IMPREVISTOS by Naobi Chan en Portugués
by Ju Martinhao
Summary: TRADUÇÃO - Depois de um encontro casual em um elevador, Edward e Bella embarcam em uma aventura de desejo desenfreado. Todos humanos. LEMONS.
1. Chapter 1

**IMPREVISTOS**

**Autora: Naobi Chan **( http: / www . fanfiction . net / u / 2023412 / Naobi_Chan )

**Tradutora: **Ju Martinhão & Illem Assumpção

**Shipper: **Bella & Edward

**Gênero: **Romance

**Censura: **+18

**Fic Original: Imprevistos **( http: / www . fanfiction . net / s / 5439747 / 1 / Imprevistos )

**Sinopse: **Depois de um encontro casual em um elevador, Edward e Bella embarcam em uma aventura de desejo desenfreado. Todos humanos. LEMONS.

_**N.T.:**__Todos os personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer e a história pertence a Naobi Chan._

_

* * *

_

_**N.T.: **__Eu estava com a autorização dessa fic há algum tempo, mas não consegui um tempo para começá-la, então surgiu minha querida "monstrinha" Illem pra me ajudar! E aí está mais uma tradução... obrigada à Illem por entrar nesse barco comigo, te adoro flor! Espero que gostem dessa fic, é muuuuito boa!_

_Bjs e aproveitem!_

_**Ju**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Capítulo 1**

_Tradutora: Illem Assumpção_

Não me lembro em que momento da noite eu adormeci. Os quentes raios de sol que adentravam por entre as cortinas semi-abertas refletiram em um espelho sendo projetados em meu rosto sem remorsos. Fechei os olhos com força e cobri a cabeça com os lençóis na tentativa de afastar a luz, mas um apito alto quebrou o silêncio do quarto de hotel. Desliguei o alarme com um tapa e me estiquei com relutância.

Depois de um banho e um café rápido, me sentei na cama do quarto olhando hesitante para a mala aberta no chão.

O que eu poderia usar?

Após mexer na mala toda por vários minutos, decidi por um vestido preto etéreo amarrado no pescoço por duas tiras finas, que chegava a alguns centímetros acima do joelho. Era algo sóbrio, apenas o que eu precisava. E, claro, meus amados saltos, nesta ocasião também pretos, adornados com uma fivela de prata delicada.

Eu me olhei no espelho e suspirei.

"Vamos pequena, você pode." Eu disse a mim mesma.

Deixei meu cabelo solto, as suaves ondas castanhas caíam até o meio de minhas costas. Passei máscara de cílios em meus olhos cor de chocolate e apliquei um pouco de gloss nos os lábios.

Suspirei novamente. Hoje era o grande dia.

Quando as portas do hall do hotel me mostraram a rua, um milhão de borboletas esvoaçou no meu estômago. O nervosismo, que até então tinha se esquecido de mim, foi diretamente para o meu estômago e eu quase podia começar a sentir náuseas.

Caminhei lentamente pela rua, evitei tomar um táxi porque precisava de ar fresco para me acalmar. Mas foi inútil, o nervosismo não me deixou. Debrucei-me contra um poste de luz para respirar profundamente, já que minha cabeça começou a girar. Eu tinha que me controlar, eu não podia chegar à minha primeira entrevista de trabalho nesse estado. Inspirei e expirei um par de vezes, enchendo meu corpo de coragem, o que eu supostamente não tinha, e continuei a caminhar lentamente rumo ao meu destino.

Não demorei a chegar.

O arranha-céu imponente surgiu ameaçadoramente diante de mim e um calafrio sacudiu todo meu corpo. Respirei profundamente mais uma vez para me acalmar e com passos firmes entrei no edifício.

O hall era enorme, tinha um balcão de informações a minha esquerda guardado por duas recepcionistas jovens com sorrisos perfeitos, com nenhuma falsidade. No fundo havia quatro elevadores: meu objetivo. Eu escolhi um ao acaso, pressionei o botão e enquanto esperava olhei ao redor. As paredes eram pintadas de um azul muito suave e enormes janelas que permitiam que os raios solares iluminassem o lugar, tudo era claro e arejado, dando um aspecto acolhedor.

O sino do elevador anunciou sua chegada me assustando e com passos vacilantes avancei para dentro. Apertei o botão que me levaria ao décimo quinto andar e me apoiei em uma das paredes para tentar controlar o tremor nas minhas pernas.

Uma mulher de meia-idade e um homem que parecia um pouco mais velho do que eu entraram atrás de mim.

"Oh!" Ela exclamou. "Esqueci alguns documentos no carro, vou buscar e me encontro com você em seu escritório".

O homem apenas acenou com a cabeça e sorriu ligeiramente. O elevador fechou suas portas e começou a se mover.

O homem começou a dar voltas impaciente, sorte que o elevador era enorme. Ela coçava o queixo e apertava a ponta do nariz sem parar. Ele parecia muito nervoso, e o seu nervosismo somado ao meu em um espaço tão reduzido seria uma bomba-relógio a ponto de explodir.

"Desculpe." Eu sussurrei, ele olhou para cima e seus olhos verdes encontraram com os meus. Por um momento eu esqueci o que ia dizer, mas rapidamente recuperei a compostura. "Poderia ficar quieto? Está me deixando histérica".

"Desculpe-me." Ele disse e baixou seu olhar para o chão. "Hoje é um dia importante e estou um pouco nervoso".

"Não é necessário que se desculpe." Sussurrei para mim mesma.

Ele pareceu me ouvir e sorriu docemente.

"Você também não parece muito calma." Ele disse com voz aveludada pousando os olhos em mim.

Eu ia responder, mas o elevador fez um movimento estranho e com um ruído incômodo ele parou. E de repente tudo ficou escuro.

Inconscientemente eu quase parei de respirar e me encostei mais à parede, me segurando como podia com as mãos, então me senti um pouco mais segura.

Poucos segundos depois, a lâmpada de emergência se acendeu e o pequeno cubículo foi inundado pela penumbra que essa luz suave proporcionava. Com o olhar busquei o meu companheiro de "viagem" e encontrei-o na parede oposta na mesma posição que eu estava. Se a situação fosse menos tensa eu teria dado gargalhadas.

"O que aconteceu?" Eu perguntei num sussurro.

"Eu não sei." Respondeu igualmente baixo.

Alguns minutos se passaram e nenhum dos dois moveu nem sequer um único músculo. Cansada de estar nessa posição e prevendo que a situação continuaria por tempo indefinido, eu deixei meu corpo descer lentamente até acabar sentada no chão. Flexionei os joelhos e os abracei escondendo meu rosto entre eles.

Passaram mais alguns minutos em absoluto silêncio, só se ouvia estrondo e gritos distantes através das paredes.

"O que você acha que aconteceu?" Eu perguntei em uma voz abafada.

"Suponho que tenha sido um apagão." Ele disse em um sussurro. "Aconteceu recentemente, o edifício está em obras".

Ergui a cabeça ligeiramente e o vi também sentado no chão na minha frente, me olhando com curiosidade e um meio sorriso nos lábios.

"Sabe? Eu acho que isso é um sinal." Ele murmurou.

Ergui a cabeça e olhei-o inquisitivamente levantando uma sobrancelha.

"Hoje eu ia pedir à minha namorada para se casar comigo." Ele explicou. "Não sei se isso seria um sinal para que não o faça".

Sorri amargamente.

"Eu não acredito em sinais." Eu disse sarcasticamente. "Na vida não há sinais, apenas imprevistos".

Os sinais ao longo da minha vida não haviam me servido de nada. Todas as minhas relações amorosas, com sinais ou sem eles, haviam falhado redondamente.

Ficamos em um silêncio confortável por mais um tempo. Tempo que eu levei para olhar mais o meu companheiro. Embora ele estivesse sentado agora, eu lembrava que ele era alto e musculoso sem excessos, tinha uma sombra de barba que não havia sido raspada esta manhã, sua pele era mais pálida do que a minha, embora tivesse um leve rubor nas bochechas, suponho que era pelo calor que fazia ali no momento. Calor que fazia algumas ligeiras gotas de suor escorrerem por sua testa, sobre a qual caíam alguns fios de seu cabelo úmido cor de bronze que era severamente desordenado dando um toque sexy.

Sexy?

Isabella, aquela que tinha prometido a si mesma não voltar a olhar para um homem com segundas intenções disse que esse homem era "sexy"?

A verdade é que eu tinha que admitir... ele era, era diabolicamente sexy.

Seu corpo estava vestindo em um caro terno Armani muito bonito, sem mencionar seus olhos verdes me olhando como se pudessem me perfurar. E seu sorriso... um sorriso torto malicioso como se ele soubesse o que eu estava pensando.

Oh merda! Será que ele percebeu que estava sendo avaliado?

Inevitavelmente meu rosto se tingiu de vermelho e um par de gotas de suor desceu pela minha nuca me fazendo estremecer. Eu estava morrendo de vergonha, ele seria capaz de saber o que eu estava pensando? Isso é impossível, estúpida! Na vida real as pessoas não saem lendo mentes por aí.

De repente comecei a sentir-me muito nervosa. Minhas mãos começaram a tremer, minha respiração tornou-se irregular e meu coração batia descontroladamente. Antes que eu me desse conta estava arquejando em busca do ar que parecia me faltar e segurava a barra do meu vestido com força.

Duas mãos fortes e macias me seguraram com firmeza pelos ombros e me chacoalharam suavemente. Eu abri meus olhos e outros de cor verde me olhavam com preocupação. Eu podia ver seus lábios se movendo ritmicamente, mas nenhum som chegava aos meus ouvidos, apenas os fortes suspiros saindo do meu peito eram capturados por eles.

Meu corpo tremia e se estremecia incontrolavelmente, estava no meio de um colapso nervoso, eu sabia, mas não sabia como pará-lo. Como do nada, lábios suaves pousaram nos meus e fiquei paralisada. Minha respiração parou e meu coração pulou uma batida. Um choque elétrico percorreu todo meu corpo causando um arrepio na minha coluna. Meus olhos se arregalaram e eu vi meu companheiro colado ao meu rosto com os olhos semicerrados. Minhas mãos, que antes seguravam meu vestido, agora seguravam seu paletó.

Ele se distanciou mais cedo do que eu desejava. Seus lábios eram macios e doces e pela surpresa do momento eu não pude prová-lo em todo seu esplendor. Minha cabeça começou a girar e eu percebi que ainda não tinha voltado a respirar. Voltei a segurá-lo, mas desta vez não foi por nervoso, era por necessidade.

"Por que não me disse que tinha claustrofobia?" Ele disse rindo.

"Porque eu não sabia, eu não costumo ficar presa em elevadores com estranhos que me beijam sem mais nem menos." Mesmo que esse pequeno contato tenha me encantado eu não deixaria que ele soubesse.

Ele riu um pouco e tentou se sentar ao meu lado, mas não conseguiu.

"Você pode me soltar?" Ele perguntou, sorrindo.

Eu olhei para minhas mãos e ainda estavam apertadas firmemente nas mangas do seu paletó. Ao soltá-las eu vi terríveis rugas causadas por minhas mãos e me envergonhei tingindo-me de vermelho novamente.

"Desculpe." Eu sussurrei, creio que demasiadamente baixo.

Agora ele se sentou ao meu lado, olhando para a frente. Eu me sentia mais calma, mas minha mente não parava de dar voltas para as sensações que eu havia sentido atravessando meu corpo quando os seus lábios tocaram nos meus.

"Desculpe." Ele sussurrou de repente. Eu olhei-o fixamente. "Por beijar você, um dia eu vi em um documentário que era isso, ou um tapa, e como você vai entender, eu não bateria em você".

"Agora está me provocando?" Eu perguntei sem saber muito bem o por que, a pouca distância que nós separava me deixava irremediavelmente atordoada.

"Eu beijei você." E seu sorriso torto reapareceu deixando-me novamente sem fôlego. "Eu penso que se pode provocar as pessoas que beijamos".

Eu sorri timidamente e encolhi os ombros. Se para ele essa justificativa era suficiente eu não rebateria. Que me provoque o quanto quiser, mas que volte a me beijar, por favor...

Afastei esses pensamentos da minha mente, tão óbvias como são minhas expressões, certamente ele perceberia em algum momento.

O calor tornava-se opressivo, o homem levantou-se e tirou o paletó e o deixou cair no chão diante de mim. Em um de seus bolsos podia-se ver que havia duas canetas, então eu, sem hesitar, lentamente peguei uma delas e prendi meu cabelo com ela. Ele me olhou sorrindo e eu voltei a dar de ombros.

"Você me beija e eu pego uma caneta sua emprestada." Eu disse presunçosamente.

Ele voltou a sorrir de lado e balançou a cabeça suavemente. Ele tirou seu olhar de mim e suspirou alto. Mordi minha língua para não perguntar o que estava errado... embora no fundo eu me interessava mais do que deveria.

Ele enfiou a mão no bolso da calça e puxou uma caixa de jóias de veludo vermelho. Ele abriu e me mostrou o conteúdo. Era um anel de ouro branco com um enorme diamante. Ao vê-lo, meu peito se encolheu em pensar que ninguém me daria nada que se assemelhasse a isto de qualquer modo.

"Eu tenho uma reserva para o "Bella Itália." Ele disse. "Custou-me um rim para conseguir, mas achava que ela merecia".

"Achava?" Eu não pude evitar que essas palavras saíssem dos meus lábios. Inexplicavelmente eu sentia muito interesse no homem sentado ao meu lado.

Ele deu de ombros e olhou para mim sorrindo.

"Os sinais estão aí para alguma coisa..." Ele sussurrou.

"Se você quer jogar sua vida fora apenas por ficar trancado em um elevador com uma estranha que te roubou canetas... você é quem sabe." Eu disse com indiferença.

Ele soltou uma enorme gargalhada enquanto olhava para mim.

"Você é estranha." Ele disse por fim, eu devo tê-lo olhado feio porque a sua expressão mudou e ele começou a explicar. "Não é no mal sentido... é que eu nunca conheci ninguém como você".

"Você não me conhece." Retruquei com frieza.

Outra coisa que a vida havia me ensinado a base de tropeços é que as primeiras impressões nunca são as certas, todo mundo esconde um lado obscuro, até eu mesma o teria.

Ele suspirou e ficou em silêncio olhando para algum ponto na parede oposta. Agora quem suspirou fui eu... talvez eu tivesse exagerado. Ele só estava tentando ser simpático e ter um tempo de diversão enquanto estávamos trancados.

"Desculpe-me." Eu sussurrei. Ele levantou a cabeça e olhou-me confuso.

"Não importa..." Ele disse. "Você disse a verdade, não te conheço... embora eu não me importasse de conhecer".

Olhei-o incrédula, ele estava tentando me dizer algo? Não podia ser... alguém como ele nunca olharia para uma garota tão sem graça como eu. Neguei com a cabeça vigorosamente enquanto murmurava.

"Se o fizesse se decepcionaria... no fundo eu não sou tão interessante" .

"Deixe que eu decida isso... ou melhor ainda." Algo brilhou em seus olhos enquanto uma idéia atravessava sua cabeça, "Por que em vez de eu jantar com Tânia esta noite,você não vem comigo e nos conhecemos melhor?"

Olhei-o com surpresa estampada no meu rosto... ele não poderia estar falando sério.

"Quem é Tânia?" Eu perguntei.

"É a minha noi... minha namorada." Ele sussurrou. "Ou pelo menos era até hoje".

"Outro dos seus sinais?" Perguntei levantando uma sobrancelha.

Ele riu com intensidade...

"Não, digamos que foi um imprevisto." Ele disse com um sorriso de escárnio.

"Eu não vou a esse jantar..." Eu disse, muito segura de mim mesma.

"Por quê?" Ele perguntou.

"Se os seus sinais lhe dizem para não ir com Tânia, não vá, mas eu não sou o segundo plano de ninguém." Eu disse a ele de uma só vez sem parar para recuperar o fôlego.

Ele voltou a sorrir de lado e negou com a cabeça.

"O que você acha que é tão engraçado?" Eu perguntei friamente.

"Digo isso a você por experiência, ainda que pecando de soar arrogante." Ele disse. "Mas qualquer mulher mataria para ir a um jantar comigo e ainda mais para o Bella Itália e você... me rejeita sem mais nem menos, por simples orgulho".

"Não é só orgulho." Eu disse dedicando-lhe um olhar acusador. "E sim, você é muito arrogante".

Ele voltou a rir da minha cara... eu não o entendia. Eu nunca conheci um cara como ele. Era sexy... O que posso dizer? Era realmente muito bom e ele tinha esse coisa de bad boy que o fazia ser irresistível. Mas quando ele abria a boca perdia todo o encanto.

"Se não for por orgulho, por que é então?" Ele perguntou novamente.

"Você não é meu tipo." Eu respondi calmamente. "Nenhum homem é realmente o meu tipo. Na minha vida não há espaço para compromissos".

"Você é lésbica?" Ele perguntou de repente.

Eu fiquei paralisada e quase engasguei com minha própria saliva... eu, lésbica? Se eu fosse não estaria contendo a baba que teimava em cair cada vez que eu olhava-o por mais de dois segundos consecutivos.

"Eu nunca pensei nessa possibilidade." Eu disse baixinho.

"Então, qual é o problema? Por que você não quer compromisso?"

"Não é da sua conta." Minha voz se tornou fria e ameaçadora na superfície.

Aquele homem poderia me tirar do meu juízo só em abrir a boca. Se não fosse tão bonito eu teria o mandado para um lugar que eu conheço. Eu me levantei e comecei a andar em círculos para me acalmar. Eu não sabia se estava tão nervosa por ter ficado presa, ou por ter de compartilhar com o sexy arrogante... eu suspirei abatida enquanto meu olhar se perdia no teto e me apoiava em uma das paredes.

"Minha presença te incomoda?" Ele perguntou me surpreendendo.

"Enquanto você permanecer em silêncio eu posso suportá-lo." Eu disse em um tom neutro. Sem tirar os olhos do teto.

De repente, senti uma respiração quente no meu pescoço.

"Então me faça calar." Ele sussurrou em meu ouvido antes de beijar meus lábios rapidamente.

Eu fiquei tensa, mas ao invés de parar, ele continuou me beijando. Ele segurou minha cintura com firmeza e puxou-me para ele, senti seu animado sexo contra a minha barriga e, involuntariamente, um gemido abafado saiu pela minha garganta.

Sem entender muito bem por que, meu corpo respondeu a esse beijo e minhas mãos rodearam seu pescoço. Como não sei por quê? Ok, eu sei sim, porque o arrogante era muito bonito e só de olhá-lo eu ficava excitada.

Suas mãos acariciavam o pedaço de pele de minhas costas que o vestido não escondia e as minhas estavam emaranhadas em seus cabelos puxando-o mais para mim. Ele se afastou um pouco cravando seus olhos verdes nos meus.

"Vê como pode me manter calado?" Ele disse muito orgulhoso de si mesmo.

Eu agarrei sua gravata e num ímpeto puxei-o de volta para mim, batendo seus lábios nos meus novamente. Como ele beijava bem! Ele se movia com maestria contra a minha boca, sua língua úmida e brincalhona empurrando através de meus dentes e cuidadosamente me explorando. A minha não ficava muito atrás e juntas elas se enroscaram em uma batalha em que nenhum dos dois perderia.

Ele me apertou mais contra seu corpo, seu membro completamente excitado pressionou contra meu baixo ventre e, instintivamente, meus quadris se encaixaram nos seus. Ele deixou meus lábios para explorar cada centímetro da pele do meu pescoço. Suspirei pesadamente e mordi meu lábio inferior para evitar os gemidos.

Suas mãos subiram pela minha coluna até meu pescoço onde em um só toque desamarrou as tiras que seguravam meu vestido. Ele se afastou um pouco enquanto observava com atenção como o material fino ia caindo por meu corpo antes de me deixar-me diante dele apenas com uma pequena e fina calcinha de renda preta.

"Linda." ele sussurrou em meu ouvido enviando mil descargas através do meu corpo.

Ele voltou a atacar meus lábios, mas eu não me queixava... suas mãos acariciavam suavemente meus seios. Quando seus polegares roçaram meus mamilos já excitados e eretos, um leve gemido deixou minha garganta.

Meus dedos, desajeitados e trêmulos, foram para o seu pescoço afrouxando sua gravata e depois desabotoando um a um os botões de sua camisa. Quando ele estava na minha frente com seu tórax completamente exposto, meus lábios se aventuraram a explorá-lo e o atravessei por completo deixando um rastro de beijos e carícias molhadas com a minha língua, memorizando todas as dobras de sua pele macia.

Ele suspirava e gemia incontrolavelmente e eu adorei a sensação de ser eu quem estava desencadeando essas sensações nele.

Suas mãos, em um rápido movimento, se livraram da minha calcinha rasgando-a em duas e eu quase gritei quando seus dedos lentamente acariciaram meu sexo.

"Você está tão molhada..." Ele sussurrou em meu ouvido novamente.

Eu tive que sufocar um gemido, eu não entendia como ele podia provocar-me apenas com sua voz.

Desajeitadamente desamarrei seu cinto e suas calças, que caíram lentamente por seus quadris até seus joelhos. De uma só vez arranquei sua boxer, expondo seu membro enorme na minha frente. Minhas mãos quase automaticamente foram diretamente para ele, acariciando gentilmente a ponta. Ele jogou a cabeça para trás e suspirou profundamente quando uma de minhas mãos cercou em torno dele e o acariciou suavemente descendo por todo o seu comprimento.

Ele soltou um gemido gutural e uma de suas mãos bateu na parede ao lado da minha cabeça.

"Porra!" Ele gritou. "Chega de jogos".

Ele se abaixou e tirou uma camisinha de sua carteira. Ele a rasgou e com suas mãos colocou-a de forma muito lenta, quase demais porque seu rosto refletia a ansiedade que tinha para acabar com tudo isso de uma vez, ou talvez o que queria era começar?

Quando ele tinha colocado completamente, agarrou minha cintura e me levantou do chão. Eu gritei ligeiramente, mas minhas pernas rodearam sua cintura com firmeza. Ele beijou-me com urgência. Explorando com sua língua lugares quase desconhecidos em minha boca. Minhas mãos, enroscadas em volta do seu pescoço e seu cabelo, puxaram-no com força e necessidade contra mim.

Seus braços afrouxaram o seu aperto e o meu corpo desceu ligeiramente, em seguida notei seu membro duro na entrada do meu sexo, eu gemi contra seus lábios quando ele foi abrindo caminho dentro de mim. Lentamente todo o seu comprimento se encaixou perfeitamente no meu interior, ofeguei freneticamente em busca de ar quando seus lábios liberaram os meus.

Seus quadris começaram a se mover em um movimento rítmico que quase me fez desmaiar, suas estocadas eram fortes, mas mantidas com cuidado e precisão. Enquanto beijava meus lábios uma de suas mãos estava agarrada em minha bunda me empurrando contra ele e a outra gentilmente massageando meus seios beliscando os meus mamilos.

Ele soltou minha boca e cravou seus olhos nos meus, neles eu podia ver a necessidade e o desejo que o consumiam naquele momento. Em meu estômago pouco a pouco foi se formando uma espiral, que girava e girava, em cada investida com mais velocidade.

"Porra!" Ele gritou novamente no meu ouvido.

De repente a espiral começou a girar muito mais rápido enviando ondas de calor e prazer para cada uma das minhas terminações nervosas. Ele voltou a gemer no meu ouvido e com mais duas estocadas a espiral explodiu liberando todo o prazer contido em meu corpo.

Perdi toda a noção do tempo e espaço, suspirei, gemi, gritei... eu realmente não sei o que fiz porque minha alma deixou meu corpo naquele momento. Uma investida a mais e ele gozou e eu me deixei cair pesadamente contra seu corpo.

Sua risada musical no meu ouvido me trouxe de volta à realidade e eu olhei-o com os olhos estreitados.

"Você está bem?" Ele perguntou em um sussurro.

Concordei quase sem forças e olhando à minha volta, nos vi sentados no chão e eu descansando levemente sobre seu corpo nu. Ele me imprensou entre seus braços e beijou o meu cabelo com carinho inspirando profundamente uma vez.

"Que cheiro bom... como frésias." Ele sussurrou.

Eu não respondi, estava ocupada demais buscando ar e tentando controlar as batidas do meu coração.

Um tempo depois ele me ajudou a me vestir, fazendo o mesmo. Nós ficamos abraçados no chão, apoiando-se um no outro. Em silêncio. Alguma coisa tinha mudado e nós dois sabíamos, portanto, não eram necessárias palavras.

Finalmente depois de alguns minutos o elevador voltou a funcionar, nos colocamos de pé em seguida e quando as portas se abriram nos olhamos com um sorriso. Ele avançou primeiro girando em torno da porta aberta, sorriu torto e tirou a caneta do meu cabelo, fazendo com que eles caíssem desordenados sobre os meus ombros. Com sua mão colocou uma mecha rebelde atrás da minha orelha e meu coração começou uma dança louca.

"Assim você está mais bonita." Ele sussurrou com um olhar malicioso.

Então ele se virou e desapareceu se perdendo nos corredores. Eu olhei para o painel do elevador e eu estava no meu andar, então eu olhei rapidamente em busca de um banheiro para me arrumar um pouco.

Minutos depois eu estava na frente da mesa de uma secretária perguntando sobre a pessoa que me faria a entrevista e me desculpando mil vezes pelo meu atraso.

"Não se preocupe, o Senhor também chegou atrasado por causa do blecaute." Ela disse. "Siga-me, ele já está esperando".

Segui-a através de uma pequena sala e ela abriu uma porta.

"Senhorita Swan está aqui." Ela disse à pessoa que estava dentro daquele escritório.

Com a sua mão ela me indicou para entrar e ao fazê-lo, um par de olhos verdes me olhou com surpresa. Eu abafei um suspiro quando eu vi que o arrogante sexy me olhava maliciosamente com seu sorriso torto.

Ele negou suavemente com a cabeça e pegou o telefone que havia sobre sua mesa.

"Jéssica." Ele disse em sua voz aveludada. "Cancele o meu compromisso desta noite com a senhorita Tânia, diga a ela que surgiu um imprevisto".

Ele desligou e se voltou para mim levantando-se. Ele enfiou a mão no bolso e tirou a caixa de veludo. Sem deixar de me olhar ele a deixou cair no lixo e sorriu torto outra vez.

"Agora me diga que não acredita nos sinais..." Ele sussurrou.

"Foi apenas um imprevisto." Eu respondi com um encolher de ombros.

* * *

_**N.T.:**__ E então, o que acharam desse primeiro cap.? O próximo será sábado que vem! Deixem reviews!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

_Tradutora: Ju Martinhão_

Duas semanas trabalhando com o arrogante sexy no escritório ao lado. Eu tive que usar todo meu autocontrole para não sair por aquela porta e mostrar-me em seu escritório para ficar com ele novamente. Porque sim, ele finalmente me contratou para trabalhar com ele, apesar de ter sérias dúvidas sobre se seria pela minha eficiência no trabalho ou em outros assuntos.

Depois daquele dia no elevador cada vez que nós nos víamos escapavam sorrisos de cumplicidade e quando tínhamos oportunidade, nos entregávamos como loucos, não importa onde. Naquela mesma noite tivemos um jantar no Bella Itália e depois fomos para um hotel e ficamos acordados até de madrugada desencadeando a paixão que nos deixou loucos naquele elevador.

Nós não tínhamos falado novamente dos sinais ou qualquer coisa que tivesse a ver com Tânia, eu queria pensar que sua vida não me importava, era apenas sexo, sexo louco e selvagem que nos fazia perder as funções. Embora houvesse nascido em mim uma necessidade incompreensível de seu corpo e suas carícias. Eu ansiava por seus beijos e o jeito que ele entrava em mim.

Suspirei e me deixei cair sobre a cadeira da minha sala, eu não queria pensar na razão de porque eu me sentia dessa forma. Eu preferia continuar acreditando e me convencendo de que era atração, simples desejo e prazer por um homem que, para que negar, fodia melhor que ninguém. Mas era atração e o desejo e ponto final.

Uma batida suave na porta me assustou e com a voz embargada pedi que a pessoa que estava do outro lado entrasse. Na porta apareceu um cabelo bronze acompanhado por dois penetrantes olhos verdes que me olhavam intensamente.

"Você quer comer comigo?" Disse o arrogante sexy, ou Edward, como ele havia me dito que se chamava.

"Claro!" Eu disse enquanto levantava e pegava minha bolsa e meu casaco.

Ele negou com a cabeça e levantou a mão que trazia uma sacola do restaurante chinês da esquina. Eu sorri e sentei-me novamente na cadeira. Ele entrou no meu escritório e fechou a porta com a chave. Quando ouvi o clique da fechadura um outro clique soou na minha cabeça e meus nervos ficaram presos no meu estômago ao imaginar o que estava por vir, outra sessão de beijos e carícias proibidas. Eu sorri nervosamente, era como se ele pudesse ler minha mente e estivesse disposto a satisfazer as minhas necessidades.

Ele deixou a sacola no chão ao lado da porta e caminhou até a minha mesa com andares felinos, como um puma pronto para atacar sua presa. Meu coração acelerou e um sorriso presunçoso desenhou-se em meu rosto, eu era sua presa, a que iria fazê-lo perder o controle mais uma vez. Ele parou na frente da mesa e apoiou suas mãos fechadas nela jogando seu corpo para a frente.

"Senhorita Swan," ele disse com uma voz sedutora, "eu notei que tem algo errado com seu trabalho, acho que você deveria colocar um pouco mais de esforço no que você faz".

Levantei-me e caminhei ao redor da mesa para ficar ao seu lado.

"E o que você propõe que eu faça, senhor Masen?" Eu perguntei, deslizando meu dedo sobre um de seus braços, delineando os músculos sob o tecido de sua roupa.

Ele virou-se e inclinou-se quase sentando na mesa com os braços aos lados do seu corpo.

"Eu gostaria de provar sua inteligência." Ele disse pensativo. "Surpreenda-me senhorita, sei que tem muito potencial".

Eu sorri maliciosamente e olhei em seus olhos. Ele me devolveu o sorriso e eu me aproximei de seu corpo colocando-me entre suas pernas abertas. Aproximei minha cabeça do seu pescoço, abri minha boca e com minha língua tracei a linha de sua mandíbula, sorri ao notar como sua respiração se acelerava levemente.

Eu sabia o que ele queria, seu corpo estava implorando porque o volume em suas calças era mais do que evidente. Meu corpo também necessitava dele, por isso... por que demorar mais? Minhas mãos voaram para a sua cintura enquanto meus lábios continuavam causando estragos em seu pescoço. Meus dedos, que já tinham superado o constrangimento do primeiro dia, habilidosamente removeram o cinto, "acidentalmente" uma das minhas mãos tocou seu pacote e um gemido abafado escapou de seus lábios.

Desabotoei sua calça e deslizei o zíper deixando que suas calças caíssem pelas suas pernas até seus tornozelos. Ele agarrou-me pela cintura e devorou meus lábios com urgência, mas eu me livrei de suas garras e olhei para ele com desaprovação.

"Deixe que eu me esforce, senhor Masen, eu quero provar do que sou capaz." Eu sussurrei.

Ele me sorriu de volta e tornou a apoiar as mãos sobre a mesa deixando-me o campo livre. Eu continuei beijando e lambendo seu pescoço enquanto minhas mãos percorriam o elástico de sua boxer e se introduziam facilmente entre o tecido e sua pele. Seu corpo tremia de antecipação e eu tive que controlar meus impulsos para não ir muito rápido.

Eu coloquei minhas mãos completamente em sua boxer segurando seu quadril por dentro do tecido. Em um movimento rápido deslizei-a até os tornozelos, onde fez companhia à sua calça. Me afastei dois passos de seu corpo, admirando o Adônis que estava na minha frente, suas pernas fortes e torneadas, seu pênis duro e ereto. Eu mordi meu lábio inferior antecipando mentalmente o que aconteceria agora, Edward suspirou e balançou a cabeça.

"Bella, está me matando." Ele sussurrou.

Eu ri e me aproximei dele novamente.

"Está com pressa, senhor Masen?" Eu perguntei, achando graça.

"Honestamente, sim." Ele respondeu. "Há uma certa parte do meu corpo que necessita de você urgentemente".

Eu ri novamente e beijei seus lábios imergindo minha boca com seu sabor, deixando que minha língua explorasse cada canto, minhas mãos delicadamente acariciaram a ponta do seu pênis e ele sibilou entre os dentes fechando os olhos. Me afastei dele e me coloquei de joelhos aos seus pés.

Ele sorriu de lado, derretendo-me completamente com seu típico sorriso torto, deslumbrando-me e momentaneamente fazendo com que minha boceta se molhasse com antecipação. Eu acordei do meu torpor e olhei-o nos olhos, ele me olhava divertido esperando meu próximo movimento, mas o que ele não esperava era o que eu tinha pensado em fazer.

Baixei os olhos novamente para o seu pênis e agarrei-o com ambas as mãos, seu corpo enrijeceu instantaneamente e com um único movimento eu coloquei-o inteiro na minha boca até que colidiu com as paredes da minha garganta. Um grito escapou de seus lábios e ele agarrou-se à mesa com as duas mãos. Sorri para mim mesma por ser capaz de despertar esse tipo de sensação nele.

Comecei a deslizar essa parte tão sensível de seu corpo dentro da minha boca, minha língua lambia cada centímetro de seu membro fazendo círculos na ponta, dando suaves lambidas que arrancavam suspiros dele. Uma das minhas mãos agarrava com força sua base movendo-se para cima e para baixo com a minha cabeça e a outra massageando suavemente seus testículos. Em um certo momento ele colocou a mão na minha cabeça, segurando meu rabo de cavalo fazendo com que me movesse mais rápido em seu pênis. Eu obedeci sem questionar, enquanto levantava minha vista para contemplar seu rosto completamente distorcido pelo prazer.

Senti como seu membro endureceu e cresceu um pouco mais, eu não sabia como isso era possível, mas parecia que estava muito próximo de seu orgasmo. Agora seria quando ele me afastava dizendo que isso não era educado para uma senhorita distinta... mas eu estava longe de ser assim, então desta vez eu iria me impor e chegaria até o final.

"Bella... pare... por favor... não posso mais." Ele balbuciava.

Eu neguei com a minha cabeça sem retirar seu pênis da minha boca e isso o fez enlouquecer ainda mais. Ele se agarrava à mesa com tanta força que eu temia que a quebraria em duas a qualquer momento. Eu continuei com um bombeamento quase frenético e os gemidos que ele estava emitindo foram se tornando gritos de puro prazer. Suas pernas tremiam e seus músculos estavam muito tensos. Ele enrijeceu sobre a mesa e ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos. Então eu comecei a saborear como seu néctar deslizava pela minha língua cobrindo minha boca com o seu sabor, eu continuei chupando até que saiu a última gota e me separei dele lambendo meus lábios com uma expressão gananciosa.

Não tive tempo de reagir, quando me dei conta, estava sentada sobre a mesa, Edward segurava minhas duas mãos nos lados do meu corpo e eu juro que nunca na minha vida ninguém havia me olhado com tanto desejo. Suas pupilas estavam dilatadas e suas bochechas levemente coradas, ele estava mais sexy do que nunca.

"Isso foi muito bem, senhorita." Ele sussurrou em meu ouvido. "Mas deixe-me mostrar a você como fazemos as coisas por aqui".

Antes que eu tivesse tempo para responder ele devorou meus lábios e enfiou sua língua na minha boca tão violentamente que quase me derrubou da mesa. Suas mãos estavam em minhas coxas e estavam subindo lentamente minha saia, lentamente acariciando a pele que ficava exposta. Ele chegou até a minha bunda e me puxou para ele aderindo ao seu corpo completamente, deixando-me sentada na borda da mesa.

Ele colocou as mãos agora nos meus ombros e me empurrou delicadamente para deitar-me sobre a mesa, eu obedeci surpreendida pela força do seu olhar que aniquilou toda a minha capacidade de raciocínio. Enquanto minhas costas repousavam sobre a superfície plana, notei suas mãos novamente nas minhas coxas, subindo lentamente até meus quadris, deixando uma sensação de queimação e formigamento por onde passavam, queimação que se intensificou quando seus lábios percorreram o mesmo caminho que suas mãos. Meu corpo tremia de antecipação e acho que minha calcinha estava mais que molhada. Ele chegou até o elástico da minha calcinha e delicadamente delineou-o com os dedos tocando minha pele também no processo, enviando centenas de descargas ao longo da minha espinha.

"Eu adoro rasgar essas coisas tão pequenas que você usa." Ele sussurrou enquanto aspirava o cheiro da minha excitação. "Tenho guardadas todas as calcinhas que eu rasguei de você." Sua voz era apenas um sussurro e soava rouca de excitação.

Um de seus dedos traçou a linha úmida que dividia meus lábios em dois sobre minha calcinha e senti como se dentro do meu corpo tivesse acendido uma fogueira e eu estivesse ardendo em chamas. Um gemido abafado saiu de meus lábios e tive que me segurar na mesa para permanecer firme sobre ela.

Ele colocou os dedos sob o cós da minha calcinha e num movimento só rasgou-a em duas novamente. Teria que lembrar-me de pedir um aumento no meu salário para que o chefe sempre tivesse uma calcinha nova para rasgar.

Ele tirou meus sapatos com deliberada lentidão, fazendo com que eu quase desmaiasse com a espera, prolongando o momento tanto quanto era possível para que minha tortura fosse maior. Ele fez com que eu flexionasse minhas pernas e apoiasse meus pés sobre a mesa. Ele se aproximou pela lateral e curvou seu corpo sobre o meu para me beijar. Ele introduziu a língua na minha boca mais uma vez enquanto suas mãos desabotoavam um por um os botões da minha camisa, tocando minha pele acidentalmente, fazendo todo o meu ser estremecer diante de seu toque sutil. Quando tinha desabotoado tudo ele continuou me beijando enquanto um de seus dedos desenhava círculos na minha barriga.

Eu não entendia como ele me fazia vibrar com um simples toque, não conseguia entender como quase involuntariamente ele era capaz de fazer comigo o que quisesse. Muito menos conseguia compreender que estava tão apegada a ele que eu não me importava que ele me usasse a seu capricho sem que nada mais importasse.

Eu não tive muito mais tempo de lucidez para poder pensar e repensar o que eu estava fazendo porque uma de suas mãos veio até o meu sexo, se introduziu entre meus lábios e gentilmente acariciou meu clitóris. Minhas costas se arquearam em resposta e um de seus dedos foi introduzido com força dentro de mim, eu gritei e me agarrei à mesa com mais força.

"Você está sempre tão molhada para mim..." Ele ronronou no meu ouvido fazendo com que toda a minha pele se arrepiasse.

Ele tirou seu dedo de mim e eu tive que reprimir o desejo de bater nele por se afastar me deixando neste estado, eu tentei juntar-me a ele, mas ele não me deixou. Ele se colocou entre as minhas pernas abertas e minha mente se nublou completamente. Isso não poderia estar acontecendo no meu escritório...

Ele enfiou seus dedos sob o meu sutiã e apertou meus seios arrancando gemidos da minha garganta. Ele deslizou suas mãos pelos meus lados até terminar em meus quadris, me segurou firmemente e quando eu senti o toque da sua língua no meu sexo um gemido mais que sonoro saiu dos meus lábios.

Não foi a primeira vez que me fazia isso, mas mãe de Deus, como ele poderia movimentar a língua nesta velocidade? Por que era tão fácil para ele saber exatamente onde tinha que chupar?

Eu tive que fechar meus olhos porque eu pensei que eles sairiam das órbitas, era quase certo que a minha mesa teria as marcas das minhas unhas, que estavam cravadas na madeira. Agradeci que Edward estava me segurando senão eu estaria levitando ao redor da sala enquanto minha mente de desconectava completamente do meu corpo.

Eu sentia como a espiral gradualmente tomava forma na minha barriga. Como com cada investida de sua poderosa língua a espiral crescia e girava mais rápido. Quando ele enfiou dois dedos dentro de mim eu pensei que morreria, eu tive que segurar o seu cabelo para acreditar que era real o que estava acontecendo comigo e, em duas investidas de seus dedos enquanto a sua língua avidamente devorava meu clitóris, a espiral explodiu fazendo com que o meu corpo inteiro vibrasse e meus gritos fizessem tremer os cristais das janelas.

Minha mente estava desconectada do meu corpo naquele momento e sobre a mesa sobrou apenas um amontoado de ossos e músculos sem consciência de nada. Eu não sabia por que os orgasmos com ele me deixavam neste estado de êxtase, não sabia como era possível que meu corpo se perdesse todo e se tornasse gelatina em suas mãos. Era como um bruxo, sim, um bruxo do sexo. E, longe de estar satisfeita, o que eu precisava agora era que ele colocasse em uso sua varinha mágica.

Sentei-me lentamente e Edward me abraçou forte contra seu corpo, não entendia como ele era tão extremista, de bruxo do sexo passava a ser um gatinho fofinho em questão de segundos, me confundia, mas às vezes eu gostava que me tratasse com carinho.

Ele me pegou em seus braços e me colocou em pé na frente do sofá que havia ao lado da porta. Ele olhou nos meus olhos e me beijou novamente, fazendo com que minha boca fosse inundada com o gosto da minha própria excitação.

Ele acariciou minha cintura e se livrou da minha camisa e meu sutiã, desceu suas mãos pelas minhas costas e abriu o zíper da minha saia deixando-a escorregar pelas minhas pernas até terminar no chão. Eu não sei em que momento ele havia tirado sua roupa, mas eu o tinha diante de mim em todo o seu esplendor. Sufoquei um gemido quando vi seu abdômen perfeito e seu peitoral fortemente marcado. Eu não pude evitar que minhas mãos curiosas o acariciassem com devoção parando em cada dobra de pele tentando memorizá-las uma por uma.

Ele me empurrou lentamente para que eu me sentasse no sofá e meu corpo obedeceu imediatamente... acho que minha mente estava flutuando em algum lugar perto de minha mesa. Eu era apenas um robô obedecendo suas ordens e apreciando seus beijos e carícias. E ele parecia apreciar essa vantagem que tinha sobre mim porque se aproveitava dela ao máximo.

Enquanto ele lambia, chupava e mordia meus mamilos eu era incapaz de ligar dois pensamentos coerentes. A única coisa que eu era consciente era desse homem enorme que agora estava de joelhos entre minhas pernas dando-me o melhor sexo que eu poderia ter imaginado em minha vida.

Sem aviso prévio eu percebi como seu membro empurrou pelas paredes do meu sexo, que o recebeu alegremente fazendo com que milhares de estímulos excitassem através das minhas costas. Ele ficou parado por um instante, ligando seus olhos com os meus, alongando o momento, minha tortura.

"Edward... por favor." Eu sussurrei.

"Por favor, o quê?" Ele perguntou.

"Por favor, se mexa." Eu implorei

Ele se inclinou para trás e, em seguida, se apressou para frente penetrando em mim mais profundamente. Meu corpo se moldou ao seu e um grito saiu da minha garganta.

"Como você quer que eu me mexa, Bella?" Ele ronronou no meu ouvido.

"Forte... rápido..." Eu gaguejei.

Ele voltou a investir com força, minhas entranhas se retorcendo de prazer.

"Bella..." Ele sussurrou. "Diga-me que ninguém pode fazê-la tremer assim".

"Eu sou sua, Edward".

Aquelas palavras deixaram meus lábios sem eu saber o por que, mas eu tinha certeza de que não havia verdade mais certa, ninguém nunca havia despertado o meu corpo dessa maneira. E embora as palavras não dissessem, eu me sentia inexplicavelmente ligada a ele em qualquer contexto possível.

Aquelas palavras foram o catalisador, a faísca que acendeu o estopim de seu autocontrole. Suas estocadas começaram a se tornar mais violentas e necessitadas. Eu sentia como ele abria caminho dentro de mim cada vez mais profundamente. Suas mãos deslizavam pelo meu corpo marcando a minha pele com seu perfume por onde passavam, fazendo-me sua em todos os sentidos.

Todos os meus nervos estavam alertas, todos os meus sentidos se uniram em um só lugar, a minha barriga. A cada estocada uma pilha de muitas coisas se acumulavam ali formando novamente a espiral. Eu me agarrei ao seu corpo com as mãos e pernas, meus lábios, ansiosos, ávidos, sedentos, explorando sua boca, pescoço, ombros... qualquer parte de seu corpo que estava ao meu alcance, também marcando a sua pele com o meu próprio perfume, fazendo-o meu.

Meus gemidos se misturavam no ar com os seus rugidos, meu suor se misturava com o seu sobre nossos corpos e nossos olhos estavam ligados por um mesmo laço. Duas estocadas mais foram as necessárias, apenas dois atritos de sua carne com a minha foram suficientes para desencadear a loucura. Meu corpo explodiu e eu me senti em uma montanha russa, sentindo o corpo dele vibrar e derramar-se dentro de mim e tudo, absolutamente tudo desapareceu de vista. Eu era apenas consciente dele, entre as minhas pernas, comigo, dentro de mim, levando qualquer resquício da minha sanidade com ele.

Ele caiu sobre meu corpo e nossas respirações se enlaçaram, sua cabeça apoiada no meu ombro e meus braços rodeando seu pescoço instintivamente. Às vezes eu podia sentir que seus lábios deixavam suaves beijos na minha pele, mas não estava plenamente consciente disso. Agora mesmo eu estava em outro mundo, curtindo a minha loucura pós-orgásmica com Edward, aquela que só ele sabia soltar.

Minutos depois nós dois estávamos sentados no mesmo sofá abraçados e comendo comida chinesa fria. Nossos sorrisos eram permanentes, nada estragaria esse dia, ninguém seria capaz de me fazer abandonar o meu sorriso.

"Bella," ele sussurrou em meu ouvido, "você quer jantar hoje à noite em minha casa? Eu prometo que a comida estará quente".

Olhei-o e meu sorriso favorito estava desenhado em seu rosto. Eu pude apenas assentir, esquecendo todos os meios possíveis para que minhas cordas vocais funcionassem. Ele me abraçou mais firmemente em seus braços e deixamos que as horas passassem para que nosso novo encontro fosse iniciado.

* * *

_**N.T.:**__ Gostaram? Resolvi adiantar mais um cap., mas o próximo só será no sábado mesmo! Percebi que várias pessoas estão colocando essa fic em alerta, mas não estão deixando reviews... pessoal, é rapidinho comentar! Não custa nada e vc's fazem as tradutoras felizes! Dêem suas opiniões sobre a fic! Queremos reviews! Bjs...__** Ju**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

_Tradutora: Illem Assumpção_

A tarde estava me parecendo eterna. Eu olhava para o relógio com uma ameaça pintada nos olhos, se ele não se dignasse a se mover mais rápido eu o jogaria contra a parede fazendo-o em mil pedaços. Meus calcanhares no chão tornaram-se mais agitados, os nervos me consumiam. Eu necessitava que as horas passassem rapidamente para eu ir para a casa de Edward de uma vez.

Uma batida na porta assustou-me. Meus sentidos foram postos em alerta... será Edward outra vez? Vindo para dar-me outro adiantamento do que estava por vir esta noite? Minhas ilusões desabaram bruscamente quando uma cabeça cheia de cachos castanhos apareceu pela porta, Jéssica Stanley, a secretária. Eu tentei colocar meu melhor sorriso no rosto para não ser rude, mas acho que só saiu uma careta estranha.

"Senhorita Swan, chegou isto para você." Ela avançou para dentro do escritório com um buquê de frésias em suas mãos.

Para mim, isso me tirou o fôlego e peguei o buquê de flores com as mãos trêmulas.

"Obrigada, Jéssica."Eu gaguejei.

"O senhor Masen disse que você já pode se retirar para a sua casa." Jéssica continuou. "Ele disse que sabe que você tem um compromisso importante e não quer que você se atrase".

Eu gelei sentada na minha cadeira e a olhei como se tivesse três cabeças e uma cauda verde. Ela apenas sorriu, deu meia volta e saiu.

Despertei dos meus devaneios minutos depois e me dei conta que ainda tinha as flores em minhas mãos. Eu procurei nervosa e encontrei um cartão escondido na lateral. Abri-o tão rápido quanto eu poderia, rasgando o pequeno envelope no processo:

_"Como te prometi, o jantar estará quente._

_Espero você às 20:00hs_

_Robward Avenue, 77_

_E._

_P.S.: Seu chefe me disse que você tem o dia livre amanhã"._

Não pude impedir que um enorme sorriso inundasse meu rosto e as borboletas esvoaçassem no meu estômago. Com movimentos mecânicos levantei-me e coloquei meu casaco, peguei minha bolsa e as flores. Com passos firmes caminhei até o elevador e, enquanto esperava, como sempre as recordações da minha entrevista de emprego me invadiram, minhas bochechas ficaram vermelhas e tive que olhar para baixo envergonhada.

"Bonitas flores." Disse uma voz atrás de mim.

Eu me virei e ali estava ele, o meu pecado sobre pernas. Não pude deixar de olhá-lo descaradamente de cima abaixo enquanto eu mordia meu lábio inferior imaginando o que esperar desta noite.

"Espero que desfrute de sua noite, senhorita Swan." Ele disse sorrindo.

"Não se preocupe, senhor Masen, farei tudo que está em minhas mãos para desfrutar como nunca." Eu respondi em um sussurro. "A propósito, obrigada pelo dia de folga".

"Você precisará, eu prevejo que terá uma noite muito agitada." E seu sorriso torto entrou em cena, se eu não tivesse puxado a calcinha antes ela teria caído ao chão naquele momento.

A campainha do elevador acordou-me do meu torpor e eu fechei a boca, que eu acho que já alcançava o meu umbigo.

"Boa noite, Senhor Masen." Eu sussurrei.

"Tenho certeza que será." Eu ouvi-o murmurar enquanto as portas do elevador se fechavam.

Saí do elevador aquecida, as lembranças eram muito mais vívidas quando eu estava lá confinada. Saí pela porta da frente do prédio e o porteiro me cumprimentou como tinha feito nos últimos dias, era uma cena familiar. Esperei na entrada principal que um táxi se dignasse a aparecer, mas parecia que tudo estava contra mim. Após mais de dez minutos e quando eu já tinha meu telefone na mão pronta para chamar um táxi, parou um a poucos metros. Dele saiu uma mulher loira com cabelos cacheados com as pontas avermelhadas, muito bonita, mas tinha cara de brava. Estava carregando uma caixa de papelão cheia de coisas: livros, Cd´s... aproximei-me do táxi enquanto ela pagava o motorista e murmurava sob sua respiração.

Ela se virou e ficamos cara a cara, ela olhou meu buquê de flores e fitou-o com raiva.

"Não acredite neles nunca." Ela falou indignada. "Quando você pensa que estão mais apaixonados por você, te trocam por outra".

Ela não me deu tempo para responder porque já estava a meio caminho da porta lutando para não cair entre a caixa e seus calcanhares. Entrei no táxi meio atordoada com o que aconteceu. Mas eu consolava a mim mesma dizendo que isso não me aconteceria, eu não estava apaixonada. Por ninguém. Edward era apenas sexo. Sexo louco e divertido. Sem compromissos... certo?

Mesmo com milhares de perguntas na minha cabeça, eu cheguei ao meu novo apartamento e me enfiei debaixo do chuveiro. A água quente, quase fervendo, relaxou meus músculos e libertou minha mente de qualquer pensamento absurdo. Enrolei meu corpo em uma toalha e caminhei até o meu armário para escolher um traje adequado para sair essa noite. Embora tenha dito sair... não creio que sairia muito. Sorri para mim mesma. Olhei para o meu armário por vários minutos, indecisa, optei pela melhor opção: pedir reforços.

"Alice... o que vestir para um homem que ira colocá-la em sua cama?" Só o silêncio do outro lado da linha telefônica.

Ok, eu admito, talvez eu deveria ter dito "Olá", talvez falar de Edward, ou pelo menos um pouco sobre o nosso relacionamento... um momento, relacionamento? Eu cancelei esse pensamento, eu não poderia parar para pensar nisso agora.

"Alice... Você ainda está respirando?" Perguntei para minha melhor amiga.

"Bella... eu ouvi bem?" Ela perguntou surpresa.

"Sim, Alice, sim..." Eu respondi em tom cansado. "Eu quero que esse cara me foda até cair, o que você recomendaria?"

Outro momento de silêncio, eu não sabia se era pelo choque das minhas palavras, ou porque ela estava se debatendo sobre que recomendação me daria.

"O vestido preto." Ela respondeu muito segura.

"Ele já o viu".

"O quê? Não é o primeiro encontro?" Ela perguntou muito surpresa.

"Tecnicamente, sim... mas praticamente não." Minhas palavras nunca foram tão verdadeiras. Com relação a praticar, nós praticamos muito.

Outro silêncio. Eu entendia minha amiga, depois de jurar e prometer que desejava ser lésbica para que os caras não brincassem comigo de novo, eu acabava na cama do primeiro que me queria. Estranho sim...

"O azul." Ela disse finalmente. "Ele deixa as costas expostas. Use uma calcinha muito pequena, ou diretamente sem ela".

"Calcinha pequena... seguro que irá querer seu troféu." Eu murmurei para mim mesma. "Obrigada, Alice, eu te amo!"

Eu desliguei sem esperar pela sua resposta, coloquei o telefone no silencioso sabendo que minha amiga me ligaria por horas para eu responder às suas mil e uma perguntas e essa noite não era adequada.

Abri minha gaveta de calcinhas e escolhi uma muito pequena, quase minúscula, uma calcinha de renda azul. Certamente Edward enlouqueceria com ela. Eu deixei o vestido escorregar pela minha pele e abraçar meu corpo. O tecido leve de cetim fez minha pele se arrepiar. Me maquiei e deixei o meu cabelo cair em ondas pelas minhas costas.

Eu me olhei no espelho e senti que faltava algo. Não era algo exterior, era algo mais íntimo, em seguida a lâmpada interior se acendeu em mim. Em um canto do meu armário que ainda estava uma bolsa que Alice e Rose me deram em minha despedida de solteira para a minha inexistente lua-de-mel... Que melhor momento do que este? Queriam que eu desfrutasse disso, certo? Bem, isso seria esta noite.

Coloquei a cinta-liga e as meias com muito cuidado para não fazer uma bagunça, também troquei minha calcinha fio dental azul por uma linda calcinha branca transparente, eu queria que esta noite fosse totalmente perfeita.

Eu coloquei meus sapatos e saí da minha casa pronta para comer o mundo, ou Edward neste caso... eu lambi meus lábios com a imagem mental que me atacou no momento... humm comer...

Quando o táxi parou em frente da casa eu senti uma pontada no peito. Um homem perfeito teria que ter uma casa perfeita. Não era excessivamente grande, mas o suficiente para cinco pessoas. A casa era branca com grandes janelas, cortinas, o gramado perfeitamente cuidado, muitas flores coloridas... só faltava a típica cerca branca ao redor do jardim para ser a perfeita casa dos sonhos. Enquanto eu observava, estava quase esperando por uma carruagem sendo puxada por um majestoso cavalo alcançasse a porta, mas não, ali estava apenas o seu Volvo prata... sim, esse que estragamos mais de uma vez no estacionamento do escritório. Ao recordar disso mil borboletas aninharam-se em meu estômago.

"Foco, Isabella." Eu repetia mentalmente.

Com passos firmes avancei pelo caminho que cruzava o jardim até a porta da casa. Respirei fundo algumas vezes e apertei a campainha. Minhas pernas começaram a tremer e eu temia pelo meu equilíbrio. Mais de mil borboletas se formaram no meu estômago e eu me senti vacilante.

Segundos depois a porta se abriu e o próprio Deus apareceu diante dos meus olhos. Se com Edward vestido em um terno eu desejava comê-lo... em roupas casuais eu iria devorá-lo sem deixar migalhas. Seu cabelo estava molhado e bagunçado, ainda estava descalço e vestindo uma camisa totalmente aberta revelando completamente seu tórax perfeito. Um jeans desgastado e rasgado nos joelhos se ajustava perfeitamente em suas pernas desde o seu quadril, estavam baixas, muito baixas... demasiadamente baixas! Engoli em seco e meus olhos se perderam um pouco abaixo do seu umbigo, onde a linha de pêlos praticamente inexistente me disse que era o caminho que eu tinha que seguir... eu estava excitada só de vê-lo, se eu não estivesse completamente paralisada pelo meu choque eu teria saltado em seus braços e eu o teria comido inteiro.

Segundos depois, quando eu estava um pouco mais consciente das minhas ações, meus olhos procuraram os dele. Ele também estava paralisado com uma das mãos segurando a porta, olhando para mim com a boca aberta e um olhar malicioso em seus olhos. Eu sorri, não sei por quê. Ele me devolveu o sorriso e sem dizer uma palavra afastou-se para o lado para que eu pudesse passar.

Enquanto eu caminhava ao seu lado seu cheiro me atingiu, eu fiquei tensa quando as borboletas do meu estômago foram liberadas e voaram através do meu corpo liberando toda a excitação que se concentrava na minha virilha. Lambi meus lábios uma vez e as minhas mãos fecharam-se em punhos, eu tinha que me controlar, não era lógico que apenas em vê-lo eu tinha desejo de simplesmente atacá-lo.

Eu me virei para encará-lo e vi que seu olhar estava perdido na parte inferior das minhas costas. Sorri muito satisfeita, se o meu estado estava deplorável o dele não estava melhor...

"Olá." Ele sussurrou fixando suas duas esmeraldas em chamas nos meus olhos.

Estremeci ao ouvir sua voz, instintivamente mordi meu lábio inferior para evitar dizer o que eu queria fazer naquele momento.

"Olá." Eu sussurrei segundos depois.

"Acabei de sair do banho... me sinto um pouco atrasado." Ele murmurou quase que para si mesmo.

Olhei em seus olhos, mas foi impossível manter contato, meus olhos automaticamente caíram para seu peitoral, abaixando por seu abdômen, seu umbigo e correram outra vez para aquela linha que me levava para o proibido acabando em seus quadris... e, especialmente, no centro deste. Um pequeno volume me disse que eu não era a única que estava no limite do seu autocontrole.

Engoli forte, eu peguei todo o meu auto-controle e voltei meus olhos para os seus, estes estavam fixados em meus seios, que eram cobertos apenas pelo decote provocante do meu vestido. Eu cancelei minha garganta para obter a sua atenção e meio atordoado ele olhou em meus olhos também. Ele sorriu de lado... outra vez meu auto-controle foi ao chão... voltei a morder meu lábio inferior e cerrar minhas mãos em punhos para me controlar.

Por que nenhum de nós dá o primeiro passo? Por que ainda estamos na porta de sua casa sem nos mover e nos comendo com os olhos? Uma risada nervosa tomou conta de mim e Edward me olhou surpreso.

"O que há de tão engraçado?" Ele perguntou.

"Isso é patético..." Eu sussurrei.

"Você propõe alguma coisa?" Ele perguntou novamente.

Eu andei dois passos quebrando a distância entre nós, me coloquei diante dele, apenas uns insignificantes centímetros nos separavam. Nossos olhares estavam ligados novamente, esse contato que dizia tudo sem soltar uma única palavra. Eu passei meus braços em volta do seu pescoço e fiquei na ponta dos pés para alcançar os seus lábios. Sem quebrar o contato visual aproximei-me dele perigosamente.

"Quieto." Eu sussurrei segundos antes de devorar sua boca como nunca tinha feito antes.

Ele rapidamente devolveu o beijo e envolveu suas mãos em volta da minha cintura, me puxando para seu peito e o contato de sua pele com o tecido fino do meu vestido era excelente, eu gemi em seus lábios. Ele abaixou as mãos para a minha bunda e pressionou com força fazendo nossos sexos roçarem entre nossas roupas. Agora foi ele que gemeu.

Ele me levantou e eu envolvi minhas pernas em volta de sua cintura, ele empurrou-me contra a parede e minhas costas bateram nela. Ele abandonou meus lábios e desceu por meu pescoço deixando beijos e mordidas em seu rastro. Meus dedos se emaranharam em seus cabelos trazendo-o mais pra mim enquanto minha cabeça girava tentando dar sentido a tudo aquilo...

"Você me deixa louco." Ele sussurrou em meu ouvido antes de morder o lóbulo da minha orelha.

Milhares de descargas elétricas percorreram minha espinha e terminaram na parte inferior da minha barriga. Ele começou a andar comigo ainda suspensa em seus quadris, imaginei que iríamos para um lugar mais cômodo, mas não tinha idéia de onde. Durante o trajeto ele não tirou seus lábios dos meus e nem suas mãos do meu corpo.

Eu ouvi um barulho, como uma porta batendo na parede, e segundos depois eu notei uma superfície macia e suave debaixo do meu corpo, eu logo percebi que era uma cama. Edward estava sobre meu corpo, seus beijos deixaram meus lábios e foram descendo pelo meu pescoço até acabar lambendo o pedaço de pele que separava os meus seios. Meus suspiros eram mais do que audíveis, as sensações que ele estava enviando ao longo de todo o meu corpo não tinham preço, ou talvez sim, talvez eu estivesse vendendo minha alma ao diabo para sentir tanto prazer, mas naquele momento eu não me importava com absolutamente nada.

Eu o fiz rolar e sentei-me montada sobre seu quadril, meu sexo roçou com o seu e ele murmurou entredentes cerrando seus olhos. Minhas mãos rapidamente se desfizeram de sua camisa que, embora o deixasse lindo de morrer, nesse momento me irritava muito.

Minha roupa também irritava, eu sentia como se o vestido pesasse quilos sobre o meu corpo. Eu me coloquei de pé ao lado da cama, não parei para olhar a decoração ou qualquer coisa, tudo o que importava para mim eram os dois olhos verdes que não paravam de me olhar. Edward estava desesperado e praticamente sentado na cama, ele me olhava com dúvida, não sabendo o que eu faria, mas aquele sorriso que me causava taquicardia não desapareceu de seus lábios. Eu levei minhas mãos por trás do meu vestido, deslizei o fecho lentamente sem tirar meus olhos dos seus enquanto as finas alças desciam por meus ombros, eu vi como ele ficou tenso e seus olhos brilharam com mais intensidade. O tecido fino do vestido descansou no chão deixando meu corpo quase nu diante dele.

Seus olhos se arregalaram quando ele viu o que estava escondido sob a minha roupa. Ele se levantou em um salto e logo senti seus braços em volta da minha cintura e seus lábios beijando a pele sensível dos meus ombros.

"Tentando me deixar ainda mais louco?" Ele perguntou entre sussurros. "O que você está usando deveria ser um crime".

Eu sorri e olhei em seus olhos, ele me devolveu um olhar carregado de desejo e necessidade.

"Me permite que eu o arranque ou devo tomar cuidado?" Ele perguntou sorrindo.

Neguei com a cabeça e um gemido involuntário saiu da minha boca quando suas mãos acariciaram suavemente meus seios. Toda a minha pele se arrepiou quando seus polegares roçaram delicadamente meus mamilos. Seus polegares não tardaram a ser substituídos por seus lábios e sua travessa língua que os lambia sem compaixão.

Mas eu não estava disposta a simplesmente deixá-lo fazer. Minhas mãos desceram por seu peitoral, delineei delicadamente seu abdômen e tracei aquela linha que me convidava para o pecado com uma das minhas unhas. Edward gemeu em resposta e pensei tê-lo ouvido xingando baixinho. Cheguei ao botão de sua calça jeans e não demorei muito para fazê-la chegar ao chão deixando meu Adônis vestindo apenas uma boxer branca que me deixava ver a sua mais que evidente ereção.

Suas mãos vieram ao meu sexo, um de seus dedos brincava com o elástico da minha calcinha, eu sabia o que viria agora... estava mais do que acostumada, por isso não fiquei surpresa quando ele se afastou um pouco de mim e sorrindo me mostrou o seu troféu pendurado em um de seus dedos. Minhas mãos pinicavam de necessidade, eu não agüentava mais. Em um movimento rápido fiz com que sua boxer desaparecesse em algum ponto indefinido do quarto e seu membro me saudou totalmente ereto. Minhas mãos, totalmente determinadas, o agarraram e o massagearam arrancando gemidos, suspiros e gritos da boca de Edward. Eu apenas sorri orgulhosa do que eu poderia fazer com uma simples carícia.

Eu fiquei de joelhos pronta para devorá-lo, mas ele me parou segurando meus braços e me fazendo ficar de pé novamente.

"Hoje, deixe-me fazer primeiro." Ele disse antes de me beijar.

Ele agarrou minha cintura com as duas mãos e fez com que eu girasse ficando de costas para ele. Seu corpo estava colado ao meu e eu podia sentir sua excitação em minha bunda. Ele me beijou, mordeu e chupou meu pescoço enquanto uma das mãos acariciava e apertava meus seios e a outra se perdia entre as minhas pernas fazendo meus joelhos hesitarem.

Ele me empurrou suavemente para caminhar para frente até que meus joelhos colidiram com a cama.

"Fique de quatro." Ele sussurrou em meu ouvido.

Obedeci sem dizer uma palavra, não era necessário. Uma de suas mãos acariciava minhas nádegas e a outra estava perdida entre as dobras do meu sexo enquanto seus lábios dividiam beijos à direita e esquerda pelas minhas costas. Minhas mãos cerradas em punhos seguravam com força no edredom da cama. Era impossível abafar os gemidos que escapavam da minha garganta, suas mãos estavam me deixando literalmente louca.

Então notei algo molhado contra o meu sexo, eu gritei ao sentir sua língua tentando me penetrar sem compaixão, um de seus dedos fazia círculos na entrada do meu ânus para ser introduzido gradualmente, de forma muito lenta. Meus braços perderam toda a sua força e meus olhos nublaram quando notei seu membro na entrada do meu sexo. Ele fez o seu caminho abruptamente, sem contemplações. Enquanto me bombeava quase que freneticamente seu dedo continuava dentro do meu ânus, entrando e saindo, girando sobre si mesmo e voltando a sair para entrar segundos depois.

"Oh, Deus! Oh, Deus! Oh, Deus! Oh, Deus!" Eu gritava incontrolavelmente.

"Deus não, amor, eu sou Edward." Ele disse sorrindo.

"Arrogante." Eu pensei, mas eu era incapaz de dizer em voz alta.

Eu gritava e me contorcia sobre a cama, o que ele me fazia sentir me levava ao céu e à terra ao mesmo tempo, fazendo com que a gravidade deixasse de existir. Senti quando todo o calor do meu corpo estava concentrado em um só lugar. Todos os meus nervos estavam em alerta esperando o momento certo para explodir e perder a sanidade. E assim foi.

Eu acho que gritei seu nome, mas não estou realmente certa. Parei de ouvir, de ver... eu apenas sentia e era consciente de Edward, do que ele estava fazendo comigo. Não sei se eu gritei, suspirei ou gemi. Como de costume, deixei de existir por alguns segundos enquanto recuperava o fôlego e o ritmo normal da minha respiração.

Quando eu olhei para Edward, ele estava sentado na cama e sorrindo para mim divertido. Meu olhar abaixou para seu corpo e parou em seu membro que ainda reivindicava sua parte. Sem pensar muito meus lábios se lançaram nele. Ele gemia enquanto seu membro desaparecia em minha boca batendo contra minha garganta.

Não demorou muito para ele me suplicar que parasse, eu obedeci e olhei em seus olhos que ainda tinham a chama do desejo, mas brilhavam de uma forma que eu não soube decifrar.

"Quer ser minha amazona?" Ele perguntou rindo.

Demorei para entender o que ele estava me dizendo... mas não tardei a me sentar sobre ele, montando-o e cravando seu pênis em meu sexo com um só golpe. Ele abraçou-me apertando seu peito completamente nos meus. Nossos olhares estavam ligados de novo e comecei a me mover sobre ele, que estava sentado na beirada da cama. Ele suspirava e gemia sem deixar de me olhar nos olhos e eu fazia o mesmo incapaz de quebrar esse contato.

Em seguida notei os sintomas do meu próximo orgasmo, Edward enterrou a cabeça no meu pescoço e mordeu-me onde este se unia com os ombros, eu gritei de dor, mas isso me excitou de tal maneira que eu já estava na borda do abismo disposta a saltar. Edward reforçou seu aperto em volta da minha cintura, comecei a sentir as ondas de prazer se espalhando pelo meu corpo, deixando para trás milhares de sensações.

"Bella!" Ele gritou contra o meu pescoço.

Ele se deixou cair para trás e eu caí com ele sendo deitada em seu peito. Nossas respirações agitadas e os nossos corações batendo descompassadamente eram a única coisa que rompia o silêncio.

"Bella... você está dormindo?" Ele perguntou depois de alguns minutos.

Levantei minha cabeça para olhá-lo e neguei suavemente. Ele me deu um grande sorriso e me beijou docemente.

Ele se levantou e colocou a calça, me jogou sua camisa e eu a coloquei sem hesitação. Eu o segui por um curto corredor e chegamos a uma sala de estar. Havia uma mesa posta com dois talheres e uma garrafa de vinho. Eu sentei em uma cadeira e Edward saiu por uma porta lateral, um par de minutos depois ele apareceu com dois pratos de macarrão e colocou um na minha frente.

"Eu prometi um jantar quente... eu tive que colocá-lo no microondas... não esperava que nos atrasássemos tanto." Ele disse um pouco envergonhado.

"Não importa." Eu disse sorrindo. "Foi minha culpa".

Jantamos entre piadas e risadas e depois nos sentamos em um grande sofá branco para um bate-papo. Olhei ao redor e uma caixa de papelão mal colocada em um canto me chamou a atenção. Edward reparou que eu olhava para ela e me olhou sorrindo.

"Tânia não tem levado muito bem nosso rompimento." Ele disse me encarando.

"Você rompeu com ela? Por quê?" Eu perguntei.

"Por você." Minha respiração congelou e meu coração disparou.

"Edward eu... não tinha que fazer isso... eu não te pedi nada... eu não..." Eu balbuciei.

"Bella." Ele sussurrou empurrando sua cabeça até mim. "Você me atrai muito, e não apenas fisicamente. Eu fiz mais por mim do que por você".

Eu fiquei sem palavras olhando em seus olhos... eu havia escutado bem?

"Talvez seja um pouco cedo para falar sobre essas coisas... faz apenas duas semanas que nos conhecemos." Ele continuou. "Mas eu gostaria que tentássemos algo, apenas nos conhecermos, passar mais tempo juntos".

Ao ouvir essas palavras, tudo se encaixou. Todos os sentimentos que eu não escutava, todos os pensamentos que estavam estacionados para posteriores análises. Eu também estava atraída por ele, pouco a pouco isso ele estava me mostrando que não era só sexo o que tínhamos.

Entrei em pânico, neste momento o medo se apoderou de mim. Eu poderia deixar Edward entrar na minha vida, apesar de tudo? Eu teria que fazê-lo, eu necessitava... se eu não pudesse vê-lo, tardava em sentir sua falta.

"Tudo bem." Eu sussurrei olhando em seus olhos. "Mas, vamos devagar, por favor".

"Claro." Ele confirmou antes de me beijar.

* * *

_**N.T.: **__Gostaram? Próximo cap. será postado na quarta-feira! Continuem deixando reviews! Bjs... __**Ju**_


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPÍTULO 4**

_Tradutora: Ju Martinhão_

Duas semanas depois continuávamos na mesma: nos conhecendo. Pode parecer absurdo, mas não sabíamos quase nada um do outro, apesar dos nossos corpos se conhecerem perfeitamente. Passávamos as tardes trancados no escritório "trabalhando", embora o que realmente fazíamos era conversar.

Descobrimos que tínhamos muitas coisas em comum. Nós dois adorávamos música clássica, literatura, filme de ficção e odiávamos comer brócolis. Ele me falou de seu relacionamento com Tânia.

"Estávamos juntos desde o colégio." Ele disse. "Eu a amava e amo muito, mas mais como uma amiga do que como qualquer outra coisa. Eu ia pedir para ela se casar comigo porque era o que eu tinha que fazer. Estivemos por tanto tempo juntos que era suposto ser o próximo passo".

"Você não estava apaixonado?" Eu perguntei incrédula.

"Fazia tempo que já não... a monotonia acabou com o que tínhamos".

Depois dessa conversa várias coisas se encaixaram na minha cabeça. Poderia ser a razão por que meu casamento nunca chegou a ser concretizado?

Hoje parecia um dia normal no escritório. Entre relatórios, faturas, contratos e outros documentos, a parte da manhã estava passando. Edward me convidou para almoçar no restaurante chinês da esquina. Eu não poderia recusar quando ele me perguntou com aquele sorriso torto cativante. Era inacreditável o dano que ele poderia fazer ao meu autocontrole. Eu me considerava séria, responsável, até mesmo chata às vezes, mas quando estava ao lado de Edward eu me transformava em uma pessoa completamente diferente. Eu me tornava espontânea e impulsiva, não pensava nas conseqüências do que poderia me trazer agir da maneira que eu agia. Eu só me preocupava em aproveitar o momento em que eu estava e me divertir.

Após o almoço tivemos uma reunião com os acionistas. A reunião correu bem, todos deixaram a sala de conferências juntos e eu, pacientemente, peguei meus papéis e colocava um pouco de ordem no caos que havia se formado.

Eu achava que estava sozinha naquela sala, mas uma mão em meus quadris me confirmou o contrário.

"Você não sabe como me excita quando se mostra tão profissional." Ele sussurrou em meu ouvido enviando mil descargas através de minhas costas.

Ele bateu seu membro na minha bunda e notei que já estava com a barraca armada. Não fui capaz de responder, apenas engoli em seco e fechei os olhos tentando me controlar.

Ele pegou minhas mãos e apoiou-as sobre a mesa, colocou os braços em volta de mim apertando-me para mais perto de seu corpo e chutou duas cadeiras que nos atrapalhavam. Ele soltou meu cabelo que estava amarrado em um coque.

"Assim está melhor." Ele voltou a dizer com voz rouca.

Eu continuava em silêncio, se eu abrisse a boca soltaria o gemido que estava segurando há algum tempo. Ele lambeu meu pescoço, desde a clavícula até minha orelha, eu tremi entre seus braços e um leve gemido escapou de meus lábios entreabertos.

Ele subiu suas mãos dos meus quadris, acariciando minha cintura e terminando em meus seios. Naquele momento, minha abertura já estava mais do que molhada, minha calcinha estava encharcada. Ele apertou meus seios em suas mãos e beliscou meus mamilos já eretos.

"Edward..." Eu consegui sussurrar baixinho.

"Diga-me princesa... você está gostando?" Ele voltou a sussurrar muito perto do meu ouvido.

O contato da respiração na umidade do meu corpo causou calafrios e uma pontada muito prazerosa atacando meu baixo-ventre.

Suas mãos agora estavam abaixando para as minhas coxas, subindo minha saia devagar até que estava na minha cintura. Ele acariciou a pele que acabava de deixar exposta e voltou a bater seu membro muito duro na minha bunda. Eu não consegui abafar o gemido que abriu caminho em meu peito.

"Shhh, não grite... ou, pelo menos, tente não gritar." Ele me pediu.

Tentei ouvi-lo, respirei fundo e busquei meu autocontrole entre as cinzas que restavam de mim... sim, ele tinha conseguido fazer uma combustão espontânea dominar meu corpo e agora eu não era nada mais que cinzas em suas mãos.

Uma de suas mãos encontrou seu caminho entre minhas pernas e ele me acariciou por cima da calcinha, fechei os olhos com força para evitar de voltar a gritar.

"Uhm... vejo que não sou o único que perde algumas coisas." Ele disse com malícia.

E lá estava o meu arrogante, aquele que era capaz de fazer com que eu perdesse completamente todos os documentos e me esquecesse do lugar onde estávamos.

Ele empurrou minha calcinha de lado, o que me surpreendeu, e começou a fazer círculos em volta do meu clitóris... eu me agarrei à mesa com força silenciando meus gemidos, mordendo meu lábio inferior até quase sangrar para evitar gritar.

"Bella... você está sempre tão molhada..." Suas palavras enviaram uma onda de desejo e desespero através do meu corpo.

Deslizei minha bunda para trás fazendo com que chocasse novamente com o seu membro e desta vez foi ele que gemeu baixinho.

"Você sempre acaba com o meu autocontrole." Ele disse enquanto ouvi-o baixar o zíper das calças.

Ele agarrou minha cintura com uma mão e fez com que eu desse dois passos e me inclinou para a frente. Ele voltou a acariciar meu clitóris e sem deixar de fazer isso, enfiou seu membro no meu sexo. Eu gemi e me deixei cair para frente apoiando a cabeça na mesa.

"Você é tão apertada, Bella..." Ele sussurrou novamente.

Seus quadris começaram a se mover lentamente, em cada estocada eu ficava mais louca e era mais difícil reprimir a minha vontade de gritar. Sua mão continuava acariciando meu sexo enquanto seu membro invadia meu interior. A forma como havíamos chegado a esta situação não me importava, e que alguém pudesse entrar e nos encontrar nesse estado era o menor dos meus problemas. Edward estava fazendo amor comigo de novo e isso era o que verdadeiramente importava.

Senti como o prazer estava sendo construído na minha barriga, em cada estocada a minha necessidade de gritar era mais evidente, ainda que não tivesse certeza de onde arranjava forças para reprimi-la.

"Goza pra mim, princesa." Ele sussurrou em meu ouvido antes de morder meu pescoço.

E eu não precisei de mais nada, a bomba explodiu e eu com ela, minhas pernas fraquejaram e Edward teve que me segurar para não cair no chão. Minhas paredes se fecharam em torno dele e atingi o céu. Ouvi-o rosnar baixinho e minha intimidade sendo preenchida mais uma vez com sua essência.

Ele deixou cair seu corpo sobre minhas costas e sua respiração era tão irregular quanto a minha. Ele saiu de mim e acomodou minha roupa sem se afastar. Eu continuava com os olhos fechados, sem forças para abri-los.

Ele se sentou em uma cadeira e levou meu corpo com ele sentando-me em seu colo. Me acomodei em seu colo, buscando-me do lugar onde os orgasmos me levavam. Era incrível como eu perdia a consciência de tudo.

A porta se abriu de repente, me levantei do colo de Edward de uma só vez e ajustei minha roupa e meu cabelo sem olhar para quem tinha entrado, totalmente envergonhada, e um borrão preto entrou na sala.

"Edward! Sua secretária me disse que você estava aqui, eu vim visitar uma amiga e eu me... Bella?"

Ergui a cabeça de uma vez e meus olhos encontraram os seus.

"Alice?" Eu perguntei em um fio de voz.

Edward olhou para nós de um lado para o outro com uma expressão confusa.

"Vocês se conhecem?" Ele perguntou depois de um minuto de silêncio.

"Dividimos o quarto na universidade." Eu disse em um sussurro. "Alice...?"

"Edward é meu primo, é irmão de Emmett, o noivo de Rosalie." Ela disse.

"Vá..." Edward suspirou depois de outro minuto de silêncio.

"Jantamos juntos? Jasper está me esperando no hotel." Alice disse.

Ambos balançamos a cabeça e começamos a recolher nossas coisas.

"Bella... O que aconteceu com seu pescoço?" Alice perguntou de repente.

Meu olhar fixou-se no chão e minhas bochechas ficaram vermelho escuras, ouvi uma risada nas minhas costas e olhei para Edward com raiva.

"Não ria Cullen, foi culpa sua." Eu ameacei-o com os olhos entrecerrados.

Um suspiro saiu da boca de Alice e, ao virar-me, vi-a segurando em uma cadeira e cobrindo a boca com uma mão.

"Oh meu Deus!" Ela gritou. "Edward... o de Tânia foi para...? Bella... o vestido era para...?" Ela balbuciava sem sentido "Oh meu Deus! Jazz não vai acreditar..."

Edward e eu nos olhamos e suspiramos resignados... ambos sabíamos como era Alice.

* * *

_**N.T.: **O que acharam desse cap.? Agora que Alice descobriu sobre os dois, o que será que vai aprontar? Próximo cap. no sábado. Obrigada pelas reviews!_

_Ah, uma nova fic será postada amanhã, ou no máximo, sexta-feira. Ela é ótima, engraçada e "fofa"!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

_Tradutora: Illem Assumpção_

Edward insistiu para que fôssemos em seu carro para o hotel onde estavam hospedados Jasper e Alice. Então, meu carro ficou no estacionamento do escritório e eu fui com ele no seu. Em cada semáforo vermelho eu sentia seus olhos cravando em mim e isso me deixava nervosa.

"Eu não sabia que você era um dos primos de que Alice tanto fala." Eu disse em um sussurro para quebrar o silêncio incômodo que nos rodeava.

"Eu tão pouco sabia que você era a amiga que Alice tanto fala." Ele respondeu.

Eu sorri, a verdade é que era algo impensável. De certa forma, nós sabíamos um do outro por anos, sem saber que, por casualidades da vida, ou melhor, um par de imprevistos, acabaríamos nos conhecendo tão a fundo.

Chegamos ao hotel em tempo recorde, Edward excedeu o limite de velocidade e, embora sua maneira de dirigir me deixasse nervosa, eu estava grata por sair de um espaço tão pequeno onde as memórias de seu corpo contra o meu eram tão nítidas.

Edward foi estacionar ele mesmo seu carro depois de colocar uma cara de cão raivoso para o pobre garoto manobrista, dizendo que 'ninguém faria um arranhão em seu carro'. Entrei no restaurante sozinha com minhas pernas tremendo, eu conhecia Jasper e Alice, mas isso não evitava que eu ficasse nervosa em conversar com eles, precisamente eu conhecia Alice, e sabia que o interrogatório seria exaustivo, ainda mais quando o primo dela seria o tema principal disso.

Quando entrei, não me custou muito para encontrar a mesa onde eles nos esperavam, eu só tive que reparar em uma garota com aspecto de duende, que pulava nervosamente em sua cadeira e acenava com tanta energia que a qualquer momento poderia sair voando.

Suspirei, resignada ao que me esperava...

"Alice, Jasper..." Eu disse depois ficar de pé atrás de uma cadeira.

"Bella!" Minha melhor amiga gritou se levantando e envolvendo-me em um abraço que deslocou minhas costelas.

"Alice." Eu disse sem fôlego. "Meu corpo tem ossos, você sabia? E se você os quebrar, machuca".

Ela me soltou com um sorriso envergonhado e me deu um sonoro beijo na bochecha. Jasper tomou o seu lugar abraçando-me, com mais cuidado, e também beijando minha bochecha.

"Bella, eu estou contente de vê-la, mas..." Ele disse voltando o olhar para Alice. "Nós não íamos jantar com Edward e sua namorada?"

Engasguei com minha própria saliva e comecei a tossir enquanto minhas bochechas coravam no vermelho mais intenso, a palavra "namorada" não me trazia boas lembranças.

"Onde está?"Alice perguntou olhando para mim.

"Estacionando, ele não queria que ninguém tocasse em 'seu carro'." eu disse revirando os olhos.

"Desculpe-me pelo atrasado." Disse uma voz aveludada atrás de mim.

Eu não me virei, temendo que minhas bochechas ficassem vermelhas novamente assim que nossos olhares se encontrassem. Ele cumprimentou Alice e Jasper com abraços e sentou-se ao meu lado colocando uma mão no meu joelho. O contato com sua pele enviou uma descarga elétrica por todo o meu corpo me deixando tensa. Olhei para ele e ele me deu um de seus sorrisos tortos e eu perdi a minha respiração. Como eu temia, minhas bochechas ficaram vermelhas e eu tive que desviar meu olhar para não hiperventilar.

"Eu não entendo nada." Jasper disse em um tom de frustração.

"Suponho que Bella nos explicará." O sorriso de Alice era triunfante.

Eu cravei meus olhos nos dela com a intenção de matá-la com o olhar, mas isso só serviu para que seu sorriso se alargasse ainda mais. Edward riu baixo e meu desejo de matar com os olhos se voltou contra ele.

"Edward é o meu chefe." Eu sussurrei.

"E...?" Alice perguntou, ainda sorrindo presunçosamente.

"Alice, não a torture." Edward disse acariciando minha bochecha muito vermelha com um dedo. "Nós só estamos nos conhecendo, não antecipe os acontecimentos".

Jasper começou a rir alto, tanto que ele segurava seu estômago enquanto seu corpo tremia sem controle.

"Jasper..." Alice disse irritada.

"Esse monstro deve ter visões do futuro, ou algo assim." Jasper disse, ainda ofegante, sorrindo após sua crise de riso.

Edward e eu o olhamos sem entender nada, Alice sempre teve um sexto sentido, mas visões do futuro...

"No caminho, no avião." Jasper continuou. "Alice me disse que seria bom apresentá-los, que tinha certeza que se dariam bem." E caiu para trás gargalhando.

Minha amiga ficou vermelha e olhou para baixo envergonhada, era uma das poucas vezes em que eu poderia ver Alice corar e eu aproveitei sem tirar os olhos de cima dela.

O jantar transcorreu sem contratempos, Edward e Jasper não paravam de fazer comentários para me deixar vermelha e Alice aumentou seus esforços rindo de todas as brincadeiras, fazendo o meu tom de vermelho aumentar.

"Bella..." Alice sussurrou com cautela. "Eu tenho algo para você".

"Alice, não é o momento." Jasper disse duramente.

Alice o perfurou com seus olhos e eu e Edward os olhamos sem entender.

"Ela tem todo o direito de saber." Ela protestou, levantando um pouco sua voz.

"Eu não digo o contrário, apenas digo que este não é o melhor momento." Jasper replicou.

Alice, sem ouvir seu namorado, enfiou a mão na bolsa e tirou um grande envelope de cor creme. Ela o estendeu para mim e eu o peguei com as mãos trêmulas, quase como se tratasse de uma bomba que fosse explodir a qualquer momento.

Jasper olhou para mim com piedade e Alice escondeu seu olhar, eu não entendia qual era o motivo disso. Então eu abri o envelope e li seu conteúdo. _[i]_

_Jacob e Leah _

_Têm o prazer de convidá-la à sua união...__[/i] _

Eu não fui capaz de ler mais, senti um nó no estômago e o mundo parou de girar ao meu redor. Senti as mãos de Edward sobre as minhas e, sem saber muito bem o por que, eu levantei meu olhar e o cravei nele. O mundo deu um recomeço e continuou girando no momento em que nossos olhos se cruzaram. Concordei com a pergunta não formulada que ele fazia com seus olhos e olhei para a minha melhor amiga.

"Isto é uma piada?" Eu perguntei num sussurro e com a voz dura.

Jasper começou a negar com a cabeça e murmurou um "eu te disse" quase inaudível.

"Ele disse que gostaria que você fosse." Alice falou.

"Bella." Jasper a interrompeu. "Se você não vai, eu vou apoiá-la, na verdade, não vejo lógica pra ele ter te convidado".

"Eu tão pouco queria dar o convite a ela." Alice disse olhando para seu namorado. "Mas..." Agora ela se dirigia a mim. "Agora que você está com Edward, ele poderia te acompanhar para demonstrar que você está bem".

"Eu não tenho que provar nada para ninguém." Eu disparei com fúria. "Não tem o por que ele esfregar-me sua felicidade, eu não irei a esse casamento, diga da minha parte".

"Bella." Edward sussurrou ao meu lado. "Você poderia me explicar o que está acontecendo?"

Suspirei e o olhei, ele tinha o direito de saber, ele me contou sobre Tânia e colocou as cartas na mesa, eu devia a ele, no mínimo, o mesmo da minha parte.

"Vamos dançar?" Eu perguntei num sussurro.

Sem contestar ele se levantou e me estendeu sua mão em um aperto gostoso. Caminhamos para a pista de dança e logo senti suas mãos em volta da minha cintura. Eu preguei meus olhos nos dele e eu sabia que ele tinha mil perguntas a me fazer, mas não faria nenhuma até que eu contasse minha parte da história.

"O que você quer sabe?" Eu perguntei.

"O que você quiser me dizer. Quem vai se casar?" Ele perguntou.

Suspirei e desviei o olhar.

"Jacob..." Deixei seu nome sair em um suspiro.

Eu esperava sentir o buraco no meu peito se abrir e rasgar, como de costume, mas nada aconteceu, eu senti os olhos de Edward sobre mim e essa sensação fazia com que todo o resto deixasse de importar.

"Ele e eu estávamos saindo há algum tempo." Eu continuei.

Nós dançamos em silêncio por mais um tempo.

"Vocês terminaram mal?" Ele perguntou.

"Mais ou menos." Eu ri tristemente. "Nós íamos nos casar, mas uma semana antes do casamento ele disse que não poderia fazer isso e eu não tive notícias dele até hoje".

Eu esperava qualquer reação de sua parte, piadas, raiva, ressentimento, pena... mas ele endireitou a minha cabeça e me abraçou com mais firmeza, beijando minha testa carinhosamente. Ele suspirou e parou de dançar, fez com que eu voltasse a encará-lo segurando meu queixo e levantando minha cabeça.

"Eu penso igual a Alice," ele sussurrou, "você deveria ir a esse casamento e, se você me permitir, eu gostaria de acompanhá-la".

Encarei-o por um momento, não entendendo o que ele queria dizer com isso.

"Eu não tenho que provar nada para ninguém." Eu disse novamente.

"Eu sei." Ele disse sorrindo. "Só tem que provar para si mesma".

Eu franzi a testa entendendo cada vez menos.

"Você já o superou, eu sei, quando você me olha eu sei que não é em outro que você pensa," ele continuou. "Mas para deixar todo o ressentimento para trás, você deve ir e provar a si mesma que você não se importa".

Eu abri minha boca para dizer algo e a fechei várias vezes.

"Você tem que deixar o passado para trás e, até que o veja feliz com ela e até que você se sinta feliz sem ele, você não poderá fazê-lo".

Eu estava paralisada, olhando em seus olhos em busca de um sentido para as palavras que ele acabara de proferir.

"Você não tem que decidir agora." Ele sussurrou em meu ouvido. "É melhor desfrutarmos esta noite".

Ele beijou meu pescoço e eu tive que cerrar os olhos para as sensações que seus lábios provocavam em minha pele. Quando Edward queria, eu era capaz até de esquecer o meu próprio nome.

Voltamos para a mesa e não me passou despercebido que Edward havia guardado o convite no bolso de seu casaco. Um tempo depois estávamos nos despedindo no hall do hotel.

"Amanhã vamos comer juntas." Alice disse, e não era uma pergunta, era uma afirmação.

Só pude acenar com a cabeça resignando-me ao interrogatório exaustivo que Alice me submeteria no dia seguinte. Nós fomos para o carro de Edward e ele dirigiu em silêncio por vários minutos.

"Não sei onde você mora." Ele sussurrou.

Abri a boca para responder, mas ele colocou um de seus dedos em meus lábios para me impedir.

"Passe a noite comigo... por favor." Eu não tinha percebido que estávamos parados em um semáforo e ele estava descarregando sobre mim todo o poder de seus olhos... me aturdindo.

Eu sorri contra o seu dedo e acenei com a cabeça. Ele correu os dedos por meus lábios, delineando-os... enviando mil sensações diferentes por todo o meu corpo. Meus olhos se fecharam instintivamente e eu suspirei. Ele arrancou com o carro quando eu ainda não havia despertado do meu transe e eu tive de sacudir a cabeça energicamente para despertar completamente.

Ele estacionou o carro na garagem de sua casa e antes que eu pudesse perceber, ele já tinha aberto a minha porta e estendido a mão para me ajudar a sair. Entramos em sua casa em absoluto silêncio, nenhum de nós abriu a boca para dizer uma única palavra... não eram necessárias.

Quando ia dizer algo, qualquer coisa... ele me silenciou com um beijo, molhado, lento, pausado, desses que te torturam te fazendo desejar mais e mais. Ele carregou-me em seus braços e, sem separar os nossos lábios, me levou para seu quarto. Ele me pôs no chão e quebrou nosso beijo se separando lentamente de mim.

"O que você me fez Isabella?" Ele sussurrou olhando nos meus olhos. "Eu estou me apaixonando perdidamente por você... e eu não posso e nem quero fazer nada para evitar isso".

Eu sorri, um sorriso que me escapou sem saber muito bem o por quê. Meu coração pulou uma batida e, em seguida, retomou o seu ritmo frenético. E o buraco no meu coração que pulsava latente, esse que Jacob havia aberto em um só golpe, se fechou... eu senti que as palavras de Edward, uma a uma, costuraram a ferida com maestria fazendo com que não escapasse uma só gota de sofrimento mais. Fechando a ferida que me obrigava a olhar para outro lado e pensar em outra coisa quando os olhos de Edward se cravavam nos meus e me faziam sentir que não havia nada no mundo mais importante do que ele.

"Eu te amo." As palavras deixaram meus lábios sem me dar tempo de me arrepender de pensá-las... ou senti-las.

Edward apertou seus braços em volta da minha cintura e me estudou por alguns segundos com os olhos. Eu não sei o que ele pôde ler em meus olhos, não sei o que o levou a agir como ele fez, mas, segundos depois, eu ouvi como minhas roupas se rasgavam e caíam no chão, me deixando totalmente exposta diante dele, de corpo e alma.

"Eu também te amo." Ele sussurrou contra meus lábios antes de devorá-los com necessidade.

Me deitei sobre a cama e ele ao meu lado, suas mãos deixavam carícias ao longo de todo o meu corpo, deixando sua marca em cada uma das células que formavam minha pele. Ele também havia se despido e o contato de nossos corpos queimava, ardia onde cada toque era mais cuidadoso que o anterior. Eu sentia milhões de borboletas se acumulando em meu estômago, com cada carícia mais cem delas eram adicionadas ao lote fazendo com que a minha necessidade por ele fosse aumentando.

_* Como eu queria deter o tempo  
neste momento e te ver mais e mais... outra vez  
e voltar a pará-lo novamente  
Eu gostaria de ver acontecer  
mais e mais e mais... Outra vez  
o tempo nos deixar... Sem retorno... _

Seus lábios não deixaram de beijar um único centímetro da minha pele, suas mãos quentes, macias... deslizavam pelo meu corpo dando carícias mais doces que o mel. Ele sussurrava palavras em meu ouvido que faziam com que minha alma abandonasse meu corpo para se unir com a dele em algum lugar do paraíso.

_E estar assim  
fazendo cócegas somente em viver  
sabendo que eu tenho você e você me tem  
e mais e mais e mais novamente  
nos beijar até chegar a obstruir nossa pele  
até que os sentidos não saibam o por quê  
até morrer se for de amor  
até que mais não possa ser  
mais e mais e mais outra vez  
até enlouquecer  
até que não exista mais o mundo  
mais e mais e mais... E enlouquecer..._

Quando ele finalmente entrou em mim eu me senti desfalecer, senti como minhas paredes acomodavam esse intruso tão conhecido, senti que a cada toque eu estava mais perto do céu, com cada beijo, com cada carícia as borboletas no meu estômago voavam mais e mais rápido.

_Como eu queria deter o tempo  
e em cada momento fazermos de... Cada beijo uma nova cor  
coisas boas do silêncio  
das carícias algo sério  
fazermos com que só os nossos olhos saibam o que dizer..._

Nossa dança foi lenta, rítmica, deixando-nos envolver pelo calor de nossos corpos, fazendo com que o ritmo acelerado da nossa respiração e do bater de nossos corações fossem o compasso da nossa música. Deixando que nossos corpos fossem os únicos que dissessem sem palavras o que sentíamos.

_E estar assim  
fazendo cócegas somente em viver  
sabendo que eu tenho você e você me tem  
e mais e mais e mais novamente  
nos beijar até chegar a obstruir nossa pele  
até que os sentidos não saibam o por quê  
até morrer se for de amor  
até que mais não possa ser  
mais e mais e mais outra vez  
até enlouquecer  
até que não exista mais o mundo_

_mais e mais e mais..._

_E enlouquecer..._

E as borboletas foram libertadas, senti como se estivessem deslizando em minha pele, como se passassem por cada uma das minhas veias, como se estivessem abandonando meu corpo e deixando-me sem forças, quase inconsciente. Eu apenas senti centenas de beijos em meu rosto, carícias em meus cabelos...

_e enlouquecer... Enlouquecer... Até que não exista mais mundo  
até que mais não possa ser... Não _

Acordei com um raio de sol que refletia através das cortinas impactando diretamente no meu rosto. Eu rosnei e me virei para evitá-los, mas um peso na minha cintura me impedia. Abri os olhos e a imagem que vi foi gravada a fogo em minha mente.

Edward estava ao meu lado. Seu rosto estava calmo e sereno, os lábios esticados em um meio sorriso, sua pele brilhava sob os raios de sol e seu cabelo estava mais desordenado do que o habitual. Parecia um deus... uma divindade caída do céu para me fazer pecar. Eu não pude evitar que uma de minhas mãos se levantasse e acariciasse seu rosto, fazendo uma pausa em suas pálpebras fechadas, ocultando esse par de orbes que faziam com que meu cérebro perdesse a direção e fosse guiado por impulsos. Fiquei acariciando seu rosto para terminar em seus lábios. Delineei-os com cuidado, detendo-me nos cantos que estavam cada vez mais tensos... logo entendi que ele estava sorrindo.

"Está me fazendo cosquinha..." Ele sussurrou fazendo sua respiração chocar contra meus dedos.

"Desculpe,se eu o acordei." Eu murmurei.

"Não se desculpe... Adoro acordar ao seu lado." Ele disse e me apertou mais firmemente em seus braços.

"Devemos nos levantar... temos que ir para o trabalho." Eu sussurrei.

"Nãoo..." Ele disse enterrando sua cabeça no meu pescoço. "É domingo, hoje não tem trabalho... esqueça o escritório".

"É terça-feira... e temos que trabalhar".

Ele resmungou e levantou-se. Entrou no banheiro e eu rolei sobre mim mesma ficando deitada de costas, me estiquei sobre os lençóis sentindo meu corpo dormente, mas não pude evitar o sorriso que tomou os meus lábios ao me lembrar da noite anterior. Fechei os olhos e suspirei profundamente... finalmente Edward não apenas tinha entrado em minha vida, mas, com um só pontapé, havia quebrado a porta do meu coração conquistando-o completamente.

Antes que eu tivesse tempo de abrir meus olhos, senti braços fortes me segurando, gritei e me agarrei ao seu pescoço.

"Me obriga a levantar e logo caí no sono... isso não é legal." Ele disse com fingida indignação. "Você vai me pagar por isso." Ele sussurrou em meu ouvido com voz sedutora, aturdindo-me novamente.

A próxima coisa que tomei consciência foi a água gelada deslizando pela minha pele.

Estava me enxugando na frente do espelho, vestida com um enorme roupão de banho que cheirava a Edward, nublando meus sentidos completamente e fazendo com que o rubor no meu rosto fosse permanente ao me lembrar dos acontecimentos da noite passada. Quando a realidade me golpeou por completo e toda a cor abandonou meu rosto.

Saí do banheiro a toda velocidade para encontrar Edward no meio da sala, apenas com uma calça e uma camisa aberta... paralisei só em vê-lo e tive que morder o lábio para abafar o desejo de saltar sobre ele e esquecer do trabalho.

"O que foi?" Ele perguntou divertido levantando uma sobrancelha.

"Eu não tenho roupa..." Eu respondi. "As minhas foram rasgadas e eu não posso nem ir à minha casa para pegar mais porque eu estou completamente nua".

Ele sorriu seu sorriso torto, esse que paralisava minha respiração e fazia com que meu coração batesse como louco.

"Alice veio há alguns minutos para trazer isto para você." Ele disse estendendo as bolsas.

Eu peguei-as e vi um vestido, um par de sapatos e um conjunto de roupa íntima. Eu olhei para Edward com a boca entreaberta.

"Eu já lhe disse alguma vez que a sua prima me dá medo?" Eu perguntei num sussurro.

* * *

_**N.T.:** O que acharam? Linda essa declaração deles, não? Eu amei... *suspira*_

_Pra quem não leu ainda, ontem postei o cap. 1 de uma nova tradução, chama-se MR HORRIBLE, está no meu perfil..._

_Continuem deixando reviews aqui!_

_Bjs..._

_**Ju**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

_Tradutora: Ju Martinhão_

Os dias foram passando e Alice finalmente retornou a Seattle, não é que sua presença me incomodasse, mas eu não suportava seu interrogatório sobre Edward, suas saídas para compras e, o que é pior, seu sexto sentido para saber as coisas.

Depois que Edward e eu confessamos que estávamos começando a sentir mais do que nós pensávamos, as coisas mudaram radicalmente. Nós nos víamos com mais regularidade, passávamos a noite em sua casa ou na minha, dormindo juntos e abraçados. Nós éramos como gêmeos siameses, trabalhando juntos, comendo juntos e dormindo juntos.

Eu sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde essa atitude cobraria seu preço, estávamos ficando muito dependentes um do outro e cada vez que estávamos separados doía mais do que poderíamos pensar.

Assim, quando Edward teve que sair em viajem por uma semana eu pensei que morreria. Durante o dia eu apenas me entregava ao trabalho, a minha cabeça inexplicavelmente sempre voava para Edward, o que ele estava fazendo, pensando... falhando terrivelmente. Eu o necessitava por perto.

Toda noite nos ligávamos e conversávamos por alguns minutos, mas com o passar dos dias a ausência era pior e até fisicamente já se via a minha necessidade. Durante as noites eu sonhava com ele, com nossos encontros, minha necessidade de seus beijos e seu toque estava me matando. Uma manhã eu já não podia mais agüentar e enquanto estava no banho me masturbei pensando nele.

Era muita a tensão sexual acumulada e pensei que, fazendo isso, diminuiria um pouco e eu conseguiria sobreviver à nossa separação. Mas como eu estava errada, depois foi ainda pior. Me debulhei em lágrimas, não culpada pelo que tinha feito, mas com um peso nas minhas costas que eu não podia tirar até estar com Edward novamente.

Passei aquele dia largada, eu não conseguia parar de pensar no que tinha feito e como me senti vazia depois. Eu estava sentindo falta do cheiro de Edward em minha pele, seus sussurros no meu ouvido, seus braços em volta da minha cintura. E aí foi quando eu me dei conta da grande verdade, eu estava apaixonada por Edward. Não era apenas o desejo e carinho, era amor, eu o amava com todo o meu ser e a distância que nos separava me matava viva.

Ele estava há cinco dias fora, mais dois e ele estaria de volta. Eu precisava ver seus olhos... esse dia eu fui embora mais cedo do trabalho. Cheguei em casa e tomei um longo banho, vesti algo confortável, um short e uma blusinha de alça, atirei-me no sofá e coloquei Romeu e Julieta no DVD preparada para derramar milhares de lágrimas.

Minutos depois o telefone tocou, eu levantei em um salto e ao olhar para o identificador de chamadas um enorme sorriso inundou meu rosto, era Edward.

"Olá, amor." Ele disse quando atendi. "Senti sua falta".

"E eu a sua." Eu sussurrei.

A conversa foi centrada sobre o que ele fez nestes dias sem mim, como foi o trabalho... tal era o prazer de ouvir sua voz de novo que meu sorriso se fez permanente.

"Sinto sua falta." Ele voltou a dizer.

"Eu também." Eu disse novamente.

"Mas... senti sua falta em todos os sentidos, não sabe o quão ruim eu dormi essas noites sem você do meu lado." Ele confessou em um sussurro.

"Eu preciso de você." Eu sussurrei.

Ouvi um suspiro do outro lado do telefone.

"Não fale assim... que você me mata." Sua voz soava como se estivesse sorrindo.

"Assim como?"

"Com essa vozinha... se eu estivesse aí, já não teria nenhuma peça de roupa em você".

Eu ri involuntariamente... bem que eu teria gostado se fosse real.

"Você também não teria qualquer peça sobre você... sinto sua falta." Confessei.

"Quanto?"

"Muito".

"Quanto é muito?" Sua voz soava muito sexy... muito.

"Tanto que quase não posso suportar".

"Ocorre-me algo para solucionar isso." Ele disse com malícia.

Gemi de frustração... seu tom de voz, suas palavras... estavam me excitando e eu sabia que me masturbar não me ajudaria.

"Vai ser divertido... você se atreve?" Ele perguntou.

"Eu não sei do que você está falando".

"O que você está vestindo?"

Eu gelei no sofá... eu havia escutado bem?

"Edward!" Eu gritei.

"Vamos, princesa, eu também preciso de você." Ele suplicou. "O que você está vestindo?"

Suspirei... Por que não tentar?

"Quase nada... um short e uma blusinha." Murmurei.

"E por baixo?"

"Nada... acabei de tomar um banho".

Ele gemeu e eu notei que minha abertura ficou úmida.

"Você não sabe o que está fazendo comigo, Bella... Onde você está?"

Sua voz era rouca de excitação.

"No sofá, deitada, e você?"

"Hum... na cama... pensando em você".

Eu imaginei-o na cama, de cueca sobre os cobertores, com o cabelo desgrenhado e os olhos ardendo de desejo... agora fui eu quem gemi.

"Feche os olhos, princesa," ele pediu e eu obedeci, "imagine que estou ao seu lado, beijando seu pescoço e acariciando suas costas".

"Edward..." Eu suspirei.

"Meu corpo está sobre o seu, minhas mãos não param de te acariciar e meus lábios te beijam sem parar".

"Uhm..."

"Bella, abra as pernas para mim, princesa... mostre-me o que você tem guardado." Sua voz era quase um sussurro e o desejo rastejava pela minha pele sem que eu pudesse evitar.

"O que você quer que eu faça agora, Edward?" Eu perguntei.

"Toque-se... pense que são minhas mãos, pense que sou eu".

Enfiei uma das minhas mãos por dentro do short, ao chegar ao meu sexo sibilei entredentes imaginando a mão de Edward fazendo o mesmo, meus dedos encontraram seu caminho entre meus lábios e quando toquei meu clitóris eu gemi incontrolavelmente.

"Assim, carinho... quero ouvir você." Ele sussurrou.

"Edward..."

"Diga-me, amor".

"O que você está... fazendo?" Eu perguntei ofegante.

"Eu também estou me tocando, amor... você não imagina como sinto a sua falta".

"Edward... imagine que sou eu... que é a minha língua que desliza por você, que são minhas mãos que o agarram com força".

"Uhm, minha vida... continue," ele pediu, "enfia um dedo por mim..."

Eu fiz o que ele me pediu e minhas costas se arquearam em resposta enquanto eu gemia... ouvi outro gemido do outro lado do telefone.

"Edward... eu preciso de você dentro de mim... agora!"

"Enfie mais um dedo... eu quero ouvir você." Ele sussurrou novamente.

"Edward!" Eu gritei quando meus dedos bombeando eram quase frenéticos.

"Continue, princesa... quero ouvir você gozar... vem pra mim".

Embora fossem minhas mãos que estavam fazendo todo o trabalho, ter os sussurros de Edward no meu ouvido mudava muito as coisas. Eu podia sentir o nó no meu estômago, sentia como o prazer ia aumentando. Seus gemidos do outro lado não faziam nada além de aumentar o meu desejo.

"Bella." Ele me chamou ofegante.

"Sim?"

"Vem pra mim, princesa... eu quero ouvir você... como você goza".

Minha mão sabia exatamente onde tocar, foi necessário apenas ouvir sua voz, mais um gemido e o nó explodiu... eu senti o desejo escorrer pelo meu corpo, como se uma a uma as minhas células fossem impregnadas com a necessidade de ser mais do que isso. E quando estava em algo mais, ouvi como Edward voltou a gritar meu nome e gemer alto.

Fechei os olhos e suspirei com força.

"Amor, você está aí?" Ele me perguntou.

"Sim..." Eu sussurrei sem forças.

Ele riu baixinho, já sabia do meu estado.

"Sinto sua falta... agora mais do que nunca, eu necessito abraçá-la." Ele murmurou.

"Edward... eu te amo." As palavras vieram do fundo da minha alma sem que eu pudesse evitá-las de escapar.

Mas eu ouvi apenas o silêncio do outro lado... os segundos se passaram e ele continuava sem dizer nada. Eu tentei não pensar no motivo, que não me afetava que ele não me amasse, entretanto... com o tempo ele iria. Mas no fundo me doía saber que eu era a que mais sentia.

"Edward?" Eu chamei-o desesperada.

"Sim?" Ele perguntou com a voz quebrada.

Ele estava chorando?

"Você está bem?" Eu perguntei assustada.

"Eu te amo, Bella... eu te amo tanto. Eu gostaria de poder abraçá-la agora mesmo e provar isso".

Agora quem estava chorando era eu.

"Princesa," ele sussurrou, "é tarde, é melhor você ir dormir. Antes do que você imaginar, estarei ao seu lado velando seus sonhos".

"Eu te amo." Eu disse novamente.

"Eu te amo, minha vida".

* * *

_**N.T.:**__ Gostaram desse cap.? Eu particularmente estou adorando esse relacionamento dos dois... O próximo cap. virá no sábado._

_Pra quem ainda não viu, estreei uma nova tradução na semana passada, __**MR HORRIBLE**__, a fic é muito boa e super engraçada, o link está no meu perfil. _

_E amanhã postarei uma ONE SHOT..._

_Obrigada por todas as reviews!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

_Tradutora: Illem Assumpção_

Ainda faltavam dez minutos antes que o despertador soasse e já tinha mais de trinta que eu estava dando voltas em minha cama. Hoje era o grande dia. Depois de sete dias sem nos vermos, hoje Edward voltaria de sua viagem de trabalho. Na noite anterior eu fui para a cama depois de ter tomado dois comprimidos de valeriana*, mas ainda assim me custou muito conciliar o sono e ainda mais mantê-lo. Eu havia dormido um par de horas ao longo da noite, mas nunca havia me sentido tão desperta como nesse momento.

_*__Valeriana__: planta medicinal com efeito sonífero e calmante. É encontrada mais comumente sob a forma de chá (infusão), ou comprimidos._

Incapaz de suportar mais, desliguei o despertador quando faltavam ainda... oito minutos. Bufei e coloquei-o em uma gaveta para evitar cair na tentação de voltar a olhá-lo. Tentando aparentar calma, escolhi minha roupa meticulosamente e me enfiei no chuveiro disposta a gastar, pelo menos, trinta minutos do tempo que eu tinha.

Saí do banho com tranqüilidade, sentei na cama e coloquei meus sapatos. Abri a gaveta para olhar novamente para o relógio... só havia passado vinte minutos! Eu o atirei com força e fechei a gaveta com raiva. Peguei meu casaco e minha bolsa e desci as escadas, me dispondo a ir caminhando para o trabalho, assim o tempo passaria mais rápido.

Eu andava devagar, parando em cada loja, admirando os vestidos que nem louca eu compraria e evitando pensar sobre o que este dia me reservava. Mas, inevitavelmente, em algum lugar na minha mente a imagem de Edward estava gravada a fogo, me fazendo lembrar a cada segundo que hoje eu finalmente o veria.

Cheguei ao arranha-céus imponente, como se fosse a primeira vez que eu o via, eu observei-o detalhadamente desde o outro lado da rua e agora o via de um modo diferente. Graças a esse edifício eu tinha encontrado o leme da minha vida e, embora me desse medo pelo seu grande tamanho, eu amava esse edifício e seria eternamente grata.

Eu fiz uma careta quando percebi o que eu estava pensando... divagar depois de uma noite sem sono não era o melhor... eu olhei para o relógio no meu pulso e ainda faltavam quinze minutos para entrar, pensei em subir e adiantar um pouco o trabalho, mas percebi que trancada entre essas quatro paredes minha ansiedade só cresceria ainda mais e eu não poderia agüentar, então eu me sentei em um parque nas proximidades observando como a cidade pouco a pouco ia despertando.

Não sei quanto tempo se passou, mas eu estava totalmente concentrada olhando para um par de pombos brigando por um pedaço de bolo que haviam encontrado no chão, quando mãos quentes e macias cobriram meus olhos. Ninguém falou, mas não precisei de mais do que alguns segundos para reconhecer o cheiro que me rodeava e nublava meus sentidos.

"Edward..." Eu sussurrei.

Em resposta seus lábios gananciosos começaram a beijar meu pescoço descendo até a minha clavícula. Arrancando suspiros desde o mais profundo do meu ser.

"Eu senti saudades de você, princesa." Ele sussurrou em meu ouvido.

Ele tirou as mãos dos meus olhos e sentou-se ao meu lado agarrado a minha cintura. Quando nossos olhos se encontraram não precisava de mais nada, as palavras não eram necessárias, nossos corpos se enrolaram e se fundiram em beijos que eu ansiei por dias.

Ele quebrou o beijo lentamente e se afastou sem romper o contato visual.

"Está frio e você está gelada... vamos." Ele disse levantando e puxando minha mão.

Ao tentar me mover, meus músculos estavam rígidos e doloridos, por curiosidade eu olhei para o relógio e fazia mais de trinta minutos que eu estava sentada no banco. Caminhamos lentamente para o escritório de mãos dadas, sem falar. Apenas nossos olhos se encontravam a cada poucos segundos e sorríamos como dois adolescentes.

Entramos em um elevador e minhas bochechas queimaram ao me lembrar do dia que nos conhecemos, com o pouco que me conhecia, Edward pareceu ler meus pensamentos e me puxou para abraçar-me. Deixei-me ser envolvida por seus braços, descansando a cabeça em seu peito forte e deixando que seu cheiro me embriagasse.

"Eu te amo." Ele sussurrou depositando suaves beijos em meus cabelos.

Ergui a cabeça para olhá-lo e seus olhos brilhavam de maneira inexplicável. Um belo sorriso adornava seu rosto e não pude evitar devolvê-lo.

"Eu te amo." Eu disse de volta.

Ele beijou meus lábios enquanto me abraçava com força e antes que pudéssemos reparar em qualquer coisa, o elevador abriu suas portas deixando para trás alguns olhares surpresos e curiosos. Instantaneamente fiquei vermelha e fiz meu caminho pelas salas até o meu escritório.

"Bella." O som da sua voz era como um detonador e meu corpo imediatamente parou girando sobre si mesmo para encará-lo. "Teremos uma reunião, você pode ir até o meu escritório e me trazer uma pasta azul que está em cima da mesa?"

Concordei, atordoada por sua voz. Eu balancei a cabeça energicamente para acordar e caminhei até o escritório de Edward para fazer o que ele havia me pedido. Achei estranho que Jéssica, sua secretária, não estivesse em sua mesa de trabalho, mas eu não dei maior atenção a isso. Abri a porta sem bater, Edward não estava... Quem estaria lá? E entrei no escritório com passos decididos. A porta se fechou e eu fiquei paralisada assistindo a cena diante de meus olhos.

Meu estômago se contraiu e eu senti a bile subindo na minha garganta. Sobre a mesa de Edward, e completamente nua, estava sua secretária.

"Senhor Masen, estava à sua espera." Jéssica disse em uma voz que pretendia ser sedutora.

Eu cancelei minha garganta asperamente para que ela levantasse os olhos e me encarasse, e quando ela o fez, deu um grito e se escondeu atrás da cadeira.

"Senhorita Swan... desculpe... Eu não pretendia..." Ela balbuciava.

Eu a olhava atônita, tentando buscar sentido no que eu acabara de ver. Minha mente se esforçava em encontrar uma razão consistente para que a secretária do homem por quem eu estava apaixonada estava esperando-o nua em seu escritório. Não poderia ser possível que Edward tinha um relacionamento com essa... moça, quando tinha acabado de dizer que me amava.

"Jéssica." Eu disse com voz firme. "Poderia me explicar o que está acontecendo?"

Eu não tinha idéia de onde tirei forças para falar com ela, quando eu estava quebrando por dentro imaginando o impensável. Mas antes de me deixar levar pelo pânico, eu merecia uma explicação.

"Senhorita Swan, desculpe. Mas você tem que me entender." Ela disse suplicante. "O senhor Masen é muito atraente e esse era o último recurso que eu tinha".

"O que você quer dizer?" Eu perguntei sem entender o que ela queria me dizer.

"Ele me ignora... já não sei o que fazer para ele ver que eu sou louca por ele." Ela disse com lágrimas nos olhos. "Eu sei que é loucura, mas não me ocorreu outro modo de fazê-lo me notar. Por favor, não diga nada a ele, senhorita Swan, eu perderia meu emprego".

Não me deu nem tempo para responder quando a porta se abriu e um sorridente Edward entrou tranqüilamente.

"Amor, a reunião está um pouco atra..." Ele parou de repente ao ver o que estava diante de seus olhos. "O que significa isso?" Ele perguntou com uma voz áspera.

A verdade é que a cena era digna de uma pintura. Eu paralisada no meio do escritório e Jéssica completamente nua se escondendo com a cadeira de Edward. Engoli em seco e mordi meu lábio inferior para sufocar a gargalhada que ameaçava sair.

"Ninguém vai dizer nada?" Ele voltou a perguntar.

Olhei em seus olhos me desculpando com o olhar, incapaz de abrir a boca sem rir. Jéssica pegou suas roupas e colocou-as de qualquer maneira e com passos vacilantes passou por nosso lado, baixou os olhos e murmurou um "me desculpe" quase inaudível e estava prestes a sair do escritório.

"Jéssica." Edward chamou, ela se virou, mas não olhou para cima. "Você está demitida, pegue suas coisas e vá falar com alguém do departamento pessoal para que informem sobre seus direitos".

Ela chorou fortemente e saiu correndo. Olhei para Edward e cobri minha boca com uma mão, escondendo meu sorriso, mas não pude evitar cair na gargalhada enquanto ele olhava para mim interrogativamente.

"Bella..." Ele sussurrou, "não tem graça".

"Oh, vamos! Tem sim." Eu gritei. "A garota é louca por você e só estava tentando te demonstrar".

Ele beliscou a ponta do nariz e suspirou.

"Lamento que você teve que ver isto." Ele se desculpou.

Voltei a rir fortemente.

"Se você acha tão engraçado, senhorita Swan, amanhã você começará com as entrevistas para contratar a minha nova secretária." Ele disse muito orgulhoso de si mesmo.

Meu sorriso congelou.

"Vamos... você não fala sério?" Eu perguntei.

"É claro que sim." Ele sorriu. "Vou dizer ao Departamento Pessoal que te passe os currículos".

Eu cerrei os olhos e o olhei com falsa raiva.

"Está bem." Eu disse. "Será feia e gorda." Eu sorri e ele arregalou os olhos. "Ah! Melhor ainda, será cega, assim não cairá a seus encantos".

"Você não fala sério... não é, Bella?"

Aproximei-me dele e o abracei pela cintura.

"Eu estava brincando... mas é melhor você deixar sua posição bem clara porque se eu encontrar uma cena assim de novo... eu não respondo por mim".

"Está com ciúmes?" Ele perguntou sorrindo.

"Não." Menti. "Mas estou pensando que eu deveria mudar de secretária... no outro dia eu vi um currículo de um cara que parecia ser um modelo da Calvin Klein... você acha que ele estaria interessado no emprego?"

"Isabella." Ele disse com uma voz severa.

Eu sorri negando com a cabeça e beijei seu peito sobre a camisa.

"Não tínhamos uma reunião, Senhor Masen?" Eu perguntei ainda sorrindo.

* * *

_**N.T.:**__ Gostaram desse cap.? Completamente estranha essa cena com a Jéssica, não? Ugh!_

_Pessoal, eu adoro receber as reviews de vc's, mas tenho que pedir desculpas aqui e "falar"... eu não traduzo essa fic sozinha, tenho a colaboração da minha querida __**Illem**__, e se não fosse por ela, provavelmente eu ainda nem teria começado a postar essa fic! Então eu queria agradecer do fundo do coração por ela me ajudar com essa fic. Obrigada "monstrinha", vc é demais! E eu me divirto sempre com nossas conversas e "discussões". _

_E para vc's, leitoras, continuem deixando reviews pra __**Illem **__e pra mim! Próximo cap. será postado na quarta-feira, ou antes, dependendo de quantas reviews vc's deixarem... _

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

_Tradutora: Ju Martinhão_

O dia de trabalho foi mais lento do que o normal, não deixei de olhar para o relógio suplicando mentalmente que fizesse o tempo passar mais rápido para poder sair dessas quatro paredes de uma vez por todas. Edward não ajudava nada, a cada cinco minutos me enviava uma mensagem no celular lembrando-me que esta noite jantaríamos juntos, para eu não fazer planos com ninguém... como se fosse possível esquecer de algo assim!

Eu havia ficado suspensa imaginando a noite que nos esperava quando uma batida na porta assustou-me.

"Já passaram cinco minutos da hora." Disse minha secretária.

"Obrigada".

Levantei-me e saí do meu escritório mais rápido do que o normal. Para me encontrar esperando por mais de dez minutos pelo elevador. Eu estava prestes a descer pelas escadas quando senti uma respiração no meu pescoço.

"Dentro de duas horas em sua casa." Edward sussurrou em meu ouvido fazendo com que toda minha pele se arrepiasse.

"Como você sabe onde eu moro?" Era estranho, mas sempre tínhamos ficado na casa dele, nunca tínhamos ido para a minha.

"Eu sou o chefe... tenho certos privilégios de acesso à informação pessoal dos meus funcionários".

Olhei-o com os olhos cerrados e fiz uma careta.

"Isso é trapaça." Eu reclamei.

"Eu sei... mas terei que viver com ela." Ele sorriu seguro. "Boa noite, senhorita Swan, eu sei que terá".

Entrei no elevador quando as portas se abriram e cheguei à minha casa em tempo recorde. Entrei no chuveiro quase sem tirar minha roupa... eu tinha duas horas de antecedência, tempo mais que suficiente, mas se Edward estava apenas metade ansioso do que eu, chegaria mais cedo.

Saí do banho enrolada em uma toalha e literalmente entrei no armário procurando algo para vestir. Nunca ousei prestar tanta atenção ao que vestir, mas a influência de Alice e querer causar uma boa impressão sobre Edward havia feito maravilhas com o meu senso de moda. Eu decidi por uma minissaia que Alice havia me dado e que eu nunca colocaria se não fosse por Edward e uma blusa que deixava minhas costas completamente nuas amarrada com tiras finas.

Eu estava terminando minha maquiagem quando a campainha tocou. Corri para a porta e respirei fundo antes de abrir preparando-me para a imagem que eu poderia encontrar do outro lado. Mas não me adiantou de nada a preparação prévia, ao ver Edward minha respiração congelou e meu coração acelerou seu ritmo.

Ele estava encostado na porta, vestindo um jeans desgastado que aderia à sua pele marcando todo o comprimento de suas pernas. Seu peito estava coberto por uma fina camisa azul clara e sobre ela, uma jaqueta de couro. O cabelo bagunçado e a barba por fazer.

Engoli em seco... Deus queria que eu pecasse, certo? Porque se não, não havia sentido que tal exemplar masculino estivesse na minha porta disposto a me levar ao mesmo céu.

"Olá." Eu sussurrei, quase sufocando. "Chegou cedo".

Ele olhou-me de cima abaixo e sorriu torto, quebrando por terra a pouca coerência que me restava.

"Havia pouco trânsito." Ele disse simplesmente.

Assenti e dei um passo para o lado para que ele passasse. E a coerência me pegou de jeito. Meu rosto tingiu de vermelho.

"Isto... Edward?" Ele se virou e olhou nos meus olhos. "Esqueci do jantar." Eu disse olhando para baixo.

Ele começou a rir e acariciou meu rosto com ternura.

"Eu sei." Ele levantou a mão e me mostrou uma sacola. "Acho que o chinês da esquina tem dois clientes muito freqüentes".

Eu sorri envergonhada e me dirigi à sala. Meu apartamento era pequeno e sem graça em comparação com a casa dele, eu não tenho vergonha disso, mas agora entendo porque nunca vínhamos aqui. Nós dois sentamos em silêncio por alguns segundos, separados por uma pequena mesa. Edward deixou a sacola sobre a mesa e fechou a distância entre nós envolvendo os braços em volta da minha cintura. Ele chegou perigosamente perto de mim e parou quando havia poucos milímetros para que nos beijássemos.

"Eu acho que... não me recebeu como eu mereço." Ele sussurrou.

Ele colocou seus lábios sobre os meus rudemente, colando-me ao seu corpo. Envolvi meus braços em torno de seu corpo para não cair, esse homem era capaz de fazer com que eu perdesse o equilíbrio somente com a tentativa.

Ele se separou antes do que eu teria gostado e me deixou em pé, cambaleando um pouco. Eu cancelei minha garganta tentando lembrar onde eu estava... e até quem eu era.

"Isso... uh... vou... pegar uns pratos." Eu murmurei.

Eu tinha esquecido que meus joelhos ainda tremiam após o beijo de Edward, e ao dar um passo tropecei e meu corpo se dirigia perigosamente em direção ao chão. Fechei os olhos à espera do impacto contra o chão duro e frio, mas em vez disso senti uma mão forte em minha cintura. Abri os olhos surpresa e encontrei dois orbes verdes que me encaravam divertidos. Endireitei-me e envergonhada ajeitei minhas roupas sem levantar os olhos do chão.

"Você está bem?" Ele perguntou.

"Sim... são estes sapatos... em meus pés são uma arma de destruição em massa." Eu disse apontando para os Manolos com salto agulha que Rosalie havia me dado no meu último aniversário.

Não dei a ele tempo para responder e rumei para a cozinha para pegar os malditos pratos. Fechei a porta e encostei-me nela respirando profundamente para recuperar a compostura. Era uma vergonha que eu agisse como uma adolescente hormonal em sua presença, mas era superior a mim, tê-lo em um raio de dois quilômetros do meu corpo só me fazia consciente de meus loucos hormônios acelerados.

Quando voltei para a sala com os pratos Edward estava olhando um álbum de fotografias que eu tinha deixado no móvel relatando meus tempos de faculdade.

"Eu não sabia que você também conhecia meu irmão." Ele disse mostrando-me uma foto de Emmett me fazendo desaparecer, literalmente, entre seus braços.

"Emm, sim... ele é muito grande." Eu sussurrei.

"Você gosta dos grandes?" Ele perguntou, levantando uma sobrancelha.

Eu fiquei paralisada e apertei o vidro que tinha entre as mãos...

"Por que esta pergunta?" Eu sussurrei.

"Você parece muito feliz ao lado de Emmett." Ele murmurou entredentes.

"Ele é um grande amigo. Um amigo muito apaixonado por sua noiva, Rosalie." Enfatizei a última parte da frase.

Ele desviou o olhar envergonhado e deixou o álbum em cima da mesa.

"Você está com ciúmes, senhor Masen?" Eu perguntei sorrindo, ele voltou a olhar para longe, corando. "Você está com ciúmes de seu irmão, senhor Masen?" Eu perguntei novamente enquanto me aproximei dele lentamente.

"Ele é muito grande." Ele murmurou muito baixo.

"E?" Eu perguntei, achando graça.

"Eu... bem... eu... parece que vocês têm uma relação muito boa, eu sou apenas um estranho para você".

Coloquei-me na frente dele e passei meus braços em volta do seu pescoço.

"Você sabe que isso tem uma solução." Eu murmurei antes de beijar seus lábios.

"E o que você propõe?" Ele perguntou, agora sorrindo.

Voltei a atacar seus lábios, Edward correspondeu em seguida e envolveu minha cintura com seus braços fortes, puxando-me para o seu corpo. Meus quadris se encaixaram nos seus, meu estômago roçou seu já excitado membro e ele gemeu na minha boca. Eu levantei uma perna e, agarrando minha coxa, ele passou minha perna em torno de seus quadris, fazendo com que nossos sexos roçassem entre as roupas. Nós dois gememos com o contato e uma descarga elétrica correu através das minhas costas.

Ele afastou-se dos meus lábios e eu grunhi porque ele havia feito isso cedo demais para meu gosto. Ele sorriu docemente e olhou nos meus olhos.

"Deixe-me conhecê-la, Bella." Ele sussurrou.

Olhei para ele franzindo a testa, sem compreender.

"Mostre-me o que você fez sem mim." Ele voltou a sussurrar.

Olhei em seus olhos esperando que me explicasse o que ele queria que eu mostrasse porque eu não estava entendendo nada.

"Quando conversamos pelo telefone." Ele sussurrou beijando meu pescoço. "Você fez alguma coisa para mim." Ele continuou beijando meu pescoço enquanto eu suspirava lembrando-me daquela ligação. "Eu gostaria que você me mostrasse como fez".

Engoli em seco e me afastei um pouco dele. Olhei em seus olhos procurando a brincadeira, a mentira, algo para me agarrar para não pensar que ele estava falando sério. Nunca fiz isso na frente de ninguém e apenas pensar que Edward queria ver... eu corei.

"Há algum problema?" Ele perguntou me olhando nos olhos.

Pisquei três vezes, eu não sabia o que ele pretendia com isso. Ele realmente queria me ver? Imaginei a cena em minha mente e não pude evitar de me excitar, minha calcinha ficou úmida instantaneamente... mordi meu lábio inferior dividida entre fazer ou não...

E com um valor muito pouco próprio de mim, dei dois passos para trás e sentei-me no sofá.

"Fique à vontade." Eu sussurrei.

Edward sorriu de lado enviando uma pontada de desejo no meu ventre, suspirei alto quando o vi pegar uma cadeira e sentar-se a dois metros de mim. Inclinou suas costas contra o encosto e colocou suas mãos fechadas em punhos sobre suas coxas ligeiramente afastadas. Seu olhar estava fixo em mim, nunca seus olhos tinham me parecido tão escuros e eu estava me excitando apenas de olhá-lo.

Suspirei profundamente, fechei os olhos e imaginei que Edward estava sentado ao meu lado. Minhas mãos subiram para o meu cabelo e envolvi-os enrolando por cima do ombro. Descendo pelos meus ombros eu acariciei meus seios sobre o tecido fino da blusa. Gemi involuntariamente, imaginei que eram as mãos dele que me acariciavam, que desciam lentamente pelo meu abdômen e acariciavam minhas pernas.

Abri minhas pernas e minhas mãos começaram a acariciar o interior de minhas coxas. Eu ouvi Edward suspirar e abri meus olhos para vê-lo. Nossos olhares se prenderam e um arrepio percorreu minhas costas. Sem separar meu olhar dos seus, me levantei e desabotoei o fecho da saia deixando-a deslizar pelas minhas pernas. Edward gemeu e meus lábios involuntariamente curvaram em um sorriso.

Virei de costas e olhei-o por cima do meu ombro. Desamarrei as tiras que seguravam o pequeno pedaço de pano que servia como blusa e meus seios foram liberados. Edward sorriu de lado e seus olhos escureceram por um tempo. Baixei o olhar para o seu peito e não pude deixar de notar o pequeno grande pacote que agora havia em suas calças.

Sorri e voltei a sentar no sofá abrindo minhas pernas completamente. Edward suspirou quando viu a pequena tanga preta que mal cobria o meu sexo. Deslizei minhas mãos novamente por meus seios enquanto mordia os lábios e beliscava meus mamilos. Edward grunhiu em resposta e uma de suas mãos começou a ocupar-se de seu "pacote" sobre as calças.

Minhas mãos desceram para o meu sexo e acariciei-o suavemente sobre o tecido, fazendo minhas costas arquearem em resposta. Enrolei a fina tira da tanga no meu dedo indicador e puxei-a com força fazendo-a rasgar na parte de trás. Edward sorriu. Enrolei agora uma das tiras laterais e fiz a mesma operação, a tanga ficou pendurada em um dos meus dedos e mostrei-a a Edward sorrindo.

Ele saltou e agarrou-a no ar com um sorriso. Levou-a até seu nariz e inalou o aroma fechando seus olhos e gemeu.

"Requintado." Ele sussurrou.

Essa simples palavra voltou a lançar outra chicotada de desejo fazendo com que meu sexo se tornasse ainda mais úmido. Minhas mãos involuntariamente se aproximaram do meu sexo e comecei a fazer círculos ao redor do meu clitóris. Meus olhos fecharam enquanto eu gemia e minha cabeça caiu para trás.

Segundos depois abri os olhos e Edward tinha seu pênis entre suas mãos e me olhava com o rosto completamente contorcido de prazer. Outra chicotada em meu ventre me fez arquear novamente, dois dos meus dedos já entravam em mim com uma velocidade surpreendente, deslizavam para dentro do meu corpo sem qualquer dificuldade enviando diferentes estímulos ao longo de todas as minhas terminações nervosas.

"Mais um." Ele sussurrou da cadeira.

Voltei a abrir os olhos para encará-lo, nossos olhares voltaram a se prender e fiz o que ele me pediu. Outro dedo se juntou aos dois anteriores e gemi mais alto. Minha mão bombeava com força, eu podia sentir o nó no meu estômago, sentia como se apertava sem controle e, quando estava prestes a me libertar, uma mão parou a minha. Abri os olhos assustada e Edward estava ajoelhado no chão entre as minhas pernas.

"Deixe-me continuar." Ele disse com a voz rouca.

Assenti e retirei a mão do meu sexo. Não demorei a sentir a sua deslizando lentamente entre minhas dobras, fazendo minhas costas arquearem e meus gemidos aumentarem de intensidade. Algo úmido tocou minha pele, abri meus olhos e o vi com a cabeça enterrada entre minhas pernas.

Gritei em resposta quando seus dentes roçaram meu clitóris. Me contorci quando dois de seus dedos entraram em mim destruindo tudo pelo seu caminho. E, sem mais, ele parou deixando-me na borda, gemi de frustração, eu precisava desse orgasmo, passei dias sem senti-lo tão perto de mim e ansiava sentir suas mãos na minha pele.

Levei minhas mãos até o meio das minhas pernas com a intenção de terminar o trabalho, eu não ficaria com essa frustração por muito tempo. Mas suas mãos voltaram a me parar.

"Acalme-se... a noite é muito longa, tenha um pouco de paciência." Ele sussurrou olhando nos meus olhos.

Aproximou seus lábios novamente em meu sexo e soprou sobre ele. Sibilei entredentes ficando completamente louca. Meus olhos fecharam e minha cabeça caiu para trás novamente.

Mas eu não estava preparada para o que veio a seguir. Seu membro abruptamente entrou no meu sexo, de uma só vez até o fundo. Minha respiração cortou e me agarrei à sua camisa para manter meu corpo no sofá e não sair voando. Edward se inclinou e mordeu um dos meus mamilos fazendo-me gritar de prazer.

Ele começou a investir conscientemente. Lentamente, mas com força, tirava seu pênis quase por completo e voltava a metê-lo me deixando louca no processo. Agarrei-me às mangas da sua camisa e sentia-o gemer sobre o meu pescoço. Sua respiração batia na minha pele enviando um leve formigamento pela minha espinha. E o toque de seu púbis contra o meu clitóris estava fazendo-me perder todo o contato com a realidade.

"Não agüento mais," ele gemeu, "vem comigo, princesa".

Deixei-me ser envolvida por suas palavras e com duas estocadas perdi a razão enquanto gritava seu nome ofegante.

O corpo de Edward caiu no meu peito, meus olhos fecharam e tentei voltar à realidade o mais rápido possível. Eu sorri entredentes...

"Eu amo você." Ele sussurrou.

Circulei seu pescoço com meus braços, colando-o mais contra meu peito. Ele começou a beijar meus seios delicadamente, deixando que seus lábios roçassem minha pele umedecendo-a levemente. Beijei seus cabelos, aspirando seu cheiro.

"Eu te amo." Eu também sussurrei para ele.

Ele sorriu e beijou meus lábios, sua língua entrou na minha boca e explorou-a sem escrúpulos. Então ele se levantou e tirou sua camisa estendendo-a para que eu a colocasse.

"Minha roupa fica melhor em você." Ele disse piscando um olho.

Deixei que a roupa deslizasse pela minha pele e seu cheiro me envolvesse. Era incrível o quão necessário Edward se tornou em minha vida.

"Você ainda pensa que Emmett me conhece melhor?" Eu perguntei.

Ele sorriu de lado e me envolveu com seus braços.

"Espero que não em todos os aspectos que eu te conheço." Ele sussurrou contra meus lábios.

Jantamos entre brincadeiras... comida chinesa fria de novo. Mas nenhum de nós se importou muito com esse detalhe, já era quase normal que nos atrasássemos um pouco com o jantar. Depois do jantar, ficamos abraçados no sofá fingindo assistir um filme, mas na verdade estávamos nos beijando e "nos conhecendo" um pouco mais.

Ele começou a olhar ao redor e torceu os lábios naquele sorriso tão peculiar que faziam meus joelhos tremerem.

"Você gosta do seu apartamento?" Ele perguntou.

Olhei para ele franzindo o cenho.

"Foi o primeiro que encontrei, a verdade é que é algo temporário até eu encontrar algo melhor, por quê?"

Ele endireitou-se no sofá e me apertou um pouco mais perto de seu corpo. Fixou seus olhos nos meus e sorriu novamente.

"Eu estive pensando... você pode pensar que é louco." Ele disse. "Mas esse tempo que ficamos separados me fez considerar algumas coisas".

Olhei para ele tentando descobrir onde ele queria chegar com isso, mas eu não o entendia.

"Não quero voltar a tê-la longe." Ele confessou encostando sua testa na minha. "Você gostaria de morar comigo?"

* * *

_**N.T.:**__ Gostaram? Qual será a resposta da Bella? Obrigada por todas as reviews! Eu vou viajar nesse fim de semana, sem acesso nenhum à internet, então o próximo cap. eu postarei na segunda-feira, ok? E deixem mais reviews! Bjs... __**Ju**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

_Tradutora: Illem Assumpção_

Eu estava na casa de Edward... era domingo de manhã e a noite anterior foi a primeira que tínhamos passado oficialmente morando juntos. Tínhamos comemorado durante toda a noite e minha roupa não era mais do que a camisa que Edward havia usado no dia anterior e uma pequena calcinha.

Me aproximei de uma pilha de caixas que estavam em um canto da sala, abri uma e olhei algumas das minhas coisas com um olhar desgostoso. Nada do que eu tinha parecia se encaixar ali, tudo estava decorado seguindo um padrão e minhas coisas estavam totalmente fora dele.

Minha mente começou a divagar e eu me lembrei da semana passada, quando ele me havia me proposto que morasse com ele.

_**Flashback**_

"_Não quero voltar a tê-la longe." Ele admitiu encostando sua testa com a minha. "Você gostaria de morar comigo?" _

_Eu fiquei atordoada por alguns segundos, repassando suas palavras em minha mente e tentando compreender o seu significado. _

"_Não... eu não acho que seja uma boa idéia." Eu sussurrei. _

"_Por quê?" Ele perguntou levemente irritado. _

"_Estamos precipitando. Faz apenas três meses que nos conhecemos. Começamos o nosso relacionamento na cama e agora você me pede para ir morar contigo como se estivesse me convidando para tomar um café." Eu soltei tudo de uma vez. _

"_Você não entende? Cada minuto de cada hora de cada dia em que eu estive longe, eu não pude tirá-la da minha cabeça. Eu não deixava de me perguntar o que você estava fazendo, ou se estava pensando em mim tanto como eu em você." Explicou fixando seus olhos nos meus."Eu preciso de você, Bella, eu preciso acordar ao seu lado todos os dias, eu preciso que meus lençóis tenham o seu cheiro todas as manhãs"._

_Estremeci com suas palavras, ele sempre falava tão bem..._

"_Edward, eu me equivoquei uma vez, não quero voltar a me precipitar e estragar tudo"._

_A lâmpada explodiu e dei um pulo sentando em meus joelhos com o susto. Edward deu uma risadinha._

"_Que apartamento assusta assim seu inquilino?" Ele perguntou. "Você o odeia, assuma"._

"_Edward..." Eu protestei. _

"_Em minha casa essas coisas não acontecem... e se acontecerem, eu garanto que eu estarei lá para protegê-la" Ele sussurrou em meu ouvido fazendo minha pele toda se arrepiar. "Tome isso como um sinal." Ele tapou minha boca com uma mão quando viu que eu ia protestar. "Eu ainda acredito em sinais... se eu tivesse feito pouco caso deles, eu não estaria aqui contigo"._

_Eu ia protestar, mas ele estava certo..._

E por um imprevisto com uma lâmpada... ou um sinal, como queria chamar Edward, eu concordei com o seu pedido e no dia anterior tínhamos empacotado todas as minhas coisas em caixas e trouxemos para sua casa.

Eu peguei um vaso que minha mãe havia me dado quando eu saí do Arizona, eu o olhei com cara de espanto... a quem ocorreu criar algo tão... horrível? Estremeci e braços fortes rodearam minha cintura por trás.

"Alguma coisa errada?" Ele perguntou beijando meu pescoço.

"Nada importante... esse vaso, acho que vou dar de presente a Alice... ainda lhe devo algumas pelas vezes que me arrastou para o shopping contra a minha vontade".

Ele riu e deu-me um porta-retrato que estava na caixa.

"Quem é?" Ele perguntou com o cenho franzido.

Eu peguei o quadro de suas mãos para ver especificamente de que foto ele estava falando e, ao vê-la, comecei a rir alto. Edward ergueu uma sobrancelha e olhou-me confuso.

"O que há de tão engraçado?" Ele perguntou indignado.

"Ciúmes de novo?" Eu perguntei sorrindo. "É Seth, meu meio-irmão. Sua mãe e meu pai estão casados. Nós crescemos juntos desde muito pequenos, nada com que deva se preocupar, Sr. Masen".

Ele pareceu contente com a minha explicação e tirou a foto das minhas mãos e a colocou junto a uma de Emmett que estava em cima da lareira. Sorri diante do gesto... estava fazendo-me um vazio entre suas coisas.

Com um sorriso ele entrou no banheiro, logo ouvi a água do chuveiro. Sorri para mim mesma, comecei a desabotoar os botões da minha camisa para lhe fazer companhia... é certo que ele precisaria de uma mão amiga para esfregar suas costas, e o que não for as costas também, pra que negar.

Quando eu já tinha a maçaneta da porta em minha mão, a campainha começou a tocar. Pensei em ignorar, mas soava tão insistente que não pude fazê-lo. Abotoei os botões da camisa de novo enquanto gemia de frustração e desci as escadas com cuidado para não me matar no processo.

Abri a porta com cara de aborrecimento, haviam interrompido a minha sessão de sexo pela manhã e isso não era fácil de perdoar. Nem deu tempo de eu assimilar nada, só notei uns braços enormes e fortes envolvendo o meu corpo e me levantando vários centímetros do chão.

"Bella!" Uma voz masculina gritou no meu ouvido... eu não demorei a reconhecer, mas a falta de respiração me dificultava pronunciar qualquer palavra.

"Emmett" Eu gaguejei fracamente.

Ele me colocou no chão e deu dois passos para trás envergonhado, sua expressão passou de assombro a surpresa e logo a confusão. Eu sabia que Emmett era um pouco lento em assimilar as coisas... mas tanto assim?

"O que você está fazendo aqui?" Ele perguntou enquanto cruzava os braços e os seus olhos se arregalaram ao ver minhas roupas. "E o que faz aqui vestida assim? Se é que se pode chamar assim".

"Eu moro aqui." Eu disse simplesmente.

A confusão voltou a reinar em seu rosto e ele olhou para ambos os lados totalmente desorientado, me olhou de novo e então olhou para os números dourados ao lado da porta. Ele franziu a testa até que suas sobrancelhas quase se juntaram.

"Pra onde Edward se mudou?" Perguntou ainda confuso.

"Ninguém se mudou, idiota." Rosalie disse, aparecendo atrás dele. "Olá, Bella!" Ela me abraçou com mais cuidado do que seu namorado e entrou na casa. "Onde ele está? Quero parabenizá-lo, até que enfim está com uma mulher que realmente vale a pena".

Revirei os olhos.

"Ele está tomando banho." Eu sussurrei.

Emmett seguiu Rose até a sala ainda com a testa franzida. Edward não demorou em descer as escadas, vestindo uma calça esportiva e uma camiseta que marcava seu peitoral bem definido... engoli em seco e desviei o olhar de seu torso para não parecer tão óbvia.

Emmett olhou para Edward como se ele tivesse duas cabeças e me olhou fixamente nos olhos.

"Eu não entendo nada." Ele sussurrou balançando a cabeça.

Rose aproximou-se dele e lhe deu um tapa na cabeça.

"Você quer que eu desenhe?" Ela perguntou com ironia.

Edward veio até mim e me envolveu em seus braços, beijou minha testa carinhosamente e olhou para Emmett com um sorriso. O entendimento pareceu brilhar em seu rosto, para logo ser substituído pela raiva. Ele veio até nós em duas passadas e me puxou dos braços de Edward, literalmente.

"Não coloque nem um dedo em cima dela." Ele rugiu.

Edward o olhou assustado... e eu não conseguia entender nada. Por que ele ficou desse jeito?

"Você está atrasado, cowboy." Rose disse. "Você viu como ela está vestida? Eu acho que ele colocou mais que um dedo sobre ela." Ela riu divertida.

Emmett rosnou e olhou para o irmão desafiante. Eu me soltei de seus punhos e olhei em seus olhos.

"O que... o que está fazendo, Emmett?" Eu perguntei.

"Ele tem uma namorada! Ele me disse ontem, ele deixou Tânia por ela." Ele disse exasperado. "E você... eu não deixarei ninguém te machucar novamente... você não me deixou colocar as coisas claras para aquele cachorro, mas Edward... não vai te machucar, eu o machuco antes".

"Emmett." Eu disse suavemente tendo o seu rosto em minhas mãos. "Eu sou a namorada dele".

Ele franziu a testa mais uma vez, Rose caiu na gargalhada e Edward voltou a me abraçar afastando-me um pouco do seu irmão.

"Você entendeu agora?" Ele perguntou com sua voz aveludada.

"Se algum dia eu a vir chorar por sua culpa, esquecerei que você é meu irmão." Ele murmurou entredentes dando-lhe um olhar severo. Logo ele voltou a me olhar e seus olhos pousaram sobre as minhas pernas. "Bella... você poderia se cobrir? Eu não suporto a idéia de pensar que Edward e você..."

Sorri e entrei no chuveiro. Ao sair Rose estava na cozinha fazendo café e Edward e Emmett estavam brincando no sofá como se nada tivesse acontecido. Me aproximei de Rose e dei-lhe um abraço, eu tinha saudades da minha amiga desde que ela tinha deixado de viver em Seattle.

"Perdoe-o." Ela sussurrou. "Você sabe que ele te ama como se fosse seu irmão... por isso ele ficou daquele jeito".

"Eu sei." Sorri pra ela. "E quanto a você, por que não está surpresa em me ver aqui?" Eu perguntei.

"Alice".

Apenas com a menção do seu nome eu entendi tudo... essa pequena duende não pode manter sua boca fechada.

* * *

_**N.T.:** O que acharam do cap.? E essa reação do Emmett super-protetor? Não postei no sábado pq estava viajando e sem acesso nenhum à internet, mas aí está, mais um cap. traduzido pela **Illem. **O próximo cap. virá no sábado. Obrigada pelas reviews e continuem deixando mais! Bjs... **Ju**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

_Tradutora: Ju Martinhão_

Outro dia no escritório, faltava cerca de trinta minutos para que eu pudesse ir para casa e a tarde estava passando muito devagar. Entre saldos e mais saldos, eu só queria sair dessas quatro paredes e ver Edward sozinho. Também não ajudava que durante a refeição ele tivesse me dito que tinha preparado uma surpresa.

Olhei para o relógio... ainda faltava vinte minutos. Bufei olhando para a porta e para meu casaco de forma intermitente. Estava ficando nervosa, os minutos passavam cada vez mais lentos e me irritava sem poder evitar.

A porta se abriu de um golpe e eu dei um grito assustada. A cara divertida de Edward apareceu na porta entreaberta e eu não pude deixar de sorrir para ele. Veria se nesse dia o chefe me deixaria sair um pouco mais cedo, tinha que preparar o jantar...

Ele andou até a minha mesa e sentou em uma cadeira que estava na frente dela, me encarou sorrindo, mas não disse nada.

"Como foi o primeiro dia da sua 'secretária'?" Eu perguntei para quebrar o gelo.

Ele olhou para mim com os olhos entrecerrados e fez uma careta de desgosto.

"Ah, 'aquilo'," ele frisou a palavra, "não pode ser chamado de secretária. Além disso, se você queria que não me incomodassem, creio que você estava errada".

Escondi meu sorriso, embora ache que só fiquei na tentativa.

"Não reclame, foi o melhor currículo que chegou até nós." Me defendi.

"Disso eu não duvido... mas eu fico nervoso." Ele confessou olhando nos meus olhos.

"Amanhã vou dizer-lhe para trabalhar comigo e você fica com Ângela".

"E você confia nela?" Ele perguntou, levantando uma sobrancelha.

"Naturalmente, há um mês ela se casou com Ben, do Recursos Humanos." Eu disse com um sorriso.

Ele bufou e me encarou sorrindo maliciosamente... eu tinha medo desse sorriso.

"É uma pena, a garota é muito bonita." Ele disse simplesmente.

Agora fui eu quem fechou os olhos. Levantei-me e fingi estar guardando algo nos arquivos do Fundo.

"Diga a Eric que amanhã venha trabalhar na minha mesa, falarei com Ângela antes de ir embora." Eu disse sem olhar para o seu rosto.

"Obrigado..." Ele sussurrou. "Você não imagina o favor que está me fazendo, esse cara, porque é um cara, certo?" Ele perguntou, segurando uma risada. "Não deixa de me assediar... acho que é pior que Jéssica, pelo menos ela não era tão evidente".

Não pude deixar de rir e desta vez soltei uma gargalhada.

"Sim, você ri, mas amanhã você terá de suportá-lo, e se ele se comportar com você como se comporta comigo, estará demitido." Ele disse completamente sério.

"Não se preocupe... acho que ele está apaixonado por você." Eu disse com uma risada.

"Vá para casa... eu me encarrego de falar com Ângela e com... Eric-a." Ele suspirou.

Eu assenti e, após um casto beijo de adeus, me dirigi para a porta.

"Lembre-se que esta noite você terá uma surpresa".

Eu sorri e acenei com a cabeça novamente. As surpresas me deixavam nervosa, mas era algo que Edward não podia evitar, era de sua natureza surpreender-me continuamente.

Quando cheguei em casa tirei meus sapatos e me atirei no sofá, eu estava exausta, tinha passado um dia terrível no escritório e só conseguia pensar no momento de entrar no chuveiro e depois dormir durante a noite toda.

Edward não demorou a chegar, com seu sorriso torto esplêndido que me tirava o fôlego e fazia minhas pernas tremerem. Em sua mão ele tinha uma sacola e, ao vê-la, eu levantei uma sobrancelha para ele interrogativamente.

"Comida chinesa de novo?" Eu perguntei, imaginando o que viria mais tarde...

Tinha se tornado quase um ritual, uma sessão de sexo selvagem e, em seguida, para recuperar a energia, comida chinesa fria.

"Não," ele sorriu divertido, "abriu um restaurante italiano e eu comprei o jantar italiano... suponho que você está cansada".

Concordei pegando a embalagem e ele sentou-se ao meu lado no sofá, coloquei minhas pernas em seu colo e ele se inclinou para me beijar. Aprofundei o beijo entreabrindo meus lábios para abrir caminho para a sua língua, ele nem pensou e devorou minha boca com cuidado. Quando o beijo estava começando a esquentar, ele separou-se sorrindo.

"Espere... primeiro a surpresa e depois... o que você quiser." Ele disse sem deixar de sorrir.

Olhei para ele sorrindo também. Ele enfiou a mão no bolso interno do paletó e me entregou um envelope. Eu peguei-o com o cenho franzido, que surpresa mais estranha.

"Nós vamos para Seattle?" Eu perguntei, pegando os bilhetes de avião que estavam dentro desse envelope.

"Sim..."

Sorri, veria Alice... Rose... Jasper... Emmett. Poderia até mesmo chegar até Forks e ver Charlie.

"Por que estamos indo amanhã?" Eu perguntei novamente

"Assim chegaremos a tempo para o casamento".

"Casamento?" Minha voz subiu duas oitavas.

"Sim, é casamento do seu... espera, como Emmett o chamou? Ah, sim! Seu ex-cachorro." Ele sorriu.

"Eu já lhe disse que não tinha nada a provar a ninguém... eu não quero ir a esse casamento." Eu reclamei.

Edward me encarou nos olhos por alguns segundos. Eu imaginei que ele estaria inventando uma boa desculpa para me convencer, o estranho é que ele já não tivesse preparado uma, sabendo que eu me recusaria a ir desde o início.

"Tudo bem." Ele disse finalmente. "Direi o motivo por que eu quero que nós vamos".

Encarei-o firmemente, ele passou as mãos pela minha cintura e me levantou sentando-me em seu colo, me abraçou e apertou sua testa na minha. Eu sabia que quando ele fazia isso estava confessando algo muito íntimo, algo que talvez custasse para ele dizer e que era importante.

"Quero mostrar a esse cachorro..."

"Jacob." Eu cortei-o.

"Como ele se chama não me importa... eu quero mostrar a ele o que ele perdeu porque, sim, eu sei que ele te perdeu, não deixarei que você saia do meu lado." Ele sussurrou a última frase fazendo que sua respiração inebriante me deixasse ligeiramente atordoada.

"Não tenho nenhum vestido." Eu murmurei.

Ele separou-se um pouco de mim e me olhou incrédulo.

"Alice sabe que nós vamos... acredita que já não te comprou alguma coisa?" Ele perguntou com um sorriso.

Revirei os olhos e levantei-me...

"Vou tomar um banho e prepararei a mala." Eu disse enquanto caminhava em direção à escada.

"Você é maravilhosa." Ele disse.

"Sim, Cullen, encha a minha bola... você terá que me compensar muito bem por fazer-me passar por isto." Virei-me para encará-lo.

"Eu te compensarei, prometo a você." Seu sorriso torto me atordoou e quase tropecei ao subir as escadas.

"Não sei por que ignorei." Murmurei remexendo no assento do avião. "Além do mais, voar me deixa nervosa".

"Acalme-se." Ele sussurrou. "Tudo vai ficar bem".

Bufei... e alguns minutos depois que o avião decolou me levantei para ir ao banheiro. Olhei-me no espelho e quase não me reconheci. Passara a noite em claro, apenas dormi uma piscadela e o pouco que consegui, o rosto de Jacob apareceu em meus sonhos fazendo com que eu acordasse assustada. Molhei minha nuca na tentativa de despertar-me, a viagem durava quatro horas, eu poderia dormir um pouco, mas eu nunca conseguia dormir no avião, eu ficava muito nervosa.

Abri a porta para sair e antes que pudesse perceber, alguém me empurrou para dentro novamente e fechou a porta novamente com a chave. Levantei a cabeça e Edward me olhava com aquele sorriso que fazia minhas pernas tremerem.

"O que você está fazendo?" Eu sussurrei.

"Cumprindo minhas promessas," ele respondeu calmamente, "mas você tem que ser silenciosa desta vez".

Olhei-o sem acreditar no que ele estava insinuando, ele estava louco?

"Edward, não acho que... – 'seja uma boa idéia'."

Mas eu não pude dizer porque ele já tinha sua língua na minha boca esfregando-a com a minha. Eu fiquei paralisada, ele se afastou um pouco e olhou nos meus olhos.

"Deixe-me compensá-la." Ele sussurrou em meu ouvido.

E começou a beijar e chupar meu pescoço, então eu não podia mais negar, Edward conhecia todos os meus pontos fracos e sabia que se beijasse meu pescoço desse jeito, me fazia fraquejar inevitavelmente.

Ele agarrou minha cintura com as duas mãos e colou-me ao seu corpo, seu pênis ereto cravou no meu baixo ventre e eu gemi com isso... sim, ele estava disposto a me compensar. Nesse momento minhas mãos pareceram ganhar vida própria porque foram diretamente para o seu cinto. Em poucos segundo suas calças e boxer estavam em seus tornozelos e minha saia levantada em torno da minha cintura.

Minhas mãos agora se agarravam aos seus ombros, tentando manter-me de pé enquanto as dele foram para o meu sexo por baixo da minha calcinha. Ele me beijava com uma paixão desenfreada sufocando meus gemidos com seus lábios.

Ele rasgou minha calcinha como há tempos não fazia e me encarou sorrindo.

"Senti falta de fazer isso." Ele sussurrou sem deixar de sorrir.

Agarrei-o pelo colarinho e aproximei-o de mim novamente, beijei-o deixando minha língua impregnada com o seu sabor. Suas mãos se agarraram à minha bunda e ele me pressionou contra seu membro livre que me cumprimentou duro e ereto.

Gemi em seus lábios e senti como ele sorria enquanto me beijava... ele estava brincando com meu autocontrole, sabia exatamente o que ele tinha que fazer para que eu caísse em suas redes desamparada, e usava todas as suas armas para alcançar este objetivo.

Ele se afastou e me fez girar meu corpo dando-lhe as costas... acariciou meus seios sobre o tecido da minha camisa e mordeu meu pescoço. Eu mordi meu lábio inferior para evitar gritar... uma de suas mãos voltou para a minha virilha e dedicou-se a acariciar meu clitóris freneticamente. Agarrei-me à pia com ambas as mãos para não cair porque minhas pernas se transformaram em gelatina e eu duvidava que poderiam segurar meu peso.

A mão que acariciava meus seios subiu até meu queixo e, agarrando-o, fez-me girar minha cabeça em direção ao espelho.

"Olhe para mim." Ele sussurrou em meu ouvido fazendo-me estremecer.

Cravei meus olhos nos dele através do espelho e não pude deixar de ver-me de lado. Meu rosto estava desfigurado e meu cabelo despenteado, assim como Edward... e acho que nunca tinha visto nada mais excitante do que isso.

Ele separou minhas pernas e, lentamente, penetrou-me por trás, minhas costas arquearam e minha cabeça caiu sobre seu ombro. Tive que morder meu lábio de novo para não gemer. Uma de suas mãos agarrou a minha e guiou-a até o meu sexo.

"Você sabe como fazer." Ele sussurrou novamente.

Olhei em seus olhos através do espelho e pude vê-los completamente encobertos pelo desejo. Fiz o que ele me pediu e comecei a acariciar meu clitóris enquanto ele começou a mover seus quadris ritmicamente.

Uma de suas mãos agarrou meu quadril e a outra veio até meu rosto e introduziu dois dedos na minha boca. Quando minha língua começou a delineá-los, suas estocadas aumentaram de intensidade e ouvi-o gemer levemente no meu ouvido. Minha cabeça começou a girar e tive que me lembrar que eu tinha que continuar respirando.

Suas investidas eram cada vez mais fortes e profundas, o calor foi se espalhando por todas as minhas terminações nervosas e um suor frio cobriu minhas costas... Edward rodeou minha cintura com um de seus braços e seu pênis pareceu entrar mais profundamente dentro de mim, tocando minhas paredes em um ritmo frenético. Sua glande começou a esfregar um determinado ponto da minha anatomia, comecei a sentir meu corpo inteiro tensionando.

Nossos olhares continuavam ligados através do espelho e, prevendo o que estava a ponto de acontecer, Edward cobriu minha boca com sua mão. No meu interior pareceu explodir uma bomba, um tsunami que arrasou com tudo em seu caminho, fechei meus olhos com força e sufoquei meus gritos contra a mão de Edward.

Ouvi-o rosnar em meu pescoço e, em seguida, ele gozou dentro de mim. Ele deixou cair sua cabeça em meu ombro enquanto arquejava e meu corpo ficou totalmente mole, tive que me segurar para não cair no chão.

Poucos segundos depois, ele estava sentado no vaso sanitário e eu em seus joelhos. Ele me abraçou contra seu peito e beijou meu cabelo. Levei alguns minutos para retomar o controle de mim mesma, olhei para cima e vi-o sorrindo.

"Sua compensação não acabou aqui." Eu disse antes de beijá-lo.

Senti-o sorrir contra meus lábios e me abraçou com mais força contra seu peito.

"Sairei primeiro... não demore, senhorita Swan." Observei-o levantar-se e sair pela porta do pequeno cubículo.

Olhei-me no espelho e minha aparência havia mudado ligeiramente. As olheiras continuavam adornando a parte inferior dos meus olhos, mas eles brilhavam de uma maneira especial e minhas bochechas estavam rosadas, meus lábios vermelhos e um pouco inchados. Ajustei minha roupa e tentei pentear meu cabelo, mas como era impossível, prendi-o com um elástico que tinha no meu pulso. Voltei a me olhar no espelho e sorri... o sexo me fazia bem.

Caminhei pelo corredor do avião e alguns passageiros me olhavam sorrindo, minhas bochechas tingiram de um vermelho escuro e olhei para baixo envergonhada. Certamente alguém tinha notado nossa ausência e não era difícil adivinhar o motivo.

Sentei-me novamente ao lado de Edward e ele estava me esperando com um sorriso radiante.

"Eu te amo." Ele sussurrou em meu ouvido antes de beijar meu pescoço.

Acomodei-me em seu peito e, lentamente, meus olhos foram fechando até que adormeci completamente.

* * *

_**N.T.:**__ Woooowww... gostaram desse cap.? Edward surpreendendo... e o avião... *suspira*... Obrigada por todas as reviews... Continuem deixando sempre! Próximo cap. no sábado... Bjs! __**Ju**_

_Ah, pra quem acompanha, postei o cap. 2 de **MR HORRIBLE** ontem...**  
**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11**

_Tradutora: Illem Assumpção_

"Alice! Eu não vou colocar isso!" Eu disse quase gritando enquanto apontava com meu dedo um pedaço de pano* pendurado no cabide em seu quarto.

_* __Foto do vestido__: http:/ www. mistrucosdebelleza. com/ imagenes/ vestido- rojo- fiesta- 15- (retirar os espaços)_

"Vamos Bella, ele é perfeito, não seja difícil e prove-o." Ela me disse fazendo beicinho.

"Tem que ser vermelho?" Perguntei me olhando no espelho, vestida com ele.

"Você está perfeita, parece que foi feito sob medida." Ela disse com os olhos marejados.

Eu rolei meus olhos e tentei inutilmente esconder um pouco o decote sugestivo.

"Quieta!" Ela gritou dando-me um tapinha. "Você vai a um casamento, não a um funeral, portanto, vista isso e aprecie este grande dia".

Olhei para ela com os olhos entrecerrados e bufei... ela era um demônio.

Estávamos no carro rumo ao restaurante onde seria realizado o banquete, eu pedi a Edward para que não fossemos à cerimônia e ele ficou satisfeito, mas nenhuma força humana libertou-me de assistir a esta celebração estúpida. Eu tinha minhas mãos no meu colo e as contorcia uma contra a outra, até que meus dedos ficaram brancos com a força exercida.

"Acalme-se, tudo vai ficar bem." Edward sussurrou colocando a mão sobre a minha.

Suspirei e fechei os olhos.

"Se você diz..."

"Vamos Bella, desfrute deste dia, estaremos juntos, isso é o que importa, não?" Ele disse com seu sorriso torto, aquele que ele sabia que eu era completamente vulnerável, aquele que ele utilizava quando queria que eu perdesse meus sentidos e ele tomava vantagem.

Concordei olhando pela janela, ver Jacob me deixava mais nervosa do que eu queria confessar. A última vez que o vi, eu queria matá-lo e cortá-lo em pedacinhos, e eu duvidava qual seria a minha reação ao enfrentá-lo novamente, além disso, eu estava irritada porque ele havia me enviado um convite de seu casamento exatamente depois de arruinar o meu. Não me arrependia de não ter me casado com ele, eu estava quase agradecida porque, graças a isso, agora eu conhecia Edward, mas isso não elimina o mal que ele me fez sentir ao me abandonar dias antes da cerimônia.

"Chegamos." A voz de Edward despertou-me de meus pensamentos.

Olhei para ele e tentei sorrir, mas acho que só se pareceu com isso, uma tentativa. Edward me ajudou a sair do carro e, por pouco, quase caí de bruços por causa dessas armas assassinas que Alice chamava de sapatos designer.

"Eu não deixarei que se machuque." Edward cochichou no meu ouvido.

Eu olhei nos olhos dele e percebi que a frase tinha um duplo sentido. Sorri sinceramente e me senti com forças para enfrentar este desafio, eu precisava encerrar esse capítulo da minha vida e nada melhor do que ver Jacob fazer a sua vida enquanto eu desfrutava a minha...

Quando entramos no salão todos os sussurros cessaram e todos os olhares estavam sobre mim. Sim... a ex-noiva rancorosa, talvez todos esperavam que eu entrasse na igreja e quando o padre dissesse, "Alguém conhece qualquer impedimento para que o casamento não possa ser realizado?" eu pularia no corredor gritando "EU! Ele arruinou o meu casamento e agora vou arruinar o seu!" Mas não, Isabella Swan era muito mais do que isso, estava ali para aproveitar a festa como todos os outros, com a cabeça erguida e desfrutando da companhia da pessoa que mais amava.

Uma mão macia agarrou a minha, instantaneamente reconheci o seu toque e me virei para enfrentar aqueles olhos negros que me faziam tanta falta. Atirei-me em seus braços enquanto os nossos olhos faziam contato e, até que eu estive lá, rodeada pelo seu calor, não compreendi o quanto eu sentia sua falta.

"Eu não vou chorar." Eu disse fungando enquanto me separava um pouco dele. "Seth, como você cresceu!"

"Bells, você está... linda." Ele disse me olhando de cima a baixo.

Revirei os olhos e de repente lembrei-me de Edward, que nos observava com um sorriso falso a poucos passos de distância.

"Edward." Eu o chamei suavemente, ele avançou e abraçou minha cintura possessivamente... suspirei, o ciumento Sr. Masen. "Este é meu irmão Seth, Seth este é Edward... meu namorado." Minhas bochechas tingiram de vermelho, era a primeira apresentação oficial de Edward em meu retorno a Forks.

Não me passou despercebido o grande sorriso que enfeitou seu rosto quando a palavra "namorado" deixou meus lábios. Eles apertaram as mãos e começaram uma conversa a qual eu não prestei muita atenção, meus olhos vagavam pelo salão procurando algum rosto familiar. Poucos minutos depois, eu me desculpei com eles e fui buscar algo para beber.

Fiquei agradecida que o feliz par de recém-casados ainda não havia chegado, mas eu sabia que este momento não se adiaria por muito tempo. Estava me servindo de um pouco de ponche quando uma voz anasalada e muito estridente fez um arrepio correr pela minha espinha.

"Isabella Swan!" Lauren Mallory gritou atrás de mim, me virei para encará-la com o meu melhor sorriso hipócrita e com a cabeça bem erguida. "Não esperava vê-la aqui, eu pensei que você continuaria em Chicago lamentando-se depois do seu não-casamento, mas que surpresa quando eu a vi chegar e ainda mais muito bem acompanhada".

Eu queria lhe dar um soco quando ela dedicou uma olhada lasciva a Edward, sim eu também estava com ciúmes, o que aconteceu? Por minha cabeça só se passavam as imagens de como eu arrancaria seus cabelos loiros e como explodiria as próteses de seus peitos... Era muito claro que esta... "garota" não era do meu agrado?

"Oi Lauren, eu estou contente em vê-la também."Eu murmurei entre dentes sem apagar o meu sorriso estúpido.

"Quanto custou?" Ela perguntou sussurrando em meu ouvido.

Olhei-a sem entender com meu cenho franzido.

"Eu não sei do que você está falando." Eu disse com sinceridade.

"Ah vamos! Não me diga que esse modelo de espécie humana está com você por vontade própria, tenho a certeza que ele te cobrou algo para acompanhá-la está noite".

Suas palavras fizeram com que algo fizesse 'crack' em meu peito... eu bem sabia que não estava a altura de Edward, mas não sabia que isso era tão óbvio que até mesmo Mallory poderia notar em apenas alguns minutos. Eu olhei para Edward, que ainda conversava animadamente com Seth, nossos olhares se cruzaram e seus lábios gesticularam um "eu te amo" que, inexplicavelmente, recompôs o que segundos antes Lauren havia quebrado em meu peito. Olhei-a com raiva, se olhares matassem ela estaria morta em poucos segundos no chão.

"Você está certa, Lauren, Edward é muito bom em seu trabalho." Eu disse sorrindo novamente.

Edward apareceu inexplicavelmente ao meu lado e pegou minha mão, seu aperto me deu forças e eu sorri internamente para mim mesma.

"Edward, amor, está é Lauren Mallory, uma antiga... companheira de escola." Ela olhou-o comendo-o com os olhos e eu tive que reprimir o desejo de agarrá-la pelos cabelos e bater sua cabeça contra as bandejas de aperitivos. "Ela estava me perguntando quais são seus honorários".

"Encantado." Ele disse acenando com a cabeça ligeiramente, fiquei grata por ele não tocá-la, mas não entendia o por que ele tinha de ser sempre tão cavalheiro. "Precisa de mim para quê?" Ele perguntou olhando para mim.

Lauren se mexeu com dificuldade, eu supus que por sua cabeça estavam passando imagens demasiadamente explícitas dela com MEU namorado...

"Oh! Nada de importante." Eu disse calmamente. "Creio que seu cirurgião plástico não fez um bom trabalho com o seu nariz, para não dizer de seus seios, um é maior do que o outro." Sorri triunfante ao ver como o rosto de Lauren se contorceu. "Você escolheu muito bem Lauren, Edward, além de ter uma empresa de contabilidade, é um dos melhores advogados de Chicago. Vou deixá-los falar de negócios. Vejo você depois, meu amor".

Eu me virei e saí totalmente eufórica de lá... eu tinha realmente dito isso? WoW!

"Você é muito cruel." Sussurrou uma voz no meu ouvido. "Aquela garota é insuportável... ela estava me tirando do sério".

Eu sorri e me virei para ver novamente os belos olhos do meu deus Heleno*****...

_*__Heleno__: na mitologia grega, Heleno foi filho do rei Príamo e da rainha Hécuba, de Tróia. Recebeu, de Apolo, o dom da adivinhação._

"Não é para tanto... ela é melhor do que Jéssica, pelo menos está vestida." Eu sorri.

Seus olhos se estreitaram, mas sem mais, ele me rodeou com seus braços e apertou seus lábios em meu ouvido novamente.

"Todos os homens estão enviando-lhe alguns olhares demasiadamente explícitos..." Ele sussurrou. "Acho que vou chamar a atenção de Alice por fazê-la colocar este vestido... mas eu tenho que admitir que depois vou adorar tirá-lo".

Estremeci com as suas palavras e com os golpes de sua respiração no meu pescoço. Sem mais, ele me abraçou com mais possessividade do que já havia feito e seus olhos se cravaram em um ponto fixo, tornando-se mais frio do que gelo. Segui a direção do seu olhar e este prendeu-se na imagem que eu tinha temido por tanto tempo.

Jacob e Leah acabavam de entrar no salão, de mãos dadas e visivelmente felizes. Eu fiquei tensa nos braços de Edward, ele percebeu e beijou um dos meus ombros, fechei os olhos e suspirei.

Depois de alguns minutos em que o casal feliz estava sendo felicitado por quase todos as pessoas presentes, Jacob se aproximou lentamente até onde estávamos, respirei fundo para enfrentá-lo. Edward pegou a minha mão me passando confiança e lembrando-me que ele estava comigo... como se eu pudesse esquecer!

"Bella." Jacob disse sorrindo. "Estou feliz que tenha vindo".

Sua voz me trouxe muitas lembranças, mas não a dor que eu senti depois que ele havia me deixado, eu agradeci internamente por ter superado isso.

"Eu também me alegro por ter vindo." Eu disse com tanta sinceridade que até eu mesma fiquei surpresa com minhas próprias palavras.

Edward tossiu para mim e eu sorri.

"Jacob." Eu quase sufoquei ao pronunciar seu nome. "Este é Edward, meu namorado".

Acho que esta foi a primeira vez que eu disse essa palavra com tanta alegria... Edward era meu namorado, só meu... e eu acabei de deixar claro para aquela filha da puta da Mallory e agora para o bastardo do meu ex-namorado, eu sorri. Jacob ficou tenso e dedicou um olhar frio para Edward, ele apenas sorriu triunfante mostrando seus dentes brancos e perfeitos. Ele estendeu a mão à Jacob e este tomou-a com um pouco mais de força do que era necessário.

"Muito prazer." Resmungou entredentes. "Tenho que ir, obrigado por ter vindo, Bella".

Ele virou e se foi a toda velocidade por uma das portas laterais. Edward me abraçou por trás com força e beijou meu pescoço.

"Não sabe o quanto eu te amo." Ele disse e, embora eu não pudesse vê-lo, eu sabia que ele estava sorrindo.

Virei a cabeça ligeiramente e beijei-lhe os lábios.

"Certamente." Ele continuou a falar. "Agora que eu o vi.. sim, ele se parece com um cão".

Ele riu alto e eu me virei para devolver-lhe o abraço.

Enquanto jantávamos não pude deixar de pensar no que tinha acontecido. E percebi que Edward estava certo, agora eu me sentia muito melhor. Eu havia visto Jacob e tinha comprovado em primeira mão que tudo havia acabado entre ele e eu. Que já não havia rancor, que ele poderia ser completamente feliz com sua esposa e que eu estava esculpindo meu próprio futuro e também era feliz ao lado de Edward.

"Você tinha razão." Eu sussurrei em seu ouvido.

Ele olhou para mim divertido com seu maldito sorriso torto nos lábios...

"Normalmente eu tenho... mas em que exatamente?" Ele perguntou.

"Meu arrogante sexy..." Pensei.

"Eu me sinto melhor agora." Eu disse sinceramente. "Eu te amo".

Ele se aproximou lentamente e juntou seus lábios aos meus... era verdade, eu estava feliz.

Pouco tempo depois e sem saber muito bem como ele fez para me convencer, Edward e eu estávamos dançando no centro da pista. Não me passavam despercebidos os olhares e suspiros que eram dados à Edward entre as convidadas femininas... eu não as culpava, de verdade este homem tinha algo especial. Só em vê-lo já sentia algo inexplicável que me obrigava a adorá-lo e imaginar situações indecorosas ao seu lado.

"Eu estou irritado de verdade." Ele disse com uma voz séria. "Se não deixarem de olhar para você assim, eu vou ter que deixar claro algumas coisas".

Sorri olhando para cima e atraí seus lábios para os meus. Ele devolveu o beijo com exuberância e uma paixão com que poucas vezes havia feito, eu sabia que ele estava marcando seu território para os demais machos presentes, mas eu não me importava, no fundo eu me senti muito lisonjeada, seu ciúme só me mostrava que ele me amava tanto quanto eu o amava. Ele se separou mais cedo do que eu desejava e eu gemi frustrada. Ele apenas sorriu e beijou minha testa. Continuamos a dançar um pouco mais.

"Deixe-me dar-lhe agora uma outra parte de sua compensação?" Ele sussurrou no meu ouvido.

Me separei um pouco dele e olhei em seus olhos, que brilhavam de felicidade e eu quase poderia dizer que até com adoração. Eu esperava ver um pouco de luxúria neles, mas não havia nada, de modo que suas palavras não condiziam com seu olhar.

"Do que você está falando?" Perguntei com as sobrancelhas levantadas.

"Olhe para o cão".

Giramos uma vez mais enquanto dançávamos e busquei Jacob com os olhos. Ele estava sentado na mesa principal, tinha as mãos cerradas em punhos sobre a mesa e sua mandíbula estava realmente apertada, seus olhos estavam irritados, ele nos olhava com raiva e eu estremeci pela dureza de seu olhar. Parecia que a qualquer momento ele pularia de sua cadeira e se poria a ladrar como um louco em nossa direção. Eu pensei "ladrar"? Enfim... passar tanto tempo com Alice e Edward fez isso comigo.

Olhando-o uma idéia passou pela minha cabeça, eu sabia que talvez fosse muito cruel, mas eu precisava, era o empurrão definitivo para fechar esse capítulo da minha vida. Olhei para Jacob sorrindo e pisquei, ele ficou surpreso e piscou um par de vezes. Aproximei-me dos lábios de Edward e beijei-o como nunca tinha feito antes, ele me devolveu o beijo, um pouco confuso no início, mas depois se entregou tanto quanto eu.

Quando voltei a olhar para a mesa principal Jacob não estava mais lá, procurei-o com o olhar por todo o salão e só cheguei a ver suas costas desaparecendo por uma das portas.

"Você é má." Edward sussurrou com uma voz rouca em meu ouvido.

Eu não sabia se era porque ele tinha se dado conta da minha pequena vingança, ou porque durante ela, seu autocontrole havia caído ao nível do chão, junto ao meu... eu estava desejando que acabasse essa estúpida celebração para que Edward continuasse me recompensando no hotel.

* * *

_**N.T.:**__ Muito boa a resposta da Bella pra Lauren, não é? E a provocação com o Jake, morri de rir! Espero que tenham gostado... Deixem reviews e façam as tradutoras felizes! Próximo cap. no sábado. Bjs... __**Ju**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12**

_Tradução: Ju Martinhão_

Saímos do salão entre risadas, eu não conseguia esquecer a cara de Jacob quando beijei Edward, e Edward estava eufórico, suponho que marcar território na frente do ex-namorado de sua namorada faz isso... na verdade, eu também estaria assim se tudo isso tivesse acontecido na frente de Tânia. Entramos no carro alugado que Alice tinha conseguido para nós e fomos para o hotel.

"Como você se sentiu?" Eu perguntei.

"Muito bem, estou mais tranqüilo agora ao vê-la mais calma." Ele disse sorrindo.

Agarrei sua mão que estava o câmbio e cruzei seus dedos com os meus. Ele apenas olhou-me por alguns segundos e sorriu. Assim que parou no sinal vermelho, ele me puxou para seu corpo e me beijou de uma maneira que fez todos os pêlos do meu corpo se eriçarem.

"Você vai continuar me compensando?" Ronronei em seu ouvido.

Observei como ele fechava seus olhos e respirava com dificuldade, quando fixou seus olhos em mim um arrepio percorreu minha espinha... acho que despertei a fera. Vi como ele mergulhou o pé no acelerador e como a agulha do velocímetro quase tocava na outra extremidade. Agradeci que era quase madrugada e havia apenas carros na estrada.

Quando chegamos ao hotel ele me arrastou até o quarto e, aparentemente, eu caminhava muito devagar para ele, já que me pegou em seu ombro e observei como trotava subindo as escadas de dois em dois degraus, nem paciência ele teve para esperar o elevador. Eu só podia rir de quão ansioso ele estava... se não fosse porque fisicamente não parecia, eu juraria que Edward era um adolescente em plena revolução hormonal.

Entramos no quarto e ele deixou-me cair na cama de uma vez, exatamente quando ele ia se atirar em cima de mim, eu rolei para o lado e levantei-me.

"Preciso de um banho." Eu sussurrei.

"Bella." Ele disse com uma voz contida.

"Não demoro..."

Virei-me sorrindo enquanto entrava no banheiro, tirei minha roupa e entrei no chuveiro, deixei que a água quente deslizasse pela minha pele, para ver se relaxava um pouco meus nervos. Eu também estava ansiosa, queria apenas fazer Edward sofrer um pouco. Eu estava lavando o cabelo quando senti duas mãos macias pegando as minhas e tirando-as da minha cabeça.

"Eu te ajudo." Ele sussurrou em meu ouvido.

Eu só pude ficar quieta, totalmente paralisada pelas emoções que sentia naquele momento. Edward estava atrás de mim e eu podia sentir seu pênis ereto esfregando meu traseiro, suas mãos massageando meu couro cabeludo muito lentamente, fazendo com que cada toque enviasse descargas elétricas ao longo das minhas costas... Mas o que este homem tinha que me fazia cair tão facilmente?

Suas mãos foram descendo pelo meu pescoço, meus ombros e, em seguida, meus lados roçando suavemente meus seios. Um suspiro deixou meus lábios e deixei minha cabeça cair para trás apoiando-a em seu ombro. Suas mãos se agarraram à minha cintura e, em seguida, entrelaçaram-se exatamente na minha barriga. Seus lábios deixando suaves beijos, carícias furtivas na delicada pele do meu pescoço. E eu... eu me sentia flutuando...

"Sabe o que eu pensei esta tarde?" Ele sussurrou.

Eu neguei com a cabeça.

"Ao ver o cão com sua esposa... perguntei-me quando seria o dia que você se vestiria de branco para ser minha esposa".

Minha cabeça se levantou de repente e os meus olhos se abriram largamente, virei-me para olhar em seus olhos e quase perdi minha linha de pensamento quando vi como a água do chuveiro deslizava lentamente pelo seu peito. Engoli em seco e voltei meu olhar para o seu rosto, eu precisava de concentração. O que ele havia me dito era importante... Isabella, foco.

"O quê?" Eu perguntei, incapaz de pronunciar mais palavras.

Ele sorriu com doçura e me atraiu para seu corpo abraçando minha cintura com seus braços fortes, ofeguei com o contato de nossas peles nuas.

"Não hoje... nem amanhã... mas algum dia você será minha." Seu hálito doce me bateu no rosto me deixando atordoada.

"Eu... eu já sou sua." Eu gaguejei.

"Eu sei... mas eu quero que me prove isso." Ele disse com seu sorriso torto.

Ele aproximou deliberadamente seu rosto para perto do meu e nossos lábios fizeram contato, começou como um beijo suave e lento, quase como se quisesse saborear o gosto dos meus lábios, mas gradualmente tornou-se mais apaixonado e não demorei muito a sentir contra minhas costas a superfície fria dos azulejos do chuveiro. Gemi em seus lábios quando uma de suas mãos agarrou minhas nádegas e me levantou alguns centímetros, fazendo com que nossos sexos roçassem vagamente.

"Edward..." Eu disse quase sem fôlego quando ele liberou meus lábios para morder meu pescoço.

Sentia-me completamente como gelatina em suas mãos, sentia o fogo ardendo e deslizando através de cada uma das minhas veias. Minhas mãos delinearam seu peitoral e baixaram até seu abdômen... deixei minhas unhas arranharem a linha tênue entre seu umbigo e púbis e senti como ele estremeceu com o contato.

Ele acariciava meus seios com veemência, como se fosse o fruto de sua adoração máxima. Lambia e mordia meus mamilos alternadamente provocando ondas de calor extremo em meu sexo. Um dos meus dedos delineou a ponta do seu pênis e ele agarrou meus peitos com mais força fazendo-me ofegar pela pressão de suas mãos sobre eles.

Ele deslizou suas mãos pela minha barriga e, em seguida, acariciou meus quadris. Ele colocou cada uma de suas mãos em minhas nádegas e me levantou no ar, envolvi sua cintura com minhas pernas e Edward atacou diretamente meus lábios. Seus beijos eram ansiosos, frenéticos, sua língua se movia em alta velocidade fazendo meu corpo tremer em suas mãos.

Havia apenas uma linha fina que separava minha sanidade mental da loucura a que suas carícias me levavam e, eu tenho certeza que a cruzei quando senti como seu membro entrava lentamente em mim. Sem preliminares, sem carícias que me avisaram da intrusão... todo seu comprimento se perdeu dentro de mim fazendo com que eu ofegasse em busca de um ar que começava a se tornar escasso no pequeno cubículo que era o chuveiro.

Eu me agarrei às suas costas como se minha vida dependesse disso e Edward enterrou o rosto no meu pescoço dando-me uma pequena mordida que me fez gritar. Suas investidas começaram suavemente, quando seus quadris inclinavam para trás, eu sentia como seu membro saía quase completamente para depois entrar de um só golpe mais profundamente.

"Eu te amarei todos os dias da minha vida." Ele murmurou contra meu pescoço.

Seu hálito quente bateu em minha pele fazendo com que o contraste com a parede fria enviasse outro calafrio por todo meu corpo. Eu não sei exatamente se eu gemia, ou gritava, eu só tinha certeza de que o prazer estava nublando completamente meus sentidos e eu tinha esquecido o meu nome.

"Edward." Eu me ouvi sussurrar entre estocada e estocada.

Ele só grunhia e gemia no meu ouvido, e cada som que saía de seus lábios enviava uma pontada de prazer para o meu sexo. Senti como minhas paredes foram gradualmente apertando em torno de seu membro. Em cada estocada meus sentidos nublavam e o fogo em minhas veias aumentava.

Eu era consciente apenas de Edward, entre minhas pernas, saindo e entrando de mim ritmicamente, de sua respiração irregular no meu pescoço, do calor de sua pele contra a minha, da luxúria escorrendo por todos os poros de nossos corpos, de como ele sussurrava meu nome e vários 'te amo' no meu ouvido. E então eu me perdi...

Meu corpo começou a flutuar e deixei de ser consciente de todo o resto, só os braços fortes de Edward em torno de minhas costas eram a âncora que me segurava à realidade. Minha cabeça estava girando e o fogo de minhas veias concentrou-se somente em um ponto, quando se liberou eu gritei como nunca, deixei minha voz se expressar sem palavras o que eu estava sentindo naquele momento.

Edward rosnou em meu pescoço e depois ficou completamente imóvel, com a cabeça apoiada em meu ombro. Suas mãos afrouxaram o aperto e meus pés tocaram o chão. Apoiei minha cabeça em seu peito e as batidas de seu coração eram tão aceleradas como as minhas.

"Eu te amo." Sussurrei sem fôlego.

Edward começou a rir e me abraçou com força.

"Acho que todo o hotel tem conhecimento disso." Ele riu.

Levantei os olhos para olhá-lo nos olhos.

"Da próxima vez tentarei cobrir sua boca antes que comece a gritar que me ama." Ele disse com seu sorriso torto.

Minhas bochechas tingiram-se de um vermelho profundo, embora eu mesma duvidasse do motivo, eu não sabia se foi pelo fato de ter gritado, ou porque eu não pude deixar de notar que Edward tinha dito "da próxima vez".

Na manhã seguinte eu acordei rodeada por seus braços e com a cabeça apoiada em seu peito. As batidas do seu coração tinham sido minha canção de ninar, a canção que fazia com que meus olhos fechassem.

"Eu sei que você está acordada." Ele murmurou contra o meu cabelo.

Levantei minha cabeça e ele me cumprimentou com um sorriso e um terno beijo de bom dia.

"Levante-se, senhorita, hoje teremos um dia atarefado." Ele disse se espreguiçando.

"O que vamos fazer?" Eu perguntei curiosa.

"Vamos para Forks... quero conhecer o chefe Swan." Ele disse sorrindo. "E você vai conhecer meus pais".

Meu rosto perdeu toda a cor e eu tenho certeza que eu tinha um olhar de terror.

"Fique tranqüila, amor..." Ele disse beijando minha testa. "Carlisle e Esme já te adoram sem te conhecer"

* * *

_**N.T.:**__ OMG, morri de rir com o Edward falando que o hotel inteiro ouviu os dois... kkk. E vc's, o que acharam do cap.? Como será esse encontro com o Charlie? Desculpem a demora, estava com visita em casa... _

_Ah, ainda não postei MR HORRIBLE pq demorei pra mandar o cap. pra beta, estou esperando ela me mandar e aí posto, então provavelmente serão 2 caps. na próxima semana pra compensar..._

_Continuem deixando reviews! _

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13**

_Tradutor__a:__Illem Assumpção_

Edward estacionou o carro diante da casa de Charlie enquanto eu me sentia com um nó no estômago. Não é que eu não pensava em apresentar Edward ao meu pai, mas ao menos eu queria esperar um pouquinho mais... talvez dois anos? Uff, minhas mãos tremiam e eu tinha um batimento cardíaco acelerado. Eu estava rezando para todos os deuses que Charlie tivesse sua arma fora de seu alcance e, se fosse possível, descarregada... não que eu pensasse que ele fosse usá-la, mas era melhor estarmos prevenidos.

Edward pegou minha mão e olhou em meus olhos sorrindo como só ele sabia fazer, me senti um pouco mais tranqüila sabendo que ele estaria do meu lado, mas enfrentar Charlie depois de tudo que havia acontecido... me assustava. Eu não tinha o visto desde que eu fugi para Chicago depois do meu não-casamento com Jake, eu deixei-o irritado com o filho de seu melhor amigo por me deixar a duas semanas da cerimônia e com raiva de mim por não ser capaz de superar e ter de fugir. E agora a filha covarde do chefe Swan estava novamente em casa.

Eu fiquei com esse pensamento, de volta para casa sim, mas eu já não era uma covarde. Graças a Edward eu havia retornado e tinha enfrentado o fantasma de Jacob, havia superado completamente o seu rompimento e estava esculpindo um futuro com o amor da minha vida. Não reclamei mais da minha má sorte, era exatamente o oposto! Eu vinha para provar para Charlie que ter saído de Forks foi o melhor que eu poderia ter feito porque encontrei a felicidade com o melhor homem do mundo.

Sorri enquanto pensava em tudo isso e me perdia nos olhos de Edward... ele me devolveu um outro sorriso e deu um aperto em minha mão que, todavia, permanecia entre as suas. Assenti com a cabeça e Edward saiu do carro para abrir a minha porta, desci com as pernas ainda tremendo, mas com muito mais confiança do que minutos atrás.

Caminhamos os poucos passos que nos separavam da porta da frente, minhas pernas começaram a tremer com mais força, quase temi cair de bruços a qualquer momento, Edward percebeu isso e passou um de seus braços em volta da minha cintura, me puxando para mais perto de seu corpo... eu agradeci-o com um sorriso.

Bati na porta com os nós dos dedos, eu poderia ter aberto com a minha chave, ou com a que havia escondida embaixo do tapete, mas eu não queria que Charlie ficasse surpreso ao ver-me sem mais nem menos no meio da sala e tivesse um ataque cardíaco. Ouvi os passos pesados de Charlie através do pequeno corredor, a fechadura fez um pequeno rangido quando a chave girou por dentro e a porta começou a abrir. Senti um nó na minha garganta e me segurei com força no braço de Edward... eu temia perder as forças e inevitavelmente acabar no chão.

A cabeça de Charlie apareceu pela fresta que a porta havia deixado, seus olhos estavam meio cerrados e ainda tinha as marcas do travesseiro em seu rosto... sorri ao ver quão vulnerável ele parecia naquele momento. Seus olhos se abriram de repente ao me reconhecer e seus lábios se abriram em um enorme sorriso. As rugas ao redor de seus olhos enquanto sorria denotavam os anos que haviam passado, mas me senti como uma criança quando vi tanta alegria refletida nos olhos dele. Ele abriu toda a porta e me abraçou forte, algo que me surpreendeu, Charlie não era muito dado a demonstrações de afeto e muito menos públicas.

"Olá, minha menina..." Ele sussurrou em meu ouvido. "Como você está? Eu não pensei que viesse".

Ele falou com um tom de voz contido, notava-se que ele estava emocionado, mas não queria demonstrar... assim era o chefe Swan.

"Estou bem, papai." Eu sussurrei.

Charlie deu um passo para trás afastando-se de mim e seus olhos se cruzaram com a figura de Edward, cerrando-os levemente e, em seguida, me olhou com o cenho franzido. Peguei as mãos de Edward entre as minhas e me aproximei um pouco mais dele.

"Papai, quero lhe apresentar alguém." Eu sussurrei olhando nos olhos de Charlie. "Este é Edward Masen, meu namorado".

Charlie ficou chocado por alguns minutos, e ali estávamos os três, parados em frente à porta da minha antiga casa de Forks... à uns 10 passos olhando-nos sem dizer uma palavra. Edward parecia querer dizer alguma coisa, mas estava esperando que Charlie dissesse alguma coisa para saber o que esperar.

"Bem." Charlie murmurou entredentes, estendendo a mão para Edward. "Entre, está frio".

Ele inclinou-se para o lado e nós dois entramos na casa. Enquanto eu cruzava a porta o cheiro e tudo que eu vi me transportou para vários anos atrás, quando eu vim para ficar depois que Renée se casou. Eu sorri involuntariamente ao me lembrar de tudo isso...

* * *

_**N.T.:**__ O que acharam? O que será que vai acontecer daqui pra frente? Desculpem pela demora... Deixem reviews! Bjs... __**Ju**_


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14**

_Tradutora: Ju Martinhão_

A casa estava quase igual, apenas algumas coisas mudaram, notava-se o toque feminino que Sue tinha dado a tudo, mas continuava tendo a essência da antiga casa dos Swan. Entramos na sala e sentamos em um sofá. Edward e eu nos sentamos juntos de mãos dadas e Charlie em um sofá individual bem em frente a nós.

A tensão na atmosfera era tanta que poderia ser cortada, Charlie não tinha feito uma cena, mas ele não parecia muito feliz com a notícia de que sua filha tinha um noivo de novo. Edward acariciava as costas da minha mão com o polegar para me acalmar, funcionou, mas muito pouco. Eu temia ter uma discussão com meu pai e era quase certo que seria sobre o que Jacob tinha feito a mim.

"Bem..." Charlie murmurou, "O que você faz, rapaz?" Ele perguntou a Edward.

Edward ficou atento ao meu lado, como se mostrasse que não se intimidava perante o tom ameaçador do chefe de polícia, e eu hesitei um segundo se isso seria bom ou ruim.

"Sou advogado, mas eu não pratico, trabalho na empresa da família que meus pais fundaram." Edward disse calmamente.

Soltei o ar que estava segurando quando a testa de Charlie relaxou. O fato de Edward estar ciente da importância de seguir trabalhando na empresa da família era um ponto a seu favor.

"E como vocês se conheceram?" Meu pai perguntou novamente.

"Edward é o meu chefe." Agora fui eu quem respondi.

A testa de Charlie franziu de novo... "oh, oh" eu disse pra mim mesma.

"Seu chefe?" Ele perguntou surpreso.

"Sim, bem... a empresa é dele e eu trabalho lá... pode-se dizer que ele é meu chefe." Eu disse apressadamente.

Charlie engoliu em seco e ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos. A tensão era palpável novamente, eu tinha que fazer algo para aliviar um pouco as coisas.

"Querem um café?" Eu perguntei me levantando. "Ou talvez um chá de camomila... valeriana?"

"Café." Charlie murmurou sob sua respiração.

"Café seria bom." Edward disse com um sorriso.

Saí quase correndo para a cozinha, tentei demorar o mínimo possível, não queria dar a Charlie uma chance para atirar em Edward na minha ausência. Encontrei o café em seu lugar habitual, o que agradeci à Sue, ela não impôs sua presença nesta casa, apenas ajustou-se aos costumes de meu pai sem nenhuma oposição.

Assim que tinha servido os cafés, com muito cuidado para não derramar, me encaminhei para a sala, quase tropecei e tive que parar para voltar a me equilibrar e evitar o desastre. Eu estava perto da porta da sala e ouvi um sussurro do que Charlie e Edward estavam falando na minha ausência.

"É Bella quem tem a última palavra." Edward dizia.

"Sim, mas se fizer, não será com a minha aprovação." Murmurou Charlie.

"Eu a amo... e não farei nada que possa lhe fazer mal. Eu não sou Black." Edward respondeu com a voz reprimida.

Eu decidi intervir nesse momento antes que o sangue fervesse, eu não sabia exatamente sobre o que estavam falando, mas era melhor evitar um desastre.

"O café está pronto." Eu disse ao atravessar a porta.

Minha evidente estupidez teve que se fazer notar neste momento e eu tropecei em meus próprios pés. Fechei meus olhos quando vi que estava prestes a perder o equilíbrio, segundos depois eu os abri para me encontrar nos braços de Edward e meu pai com a bandeja de café intacta. Sorri constrangida enquanto meu rosto tingia de vermelho gradualmente.

"Algumas coisas nunca mudam." Eu murmurei enquanto me soltava de Edward e tirava a bandeja das mãos de meu pai.

Coloquei-a sobre a mesa e voltei a sentar-me no sofá como se nada tivesse acontecido. Edward e Charlie me seguiram e sentaram-se também. A tensão ainda era palpável, eu não sabia com certeza o que eles podiam ter falado na minha ausência e isso me deixou mais nervosa. Tomei minha xícara de café com as mãos trêmulas, meus nervos estavam me matando... senti a mão de Edward sobre o meu joelho e meus lábios involuntariamente se transformaram em um sorriso... era incrível como ele podia me acalmar com um simples toque, e também era incrível que apenas com um gesto eu soubesse o que ele estava tentando me dizer.

Uma conversa começou em que quase ninguém falava, só havia perguntas de Charlie e monossílabos em resposta da minha parte e de Edward. Tudo era muito tenso...

"Quando vocês vão se casar?" Charlie murmurou entredentes.

Eu engasguei com meu café e comecei a tossir com força. Edward batia levemente nas minhas costas enquanto tentava esconder um sorriso, aquele muito arrogante que estava desfrutando. Minha testa franziu e me preparei para responder a Charlie com um direto "não haverá casamento", mas Edward se adiantou.

"Quando Bella aceitar." Ele disse com total tranqüilidade.

E eu fiquei tão surpresa que fui incapaz de falar. Minha boca abria e fechava, mas nenhum som saiu dela. Edward me olhou divertido e eu devolvi a ele um olhar de descrença... "De onde vinha esse tipo de pergunta?"

"Você está grávida?" Charlie perguntou novamente.

Agora foi a vez de Edward engasgar com o café, eu ri internamente e olhei para Charlie sorrindo, meu pai interpretou mal meu sorriso e começou a ficar vermelho, Edward enrijeceu ao meu lado e pegou minha mão com força.

"Não!" Eu gritei. "Pai! Como você pode pensar isso?"

Ele pareceu surpreso quando eu respondi com tanta energia, mas isso não relaxou sua testa e ele continuou a me perfurar com seu olhar.

"Não sei... eu só... é que... vocês parecem ter muita pressa para casar".

"Não temos pressa, pai... isso acontecerá quando chegar a hora." Eu disse olhando para Edward de soslaio. Ele desviou o olhar furtivamente tentando esconder seu sorriso novamente.

Depois de uma conversa de mais ou menos meia hora, finalmente fomos embora dessa casa... Eu amava Charlie, afinal, ele era meu pai, mas odiava quando o chefe de polícia Swan saía para defender sua filhinha...

"Você vai me pagar por isso, Cullen." Murmurei andando lentamente pelo pequeno caminho até o carro alugado por Edward.

"O que eu fiz agora?" Ele perguntou surpreso.

"_Quando Bella aceitar_." Tentei imitar sua voz, "É a pior resposta que você poderia dar a Charlie!"

"Vamos lá... não é tão ruim assim... além do mais, eu não menti, nós falamos sobre isso na noite passada. Eu quero que você seja minha esposa." Ele respondeu me deslumbrando com o seu sorriso perfeito.

E eu bufei... incapaz de dizer duas palavras coerentes para me defender... onde ele conseguiu essas armas de sedução para me desconcentrar e me fazer parecer completamente estúpida? E como ele poderia saber exatamente quando usá-las? Felizmente eu tinha o bufar de minha parte... quando eu estava em uma encruzilhada como essa eu bufava... um bufar pode ser interpretado de muitas maneiras, eu só esperava que Edward percebesse qual era o correto no meu caso.

Após essa pequena conversa entre nós, ele nos conduziu durante alguns minutos pela estrada principal da cidade até que ele tomou um desvio quase escondido entre umas árvores que eu não sabia que existia. Eu tinha morado nesta cidade por dois anos e não conhecia esse desvio... patético.

"Para onde vamos?" Perguntei em um sussurro.

"Ver Carlisle e Esme." Ele respondeu calmamente.

"Os pais de Alice?"

"Meus pais, para todos os efeitos práticos..." Ele disse sorrindo.

"O quê?" Perguntei novamente surpreendida.

"Quando meus pais morreram, Emmett e eu éramos mais velhos... mas ainda muito jovens, então eles cuidaram de nós. Eu os amo como se fossem meus pais de verdade." Ele explicou sem deixar de sorrir.

"Ahh..." Foi a minha inteligente resposta.

Eu conhecia Carlisle e Esme há alguns anos, Alice havia me apresentado a eles há muito tempo, mas... isso não me tranqüilizava. Eu sabia que Esme adorava seus sobrinhos, assim como Carlisle, ambos viam neles os filhos homens que nunca tiveram.

"Eles adoram você." Ele, como sempre percebendo meu nervosismo quase ao mesmo tempo que eu, me tranqüilizou segurando a minha mão.

"Seja específico, Edward... eles adoram a Bella amiga de Alice, não a Bella noiva de Edward." Eu assinalei.

Edward suspirou, levou minha mão até seus lábios e beijou meus dedos.

"Não seja absurda..." ele sussurrou olhando para mim, "você conhece Esme e Carlisle... eles são as pessoas mais agradáveis que existe, eles vão adorá-la como minha futura esposa".

Soltei minha mão da dele e dei um tapa em seu ombro, fazendo-o cair na gargalhada.

"Por que essa aversão ao casamento?" Ele perguntou quando estacionou o carro na frente da mansão Cullen...

"Não deu muito certo para os meus pais." Eu disse olhando para a paisagem através da janela... eu estava confessando um dos meus maiores medos.

"E?" Ele perguntou, levantando uma sobrancelha.

Olhei para ele e suspirei...

"Para eles foi como o beijo da morte, ou algo parecido, eles estavam muito bem, mas quando se casaram, tudo foi arruinado. Não quero que isso aconteça com a gente por nos apressarmos demais." Eu sussurrei, agora olhando para as minhas mãos.

Edward pegou meu queixo e fez que eu olhasse em seus olhos.

"Você não é sua mãe e eu não sou Charlie..." ele murmurou, "não tem porque nos acontecer a mesma coisa. Além disso..." ele sussurrou passando agora suas mãos em volta da minha cintura e me aproximando dele, "devemos aprender com nossos próprios erros, não com os dos outros..."

Quando eu ia protestar, Edward me silenciou com um beijo que quebrou por terra todos os argumentos que eu tinha preparado para refutar a sua teoria.

"Esme está na porta." Ele sussurrou novamente quando parou de me beijar.

Minhas bochechas coraram em um segundo e a risada musical de Edward encheu o carro.

"É rude se eu esperá-lo no carro?" Eu perguntei num sussurro.

Edward suspirou e saiu do carro com um movimento rápido, antes que eu pudesse quase absorver que estava sozinha, ele já estava ao meu lado estendendo a mão para eu descer também. Eu respirei fundo e busquei todo o ar que eu precisava e peguei a mão dele com firmeza. O que era o pior que poderia acontecer? Sim, você adivinhou... que os saltos dos sapatos que Alice tinha me dado de presente se enterrassem na grama macia e me fizessem tropeçar. Felizmente o meu salvador perpétuo estava segurando minha cintura prevendo que algo assim aconteceria e isso evitou que eu acabasse com o rosto cheio de grama. Eu sorri timidamente e agradeci a ele apenas com gestos.

Eu andei a pequena distância sem levantar meus olhos do chão, tentando acalmar minha respiração com os passos determinados de Edward. O coração parecia querer sair fora do meu peito, batia tão forte que até mesmo minhas têmporas pareciam estar latejando. Quando subimos o último degrau da escada da varanda, levantei meu olhar envergonhado para encontrar-me com o belo sorriso e os olhos quentes de Esme Cullen. Ela me envolveu em seus finos braços com um abraço que me desconcertou totalmente, deixando-me atordoada e pregada ao chão.

"Meu Deus, Bella"" Ela gritou maravilhada. "Quanto tempo sem vê-la... você está linda".

Sem me dar tempo para responder, agora Edward era quem recebia seu abraço enquanto seus olhos brilhavam de emoção, de verdade ele amava essa mulher.

"Edward, filho... você deveria nos visitar mais vezes." Ela disse batendo suavemente em seu estômago. "Entrem, crianças, Carlisle chegará logo do hospital".

Entramos na bela mansão Cullen, que eu conhecia tão bem, ela mal tinha mudado desde que eu estive lá. Tudo tinha um toque particular de Esme, assim como de Alice, ambas complementavam-se perfeitamente criando uma harmonia entre o clássico e o moderno.

"Mas eu não posso acreditar que vocês estão realmente juntos," ela disse com alegria enquanto partilhávamos outro café sentados no grande sofá branco da sala, "quando Alice me disse, eu não podia acreditar".

"Aquela pequena diabinha sempre tem que estragar as surpresas." Edward queixou-se.

"Você sabe como Alice é, pedir que ela guarde um segredo é como pedir que deixe de respirar." Esme respondeu sorrindo. "E me diga, Bella, como você está em Chicago? Suponho que Edward não seja muito duro como chefe..."

Sorri timidamente, ainda que eu conhecesse essa mulher há anos, sempre me sentia como uma menininha quando estava com ela, o instinto maternal que aflorava por cada poro do seu corpo me fazia reagir como se eu tivesse cinco anos.

"Edward é legal... se comporta bem comigo." Eu respondi num sussurro.

Sem mais, a porta se abriu e um perfeito Carlisle Cullen cruzou-a com um sorriso enorme. Tanto ele como sua esposa não tinham mudado nada nos últimos anos, os dois pareciam ter ficado eternamente nos trinta e cinco anos, perfeitos e jovens.

"Bella!" Ele gritou com profunda alegria entrando na sala e me dando um caloroso abraço. Eu tinha esquecido quão amorosa era essa família.

"Olá, Carlisle." Saudei-o com um sussurro.

Depois de uma curta, mas intensa conversa, saímos da mansão Cullen com um enorme sorriso... e, sim, prometendo encarecidamente que voltaríamos a fazer uma visita logo que possível.

"Você estava certo." Eu sussurrei quando já estávamos chegando a Seattle.

"Eu sempre estou." Respondeu o arrogante.

Voltei a bufar e neguei com a cabeça.

Quando estávamos novamente no quarto de hotel, tudo voltou a ser como de costume. Tínhamos deixado Charlie, Carlisle e Esme do outro lado da porta e voltamos a ser apenas Edward e Bella. Edward me apertou em seus braços beijando carinhosamente a minha cabeça.

"Eu não queria fazer você se sentir mal com Charlie... eu só disse a ele o que eu pensava e o que eu queria que acontecesse." Ele sussurrou contra meu cabelo. "Você sabe que eu te amo, que o que eu mais quero é passar o resto da minha vida ao seu lado, que seja minha esposa ou não, não mudará nada. O importante é que você esteja comigo".

Afastei-me um pouco e olhei em seus olhos. Brilhando, voltaram a piscar como quando olhava para Esme, mas agora com mais intensidade. Acreditei em tudo e cada uma de suas palavras entrou em minha cabeça e, em seguida, chegaram ao meu coração tatuando-se nele.

"Eu também te amo." Sussurrei pouco antes que seus lábios batessem nos meus em um beijo necessitado que ambos sabíamos onde acabaria.

* * *

_**N.T.: **__Bem diferentes esses dois encontros, não? Edward é realmente rápido com essa história de casamento... o que será que vem daqui pra frente? Deixem reviews, pessoal! Amanhã é meu aniversário e quero muitas reviews de presente! _

_E como "presente" pra vc's, leitoras queridas, amanhã tem estréia de uma nova fic, e também vou postar a tradução de uma ONE e um novo cap. de CHANGE OF HEART, portanto, só o que eu peço, são as reviews!_

_Ah, e pra quem ainda não leu, corram pra ler a cena extra de ENTRE IRMÃOS, eu tô rindo e imaginando até agora... kkkk_

_Bjs... _

_**Ju**_


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15**

_Tradutora: Ju Martinhão_

Estávamos de volta para casa, fazia dois dias que descemos daquele maldito avião que nos levou a Seattle, não é que a viagem tivesse sido tão mal, mas eu esperava não ter que fazê-la novamente por muito tempo. A visita ao meu pai, aos Cullen, o casamento de Jacob... tudo foi demais para uma única viagem. Então o melhor era descansar e esquecer um pouco de toda a pressão que fui submetida.

Hoje voltamos ao trabalho depois de nossa viagem a Seattle, todos já sabiam do meu relacionamento com Edward, não que isso me irritasse, mas me incomodava que pensassem que o meu trabalho é apenas por causa disso. Embora no fundo poderia ser que fosse, minha entrevista de emprego foi sobre a mesa de seu escritório e sem calcinha, então era muito normal não ter sido, mas eu me recusei a acreditar que se ele verdadeiramente não valorizasse meu trabalho, seria incapaz de me despedir apenas porque tínhamos um relacionamento.

O cabelo escuro de Eric, meu secretário a partir de hoje, apareceu pela porta com um sorriso tímido e as bochechas coradas. Eu tentei prestar atenção ao que ele me dizia, mas minha mente continuava dando voltas e mais voltas para o que aconteceu com Edward durante essa viagem. Sua insistência sobre o casamento, como ele se comportou com Charlie... eu amava Edward com todas as minhas forças, mas era começar a pensar em casamento e alianças e eu começava a me sentir como se tivesse uma corda em meu pescoço.

Foi um dia sufocante, corrigindo finanças e mais finanças que os tesoureiros tinham feito em nossa ausência. Depois de um dia cansativo e estressante no trabalho, fui ao escritório de Edward para perguntar-lhe como tinha sido seu dia, o pobre tinha trabalhado tanto que nem sequer tinha feito uma pausa para o almoço.

"Você já terminou?" Eu perguntei com um sorriso tímido, apenas mostrando minha cabeça em torno da porta.

"Bella," ele disse sem olhar para cima dos papéis, "foi um longo dia... vá para casa sem mim, pode ser que eu demore um pouco mais, tenho que trabalhar".

"Está bem." Respondi fracamente.

Fiquei na porta observando-o, ainda imerso no trabalho, tanto que não foi sequer capaz de olhar para cima para me ver... eu não quis ficar em torno dele, então apenas dei meia volta e saí do prédio para pegar um táxi e retornar para casa, já que tinha ido no carro de Edward de manhã.

Assim que cheguei, me deixei cair no sofá e suspirei esgotada... que bom seria um banho quente neste momento. Não pensei muito e subi para o segundo andar para tomar um longo e relaxante banho. Não sei exatamente o tempo que passei enfiada na grande banheira, minha pele estava tão enrugada que já não tinha mais impressões digitais quando coloquei o roupão de banho de Edward sobre os ombros. Depois de me secar e desembaraçar meu cabelo, coloquei uma velha camiseta dele, não que eu não tivesse pijama, mas eu dormia muito melhor sabendo que algo dele estava envolvido em minha pele.

Desci as escadas na esperança de que Edward já estivesse na cozinha aquecendo alguma das comidas congeladas que Esme nos obrigou a trazer de Forks, mas não havia sinal dele. Voltei a me deitar no sofá e decidi assistir algo na TV enquanto esperava que ele chegasse. Não sei exatamente o tempo que passou porque adormeci, acordei quando braços fortes me carregavam e senti que me levavam escadaria acima.

"Edward." Eu disse com voz mole.

"Sim, Bella, continue dormindo." Ele respondeu em um sussurro.

"Que horas são?" Eu perguntei quando ele me colocou na cama.

"Tarde." Foi tudo o que ele disse antes de desaparecer pela porta do banheiro.

Suspirei e caí sobre o travesseiro... alguma coisa estava errada, Edward nunca foi tão seco quando falava comigo. Ele estaria irritado com alguma coisa? Lembrei-me que eu não tinha feito nada que pudesse tê-lo incomodado... mas, quem sabe? Os homens são tão esquisitos. Eu tinha um tipo de minhoca escavando em meu cérebro tentando encontrar algo para explicar seu comportamento estranho... mas não havia nada que parecesse importante, pelo menos para mim.

Quando ele saiu do banheiro com as calças do pijama e se deitou na cama sem sequer olhar para mim foi quando minha minhoca no cérebro começou a cavar freneticamente procurando por algo, qualquer bobagem que teria feito ele se incomodar. Foi porque eu não o visitei em seu escritório durante o dia? Eu nunca visitava, então não poderia ser isso. Fazia tempo demais que não fazíamos amor? Improvável... a noite passada foi uma noite bastante longa. Eu havia falado o nome de outro quando cheguei ao orgasmo? Impossível... somente Edward estava na minha cabeça em momentos como este. Eu havia respondido mal a uma pergunta? Eu havia feito algo impróprio para a noiva do proprietário da empresa? Ele não gostava das minhas roupas? Do meu corte de cabelo?

"Você quer sair já?" Ele disse com a voz contida enquanto me dava as costas na cama.

"O que estou fazendo?" Eu perguntei confusa.

"Só falta sair fumaça pelas suas orelhas. Eu estou cansado, Bella, preciso dormir." Ele disse com a voz cansada.

Levantei-me da cama de repente e agarrei meu travesseiro e um dos cobertores. Arrastando-me pelas escadas, desci ao segundo andar e acomodei-me no sofá. Eu tentava por todos os meios que as lágrimas que ameaçavam derramar dos meus olhos não o fizessem. Cerrei minha mandíbula com todas as minhas forças para impedi-las, até mesmo meu queixo tremia com o esforço... mas não, logo eu notei o líquido ardente rolando pelas minhas bochechas. Enrolei-me encolhendo minhas pernas e apertando-as com força contra meu peito, lutando vigorosamente para chorar em silêncio e para que os soluços não se liberassem.

Ouvi como Edward descia as escadas e me enrolei mais apertado, escondendo minha cabeça debaixo do cobertor. Eu não queria que ele me visse chorar, não que eu não tivesse feito isso antes, mas desta vez era por culpa dele que eu estava assim. Ouvi-o sentar-se ao meu lado e suspirar profundamente, mas eu não me movi.

"Bella," ele chamou, eu não movi nenhum músculo, "Bella," ele voltou a chamar e eu continuei na minha posição, "Bella, nós temos que conversar".

"Não, Edward, eu estou cansada e preciso dormir." Eu respondi usando suas próprias palavras.

Ouvi-o suspirar com força e levantar-se, pensei que ele iria embora, mas não, ele sentou-se no tapete na altura da minha cabeça e puxou o cobertor que cobria o meu rosto. Fechei os olhos com força, recusando-me a olhar para ele e ele suspirou novamente enquanto secava algumas de minhas lágrimas.

"Volte para a cama," ele sussurrou, "amanhã você terá dores nas costas se dormir aqui".

"Eu não quero." Eu respondi em um ataque infantil.

"Está bem, eu dormirei aqui e você vai para a cama." Ele sussurrou novamente.

Sentei-me no sofá e tirei o cobertor de cima de mim em um pontapé. Olhei para ele e bufei.

"Não se trata apenas de não dormir com você, é que eu não sei onde você está." Eu disse irritada.

"Eu estou na sua frente, Bella." Ele respondeu confuso.

"Não, Edward, seu corpo está na minha frente... mas você está a quilômetros de distância..." Eu sussurrei.

Ele suspirou novamente e se sentou ao meu lado colocando a cabeça entre suas mãos.

"Foi um longo dia... não é mais do que isso." Sua voz me chegou abafada por suas mãos.

"Um dia longo... eu também tive um dia longo... e tive que escutar como Eric suspirava por você em cada canto, estou fisicamente e psicologicamente exausta e ainda assim esperei que você chegasse tentando colocar o meu melhor sorriso, não construindo um muro entre nós. Não é só isso, Edward... mas se você não quer me dizer, nada acontece. Eu entendo, mas você também tem que entender que eu não quero compartilhar a cama com você enquanto tivermos segredos".

Levantei-me disposta a fazer minha saída triunfante depois de soltar aquele discurso, mas não avancei mais do que dois passos quando sua mão rodeou um dos meus pulsos e puxou-me com força fazendo-me cair novamente no sofá, ao seu lado.

"Por que você não quer se casar comigo?" Ele perguntou diretamente.

Sua pergunta me deixou paralisada, em estado de choque. Levei alguns segundos para digerir as palavras que ouvi e mais alguns segundos para processar as que eu falaria.

"Já... já te disse no carro... eu tenho medo de me precipitar." Eu disse baixinho.

"Tem certeza que é só isso?" Ele perguntou novamente.

"Sim, não entendo que você pode pensar que pode ser por algo mais".

Ele ficou em silêncio por alguns minutos, olhando fixamente para um ponto na parede da frente. Olhei para ele e ele tinha a mandíbula cerrada e a testa franzida.

"Edward..." Eu sussurrei.

"Não!" Ele gritou com a voz dura.

"Sim, Edward... o que você está pensando?" Eu perguntei, quase gritando.

"Eu não estou pensando em nada, Isabella... eu nunca penso nada." Ele resmungou entredentes.

"Que história é essa? Eu não... não entendo o motivo por que você fica assim..." Eu gaguejei.

"E eu não entendo por que você está aqui." Ele disse com sua voz afiada.

Se antes eu estava paralisada pela franqueza da sua pergunta, nesse momento eu fiquei mortificada. Meu coração parou de bater quando eu entendi o que ele quis dizer com isso.

"Você que... quer... quer que... que eu vá embora?" Eu disse apressadamente.

"Você quer ir?" Ele disse me olhando pela primeira vez desde que se sentou.

"Você sabe que não." Não sem dificuldade, engoli o nó formado na minha garganta.

"Por que você tem medo de compromisso?" Ele voltou a perguntar diretamente.

"Eu não tenho medo de compromisso." Eu disse surpresa.

"Eu não vejo nenhum anel em seu dedo." Ele comentou sarcasticamente.

"Tudo se resume a isso? Que eu não quero casar com você?" Agora eu levantei minha voz.

"Não, não é porque você não quer se casar comigo, é porque comigo você não quer e com o cachorro você estava prestes a se casar!" Ele gritou furiosamente, fixando seus olhos em mim.

Senti as lágrimas caindo novamente pelo meu rosto... nós nunca tínhamos discutido, talvez uma discussão boba dessas que não têm nenhuma importância, mas nunca a esse nível, nunca com gritos e com palavras que ferem.

"Não é a mesma coisa," eu disse ausentemente, "eu estava há três anos com Jacob quando aceitei sua proposta, é que..."

"Então eu tenho que esperar mais dois anos e meio para que você me diga sim?" Ele perguntou novamente em tom mordaz. "Então, Isabella Swan, que precisa de um tempo suficiente para tomar decisões, não demorou muito tempo para deixar que rasgasse sua calcinha naquele elevador".

"Nem você em me contratar para continuar aproveitando isso." Eu disse, dando a ele um dos meus olhares mais furiosos.

"Isso é um absurdo... se você não quer estar comigo, eu não sei o que você faz aqui. Eu preciso receber a mesma coisa que eu entrego, e você e compromisso são coisas que se repelem." Ele sussurrou quase que para si mesmo.

"Não sei por que você diz isso... o casamento não é mais do que um mero papel. Isso não muda o que as pessoas sentem".

"Para mim esse papel tem um significado, ele mostra a todos que nós estamos juntos de verdade... não que somos uma simples aventura".

"Para mim nunca foi uma aventura." Eu disse.

"Ah, não?" Ele perguntou, fingindo estar surpreso.

"Não! Eu vim morar com você... apresentei-o ao meu pai! Engoli minha vergonha e coloquei-me diante de Carlisle e Esme por você... não me diga que isso não é nada mais do que uma simples aventura para mim porque não é!" Eu gritei com a voz embargada, engolindo as lágrimas que ameaçavam sair.

Edward ficou em silêncio por alguns minutos, me olhando, mas eu não ousei olhar para cima e ver o que seus olhos verdes me diziam. Eu tinha medo de ver neles a determinação de deixar tudo isso para trás e começar uma nova vida, cada um por si. O medo diante disso me fez tremer... as lágrimas voltaram a escorrer pelas minhas bochechas e soluços quase inaudíveis saíam entre meus lábios cerrados. Sem mais demora, senti seus braços em volta de mim, de um momento para o outro eu estava sobre seu colo e ele com o rosto enterrado em meu pescoço.

"Desculpe, desculpe, desculpe, desculpe." Ele murmurava contra a pele do meu pescoço.

Ele afastou-se um pouco e beijou meus lábios docemente, como se temesse que eu fosse recusá-lo.

"Desculpe, de verdade... eu não sei o que me aconteceu." Ele continuou a sussurrar. "Passei o dia remoendo o que aconteceu durante a viagem e eu acho que me envenenei com minhas próprias teorias..."

"O que você pensou, Edward?" Eu perguntei num sussurro.

"Desculpe," ele suspirou,"eu concordei que você não gostaria de se casar agora, mas depois lembrei-me do cão, que com ele você ia se casar. Pensei que você o amava mais do que me ama, que com ele era sério e que comigo você estava jogando... eu sei! Parei de pensar apropriadamente e só escutei meu ciúmes".

"Eu te amo, Edward, eu te amo mais do que jamais amei." Eu confirmei a ele, olhando diretamente em seus olhos. "Se eu não quero casar-me com você, é justamente por isso".

"Eu não entendo." Ele disse confuso.

"As coisas com Jake nunca foram totalmente bem, mas quando decidimos nos casar, foi ainda pior... nos distanciamos, deixamos de conversar... não quero que isso aconteça conosco. Nunca. Eu quero ser como somos agora, apaixonados e felizes... desfrutando um do outro a cada dia. Sem a pressão de um papel no meio".

Ele me atraiu até seu corpo e voltou a beijar-me, desta vez com mais vontade, mais necessidade.

"É só por isso?" Ele perguntou, fixando seus olhos em mim.

"Você acha pouco?" Eu perguntei de volta.

"Há casamentos que funcionam, que duram anos sem maiores problemas... veja o de Carlisle e Esme! Eles estão há muitos anos juntos e quando você olha você ainda pode apreciar o amor que eles têm." Ele disse enquanto ajeitava meu cabelo atrás das minhas orelhas.

"Eu não disse que não vou casar com você... eu aceitarei quando me sentir pronta".

"Você me deixará saber quando chegar a hora?" Ele perguntou em um sussurro.

"Claro que sim".

Ela agarrou-se às minhas costas com mais força e me levantou, fazendo com que minhas pernas se envolvessem em ambos os lados de sua cintura.

"Você reparou que essa foi a nossa primeira discussão de verdade?" Ele perguntou sorrindo enquanto subia as escadas comigo colada ao seu peito.

"Eu notei, mas... por que você está sorrindo assim?"

"Dizem que o melhor das discussões são as reconciliações... você quer se reconciliar comigo?" Ele perguntou sussurrando em meu ouvido, me fazendo estremecer.

"Você não precisava dormir?" Perguntei levantando uma sobrancelha.

"Tenho certeza que o chefe não vai se incomodar que amanhã cheguemos um pouco atrasados no trabalho".

Ele começou a beijar meu pescoço e eu perdi a noção de tempo e espaço, a próxima coisa que eu estava consciente foi que ele me depositava sobre algo macio, quando abri meus olhos encontrei-me debaixo de um céu cheio de estrelas. Olhei em volta e vi que estávamos no terraço em um sofá macio.

"O que estamos fazendo aqui?" Eu perguntei num sussurro.

"É verão," ele disse beijando meu pescoço, "não faz frio," agora ele me mordeu delicadamente, "e agora eu preciso me reconciliar com você... não proteste Senhorita Swan".

Em seguida ele atacou meus lábios enquanto suas mãos deslizavam sobre meus quadris subindo minha camiseta e deixando meu corpo mais exposto.

"Aliás... essa camiseta é minha." Ele disse afastando-se um pouco, fingindo estar irritado.

"Você quer que eu devolva?" Perguntei baixinho.

"Claro que sim, agora mesmo".

Sorri e fiquei de pé ao seu lado, ficando de costas. Agarrei a bainha da camiseta e olhei para Edward por cima do meu ombro, ele estava sorrindo com aquele sorriso torto que me deixava louca. Levantei minha camisa deixando-me vestida apenas com minha roupa íntima, sem sutiã.

"Ei!" Ele quase gritou, "essa pequena calcinha também fui eu quem comprou pra você, tire-a agora mesmo".

Sorri e jogando meu corpo para a frente, abaixei a última peça que cobria meu corpo. Não demorei a sentir suas mãos sobre meus quadris puxando-me para trás. Senti a dureza de seu membro totalmente ereto escavando na minha bunda e gemi. Edward levou uma das suas mãos ao meu pescoço e rodeou-o completamente empurrando minha cabeça para trás sobre seu ombro. Ele começou a beijar a minha pele nessa área, deixando pequenas mordidas que me arrepiavam.

Virei-me em seus braços e enfiei minhas mãos em suas calças de pijama, fiquei surpresa ao descobrir que ele estava sem cueca, mas não me incomodei, aproveitei esse fato agarrando seu pênis entre minhas mãos, acariciando desde a base até a ponta, fazendo-o estremecer. Abaixei sua calça até os joelhos e ele chutou-a um par de vezes para afastá-la, fazendo-a se perder em algum lugar no terraço.

Abaixei-me e tomei seu pênis em minhas mãos olhando-o com uma expressão gulosa enquanto lambia meus lábios. Beijei a ponta, deixando a umidade dos meus lábios naquela área, Edward gemeu e apertou sua mandíbula. Com minha língua desenhei todo seu comprimento desde a base até sua glande e senti como suas pernas tremiam.

"Bella!" Ele rosnou.

Eu sorri e coloquei-o inteiro na boca, relaxei minha garganta e enfiei-o a toda profundidade que eu podia. Edward gritou meu nome algumas vezes enquanto eu tirava e voltava a enfiá-lo com força. Ele agarrou meus cabelos e moveu minha cabeça para diminuir o ritmo... sorri por dentro, com isso ele estava me dizendo que não queria terminar assim, que queria prolongar um pouco mais. Depois de alguns minutos em que pude saborear extensamente seu pênis, ele se afastou e fez com que eu ficasse em pé.

"Você não sabe o quanto eu te amo, Bella..." Ele sussurrou contra meus lábios antes de devorá-los avidamente.

Ele arrastou-me novamente para o sofá, mas quando eu fui me sentar ele me parou. Ele me fez girar entre seus braços ficando de costas enquanto beijava e mordiscava meus ombros. Ele desceu uma de suas mãos até meu sexo, que estava completamente molhado e esperando-o. Ele acariciou meu clitóris lentamente com a ponta dos dedos, fazendo minhas costas arquearem e eu ofegar com força. Ele enfiou um dos seus dedos e gemi quase gritando.

"Edward... eu... eu preciso de mais... isso não é suficiente." Eu disse ofegante.

"Eu sei, princesa... agora te darei o que você quer." Ele sussurrou em meu ouvido e mordeu o lóbulo da minha orelha me fazendo tremer.

Eu estava indo me deitar no sofá, mas ele voltou a me impedir agarrando-me pela cintura.

"Fique de joelhos sobre o braço do sofá." Ele sussurrou.

"O quê?" Eu perguntei confusa.

"Confie em mim... você vai ver".

Fiz o que ele me pediu, ele correu suas mãos sobre as minhas costas fazendo-me inclinar para a frente ligeiramente. Deslizou uma de suas mãos novamente para o meu sexo e gemeu enquanto metia de novo um dedo dentro de mim.

"Edward..." Eu implorei.

"Já vai amor..." Ele tirou o dedo de dentro de mim e levou-o até seus lábios... saboreou-o durante alguns segundos e gemeu de novo, "eu amo o seu gosto." Ele sussurrou contra a pele das minhas costas beijando-a logo depois.

Senti-me como seu sexo fez o seu caminho entre as minhas coxas por trás... meus joelhos tremiam com antecipação. Senti como sua glande esfregava contra o meu clitóris, estimulando-me, enviando centenas de choques elétricos em todo meu corpo. Agarrei uma almofada com força enterrando minhas unhas nela quando seu membro começou a abrir caminho dentro de mim. Senti como todo seu comprimento abriu caminho entre minhas paredes apertadas...

Ambos gememos com força de tão apertado que era. Ele começou a se mover com energia, suas estocadas eram fortes e profundas, fazendo com que eu gritasse seu nome continuamente. Meus olhos estavam fechados com força e eu mordia meu lábio inferior tentando não gritar, mas era inútil... quando ele saía completamente de mim para entrar novamente em um só golpe, tudo ao meu redor desaparecia. Em seguida, ele pegou uma de minhas mãos e levou-a para o meu sexo.

"Ajude-me, amor." Ele sussurrou contra o meu pescoço, pouco antes de me morder.

Comecei a esfregar meu clitóris ao ritmo de suas investidas... sentia como todos os meus músculos estavam tensos, como os nervos se concentravam todos na minha barriga, preparando-se para explodir. Edward estava agarrado à minha cintura com força, empurrando meu corpo para trás toda vez que seu membro entrava até o mais fundo de meu sexo. Eu tremia, não de frio, de antecipação, sentia meu orgasmo muito próximo. Ouvi como Edward rosnava, ele também estava perto... eu podia sentir como seu pênis estava cada vez mais duro.

Senti-o explodir, senti como Edward explodiu e derramou dentro de mim, isso era tudo que eu precisava para o meu orgasmo chegar. O prazer deslizou por cada um dos meus músculos tensionando-os ao máximo para deixá-los completamente relaxados no segundo seguinte, voltando a tensionar no seguinte. Deixei-me cair no sofá... Edward me seguiu sem sair de dentro de mim, deixou-se cair sobre minhas costas, mas sem soltar todo seu peso sobre mim.

Eu estava exausta, como sempre que fazia amor com ele, embora eu não tenha feito nem a metade do trabalho, os orgasmos me deixavam nesse estado de semi-inconsciência em que eu não percebia nada que acontecia ao meu redor.

"Você me promete que um dia você será minha esposa?" Ele perguntou em meu ouvido, sua voz um sussurro.

"Eu prometo... eu te amo".

"Eu também te amo, princesa".

* * *

_**N.T.:**__ O que acharam desse cap.? Quero reviews..._

_A partir de agora, traduzirei sozinha essa fic pq a Illem não poderá mais me ajudar devido à sua vida real. Então... obrigada Illem pela ajuda com os caps. anteriores!_

_Aviso... eu preciso dar um tempo com as traduções, tem muita coisa acontecendo na minha vida nesse momento e eu não estou conseguindo dar conta de tudo. Provavelmente ficarei algumas semanas sem postar, em no máximo um mês eu volto com tudo. Não estou abandonando nenhuma fic, apenas preciso de um tempo pra colocar minha vida em ordem. Desculpem por isso!_

_Ah, e se tem alguém aqui que acompanha __**HOFY**__ (da mesma autora de Devil's Angels), a partir de agora a tradução é oficialmente minha, então serão postados 2 caps. por semana, sem falta, diretamente no perfil da autora._

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 16**

_Tradutora: Ju Martinhão_**  
**

Outro dia no escritório... suspirei deixando cair a contabilidade que eu tinha em minhas mãos e recostei-me na cadeira massageando minhas têmporas. Eu não tinha uma dor de cabeça, era só stress... ou algo assim. Sentia-me oprimida. A viagem para Forks tinha me mostrado como eu sentia falta da minha família, meus amigos... Eu gostava de Chicago, mas já não estava ali por vontade própria, agora apenas Edward me prendia a essa cidade. Eu só estava lá por ele.

Fechei os olhos apertados e tentei imaginar meu futuro ao seu lado, meu futuro em Chicago... não parecia tão ruim, poderia suportar desde que viajássemos para Forks de vez em quando, para que meus amigos não saíssem todos da minha vida. Mas... eu podia confiar nele o suficiente para nos casarmos? Eu amava Edward, isso eu tinha certeza, ele era a minha outra metade, a outra parte do nosso todo. Mas agora, para mim, a palavra "casamento" tinha outro significado. Eu ainda me lembro das discussões com Jacob para me casar com ele, o anel que ele colocou em meu dedo naquela tarde na praia de La Push, que parecia pesar toneladas em vez de um único grama, ainda me lembro como aquele inaudível "sim" saiu dos meus lábios, mas não pela emoção, era medo... pânico. Eu temia a idéia de amarrar-me a ele por toda a vida. De ser a Sra. Black até o fim dos meus dias.

Estremeci lembrando, eu teria cometido o maior erro da minha vida se tivesse continuado tudo como planejado. No fundo eu tinha que agradecer Jacob por ter me deixado porque senão, agora, eu seria completamente infeliz e, possivelmente, Edward não faria parte da minha vida.

"Senhorita Swan, o Sr. Masen a espera em seu escritório." A voz de Eric pelo interfone explodiu minha bolha mental.

Sorri quase involuntariamente e, enquanto caminhava para o escritório de Edward, não conseguia parar de pensar sobre quão bom soaria que, ao invés de ser Senhorita Swan fosse Senhora Masen. Soava bem... mas ainda parecia um pouco precipitado. Nós nos conhecíamos há apenas seis meses... sim, muito precipitado.

Passando pela mesa de Ângela, ela me sorriu ternamente, eu sentia falta dela, mas Edward estava mais calmo longe de Eric e, para que negar, eu também. Não que eu duvidasse de suas preferências sexuais, mas depois que provam o outro lado, ninguém volta... deve haver algo. Entrei no escritório e estranhei que Edward não estava em sua mesa, olhei para ambos os lados procurando-o quando dois braços fortes me pegaram pela cintura e me fizeram girar sobre mim mesma. Eu sorri porque conhecia o dono desses braços porque sua fragrância já havia escorregado pelas minhas narinas me deixando aturdida e porque seu sorriso musical e másculo já havia ressoado em meus ouvidos.

"Tenho uma surpresa para você." Ele sussurrou em meu ouvido.

Sorri quando ele me beijou. Fechei meus olhos e minhas razões para estar em Chicago pareceram-me mais de peso do que nunca, os nós da corda que prendiam-me a ele pareceram prender-se com mais força. Eu amava Edward, ele me amava, precisávamos estar juntos para sermos felizes. Eu não me importava em sacrificar parte da minha vida por ele.

Um tumulto do lado de fora do escritório fez com que nos separássemos... sorri com tristeza... estávamos no trabalho, só haveria tempo para beijos e outras coisas quando estivéssemos sozinhos em casa. Edward saiu decidido e abriu a porta ficando praticamente congelado no lugar. Eu tentei ver o que estava acontecendo lá fora, mas o corpo de Edward não me permitia ver além de suas costas... e certeza que era muito rude enfiar a cabeça debaixo de um dos seus braços...

"Desculpe, Sr. Masen, eu tentei controlá-la, mas ela não compreende as razões..." Ouvi a voz de Ângela em um tom de constrangimento e nervosismo.

"Não se preocupe, Ângela... está tudo bem." Ele disse com voz reprimida. "Entre".

Ele me afastou para o lado para deixar que a pessoa que estava do outro lado pudesse entrar no escritório, ouvi o som ritmado de saltos contra o piso de mármore e senti um caroço no estômago de antecipação. Uma mulher loira com um corpo torneado e esbelto entrou no escritório e Edward a seguiu, fechou a porta de uma vez e me deu um olhar estranho... parecia que ele estava se desculpando.

"O que você está fazendo aqui?" Edward perguntou contendo o tom de sua voz.

"Eu queria falar com você." Respondeu a mulher, virando-se para enfrentá-lo.

E quando ela fez o sangue congelou em minhas veias... ela era bonita, seu cabelo loiro tinha cachos claros que terminavam em um tom avermelhado nas pontas. Seu rosto fino, com os lábios, nariz e olhos do tamanho certo, encaixando perfeitamente naquele perfil. Só um nome me veio à cabeça... Tânia. Seus olhos azuis estavam fixos em mim e um arrepio percorreu minha coluna.

"Se pudermos conversar a sós, é melhor." Ela apontou para mim.

"É melhor eu ir embora e deixá-los a sós." Eu disse suavemente.

"Não!" Edward rugiu. "Bella, fique, por favor".

Assenti com a cabeça, incapaz de falar... se falasse eu não tinha idéia do que poderia sair dos meus lábios. Eu não entendia por que Edward havia me escolhido em vez de uma mulher como ela, ela era linda, não havia outra palavra para descrevê-la. Suas curvas, seu rosto, seu corpo, seu cabelo... perfeita era o melhor adjetivo que poderia ser dado a ela.

"Tânia... A que devo a honra da sua visita?" Eu notei o sarcasmo na voz dele.

Lembrei-me que ela não havia aceitado muito bem que Edward a tivesse deixado por mim... mas, bem... quem aceitaria bem? Edward era perfeito em tudo e se eu estivesse no lugar de Tânia, eu também me sentiria muito mal se ele me abandonasse.

"Eu queria falar com você sobre nós, por isso não precisamos de público." Ela disse para mim com uma cara feia.

Edward estendeu a mão para mim e eu a peguei hesitante. Enquanto eu avançava os dois passos que me separavam dele, não pude evitar o olhar de espanto que Tânia me deu.

"Qualquer coisa que tenha a ver comigo, você pode dizer na frente de Bella." Edward disse me olhando e sorrindo.

"Você não pode estar fazendo isso comigo!" Ela gritou olhando-me com ódio.

"Não estou fazendo, eu já fiz." Edward disse presunçosamente.

Engoli em seco e observei como eles se olhavam sem alterar a expressão em seus rostos. Era como assistir a uma luta entre duas feras... ambos felinos encarando-se intensamente. Nenhum desviava o olhar do outro e eu... eu me sentia como um mero espectador. Eu não conhecia Tânia e Edward também não havia me falado muito sobre ela. Para mim era apenas uma estranha que havia compartilhado uma história com Edward, ninguém importante, até hoje. Agora essa mulher na minha frente era mais real do que uma simples memória de Edward, era quase um obstáculo à minha felicidade. Naquele momento eu senti como se cortassem algumas das cordas que me prendiam a Edward e, por conseguinte, também a Chicago.

"Tânia, eu acho que há meses eu deixei claro a você que eu não queria ter mais nada a ver com você." Edward disse pronunciando cada palavra perfeitamente para que não houvesse confusão, ou suposição.

"Então... é por ela que você me trocou?" Ela perguntou olhando-me com ódio de novo.

"Tânia..." Ele suspirou. "Eu não troquei você, nós estávamos acabados há muito tempo".

"Você está mentindo!" Ela gritou. "Eu te amava... e você me deixou sem motivos... tudo estava perfeito entre nós..."

"Não, Tânia... era perfeito pra você, eu não estava feliz".

Naquele momento minha mente se desligou, eu não queria ouvir mais. Parecia uma partida de tênis em que ambos estão jogando a bola com mais força do que antes. Eu não queria ser parte disso, Edward poderia lidar com ela sozinho, mas minhas pernas não obedeciam, por mais que eu tentasse colocá-las em movimento eu não era capaz de movê-las nem um milímetro sequer. Estava pregada no chão ao lado de Edward e com o olhar perdido. Eu ouvi um forte estrondo e os braços de Edward me rodearam apertando-me com força contra seu peito. Eu não tinha idéia de quanto tempo havia decorrido, eu tinha me mantido ausente, sem prestar atenção ao que eles disseram.

"Desculpe... eu queria que fosse um dia perfeito e isso veio arruiná-lo... perdoe-me, minha vida." Edward sussurrou beijando minha testa a cada poucos segundos.

"Não importa." Consegui pronunciar com uma voz rouca.

"Você está bem?" Ele perguntou um pouco assustado. "Você está branca... venha sentar-se".

Ele me arrastou para um sofá que havia em uma das paredes laterais e sentou-me com os músculos ainda rígidos... a tensão estava passando da conta. Edward me deu um copo d'água e tomei-o com as mãos trêmulas... até então eu não tinha percebido que meu corpo todo tremia... mas, por quê? "Medo" uma vozinha dentro da minha cabeça gritou essa palavra sem parar. Mas medo de quê? Ora, vamos! É mais do que evidente... aquela mulher era muito mais bonita do que eu, mais alta, mais bonita, com mais peito, com mais curvas... ela tem tudo! "Tudo não, você tem Edward." Eu suspirei e olhei para Edward. Ele parecia assustado, com certeza minha reação não era muito normal, ele tinha o cenho levemente franzido e o maxilar cerrado. Ele voltou a me abraçar com força, sentou ao meu lado e me colocou no seu colo, abraçando-me novamente.

"Eu amo você." Ele sussurrou em meu ouvido.

E essas palavras encheram meu peito com um calor inexplicável, ele me amava, a mim, não a ela. Eu sorri, depois de tudo eu não deveria ter medo. Edward tinha me escolhido e, além disso... queria casar comigo, isso significaria alguma coisa, certo? Edward como se estivesse adivinhando meu debate interno, colocou seus lábios nos meus e me mostrou sem palavras tudo o que eu precisava saber. Era um beijo apaixonado, urgente, nele ele estava me dizendo tudo o que eu significava para ele, que ele me queria. E eu de bom gosto recebia tudo, recebia e guardava no fundo do meu coração para que nunca pudesse escapar dali.

"O que era a surpresa?" Eu perguntei minutos depois, quando sua testa estava contra a minha e estávamos recuperando o ritmo normal da nossa respiração.

Ele me tirou do seu colo e, em seguida, se levantou e foi até o interfone e chamou Ângela pedindo-lhe que viesse até seu escritório. Olhei para ele franzindo a testa, tentando entender para que precisava de Ângela para dar uma surpresa para mim. Ângela entrou no escritório vacilante, mas ao ver-me ali, sorriu timidamente.

"Ângela," Edward disse convidando-a a sentar-se. Ela fez isso em uma cadeira em frente à sua mesa e eu na outra enquanto Edward ocupava seu posto do outro lado, "eu gostaria que você voltasse a ser a secretária de Bella".

Ângela sorriu para mim e depois olhou para Edward. Olhei para ele franzindo a testa... fazia apenas um par de semanas que tínhamos retornado de Seattle e que Eric era o meu secretário.

"Qual o motivo dessa mudança?" Perguntei meio desconfiada.

"Pensei que seria bom ter alguém da sua confiança em seu novo escritório." Ele respondeu com um sorriso radiante.

Ângela e eu nos olhamos sem entender.

"Você está me mudando?" Eu perguntei novamente. "Para qual departamento?"

"Você continuará na Contabilidade".

"E isso é uma surpresa?" Eu perguntei incrédula.

"Seu novo escritório é em Seattle." Edward disse ainda sorrindo.

"O quê?" Eu perguntei em um grito.

"Ângela," Edward disse olhando para a minha nova secretária, "seu marido Ben também será transferido para o nosso novo escritório em Seattle, prepare tudo para quinta-feira da próxima semana, obrigado, você pode retornar ao trabalho".

Depois de agradecê-lo com lágrimas nos olhos, Ângela saiu do escritório de Edward deixando-me completamente atordoada e paralisada sentada naquela cadeira. Ele estava me enviando para Seattle, afinal era algo que eu queria, minha família e meus amigos estavam lá... mas e ele? Eu, nesse momento, estava em Chicago somente por ele... talvez finalmente eu não fosse tão importante para ele como eu pensava. Quando o pânico começou a apoderar-me, os braços fortes de Edward me abraçaram e apertaram-me com força novamente.

"Você não está feliz?" Ele perguntou preocupado.

"Sim..." Eu murmurei. "é só que..." Ele me parou com um beijo.

"Esme acaba de encontrar para nós uma bela casa, é afastada em uma zona muito calma, agora ela a está decorando com a ajuda de Alice e Rose, também fazendo alguns arranjos. Ela disse que na próxima terça-feira estará perfeita para que nos mudemos, mas até quarta-feira não pegaremos o vôo." Ele disse sem desprender seus olhos dos meus.

"Você também vem?" Eu perguntei surpresa.

"Por acaso você pensou que se livraria de mim com tanta facilidade?" Ele perguntou, fingindo um beicinho.

"Eu te amo." Sussurrei contra seus lábios antes de beijá-lo.

Edward respondeu ao meu beijo em seguida. Ele abriu sua boca e sua língua saiu totalmente pronta para enroscar-se com a minha. Ele me apertou contra ele, fazendo meu corpo se encaixar no seu. Suas mãos deslizaram lentamente pelas minhas costas e pouco a pouco deslizaram sob minha blusa. Suspirei enquanto seu toque me fazia tremer...

"Edward..." Eu chamei-o em um sussurro quando ele beijou meu pescoço.

"Sim?" Ele perguntou distraidamente.

"Alguém pode entrar".

"A porta está trancada." Ele contestou sorrindo enquanto continuou a beijar meu pescoço.

"Você já tinha planejado isso? Você é um pervertido..." Eu fingi estar irritada.

"E você gosta que eu seja assim..." Ele disse.

Suas mãos subiram pela minha cintura até chegarem aos botões da blusa... desabotoando-os lentamente enquanto seus dedos deixavam carícias furtivas fazendo com que a minha pele arrepiasse. Depois subiu minha saia novamente até minha cintura e acariciou minhas nádegas exatamente antes de dar-me um rápido tapa.

"Edward!" Exclamei com surpresa.

"Isso é por pensar que eu a enviaria sozinha para Seattle..." Ele disse com escárnio antes de beijar-me novamente.

Eu podia sentir sua língua quase na minha garganta, mas eu não me importei, era Edward, eu o amava. Minhas mãos foram diretamente para a fivela de seu cinto e soltei-o em um suspiro, fazendo o mesmo com o botão e o zíper. Suas calças caíram em seus tornozelos em questão de segundos e uma boxer preta era tudo o que separava seu membro bem ereto de mim.

Enfiei a mão dentro de sua cueca e agarrei seu membro pela base fazendo com que ele tensionasse e respirasse entredentes. Deslizei minha mão desde a base até a ponta enquanto sentia como ele cerrava os dentes e escondia o rosto no meu pescoço. Um grunhido quase animal deixou seus lábios antes que ele agarrou minha bunda com uma mão e apertou-me contra sua excitada masculinidade. Eu gemi alto com o contato, minhas costas receberam um arrepio que me fez arquear deixando meu peito completamente exposto para ele.

Ele aproveitou sem hesitação, beijou e mordiscou meus mamilos através do tecido fino do meu sutiã, molhando-o e fazendo-me gemer com mais força. Sua mão caiu novamente na minha bunda e ele enrolou a fina tira da calcinha em seu dedo... fazia tempo que ele não fazia isso e, embora eu não quisesse reconhecer, eu amava que ele o fizesse. Ele puxou com força e partiu-a em dois em um segundo.

Depois seus braços fortes me levantaram e ele me sentou em sua mesa. Abri minhas pernas quase instintivamente, ele se posicionou entre elas e penetrou-me de um só golpe. Eu gritei levemente e me agarrei aos seus ombros para não cair, ele beijou meu pescoço e gemeu em meu ouvido. Ao invés de sentir dor na ausência de preliminares, o que senti foi uma excitação tremenda, Edward enchia-me completamente, eu podia sentir cada centímetro dele se encaixando perfeitamente dentro de mim.

Suas investidas começaram suaves e calculadas... como sempre. Definindo sua respiração com a minha e deixando que o prazer inundasse cada célula do nosso corpo. A velocidade de suas investidas aumentou consideravelmente, assim como sua força, ele parecia pegar impulso saindo completamente de mim para entrar um segundo depois investindo de uma vez. Eu continuava agarrada a ele, evitando gemer ou gritar para nos trair, mordendo meu lábio inferior com tanta força que quase me fez sangrar.

Senti como a mesa tremia abaixo de nós, inclusive podia-se ouvir alguns rangidos da madeira dela. Ele passou um de seus braços em volta da minha cintura levantando meu corpo um pouco, com essa mudança do ângulo de suas investidas, cada vez que sua carne roçava minhas paredes eu sentia como minha alma ia subindo lentamente em direção ao céu. O prazer fez um nó de fogo no meu estômago. Cada segundo ficava mais apertado, cada vez ardia mais e mais forte, aumentando o seu calor para cada uma das minhas veias... fazendo meu coração bater cada vez mais rápido, fazendo minha respiração tornar-se mais difícil a cada segundo.

Os espasmos não demoraram muito, senti como o nó explodia arrasando tudo em seu caminho. Minha consciência me abandonou e somente minhas mãos segurando os ombros de Edward eram minha âncora com a realidade. Edward mordeu meu pescoço e rosnou com força... se eu achava ter tido um orgasmo alguma vez na minha vida, não era nada comparado com isso.

Senti-me flutuar durante alguns segundos, então voltei a ser consciente de novo do lugar onde eu estava. Edward descansou sua testa no meu ombro e eu continuava agarrada a ele como se minha vida dependesse disso.

"Isso é que é chamado de celebração de uma notícia." Eu disse com a voz entrecortada pelos suspiros.

Edward riu com dificuldade porque sua respiração não estava em melhor estado que a minha.

"Eu te amo." Ele sussurrou antes de beijar meus lábios novamente.

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Gostaram? O que acharam da surpresa e dessa mudança que vem por aí?_

_Então, depois de algum tempo, estou de volta e quero reviews! Se vc´s colaborarem, na segunda-feira posto outro cap. aqui! Vc's vão perceber que eu estou "acelerando" um pouco as postagens dessas fics que estou traduzindo, é que estou com uma lista grande de fics autorizadas e estou doida pra começar algumas, mas preciso terminar outras antes, senão eu não dou conta de tudo... Portanto, deixem reviews e serão recompensadas(os) com caps. mais rápido!  
_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 17**

_Tradutora: Ju Martinhão_**  
**

Estávamos novamente em um avião com destino a Seattle, desta vez o motivo era diferente do anterior e os meus nervos estavam muito mais relaxados. Alguém da família Cullen nos esperaria no aeroporto, mas eu não sabia exatamente quem, mas me cheirava a Alice, ou Emmett, ainda que, conhecendo a pequena Alice, o mais provável é que fosse ela. Edward tentou me convencer a ir ao banheiro novamente, como da vez anterior, e usando todo meu autocontrole eu me neguei e consegui convencê-lo do contrário.

Quando descemos as escadas o ar úmido de Washington bateu no meu cabelo, eu sorri, em Chicago também faz frio, mas nunca seria igual a Seattle. Enquanto atravessávamos as portas de desembarque, dois braços fortes me levantaram e começaram a me girar. Quando meus pés tocaram o chão, me segurei em Emmett com força para tentar aliviar o enjôo.

"Você é um estúpido, Emm, deixou-a enjoada." Ouvi a voz de Edward e, em seguida, senti um de seus braços em volta da minha cintura.

"Onde está Alice?" Perguntei para Rose após cumprimentá-la também.

"Você não quer saber, segundo ela, você precisaria de uma roupa especial para a estréia da casa." Ela disse movendo as sobrancelhas sugestivamente.

Corei instantaneamente e não demorei a ouvir Edward limpando a garganta para esconder uma risada. Emmett estava em seu mundo e não percebeu nada, caso contrário eu teria de suportar uma de suas conversas de irmão mais velho e acho que já tive muitas durante meus anos de faculdade.

Fomos para o estacionamento entre risadas, piadas, abraços... Eu tinha sentido muito a falta dos meus amigos, de todos, cada um deles tinha um lugar especial no meu coração. Entramos no Jeep de Emmett e aos poucos fomo entrando na cidade, logo entramos em um complexo residencial, parecia calmo, havia muitas casas, mas eram realmente mansões, paramos em frente a uma delas que, apenas ao vê-la, minha respiração ficou presa. Era bonita, pintada de branco e tinha janelas azuis, uma varanda com duas escadas e um balanço ao lado da porta da frente. A casa perfeita que sonhamos muito.

O Porsche de Alice estava estacionado na entrada, ao lado da Mercedes de Carlisle. Eu não podia acreditar que realmente estava ali, ao lado dos meus amigos, da minha família! E o melhor é que seria algo permanente, eu estaria com eles por um longo tempo.

Quando saí do carro Alice pulou em meus braços fazendo-me tropeçar, o que terminou com as duas no chão gargalhando. Edward e Jasper nos ajudaram a levantar e pouco depois recebi os abraços de Carlisle e Esme. Eu estava em casa... era repetitivo, mas minha mente não parava de repetir que realmente eu estava em casa, eu não podia acreditar. No fim minha equação estava perfeita: trabalho, família, amigos e, o mais importante: Edward.

Esme nos mostrou que a nossa casa seria totalmente animada, ela era linda, enorme, talvez demais só para Edward e eu, mas considerando como eram nossos amigos, estaríamos sozinhos por pouco tempo. Após jantarmos todos juntos na grande sala de jantar, que passamos entre risadas e recordações da nossa juventude, todos se despediram e nos deixaram sozinhos.

Edward se aproximou de mim e abraçou-me por trás, descansando a cabeça no meu ombro enquanto dava beijinhos no meu pescoço. Estremeci e enlacei suas mãos com as minhas sobre minha barriga.

"E então?" Ele perguntou em um sussurro.

"E então o quê?" Eu respondi com outra pergunta.

"O que você achou da casa? Esme me enviou fotos de tudo o que estava vendo e esta é a que eu mais gostei, espero ter acertado." Ele disse um pouco envergonhado.

Virei-me em seus braços encarando-o face a face.

"Eu amei." Eu disse olhando em seus olhos. "E o que eu mais gosto é que Tânia e Jéssica estarão longe... Eric também, nunca se sabe o que pode acontecer." Eu disse a ele rindo.

"Você sabia que esse comentário não foi nada educado?" Ele perguntou fingindo estar com raiva.

"Só que foi sincero, eu não gosto que elas estivessem perto de você." Eu disse.

"Eu também não gosto que você esteja perto do cão e que eu a trouxe praticamente para o lado dele." Abri a boca para responder, mas ele me impediu colocando um dedo nos meus lábios. "Não quero estragar esse dia de hoje falando dele, então tudo que eu vou dizer é que confio totalmente em você".

Sorri e beijei-o, foi um beijo carinhoso e acolhedor, para mostrá-lo que ele podia realmente confiar em mim, que por nada no mundo eu o trocaria por outro, e muito menos se o outro fosse Jacob. Edward pareceu captar o significado do beijo, pois me pressionou com mais força contra seu corpo e aprofundou-o enroscando sua língua na minha. Eu respondi sem hesitar, imediatamente senti a parede contra minhas costas e Edward pressionando meu corpo contra ela, fazendo minhas curvas se encaixarem nas dele.

Gemi contra seus lábios quando uma de suas mãos foi em concha para o meu peito, apertando-o levemente entre seus dedos, fazendo com que meus mamilos endurecessem imediatamente e minhas costas arqueassem contra seu peito duro. Sem mais, ele se afastou de mim e olhou para o chão para se acalmar, em seguida olhou para cima e fixou seus olhos nos meus, seus olhos verdes estavam brilhando de um modo intenso, parecia que eu estava afundando no mar verde. Entretanto, sem dizer nada, ele se virou e eu o vi desaparecer pelas escadas.

Fiquei parada encostada na parede e olhando para as escadas tentando entender suas ações. Edward, nunca, NUNCA se afastou de mim em um momento como este, ele sempre estava mais do que disposto a levar nossos beijos mais além, muito mais além... por isso ele ter saído sem dizer nada e deixando-me completamente aturdida não ajudava para que eu pudesse entendê-lo.

Ele reapareceu descendo as escadas com um sorriso deslumbrante e eu estava quase em estado de choque, a camisa que ele usava antes estava agora completamente aberta mostrando seu corpo perfeito, as mangas dobradas até os cotovelos mostrando seus braços fortes e seu cabelo parecia um pouco mais despenteado do que o habitual, ele parecia um deus grego descendo as escadas, ou um modelo da Calvin Klein. Eu limpei minha garganta e esforcei-me para despertar do meu devaneio.

"Emmett escondeu uma amante pra você no andar de cima?" Perguntei levantando uma sobrancelha.

"Por que você diz isso?" Ele perguntou quando seu sorriso desapareceu.

"Parece que você acabou de chafurdar com alguém..." Eu murmurei.

"Bellla, bobinha." Ele sussurrou beijando minha testa. "Se você não se lembra, o cabelo foi você quem despenteou, a camisa fui eu, eu precisava de conforto para preparar tudo".

Eu havia despenteado seu cabelo? Sei que estava entretida para não ter dado conta disso. Mas algo que ele disse chamou minha atenção "precisava de conforto para preparar tudo".

"O que você tinha que preparar?" Eu perguntei.

"Você é muito ansiosa." Ele respondeu dando-me o meu sorriso torto, minhas pernas tremeram e minha calcinha ficou molhada... de onde ele tirava o poder para me fazer sentir tão vulnerável? "Vem comigo e eu te mostrarei".

Ele pegou minha mão e, sem me dar escolha de protestar, ou algo parecido, me arrastou escadaria acima. Paramos em frente a uma porta, eu tentei lembrar da visita de algumas horas antes que Alice tinha feito e eu não me lembrava de estar naquele quarto.

"O que tem aí dentro?" Eu perguntei.

"Nosso quarto." Ele disse simplesmente.

"E por que eu não o vi até agora?" Perguntei irritada.

"Não se zangue... há uma razão para que Alice não tenha mostrado a você." Ele explicou aproximando meu corpo do seu, passando um braço pelas minhas costas e rodeando minha cintura.

"Por quê?" Perguntei cruzando os braços e franzindo o cenho.

"Porque eu pedi a ela." Ele ficou atrás de mim e cobriu meus olhos com uma de suas mãos.

"O que você está fazendo?" Eu perguntei, ainda irritada.

"Confie em mim." Ele sussurrou em meu ouvido me fazendo estremecer.

Ouvi quando a porta se abriu e Edward empurrou meu corpo para avançar para o interior. Quando já estávamos dentro, ele liberou meus olhos e abri-os piscando algumas vezes. Quando meus olhos se ajustaram à luz mais uma vez eu vi diante de mim uma enorme cama coberta com um lençol preto e almofadas brancas, as paredes foram pintadas de branco com alguns detalhes em preto. Eu mantive meus olhos passeando pelo quarto para ver uma enorme janela com vista para o jardim e duas portas em uma das paredes laterais. Edward me puxou para uma delas e me olhou um pouco envergonhado.

"Tentei convencê-la, mas você sabe como é Alice..." Ele sussurrou enquanto abria a porta e acendia a luz.

Diante de mima estava um closet quase do mesmo tamanho do quarto, com as paredes cheias de roupas, sapatos e acessórios. Acho que perdi toda a cor do meu rosto porque eu devia ter meu coração completamente parado... a anã tinha enlouquecido! Como ela poderia pensar em um armário assim só pra mim?

"Vamos sair daqui, por favor." Eu implorei em um sussurro.

Edward me levou de volta para o quarto, onde a cama preta estava me chamando aos gritos para que a usasse, embora não necessariamente para dormir. Mordi meu lábio inferior para evitar jogar Edward sobre ela e atacá-lo como uma leoa no cio. Mas Edward me pegou e começou a rir.

"A cama também receberá sua parte." Ele sussurrou em meu ouvido.

Tentei não prestar atenção ao arrepio que percorreu minhas costas e sufoquei o gemido que lutava para sair da minha garganta quando seus lábios caíram em meu pescoço.

"Por que você está tão certo de que eu estou pensando nisso?" Eu perguntei num sussurro para minha voz não falhar.

"Porque eu sei de tudo".

"Arrogante." Eu provoquei.

"Lembre-se, eu sou o seu arrogante".

Sorri e lembrei do primeiro dia no elevador.

"Sim, você é meu arrogante sexy." Sussurrei contra seus lábios antes de devorá-los enquanto me pendurava em seu pescoço.

Ela se afastou um pouco e me olhou sorrindo de lado... quebrando por terra as poucas defesas que me restavam.

"Arrogante sexy?" Ele perguntou divertido.

"É uma longa história... agora continue fazendo o que você estava fazendo antes de desaparecer pelas escadas." Eu disse.

"Espere, espere." Ele disse se afastando um pouco de mim.

Fiz uma careta e olhei para ele com olhos entrecerrados.

"Você é insaciável." Ele murmurou, no que eu dei um tapa em seu ombro.

Ele deu uma gargalhada e pegou minha mão colocando-me na frente da outra porta ao lado do armário.

"Isto é o que eu estava preparando." Ele disse enquanto abria a porta.

A primeira coisa que senti foi um leve cheiro de baunilha e flor de laranjeira, seguido por uma nuvem de vapor. Então, à minha frente, estendia-se um banheiro todo em tons de creme, contrastando totalmente com a decoração do quarto, mas ainda em harmonia com ele, tudo estava na escuridão apenas iluminado pela luz de velas colocadas em uma prateleira. Sob a prateleira havia a banheira mais elegante que eu já vi na minha vida, estava cheia e borbulhante, atraindo-me silenciosamente para entrar nela.

"Eu queria preparar um banho quente para você dormir bem, sem a tensão da viagem." Ele sussurrou em meu ouvido.

Sem mais ele levou suas mãos à minha calça e lentamente abriu o zíper, eu fiquei em silêncio, observando o movimento de suas mãos e a expressão em seu rosto. Ele deslizou a calça pelas minhas pernas enquanto um de seus dedos delineava seu comprimento, fazendo a pele se arrepiar em seu rastro. Chegando em meus tornozelos, ele levantou-os com cuidado e tirou meus sapatos junto com a calça. Então ele ficou em pé atrás de mim e desabotoou minha blusa lentamente, com cada botão que deixava um pouco mais descoberta a minha pele, ele depositava um beijo suave no meu pescoço. Ele deslizou-a lentamente pelos meus braços deixando um rio de beijos em meu ombro, fazendo com que eu fechasse os olhos diante da magnitude das sensações que estavam tomando conta do meu corpo.

Suas mãos deixavam toques suaves em volta da minha cintura, subindo pelos meus lados e deslizando pelas alças do meu sutiã, quando elas estavam nas minhas costas ouvi o clique do fecho e senti como esta peça também desceu deixando meu corpo um pouco mais exposto. Suas mãos desceram novamente pelas minhas costas até minha cintura e depois pelos meus quadris, agarrando a última peça que me restava e fazendo-a cair pelas minhas pernas.

Quase sem dar-me tempo para reagir diante da minha completa nudez, ele me pegou nos braços e me levou para dentro da água. Naquele momento eu senti a pele de seu peito e de seus braços roçando na minha e, virando um pouco a cabeça, vi que ele tinha tirado sua camisa... quando? Eu não estava ciente disso. Suas mãos começaram a deslizar o sabonete pelas minhas costas, massageando meus músculos e fazendo minha pele arder onde ele tocava. Milhares de suspiros abandonaram meus lábios, incapazes de permanecer em meu corpo, mostrando o meu estado precário... sim, eu tenho que admitir, eu estava muito excitada... demasiadamente excitada!

"Edward..." Suspirei seu nome.

"Diga-me, princesa." Ele sussurrou em meu ouvido, fazendo-me fechar os olhos.

"Tome banho comigo." Eu quase implorei.

Ouvi sua risada e logo depois o vi entrar na banheira comigo. Tentei abraçá-lo, mas ele não me deixou e colocou-se bem atrás de mim, passando os braços pela minha cintura. Ele pegou uma esponja e com um pouco mais de sabonete começou a ensaboar minhas costas novamente, deixando, de vez em quando, algum beijo furtivo sobre a minha pele. Após ensaboar minhas costas, ele fez o mesmo com minhas pernas... subindo até minha barriga e depois meu pescoço.

Eu simplesmente fechei os olhos e deixei-o fazer, eu nunca havia me sentido assim, tão querida... tão desejada. A sensação era tão agradável que eu era capaz de escapar da minha mente completamente e só estava centrada no homem junto a mim, amando-me de todas as maneiras possíveis e recebendo de mim todo o amor que eu poderia dar.

A esponja subiu até meus seios, ele os ensaboava com extremo cuidado fazendo círculos sobre eles, fazendo com que eu fechasse os olhos firmemente e arqueasse minhas costas. De repente, a esponja desapareceu e foi substituída por suas mãos. Ambas se apossaram dos meus seios acariciando-os quase com devoção, ele os massageava e apertava entre suas mãos, passando seus dedos pelos meus já muito excitados mamilos, fazendo-me gemer quase involuntariamente.

Uma de suas mãos abandonou meu seio enquanto sentia seus dentes na pele sensível do meu pescoço. Seus dedos desenhavam formas no meu abdômen descendo lentamente até meu púbis, onde parou emaranhando um de seus dedos com meus poucos pêlos. Eu silvei entredentes quando esse dedo roçou meu clitóris, foi um roçar quase inexistente, mas suficiente para que uma descarga elétrica percorresse meu corpo de cima abaixo.

Seus dedos pouco a pouco foram tomando meu sexo, acariciando cada vez com um pouco mais de força, cada vez um pouco mais perto do pequeno botão que me levava ao delírio. Até que um foi introduzido completamente dentro de mim. Eu gritei de surpresa, me remexi em seus braços tentando aprofundar mais aquela pequena penetração, mas ele me agarrou forte pela cintura impedindo que eu me mexesse mais.

Ele começou a bombear dentro de mim, tirando seu dedo quase completamente e voltando a introduzi-lo segundos depois. Arrancando gemidos e suspiros da minha garganta, que já era incapaz de silenciar tudo o que eu sentia. Seu dedo demorou muito pouco para ser acompanhado por um segundo e, minutos depois, por um terceiro. Eu me contorcia em seus braços completamente morta de prazer, já que suas carícias eram na medida certa, me davam prazer, mas eram tão sutis que não me liberavam com o orgasmo que estava começando a formar um redemoinho dentro de mim.

Sem dizer nada, ele tirou seus dedos do meu sexo e me fez girar ficando cara a cara e sentada montada nele. Ele agarrou meus quadris levantando-os um pouco e me puxando para seu corpo fazendo nossos sexos roçarem ligeiramente. Ambos gememos e eu me agarrei aos seus ombros instintivamente, nesse momento nossas respirações eram quase erráticas e demorei apenas alguns segundos para sentir seu membro entrando lentamente em mim.

Enterrei minhas unhas em seus ombros, o prazer estava inundando meus sentidos, estava fazendo com que eu perdesse até a noção do tempo e lugar. As mãos de Edward vagavam famintas pela minha pele, minhas costas, meus seios, meus braços, meus ombros, não parando em nenhum lugar. Deixei minha cabeça cair para trás e levantei um pouco meus quadris, então me deixei cair sobre ele. Edward gemeu e enterrou o rosto no meu pescoço. Repeti o movimento fazendo Edward dizer meu nome e eu também não poderia evitar gemer. Era bom demais.

Edward agarrou meus quadris para ajudar a manter o ritmo, nosso suor misturado com as bolhas de sabão e as próprias bolhas da banheira, nossas respirações entrecortadas, nossos corações batendo muito rápido. Tudo estava calculado, tudo era como deveria ser.

Edward beijou meus lábios rudemente, enfiando a língua na minha boca fazendo-me perder a cabeça. Meus dedos se enroscaram em seus cabelos e puxei-o para mim. Eu pulava no colo dele fazendo seu membro entrar e sair de mim cada vez com mais velocidade. Edward ofegava contra meus lábios, sua respiração se misturando com a minha, mantendo o contato visual que não havíamos perdido quase em nenhum momento, um se afogando nos olhos do outro, sentindo como a cada vez que nossos corpos colidiam uma maré de sentimentos era liberada através de nossos corpos.

Estava perto, eu podia sentir meu orgasmo lutando para sair, minhas costas tensionaram e os músculos do meu sexo apertaram em torno do pênis de Edward, ele gemeu com força e seu sêmen banhou completamente meu interior enquanto eu me contorcia de prazer em seus braços. Deixei-me cair para a frente apoiando minha cabeça em seu peito, sem me mover, tentando recuperar o ar que meus pulmões haviam perdido, ainda envolvida nos braços de Edward, imaginando um futuro onde esta banheira seria nossa companheira de todas as noites.

Edward beijou meus cabelos sussurrando palavras de amor que me faziam derreter completamente por dentro. Fazendo o meu amor por ele crescer ainda mais, se é que isso era possível. Sentindo que este era o meu lugar, em seus braços, com ele dentro de mim, em nossa casa, planejando nosso futuro juntos.

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_*Suspira*... adorei esse cap., e vc´s? Pensando em providenciar uma banheira pra minha casa... e um Edward desses tb seria muito bom... *sonhando alto*... _

_Enfim, espero que tenham gostado... Deixem reviews e posto um cap. novo na quinta-feira!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	18. Chapter 18

**Capítulo 18**

Duas semanas em Seattle, duas semanas vivendo em um sonho. Em um novo emprego, novos amigos... mas com os meus amigos perto de mim. Eu tinha ido visitar Charlie de surpresa, ele não sabia que eu tinha me mudado e, muito menos que era permanente. Eu indo visitá-lo significava que Jacob também descobriria, mas eu não me importei, eu estava tão feliz que tudo parecia insignificante para mim com o quão bem eu me sentia.

Eu passava a manhã e parte da tarde no meu novo escritório, bem ao lado do de Edward e ambos ligados por uma porta, algo que ele exigiu e que me agradava, assim eu saberia que ele estava próximo. Os escritórios estavam em um dos prédios mais luxuosos de Seattle, com vista para a baía, quando me sentia um pouco sobrecarregada eu não tinha nada mais que virar minha cadeira e pela enorme janela do meu escritório eu via quando as balas cruzavam flutuando sobre a água.

Meu escritório foi decorado com cores quentes, tons de bege, areia... que davam um toque quase de outono, o que ia muito de acordo com o tempo que normalmente faz na maior parte do ano em Washington, notava-se o toque de Esme em cada detalhe, já que ela havia sido encarregada de decorar todos os escritórios da empresa, os que pertenciam a Edward.

Quando eu saía do trabalho sempre tinha um dos meus amigos à espera na cafeteria, se não fossem Alice e Rose, eram Jasper e Emmett, até aquele momento eu não tinha percebido até que nível havia sentido falta deles. Das risadas, das piadas, das zombarias... tudo que eu tinha perdido quando estava longe deles. Mas agora eu estava aqui, ainda que tivesse que suportar as intensas viagens de compras com minhas amigas loucas, era melhor essa pequena tortura do que sentir-me longe delas novamente.

Todo fim de semana Edward e eu viajávamos para Forks, dormíamos na mansão dos Cullen, assim como os outros meninos. Aos sábados nós fazíamos uma visita ao meu pai e Sue, e aos domingos tínhamos um almoço em família na casa dos Cullen.

Mas o melhor eram as noites quando eu chegava do trabalho e Edward estava me esperando, ou quando era o contrário e eu o esperava. Essa viagem deixou-nos mais unidos, ele tinha me mostrado sua fidelidade, que suas promessas não eram vazias e eu tinha mostrado a ele que, apesar da minha recusa temporária ao casamento, eu o amava e meu nível de compromisso não precisava ser medido por um papel assinado por ambos. Toda noite nós nos amávamos como sempre, tínhamos estreado todos os cômodos da casa, parecíamos coelhos! Quando estávamos sozinhos e víamos uma superfície plana que não tinha sido estreada ainda, não pensávamos duas vezes e rapidamente nos colocávamos nela.

Eu nunca tinha imaginado que minha vida poderia ser assim, eu estava feliz, tinha tudo o que sempre sonhei e ainda mais porque eu nunca imaginei chegar a ter esse ponto de ligação com ninguém, mas Edward veio para romper meus padrões traçados e desenhar uma nova vida em que estávamos juntos... e felizes.

Suspirei enquanto observava como uma balsa atracava no porto da janela do meu escritório, já eram seis horas, hora de ir para casa... Edward tinha saído para jantar com alguns clientes novos e eu tinha que voltar sozinha, não seria tão deprimente se algum dos meus amigos estivesse comigo, mas os dois casais já tinham planos que insistiram em me incluir, mas eu não queria estar lá segurando vela entre os casais apaixonados. Peguei meu casaco e minha bolsa, saí do escritório e encontrei Ângela às pressas reunindo as suas coisas.

"Você está bem?" Eu perguntei preocupada.

"Sim, sim, não se preocupe, senhorita." Ela disse apressadamente.

"Ângela, eu já disse mil vezes para você me chamar de Bella." Eu a repreendi com um sorriso.

"Está bem... eu posso falar com você?" Ela perguntou baixando seus olhos e corando. "Em seu escritório, é importante".

Concordei e voltei para o escritório com a testa franzida. Eu esperava que Ângela não quisesse me abandonar agora, eu precisava dela. Eu tinha descoberto que, se não fosse ela, minha secretária seria Lauren... podem imaginar? Lauren Mallory trabalharia para mim! Mas não... eu esperava tê-la longe de mim, mas, principalmente, longe de Edward. Deixando de lado meus pensamentos, concentrei em minha (até agora) secretária, que estava sentada na minha frente visivelmente nervosa, torcendo as mãos uma contra a outra e com os olhos fixos no chão.

"Algo errado?" Eu perguntei, assustada por vê-la tão nervosa.

"Veja... é que... bem... era algo que estávamos planejando, mas não imaginei que seria tão rápido, ficamos sabendo há poucos dias e, apesar de estarmos satisfeitos com a notícia, eu não queria perder meu emprego, e não é que eu precise dele para sobreviver, mas sim, é necessário o dinheiro que ele me traz." Ela disse apressadamente de novo.

Sorri para sua efusividade... eu não sabia do que ela estava falando, mas era óbvio que, o que quer que fosse, estava preocupando-a.

"Sobre o que você está falando? Desculpe, mas eu não entendo nada." Eu disse.

"Eu estou grávida." Ela sussurrou.

"Oh." Foi a única coisa que meus lábios puderam pronunciar.

Então tudo o que ela disse se encaixou perfeitamente em minha mente, o medo, a necessidade financeira... Ângela era uma boa profissional, eu estava orgulhosa de tê-la trabalhando comigo, ou melhor, eu precisava dela! Ninguém além dela sabia organizar minha agenda para que eu tivesse meus dez minutos de paz tomando um chocolate quente na cafeteria da esquina.

"Não se preocupe." Eu disse sorrindo e tomando uma das suas mãos entre as minhas. "Farei o que for preciso para que você não perca seu emprego. Você pode pedir os dias que você precisar para suas consultas e voltar quando o bebê nascer, se assim desejar".

Ela só me deu um lindo sorriso acompanhado de algumas lágrimas.

"Obrigada, e desculpe pelo choro, são os hormônios." Ela se desculpou.

"Vá para casa e descanse, agora você deve se cuidar." Eu disse a ela em um sussurro enquanto fazia um sinal para ela ir para casa.

Quando eu ouvi a porta fechar atrás de mim, deixei-me cair na minha cadeira e girei-a para ver a baía novamente, onde outra balsa estava cruzando... Senti-me triste, algo dentro de mim foi desorganizado quando Ângela me contou sobre sua gravidez. Eu nunca pensei em ser mãe, eu nunca imaginei sequer que teria essa possibilidade, nem quando estava noiva de Jacob essa idéia passou pela minha cabeça. Mas agora... eu podia me imaginar perfeitamente em um futuro com Edward e uma criança, ou duas... seria maravilhoso.

Suspirando novamente e com algumas lágrimas ardentes nos meus olhos, eu saí do escritório e entrei no elevador. Eu tive que pegar um táxi, já que tinha vindo com Edward e ele havia pegado seu carro para ir ao jantar. Saí pela porta do edifício e agradeci que não estava chovendo, já era ruim o suficiente ter o humor no chão e eu não queria molhar até meu cabelo. E quando eu me aproximei da calçada para chamar um táxi, alguém agarrou meu braço com força. Virei-me pronta para dar um soco a quem quer que tivesse se colocado no meu caminho para conseguir voltar pra casa... eu só queria deitar no sofá com um sorvete enquanto esperava por Edward, mas a minha vontade de bater em alguém foi apagada quando vi quem estava ao meu lado.

"O que você quer, Jacob?" Perguntei com uma voz dura.

"Conversar com você." Ele sussurrou.

"Desculpe, mas você chegou tarde." Eu disse, livrando-me de seu aperto bruscamente.

"Eu te levo".

"Não é necessário, diga o que você tem a dizer e vá embora." Resmunguei mal humorada.

"Não podemos fazer isso tomando um café?" Ele perguntou com um sorriso tímido.

"Eu disse a você que eu tenho pressa, eu tenho um compromisso," com o meu sofá e meu sorvete... mas isso não importava a ele.

"Tudo bem." Ele suspirou. "Por quê?"

Olhei para ele com uma cara feia, esperando que ele continuasse falando, mas ele não o fez.

"Por que o que?" Eu perguntei.

"Não faz nem um ano que nós terminamos e... você já está com outro, completamente feliz... dói-me que você tenha me esquecido tão facilmente." Ele disse olhando nos meus olhos.

E eu estava em choque e com a boca aberta. De verdade ele estava me perguntando por que eu tinha reconstruído a minha vida? Com que direito ele vinha me perguntar isso?

"Você está falando sério?" Eu perguntei, incrédula.

"É que eu não entendo, Bella, eu sei que a machuquei, mas eu pensei que você me amava, que queria um futuro comigo... e agora você está aqui, com outro homem e eu..."

"Você o quê?" Perguntei com raiva, "Você se casou com Leah, você planejou um casamento apenas para quatro meses depois do nosso!"

"Eu posso explicar..." Ele disse.

"Eu não quero que você me explique nada, eu quero que você mova a sua bunda e desapareça da minha vista. Agora eu sou feliz e nem você nem ninguém vai estragar isso." Eu gritei.

Ele não disse nada... apenas deu meia volta e foi embora rapidamente... se antes as lágrimas só ameaçavam sair, agora elas tentavam com todas as suas forças... sua rejeição já não me doía mais, mas a sua coragem de aparecer para pedir explicações por algo que ele mesmo provocou que acontecesse. Agradeci que um táxi apareceu naquele momento e entrei antes que alguém o fizesse.

Cheguei em casa e deixei meu casaco e a bolsa atirados em qualquer lugar, fui diretamente para a geladeira e peguei meu pote de sorvete... eu precisava de sorvete de chocolate urgentemente. Sem soltá-lo, peguei também uma colher e fui comendo enquanto subia as escadas para mudar de roupa, a cada colherada que eu tomava tinha vontade de mais outra. Coloquei uma camisa de Edward que chegava até meus joelhos, desci as escadas aos tropeços até me deixar cair no sofá e cobrir-me com um cobertor enquanto assistia TV. Continuei devorando meu sorvete como se fosse o prato mais delicioso do mundo... ok, admito, era o prato mais delicioso do mundo, eu sentia a necessidade urgente de colocar-me a exagerar no sorvete.

Quando acabou eu deixei cair o pote vazio no chão e me enrolei cobrindo até meu pescoço. Minhas pálpebras pesavam mais do que o normal... e isso que era apenas sete horas. Meus olhos finalmente fecharam e eu perdi todo o contato com o mundo.

Acordei com doces e quentes beijos no meu rosto, meu pescoço, no pedaço de pele do meu ombro que não foi coberto pela enorme camisa... esfreguei meus olhos e bocejei antes de encontrar o olhar divertido de Edward na minha frente . Sorri e abracei-o pelo pescoço dando um beijo em seus lábios, ele não demorou para aprofundá-lo e colocar sua língua na minha boca, onde a minha recebeu-a de bom grado dançando com ela. Ele separou-se mais cedo do que gostaria e gemi por ele, algo que ele achou graça e riu. Ele olhou o pote de sorvete vazio no chão e olhou para mim levantando uma sobrancelha.

"Foi um longo dia." Eu disse a ele com a voz rouca da minha soneca. "Que horas são?"

"Dez horas." Ele disse se acomodando ao meu lado e puxando meu corpo ao seu em um abraço.

"É tão tarde?" Eu perguntei surpresa. "Dormi por três horas".

"Deve ser o fuso horário." Ele disse sorrindo.

Ignorei seu comentário e me concentrei apenas em quão bem eu me sentia sendo abraçada por ele, com seus braços me segurando tão forte que eu sabia que nada de ruim poderia me acontecer enquanto continuássemos assim. Senti seus lábios nos meus cabelos, suas mãos deixando suaves carícias nas minhas costas, somente estar assim era o suficiente, não precisava de mais nada.

"Hoje Jacob foi me buscar na saída do escritório." Eu disse num sussurro.

Senti como Edward ficou tenso e cerrava os punhos, eu não queria estragar esse momento, mas eu sabia que se eu não contasse e depois ele soubesse por outras pessoas, ele ficaria com raiva... e com razão.

"O que o cão queria?" Ele perguntou através dos dentes cerrados.

Levantei a cabeça e vi que ele tinha um olhar perdido e a mandíbula apertada. Eu sabia o esforço que era para ele saber que eu estava tão perto do meu ex-noivo, mas eu também sabia que ele tinha de ter cem por cento de certeza que isso não significava nada para mim, as coisas entre os dois eram exatamente como o mesmo caso se Jacob vivesse na casa ao lado.

"Ele veio me pedir explicações por estar com você... você pode acreditar nisso?" Expliquei-lhe incrédula.

"Não se supõe que foi ele quem deixou você?" Ele perguntou irritado.

"Foi ele quem suspendeu o casamento... eu não sei por que ele vem agora pedir-me explicações quando eu não devo nada a ele... mas, não importa, eu coloquei-o em seu lugar e ele foi embora com o rabo entre as pernas." Finalizei com um pequeno sorriso.

Isso relaxou-o um pouco e ele beijou meus lábios com ternura, em seguida, levantou sua mão e acariciou minha testa franzida.

"Foi o que aconteceu com o cão que a deixou assim?" Ele perguntou em um sussurro.

"Sim... eu não entendo." Eu murmurei.

"Há algo mais..." Ele disse.

Lembrei-me da gravidez de Ângela e como eu me senti mal depois que ela me contou, eu não entendia o motivo, eu não queria um bebê, nunca quis ter, mas ao ver as coisas do outro lado, de um relacionamento estável com amor verdadeiro, fazia com que tudo fosse visto com outras cores, a maternidade me parecia uma experiência inesquecível, algo que eu gostaria de compartilhar com Edward.

"Nada importante." Eu tranqüilizei-o forçando um sorriso. "O jantar foi bom?" Perguntei mudando de assunto.

"Foi um jantar delicioso, tenho que levá-la naquele restaurante, 'Fabriccio', é de comida italiana, tenho certeza que você vai adorar. Pelo que vejo você também jantou." Ele disse sorrindo enquanto apontava para o pote vazio de sorvete.

"Sim... um pouco. Embora eu ainda tenha um pouco de fome." Eu disse corando.

"Você está com sorte." Ele disse estendendo a mão e pegando uma sacola que estava sobre a mesa. "Um dos garçons me recomendou que provasse a torta de queijo, e quando o fiz, logo pensei que você gostaria, então eu trouxe um pedaço pra você".

Meus olhos se abriram e começaram a encher de água, como ele poderia ser tão adorável? Ele tinha me trazido um pedaço de torta! Eu o amava, nunca tive dúvidas sobre isso, mas agora eu estava absolutamente convencida de que não havia ninguém, jamais, em qualquer lugar, a quem eu poderia amar mais.

Depois de comer minha torta em menos de dois minutos, nós nos aconchegamos no sofá assistindo um filme, Edward tinha tirado o casaco e agora só estava de calça e a camisa desabotoada com as mangas dobradas, eu tinha a cabeça apoiada em seu colo enquanto ele acariciava meus cabelos lentamente.

Ainda assombrava minha cabeça a gravidez de Ângela e tudo o que isso tinha me feito sentir, eu queria compartilhar isso com Edward, eu queria compartilhar toda a minha vida com ele.

"Edward." Chamei-o em um sussurro.

"Diga-me, princesa." Ele respondeu no mesmo tom.

"Alguma vez você já pensou em ter filhos?" Eu perguntei diretamente.

Para que fazer rodeios se isso era exatamente o que eu queria saber... eu senti como ele se movia em seu lugar e logo seus lábios caíram sobre meu rosto, ele continuou distribuindo pequenos beijos ao longo da minha mandíbula e parou perto do meu ouvido.

"Há alguns meses venho pensando nisso." Ele sussurrou. "Eu gostaria de ter algum dia. Mas só se fosse com você".

Sorri estupidamente com o que ele disse enquanto, novamente, as lágrimas não desejadas queriam fazer uma aparição. Endireitei-me lentamente e sentei em seu colo, envolvendo seu pescoço com meus braços. Olhei-o nos olhos totalmente convencida do que eu faria, eu nunca estive tão certa sobre isso, eu amava esse homem acima de todas as coisas.

"Edward." Eu sussurrei baixinho. "Eu te amo".

Ele se aproximou e me beijou lentamente, espalhando seu sabor pela minha língua, fazendo-me estremecer enquanto seus braços envolviam minhas costas e, embora não houvesse nem uma pequena pontada de dúvida, com esse beijo eu fiquei mais segura do passo que eu daria. Afastei-me de Edward lentamente, olhando em seus olhos.

"Edward." Sussurrei e ele sorriu. "Eu estou pronta".

Ele ficou me olhando por alguns segundos, pelo seu olhar eu pude entender que ele não sabia do que eu estava falando, eu quase podia imaginar as engrenagens de sua cabeça girando e girando buscando algum sentido para as minhas palavras. Quando ele pareceu entender, algo brilhou em seus olhos e ele me abraçou com força. Ele me levantou e me deitou no sofá colocando-se em cima de mim. Eu gargalhei por sua alegria, eu sabia que ele ficaria emocionado, mas não a este nível.

"Você me faz o homem mais feliz do mundo." Ele sussurrou contra meus lábios.

E então me devorou, atacou meus lábios fortemente, mas sempre cuidando para não ser rude, esse era o meu Edward, tinha o ponto certo que me deixava louca. Uma de suas mãos foi até minha coxa e agarrou-a com força posicionando-a em volta da sua cintura. Afastei-me um pouco dele sabendo o que ele queria, essa conversa ainda não tinha terminado.

"O que foi?" Ela perguntou confuso.

"Você não tem que me dar um anel, ou algo assim?" Eu perguntei franzindo a testa, até que eu percebi, "Oh meu Deus! Certeza que você ainda não o tem, claro, você foi pego de surpresa pela minha confissão." Eu disse corando.

Ele se sentou no sofá e me puxou de volta para seu colo.

"Bella, bobinha." Ele disse beijando meu rosto. "O anel eu já tenho, mas não vou dá-lo a você agora, também não vou pedi-la ainda".

Olhei para ele com a testa franzida... se ele não ia me pedir, por que sentiu-se tão mal que eu o rejeitasse no casamento de Jacob?

"Eu sei o que você está pensando." Ele disse, acariciando meu rosto. "Eu vou pedi-la logo, eu te darei um anel lindo e quando você aceitar eu serei o homem mais feliz do mundo de novo. É só que eu quero que seja especial, não quero que você esteja vestida com uma das minhas camisas velhas e com o estômago cheio de sorvete de chocolate e torta de queijo. Eu queria que fosse inesquecível e, se você não ficar muito irritada, uma surpresa." Ele concluiu mexendo em seu cabelo.

"Eu entendo o seu ponto." Eu murmurei.

"Agora venha aqui, senhorita Swan, que o seu futuro marido quer demonstrá-la o quanto ele a ama." Ele disse sorrindo enquanto voltava a me colocar no sofá.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_*suspirando*_

_Esse cap. foi tão fofo... finalmente Bella aceitou se casar com ele... o que vc´s acharam?_

_O próximo cap. será postado no sábado, então... deixem reviews!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	19. Chapter 19

**Capítulo 19**

_Tradutora: Ju Martinhão _

"Alice... eu já disse a você que não, Edward tem planos." Eu disse já cansada.

Minha amiga levantou uma sobrancelha e olhou para mim com desconfiança.

"Que tipo de planos?" Ela perguntou, fixando seu olhar em mim.

"Ele não me disse..." Desviei o olhar para que ela não visse que eu estava mentindo... mas, ugh! Falhei miseravelmente.

"Conte-me o que vão fazer, Isabella." Ela rosnou.

E eu me encolhi na cadeira, quando Alice usava meu nome completo era para começar a tremer.

"Eu não sei..." Eu disse, rezando o Alcorão em grego para que ela não continuasse perguntando.

Eu não queria dizer nada, duas semanas depois da minha confissão de "estou pronta", Edward tinha prometido levar-me para jantar no Fabriccio's, eu não sabia se era o que eu realmente suspeitava, mas tinha muitas chances de ser. O que eu não queria era que Alice soubesse porque, então, ela brincaria comigo toda a tarde, eu seria a Barbie criada em suas mãos, ela me usaria como manequim e isso era o pior de meus pesadelos. Juntar Alice com roupas e cosméticos em uma mesma sala era quase um suicídio.

"Eu pensei que nós éramos melhores amigas." Disse minha "amiga" fazendo beicinho.

"E nós somos, Alie." Assegurei sem olhá-la diretamente para evitar cair na sua armadilha.

"Bella, olhe nos meus olhos e me diga o que você quer." Ela suplicou com uma voz chorosa.

Engoli em seco e tomei coragem, olhei para cima e seus olhos azuis estavam brilhantes... maldita anã! Que sabia muito bem atuar... podia até chorar se fosse necessário! Tentei ficar com raiva, mas seu lábio inferior começou a tremer um pouco e eu não pude agüentar mais. Abri a boca para responder, mas antes que eu pudesse emitir qualquer som, a porta do meu escritório se abriu e apareceu meu salvador... Edward!

"Olá, querida!" Ele disse com muita alegria.

Edward surpreendeu-se pela minha efusividade e Alice fez uma cara de desagrado, ela sabia que contra Edward não havia nada para fazer, suas birras não causavam quase nenhum efeito sobre ele.

"Olá, garotas." Cumprimentou Edward, inclinando-se sobre a minha cadeira e me dando um beijo leve nos lábios.

"Eu ainda não consigo acreditar que vocês estão juntos." Alice sussurrou quase para si mesma.

"Pois nós estamos." Edward respondeu com um enorme sorriso. "E vá se acostumando porque será assim por muito tempo." Enquanto ele dizia a última frase, me deu um olhar e um sorriso, o que fez o meu rosto se tingir de vermelho...

"Você está insinuando o que eu acho que você está insinuando?" Alice sussurrou agarrando os braços da cadeira e cravando suas unhas no tecido.

Edward olhou para ela sorrindo.

"Se o que você acha que o que insinuo é o que estou insinuando realmente, sim... eu estou insinuando." Ele respondeu com sua voz aveludada tingida de diversão.

Alice gritou e começou a saltar na cadeira enquanto cobria a boca com as duas mãos.

"Eu tenho que dizer a Rose, e a Jazz... e Emmett, melhor não, talvez ele queira matá-lo... também para a mamãe! Oh meu deus! Eu te amo, Edward!" Ela gritou novamente lançando-se em seus braços.

Depois, como uma mola separou-se dele e olhou-o com os olhos extremamente abertos.

"Os planos de hoje à noite são para isso?" Ela perguntou, levantando uma sobrancelha ameaçadoramente em direção ao seu primo.

"Eu não sei do que você está falando." Edward disse, visivelmente confuso.

"Aonde vocês vão?" Ela perguntou cruzando os braços e estreitando os olhos.

"Jantar?" Sua resposta soou quase como uma pergunta.

Eu me afundei na cadeira e cobri o rosto com as mãos "Você despertou a fera." Eu murmurei e ele não pôde evitar rir. Alice começou a dar voltas ao redor do meu escritório enquanto movia os braços sobre sua cabeça e falava sobre a nossa falta de informação para ela, que nós não a amávamos, que agora ela quase não teria tempo para encontrar o vestido perfeito, que isso era muito desagradável, que ele tinha que fazer isso diante de toda a família... e mil outras coisas que só faziam sentido para ela.

"Por que você fez isso comigo?" Perguntei para Edward fazendo um beicinho. "Agora terei que passar a tarde toda com ela brincando de me vestir..."

"Desculpe... eu não imaginei." Ele se desculpou.

Ficamos em silêncio observando como Alice continuava a andar em círculos e resmungando coisas incoerentes para o resto do mundo, exceto para ela. Deixei escapar um bocejo seguido de um estrondoso barulho no meu estômago.

"Você está com fome..." Ele disse e eu corei. "e está cansada... por que não vai comer com Alice e tira a tarde de folga? Você pega meu carro e depois vem me buscar no trabalho".

"Ótimo!" Alice gritou. "Vamos, Bella, que quase não temos tempo..." Ela continuou agarrando meu braço e puxando-o para colocar-me em pé.

"Não há necessidade de tomar a tarde de folga." Eu protestei.

"Sim, é necessário..." Edward respondeu com cara de preocupado. "Você trabalha demais e, ultimamente, está sempre com cara de sono, então vá com o diabo da minha prima. Alice, tenha certeza de que ela tire uma soneca, por favor".

"O que o senhor quiser." Ela resmungou. "Agora teremos uma hora a menos... não é suficiente, o melhor..." Eu parei de escutá-la para não enlouquecer.

Levantei-me e beijei os lábiod dele com relutância, deixando-o ver que a tarde livre não me agradava nem um pouco, muito menos quando teria que passá-la nas mãos de Alice, ele me deu um sorriso torto e começamos a caminhar em direção à porta.

"Alice... Eu posso fazer um pedido especial?" Edward perguntou quando ela abriu a porta para sair.

"Depende…" Ela disparou.

"Que Bella coloque o vestido preto... aquele amarrado no pescoço... lembra-se qual é?" Ele perguntou olhando nos meus olhos.

Corei quase que instantaneamente... se eu me lembrava? Eu estava prestes a fazer um altar para aquele vestido! Era ele que eu usei naquele elevador...

"O que há de tão especial naquele vestido?" Alice perguntou. "Se você já viu, não tem graça".

"É o vestido que usei para minha entrevista de emprego." Eu murmurei.

"Oh!" Alice disse ficando paralisada enquanto um enorme sorriso se estendia por seu rosto. "Calcinha pequena... certo, amiga?"

Minhas bochechas estavam prestes a explodir com a quantidade de sangue que estava se acumulando nelas, ela tinha que lembrar justamente dessa conversa... maldita duende... maldita anã saltitante... Edward, sem entender nada, apenas nos olhava sorrindo.

"Pode contar com esse vestido, priminho... e com a calcinha também." Ela disse piscando um olho.

Gemi enquanto cobria meu rosto com as mãos e saí do meu escritório ouvindo as risadas de Edward no fundo.

Depois de uma refeição saudável que eu literalmente devorei, Alice e eu fomos para a minha casa e, enquanto ela desmontava completamente meu guarda-roupa, atirei-me na cama e dormi por algumas horas. Fui acordada por um leve tremor no meu ombro.

"Vamos, Bella, vá tomar banho se não quiser se atrasar..." Alice quase gritava no meu ouvido.

Levantei-me relutantemente e fui para o banheiro, tirei minha roupa e me olhei no espelho... eu tinha umas leves olheiras, algo estranho porque eu tinha acabado de dormir e... eu parecia cansada. Mas eu trabalhava demais, passava o dia no escritório e, às vezes, levava trabalho para casa, talvez eu devesse levar as coisas com mais calma, eu não queria que o excesso de trabalho tivesse um impacto sobre a minha saúde agora que eu tinha tantas coisas que me faziam sentir feliz.

Tomei um banho rápido e, duas horas depois, eu estava enfiada no meu vestido preto de alça amarrada, com uma mini calcinha que Alice comprou durante a minha soneca. Olhei no espelho e fiquei um pouco surpresa com a imagem refletida, minhas olheiras haviam desaparecido e meu rosto tinha perdido todos os sinais de cansaço, minha amiga parecia uma fada madrinha da beleza.

Depois de levá-la até a casa dela eu me dirigi ao escritório para buscar Edward, como ele me pediu. Subi pelo elevador até o andar correspondente e quando as portas se abriram entrei em meu escritório, todo mundo estava recolhendo suas coisas para ir para suas casas... era sexta-feira, assim teríamos um fim de semana de descanso. Eu disse adeus a Ângela com um sorriso e entrei no escritório de Edward.

Ele estava sentado em sua mesa falando ao telefone e me indicou que o esperasse sentada e eu fui para o sofá, enquanto ele falava olhei cuidadosamente para o escritório, que foi decorado em tons de cinza e azul, contrastando com o meu que era em tons quentes, mas essa decoração encaixava perfeitamente com Edward.

Ele desligou o telefone e acenou para eu chegar perto dele, que estava encostado em sua mesa com os braços cruzados e seu perfeito sorriso torto... meu orgulhoso. Caminhei em direção a ele tentando mexer meu quadril, algo sutil, não querendo falhar por culpa dos sapatos que Alice havia me obrigado a colocar. Aproximei-me dele e ele uniu seus lábios nos meus em um beijo apaixonado que me deixou sem a minha reserva de oxigênio necessária. Afastei-me um pouco ofegante, apoiando minha testa na dele.

"Você está linda." Ele sussurrou olhando nos meus olhos e acariciando minha bochecha.

Enquanto corava me perdi em seus olhos, e ele parecia fazer o mesmo com os meus porque ficamos alguns minutos em silêncio nos olhando fixamente. Desviamos o olhar e sorrimos ao mesmo tempo. Ele suspirou e se levantou.

"Vamos... tínhamos uma reserva para..." Ele parou para olhar seu relógio. "dez minutos atrás. Já estamos atrasados".

Caminhamos pelo corredor deserto, todos já tinham ido para suas casas e não havia uma alma em todo o caminho, com exceção de nós dois. Entramos no elevador e Edward, antes mesmo que as portas se fechassem, me prendeu com seus braços contra a parede.

"Esse vestido em seu corpo e um elevador são uma combinação explosiva." Ele sussurrou em meu ouvido, "Embora eu gostasse mais dele no chão".

Estremeci com suas palavras... e com a sua respiração no meu ouvido... e com seu perfume que me deixava tonta... e com o calor que desprendia do seu peito contra o meu... Edward se afastou e começou a rir da minha reação. Ele inclinou-se na parede ao meu lado e pegou minha mão.

Sem aviso prévio, o elevador parou e as luzes piscaram, agarrei o braço de Edward e coloquei minha melhor cara de raiva.

"Isso é uma piada?" Eu perguntei num sussurro.

"Eu juro que não tinha nada preparado." Ele se defendeu.

"Vamos, Masen, abra este maldito elevador... você sabe que eu tenho claustrofobia".

"Eu sei como resolver isso..." Ele disse se aproximando de mim perigosamente enquanto sorria de lado.

Afastei-o com um empurrão e comecei a andar nervosamente no pequeno cubículo.

"Abra a porta, Masen!" Eu gritei.

"Eu juro que não tenho nada a ver com isso." Ele se defendeu.

Gemi de frustração e me sentei no chão enquanto pequenas lágrimas escorriam pelas minhas bochechas.

"Isso não pode estar acontecendo de novo... não... tem que ser uma piada." Eu murmurava pra mim mesma. "Você contou para alguém o que aconteceu no dia em que nos conhecemos?" Perguntei para Edward.

Ele negou com a cabeça e eu suspirei.

"Eu tinha esperança que fosse coisa de Alice e que eu poderia matá-la quando saíssemos daqui".

Ele riu e se sentou ao meu lado pegando uma das minhas mãos na dele, inclinei a cabeça em seu ombro e ele beijou meu cabelo.

"O que fazemos agora?" Perguntei em um sussurro.

"Esperamos... não podemos fazer mais nada".

Uma hora mais tarde continuávamos na mesma... trancados. Para mim parecia uma piada de mau gosto, o destino estava rindo de mim, certo? Eu queria jantar com Edward sozinho, ter uma noite perfeita para que ele me desse o anel que tinha em seu bolso. Sim, eu tinha visto como a caixa de jóias marcava através de suas calças.

"Isso é um absurdo." Eu disse levantando e começando a andar em círculos de novo. Minhas pernas estavam ficando duras de ficar sentada no chão frio.

Edward também se levantou e abraçou-me, enterrei meu rosto em seu peito e inalei seu aroma... isso me tranqüilizava, me fazia sentir que nada de mal aconteceria enquanto eu estivesse em seus braços.

"Você sabe o que?" Ele perguntou de repente.

Afastei-me dele um pouco e olhei em seus olhos, ela estava radiante e um belo sorriso iluminou seu rosto.

"Talvez este seja outro sinal." Ele disse sorrindo.

Afastei-me alguns passos dele e comecei a tremer. Malditos sinais! Graças a um deles nós nos conhecemos, mas por culpa de um deles ele deixou Tânia exatamente na noite em que ia dar a ela um anel de noivado...

"É apenas um imprevisto." Sussurrei evitando que minha voz se quebrasse pelo medo.

"Você e seus imprevistos..." Ele murmurou. "É claramente um sinal. E, como da outra vez, eu vou atendê-lo".

Meus tremores de medo já eram quase convulsões... e de pânico. Eu não ia deixar... ele não podia fazer isso... não agora que estávamos tão bem... não... certo? Sem mais ele fincou um de seus joelhos no chão e tirou a caixinha que estava guardada em seu bolso. Minha respiração cortou e eu fiquei paralisada. Ele faria o que eu pensava que faria?

"Isabella Marie Swan... Você me faz a honra de ser minha esposa?" Ele perguntou olhando fixamente para mim e sem perder o sorriso.

Eu devolvi o olhar para ele. Eu sabia que ele faria esta noite, ainda que eu não soubesse exatamente quando, mas eu esperava, e agora seria quando eu respondia com um efusivo "sim", ou um sonoro "não", mas eu estava paralisada, eu não conseguia mover nenhum músculo, isso estava realmente acontecendo? Forcei meus neurônios a funcionarem, obriguei meu corpo a se mover. E só consegui piscar deixando escapar as lágrimas acumuladas nos meus olhos. Na minha mente veio a declaração perfeita de Jacob em La Push, a praia, a areia, o mar, o por do sol e um discurso perfeitamente estudado, que não me causou nenhum tipo de reação. No entanto, com Edward... não havia cenário perfeito, não havia grandes palavras ou discursos preparados, o que ele tinha dito tinha vindo do seu coração... de sua alma. E minha reação... eu senti que de um momento para o outro eu poderia desmaiar com a quantidade de sentimentos que percorriam o meu corpo naquele momento.

"Sim." Meu corpo reagiu antes que minha mente dissesse essa sílaba que mudaria o resto da minha vida.

As lágrimas continuavam descendo pelas minhas bochechas e o sorriso de Edward se alargou até um limite quase impossível. Ele pegou minha mão esquerda e colocou o anel no meu dedo anelar... um arrepio desceu minhas costas quando o frio metal me tocou... mas ele se encaixou perfeitamente... esse era o seu lugar. Ele beijou o anel sem deixar de me olhar nos olhos e, em seguida, abraçou minha cintura sem sair do chão. Descansou a cabeça na minha barriga onde colocou pequenos beijos enquanto sussurrava vários "obrigado" e "eu te amo", o que fez minhas lágrimas continuarem inundando meu rosto.

Ajoelhei-me na frente dele também, rodeando seu pescoço com meus braços e beijando-o como nunca tinha feito, como a futura Sra. Masen... Sorri internamente, eu estava mais perto de cumprir o meu sonho de ter uma vida inteira ao lado da pessoa que mais amava.

Ele levantou-se me arrastando com ele, pressionando seu peito ao meu num abraço que eu poderia jurar que até as nossas almas podiam se tocar. Eu amava Edward acima de tudo, não me arrependia do precipitado "sim" que eu disse sem pensar... eu estava feliz! Eu seria sua esposa! Edward começou a beijar meu pescoço enquanto suas mãos passeavam pelas minhas costas, com a abertura que a deixava descoberta, acariciando minha pele e arrancando suspiros dos meus lábios.

Suas mãos baixaram para a minha cintura e, em seguida, até meus quadris, onde desenharam círculos com os dedos. Antes que eu percebesse, suas mãos estavam subindo meu vestido, para segundos depois acariciar a pele das minhas coxas. Fiquei úmida instantaneamente, lembrando o que tinha acontecido no elevador da primeira vez que nos encontramos.

Suas mãos agora brincavam com o elástico da minha calcinha enquanto seus lábios baixaram até o início do meu peito e agora se perdiam no meu decote. Lembrei-me dos seus beijos naquele dia, seus toques... eu estava excitada apenas com as memórias, ainda que seus toques e seus beijos neste momento também ajudassem.

Ele acariciou meu sexo sobre a renda úmida que me cobria e gemi alto.

"Bella... você não sabe como me deixa louco." Ele sussurrou em meu ouvido.

Uma de suas mãos subiu até o meu pescoço e desatou os nós que seguravam meu vestido, as alças escorregaram pela minha pele desnudando meus seios, já que eu não estava usando sutiã. Seus lábios demoraram muito pouco fazendo contato com meus mamilos, beijando e sugando como se quisesse beber deles. Uma de suas mãso agarrou a minha bunda empurrando-me contra sua ereção, e a outra manejava um dos meus seios entre seus dedos... por Deus! Ele estava me fazendo perder a cabeça...

"Eles parecem maiores." Ele murmurou contra a minha pele.

"O quê?" Eu perguntei confusa.

"Seus seios... parecem maiores..."

"Cale-se!" Eu disse, puxando sua cabeça até a minha e fazendo nossos lábios se chocarem.

Empurrei-o contra a parede da frente enquanto desafivelava seu cinto e logo suas calças, enfiei minha mão em sua cueca e agarrei seu pênis excitado. Edward gemeu em minha boca e a mão que continuava na minha bunda agarrou minha calcinha com força e arrancou-a. Engasguei quando seus dedos procuraram entre as minhas dobras e se enterraram em mim em um único golpe. Deitei minha cabeça no seu ombro completamente dominada pela riqueza de sensações.

Edward aproveitou para nos girar e colocar-me novamente contra a parede, levantou uma das minhas pernas na altura da sua cintura, eu entendi logo a mensagem e de uma vez rodeei sua cintura completamente com minhas pernas. Senti a ponta do seu pênis no meu sexo e ele não teve cuidado, simplesmente penetrou em mim em um só empurrão. Gritei de prazer e cravei as unhas em seus ombros, torcendo o tecido da camisa que ainda estava vestida.

Ele começou a estocar contra o meu corpo, minha cabeça girava e meu coração queria saltar do meu peito... mãe de deus! E eu queria estar jantando há poucos minutos... agora eu estava agradecida a qualquer divindade que estava encarregada do meu destino pode deixar-me novamente trancada em um elevador com ele.

Aproximei-me do seu pescoço e mordi-o duramente, ele grunhiu e aumentou a força de suas estocadas, me fazendo gritar seu nome como nunca tinha feito. Senti como meu interior se retorcia em torno dele, como seu pênis invadia meu interior fazendo uma onda de prazer bater os meus sentidos e me fazer perder a consciência.

Meu orgasmo estava próximo e eu poderia dizer, pelos seus grunhidos e gemidos, que o dele também, eu me deixei levar e gritei seu nome uma vez e tive que fechar meus olhos apertados diante da magnitude do que estava sentindo. Deixei meu peso morto sobre seus ombros, Edward caiu de joelhos no chão comigo ainda agarrada ao seu peito. Ofegamos em busca de ar durante o que pareceram horas, mas certamente foram apenas alguns minutos. Afastei-me um pouco dele e sorri olhando em seus olhos, ele sorriu de volta e beijou meus lábios suavemente.

"Isso foi..." Deixei a frase incompleta.

"WOW..." Ele a terminou.

Minutos depois ajeitamos nossa roupa e voltamos a sentar no chão, abraçados, nos beijando a cada poucos segundos. Admitindo silenciosamente que os elevadores e os sinais faziam parte da nossa vida... uma meia hora depois o elevador começou a se mover, nós levantamos e eu ajustei meu cabelo tentando parecer apresentável. As portas se abriram revelando o homem da manutenção completamente espantado.

"Desculpe, Sr. Masen, eu não sabia que havia alguém lá dentro, se eu soubesse teria acelerado um pouco mais o conserto." O homem disse com os olhos baixos.

"Não se preocupe." Edward tranqüilizou. "Não aconteceu nada sério. Tenha uma boa noite".

Ele olhou para mim e me deu um sorriso torto, que delatava que estava lembrando o que aconteceu no elevador minutos atrás.

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_O que acharam do cap.? Algumas dicas "sutis" do que pode vir daqui pra frente... deixem reviews e postarei o próximo cap. na segunda-feira._

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_

_**P.S.: **Pra quem ainda não viu, tem fics novas no meu perfil: **Bella Swan: Kidnapper** e **Let Your Mercy Fall on Me**, e amanhã vou postar mais uma!_

_**Ana Lucia**__, eu tenho twitter sim, mas não uso pq não sei mexer direito *se esconde*... kkkk _


	20. Chapter 20

**Capítulo 20**

_Tradutora: Ju Martinhão_

Dois dias depois da nossa "declaração" no elevador, informamos a todos sobre o nosso compromisso durante o jantar em família na mansão dos Cullen. Abraços de Esme e Carlisle, gritos de alegria de Alice e grunhidos de Emmett... ele até chegou a murmurar no ouvido de Edward algo como "um dedo para cada lágrima", levando um tapa de Rose que ressoou por toda a sala de jantar.

Todos aceitaram bem a notícia, a verdade é que, não era para menos, era necessário apenas ver os nossos sorrisos de felicidade para saber que um casamento não seria um erro em nosso caso. Nesse momento eu lamentei terrivelmente ter feito Edward esperar pelo meu "sim" por tanto tempo, mas então cheguei à conclusã de que, se algo te custa o dobro do esforço, quando consegue você dá mais valor... eu esperava que Edward pensasse da mesma forma.

Charlie foi uma outra história, depois de ficar completamente branco, então mudar para vermelho... roxo... e, finalmente ficar mudo olhando com uma cara que não refletia seus sentimentos. Saímos da minha antiga casa com uma sensação amarga, Charlie não estava com muita raiva, mas também não tinha ficado animado, o que me dava a entender que eu o havia decepcionado, talvez ele esperasse uma recusa à Edward da minha parte... mas, já estava feito, eu não negaria a minha felicidade quando eu a estava tocando com a ponta dos dedos. Então, se meu pai não concordasse, com o tempo ele entenderia que eu estava fazendo a coisa certa.

E agora eu estava aqui, no meu escritório. Um par de dias depois da nossa refeição na casa dos Cullen eu estava olhando para meus comprimidos contraceptivos com a angústia e as dúvidas pintando meu rosto. Sobrava um. Hoje era o dia que eu tinha que começar a tomar as pílulas azuis em vez das amarelas, e qual não foi a surpresa que, ao olhar no meu bolso... tinha um dia de atraso!

Eu estava me lembrando, espremendo meus neurônios, obrigando o meu cérebro a trabalhar para além de suas possibilidades tentando lembrar o dia exato em que esqueci de tomar minha dose diária de hormônios. Chamando-me mentalmente de estúpida por esquecer de fazer algo tão importante e transcendental. Como eu podia ser tão ignorante? Fazia anos que eu tomava essas malditas pílulas... Por que eu tive que me esquecer agora?

Mas eu não poderia estar grávida... certo? Eu teria de notar qualquer sintoma... uma mudança no meu corpo, algo estranho. E eu estava perfeita, como sempre. Só um pouco mais cansada que o habitual devido ao excesso de trabalho... com um pouco mais de sono pelo estresse... eu tinha mais fome do que o habitual devido ao estresse também... os meus seios estavam maiores porque eu estava prestes a ter minha menstruação... e esta manhã eu tinha vomitado o jantar porque a comida chinesa da noite passada não me caiu bem... certamente havia colocado algo estranho no arroz.

Fiquei pensando nas possibilidades... e meu rosto perdeu toda a cor... como eu poderia ter sido tão estúpida? Todos estes sintomas são de gravidez! Isso, ou uma doença terminal... que eu esperava que não fosse o caso. Minhas mãos começaram a tremer e a cartela de comprimidos que eu tinha em minhas mãos caiu no chão. E agora, o que eu faria? Eu poderia tomar a pílula que faltava e os cinco placebos e esperar para ver o que acontecia... mas seriam seis dias muito longos... ou, o mais lógico seria ir a uma farmácia ou supermercado e comprar um teste de gravidez para ter certeza. Sim, a última opção era a mais bem sucedida.

Levantei-me pronta para ir a uma farmácia do outro lado da rua para acabar com tudo, mas quando andei um passo para buscar minha bolsa, a porta se abriu de repente e minha muito hiperativa amiga Alice entrou em meu escritório como uma bala.

"Olá, Bella!" Ela saudou calorosamente. "Onde você vai?"

"A... a... tomar um café." Respondi um pouco atordoada.

"Ótimo! Vou com você." Ela cantarolou feliz.

Saímos do escritório e nos sentamos na cafeteria no térreo do edifício. Pela minha cabeça passava mil e uma estratégias para me livrar de Alice e ir a uma farmácia comprar o que eu precisava, mas ela não parava de tagarelar fazendo meus pensamentos vagarem pacificamente e, portanto, eu não conseguia pensar em nada bom o suficiente para ela acreditar em mim e me deixar ir sozinha.

"O que você vai tomar?" Perguntou-nos Tyler, o garçom.

"Um cappuccino." Alice disse sem hesitar.

"Eu outr... um chocolate." Corrigi... se eu estivesse grávida, eu cortaria drasticamente meu consumo de cafeína... era o bastante ter um hiperativo na família.

"Um chocolate?" Alice perguntou arqueando uma sobrancelha, "você nunca toma chocolate".

"Hoje eu tenho vontade." Respondi num sussurro, desviando o olhar... Alice tinha o poder de me fazer confessar até nas vezes que eu tinha os dentes cerrados... e isso eu queria engolir sozinha... fosse o que fosse.

"Você está bem?" Ela perguntou depois de alguns minutos em silêncio, em que só ela falava.

"Sim, sim... não se preocupe." Eu disse com um sorriso forçado.

"Certeza?" Ela perguntou novamente.

"Sim, sim, Alice... eu estou bem".

"Você precisa me contar alguma coisa?" Maldita anã! Ela tem um radar para saber quando alguém tem problemas?

"Não, não... não é necessário." Desviei o olhar para a minha xícara de chocolate... realmente intacta.

"Tem certeza que você está bem?" Ela voltou a perguntar, visivelmente preocupada.

"Sim, sim... não se preocupe... de verdade. Não é nada." Tentei tranqüilizá-la.

"E se não é nada... por que você não para de repetir o primeiro monossílabo quando responde?" Ela disse cruzando os braços.

"Não, não... eu não faço isso." E fiquei petrificada olhando minha amiga de soslaio.

Ela me deu um olhar de desaprovação... ela já sabia que eu estava escondendo algo. Levantei-me bruscamente e agarrei minha bolsa disposta a ir embora e deixá-la lá, se eu passasse mais um segundo ao seu lado eu acabaria contando tudo, e a primeira pessoa que tinha que saber depois de mim teria que ser Edward, não Alice, que contaria a toda a família logo que eu me virasse.

"Estou indo, Alice... eu tenho que fazer algo antes de voltar ao escritório." Eu disse apressadamente.

"O quê?" Ela perguntou, inclinando-se sobre a mesa... olhando-me fixamente.

"Ir até a farmácia." As palavras saíram da minha boca rapidamente... mas por que eu havia dito a verdade? Bella estúpida, estúpida!

"O que você vai fazer na farmácia?" Ela voltou a perguntar, muito séria para o meu gosto...

Ela podia sentir o cheiro... eu podia apostar que a anã vidente já imaginava algo parecido, por isso tinha vindo justo esse dia para me visitar, por isso ela estava me olhando como se me tivesse nascido um terceiro olho na testa. "Ou talvez ela esteja apenas preocupada que seu comportamento é extremamente estranho" disse a minha consciência... a que me obrigou a fechar a boca com um grunhido. Pense rápido, Bella... uma desculpa convincente para Alice.

"Vou comprar minhas pílulas anticoncepcionais... você sabe, para evitar um susto." Eu disse passando a palma da mão na minha barriga e internamente xingando-me dos piores insultos conhecidos por ser tão estúpida.

"Eu acompanho você." Ela disse levantando-se de uma vez.

"Não!" Eu gritei e ela deu um pulo para trás e quase derrubou um garçom que passava ao seu lado naquele momento. "A menina que atende no balcão se veste de forma fatal... e eu devo voltar à essa farmácia... então se você me envergonhar explicando as últimas tendências da moda, eu não posso voltar a enfrentá-la sem me envergonhar." Em parte era verdade... os óculos que aquela menina colocava deviam ter uns vinte anos.

"Tudo bem." Ela disse com relutância. "Eu vou ver meu primo... não demore e tenha cuidado ao atravessar a rua".

Dez minutos depois eu estava entrando no elevador com aquela maldita caixa na minha bolsa... uma caixa que parecia pesar duas toneladas... parecia impossível que esse pequeno bastão dentro de uma pequena caixa de papelão pesasse tanto como o único anel do senhor das trevas. Cheguei ao meu escritório e deixei-me cair pesadamente no sofá. Havia chegado a hora da verdade... e agora, o que eu faria? Esperava até chegar em casa, ou faria no banheiro do escritório? Olhei para o relógio e ainda faltavam cinco horas para que eu pudesse ir para casa... muito tempo! Eu ficaria louca se tivesse que esperar todas essas horas estando em brasas.

Debati durante vários minutos na frente da porta que comunicava o meu escritório com o de Edward. Eu devia dizer a ele antes, ou depois de fazer o teste? Eu podia ouvir como ele e Alice conversavam animadamente... se eu dissesse antes, teria que esperar que essa pequena duende fosse embora para poder fazer o teste... e para isso uma hora ainda. Eu não podia esperar tanto tempo.

Saí do escritório segurando minha bolsa como se fosse tudo que poderia me manter em pé... e quase era porque minhas pernas tremiam tanto que eu me surpreendi de já não estar no chão.

"Bella, você está bem?" Eu pulei e quase atirei um figo que havia ao lado da mesa de Ângela.

"Sim, sim... não se preocupe." Outra vez repetindo os monossílabos... acalme-se, Bella... acalme-se.

Fui até o banheiro e entrei em um dos cubículos individuais... abri a bolsa apressadamente fazendo que parte de seu conteúdo se espalhasse no chão. Após colocar tudo abruptamente dentro da bolsa, peguei a caixa com as mãos muito trêmulas... eu temia que voltaria a deixar cair algo por continuar tremendo assim.

Minhas mãos tremiam muita segurando com dificuldade o folheto, meus olhos mal conseguiam decifrar as letras minúsculas com as instruções. Respirei profundamente algumas vezes para me acalmar... quando consegui decifrar as instruções de uso, rompi o plástico e puxei o pequeno aparelho... eu o segurei com dois dedos como se fosse uma arma de destruição em massa, ou uma granada prestes a explodir.

Como pude, fazendo malabarismos para não cair no banheiro, deixei a ponta do bastão molhar com o que eu tinha que molhar... não poderia haver uma maneira mais repugnante de fazer isso? Os dez minutos de espera pareciam eternos, eu não parava de dar voltas no pequeno cubículo, como um leão enjaulado olhando de soslaio aquele bastão, ameaçando-o mentalmente para que não desse positivo.

Uma batida na porta me assustou e quase acabei com as unhas cravadas no teto pelo susto... ninguém sabe que não se deve perturbar uma mulher que está esperando para saber se está grávida ou não? Bufei e amaldiçoei baixinho, lembrando-me de toda a família da pessoa que estava do outro lado.

"Está ocupado, porra!" Eu gritei.

O alarme do telefone tocou indicando que o tempo de espera havia acabado e o resto do mundo deixou de existir para mim. Peguei o bastão com o indicador para baixo. Respirei profundamente algumas vezes para me acalmar, ou, pelo menos, tentar, já que não funcionou. E virei-o enquanto repetia para mim mentalmente "dois risquinhos sim, um risquinho não" respirei com força e olhei-o.

Um risquinho...

Dois risquinhos...

Positivo…

O bastão marcava positivo

…

Eu estava grávida...

Eu estava grávida...

Eu teria um bebê de Edward...

Fiquei paralisada por vários minutos com o bastão na mão, olhando-o fixamente tentando me acostumar com a idéia de que dentro de mim já havia uma pequena pessoa... o que Edward diria sobre isso? Comecei a tremer de novo... e se ele não quisesse o bebê? Levei minhas mãos para minha barriga instintivamente tentando proteger meu bebê dos meus próprios pensamentos... meu bebê... era o meu bebê... eu teria um bebê...

Duas grandes lágrimas abandonaram meus olhos e rolaram pelo meu rosto logo caindo no chão. Voltei a olhar para o bastão como se ainda não acreditasse que fosse verdade... eu teria um bebê... com Edward. Coloquei o bastão no bolso da minha calça e peguei minha bolsa saindo correndo do banheiro a toda a velocidade. Entrei no meu escritório e joguei a bolsa no sofá caminhando até a porta do escritório de Edward. Escutei através da porta e já não se ouvia a voz de Alice.

Agarrei a maçaneta com força e fiquei petrificada... como eu deveria dizer isso? Ainda mais que eu não sabia o dia exato que eu tinha esquecido de tomar a famosa pílula. Fui para minha cadeira e sentei-me colocando os cotovelos sobre a mesa e a cabeça entre as mãos... olhei para baixo e vi de novo a cartela das minhas pílulas. Comecei a lembrar de novo, tentando recordar dia a dia o que eu tinha feito no último mês, e... oh! O dia da mudança... entre a viagem de avião, o jantar com a família e, em seguida, o banho que Edward me deu, esqueci totalmente de tomar minha pílula... Bella estúpida! Para uma coisa importante que você tem que fazer... você se esquece!

Suspirei e me esparramei no sofá... já estava feito, não tinha nada que lamentar. Eu já estava grávida e não havia como voltar atrás... o aborto não era uma opção, e me livrar desse bebê entregando-o para adoção também não, ele era uma parte de mim, uma parte de Edward! Havia sido feito com amor, eu não poderia me desfazer dele e fingir que não existesse. E então ocorreu-me a maneira perfeita de dar a notícia a Edward, eu só esperava que ele a levasse bem, ele tinha dito que queria ter filhos... mas um dia. Seria hoje esse dia?

Levantei-me e fui ao escritório de Edward, o escritório estava quase deserto, pois todos já haviam saído aproveitando sua hora de almoço. Entrei no escritório sem bater e o vi com o nariz enterrado em alguns papéis, ele olhou para cima e me olhou sorrindo.

"Olá, querida... como você está?" Ele disse se levantando e andando em minha direção. "Alice me disse que você estava um pouco estranha".

Sorri nervosamente.

"Estou bem... você terminou?" Eu perguntei.

"Dê-me um minuto para rever esses contratos e nós vamos comer..." Ele disse com um sorriso.

Eu balancei a cabeça e sentei-me no sofá em seu escritório. Eu tinha meus braços cruzados e meu sapato batia agitado insistentemente contra o chão... sim, eu estava nervosa... não era normal na minha situação? Não é todo dia que você diz ao seu noivo que está grávida... e menos ainda quando nem sequer tem data para o casamento... minha testa franziu e meu humor caiu... casamento... se finalmente nos casássemos, teria que ser em breve... eu me recusava profundamente a esperar até que o bebê nascesse, e também não queria fazer como um tambor com o qual eu só visse meus pés.

"Você está bem?" A voz de Edward me tirou dos meus pensamentos e olhei-o assustada.

"Sim, sim... não se preocupe." Outra vez os monossílabos repetidos.

Ele não acreditou em mim, obviamente, ninguém me conhecia tão bem quanto ele... ele deixou os papéis sobre a mesa e estava de pé ao meu lado em um segundo.

"O que te preocupa?" Ele perguntou com o cenho franzido.

Suspirei e peguei sua mão com força, meu bolso começou a pesar como fez a minha bolsa minutos antes, o bastão estava me deixando louca. Arrastei-o até o elevador e enfiei-o com um empurrão. Ele me olhou surpreso, sem deixar de enrugar a testa. Apertei um botão aleatório e o elevador começou a se mover.

"Bella... o que está acontecendo?" Ele perguntou depois de alguns segundos.

Apertei o botão que parava o elevador e ele parou com um solavanco.

"O que você está fazendo?" Ele perguntou assustado. Sem mais, seus olhos brilharam inexplicavelmente e seus lábios subiram em um sorriso irônico. "Você vai me violentar?" Ele perguntou sem perder o sorriso.

Bufei e cruzei meus braços.

"Eu tenho que te dizer uma coisa." Sussurrei olhando para baixo.

"E para isso me prende em um elevador?" Ele perguntou divertido.

"É um lugar importante em nossas vidas... certo?" Perguntei levantando a mão esquerda e apontando para o meu anel de noivado com a direita.

"É verdade... deixe-me ver... o que acontece?" Ele perguntou me abraçando.

Eu me livrei do seu abraço e dei dois passos para trás olhando em seus olhos.

"Você se lembra do dia em que chegamos a Seattle?" Perguntei, ele assentiu com um sorriso. "Você se lembra do banho que tivemos... e tudo o que aconteceu depois?"

Seu sorriso se alargou e ele voltou a me abraçar.

"Como eu poderia esquecer?" Sussurrou em meu ouvido, beijando meu pescoço.

Fechei os olhos e afastei seu rosto um pouco... se ele continuasse a me beijar eu não conseguiria me concentrar no que eu tinha a dizer.

"Naquele dia eu esqueci de tomar minha pílula." Eu sussurrei.

"Qual é o problema?" Ele perguntou confuso.

Voltei a me afastar dois passos e olhei de novo em seus olhos.

"Eu estou grávida, Edward." Sussurrei.

Ele permaneceu estático, apenas piscava, sua boca ligeiramente aberta e me olhando fixamente. Suspirei e me encostei na parede cobrindo o rosto com ambas as mãos... as lágrimas inundaram meus olhos... eu sabia que ele não gostaria da idéia... teria que ser algo planejado, que nós dois estivéssemos de acordo, não algo tão... de repente. Senti as mãos de Edward na minha cintura e em seguida, suas mãos me envolvendo, apoiei minha cabeça em seu peito e continuei chorando. Depois de um tempo, que não sei exatamente quanto, Edward me afastou olhando nos meus olhos e limpou minhas lágrimas com seus dedos.

"Você não gosta da idéia?" Ele perguntou em um sussurro.

"Por que você pergunta?" Perguntei num sussurro.

"Você está chorando... eu não quero que algo te deixe triste".

"Desculpe-me..." Sussurrei. "Eu tinha que ter sido mais responsável... Eu sou tão estúpida! Agora estou grávida por esquecer-me de uma maldita pílula..." Funguei e olhei Edward nos olhos, eu não soube decifrar sua expressão, então continuei falando. "Eu não quero que você se sinta obrigado a nada... você não terá necessidade de tomar conta do bebê se não quiser, eu entendo que para você seja algo que não planejava e você decide se quer ficar ao lado, eu não quero que..."

"Pare, pare, pare..." Ele me parou colocando um dedo em meus lábios. "Você está me dizendo que vai ter nosso bebê?"

"Claro que sim... mesmo que isso não tenha sido planejado, eu o quero... é parte de nós e eu não poderia me desfazer dele." Respondi sem hesitar.

Ele sorriu com força e me beijou. E sua pergunta de segundos antes começou a se repetir na minha mente. "Você está me dizendo que vai ter o "nosso" bebê?"

"Você me faz o homem mais feliz do mundo." Ele murmurou antes de me beijar novamente.

Devolvi seu beijo e, em seguida, me afastei para olhar em seus olhos.

"Você... você... quer...?" Ele não me deixou terminar a frase e me beijou novamente.

"É claro que eu quero... você me faz extremamente feliz..." Ele confessou olhando em meus olhos. "Eu te amo, eu te amo mais do que eu imaginei que poderia amar alguém... e agora você me dará o melhor presente do mundo. Obrigado".

Ele voltou a me beijar e então caiu de joelhos diante de mim, me abraçou pela cintura e pregou sua cabeça na minha barriga. Depois de alguns segundos ele levantou um pouco a minha blusa e começou a beijar minha barriga.

"Olá, bebê." Ele sussurrou contra a minha pele. "Papai e mamãe te amam muito... então você tem que crescer forte e saudável... nós te esperaremos, bebê".

As lágrimas não pararam de cair pelas minhas bochechas... alguém poderia ser mais feliz do que eu?

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora?**_

_*suspirando*_

_Esses caps. estão ficando cada vez mais fofos... e o elevador definitivamente virou a "marca registrada" deles... hehehehe_

_Deixem reviews e posto o próximo cap. na quinta-feira, provavelmente a noite pq estarei viajando a trabalho..._

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	21. Chapter 21

**Capítulo 21**

_Tradutora: Ju Martinhão_

Quando saímos do elevador eu estava como nas nuvens, Edward me levou ao restaurante da esquina, onde comemos com nossas mãos entrelaçadas. Parecia impossível que eu poderia querer mais deste homem, mas sim, a cada dia eu sentia como o meu amor crescia mais e mais por ele, algo quase impossível, mas que ele conseguia sem tentar. Depois de comer em completo silêncio, apenas nos olhando e sorrindo, voltamos para o escritório. Quando cruzamos a porta, Edward parou na frente das nossas secretárias.

"Ângela, adie tudo o que Bella tem que fazer esta tarde." Edward disse. "Kate... por favor, faça o mesmo com minha agenda".

"Você tomará a tarde de folga?" Ângela perguntou, escondendo um sorriso.

"Sim." Respondeu Edward também sorrindo.

Ele pegou minha mão e me arrastou para o elevador, onde apertou o botão do último andar, o estacionamento. Ele se aproximou de mim e passou os braços em volta da minha cintura, me puxou para seu corpo e encostou sua testa contra a minha.

"Para onde vamos?" Eu perguntei num sussurro.

"Para Forks".

"Por quê?" Eu perguntei novamente.

"Eu queria que Carlisle te examinasse, eu sei que é um pouco cedo, mas eu ficaria mais tranqüilo".

Eu simplesmente assenti com a cabeça, em pouco menos de duas horas o nosso futuro tinha dado uma volta de cento e oitenta graus, eu não me arrependia, mas era tudo tão imprevisto que eu ainda não conseguia pensar direito. Entramos no carro de Edward e viajamos até Forks fazendo mil planos, o quarto onde o bebê dormiria, como nos revezaríamos para cuidar dele durante a noite... naquele momento pareceu-me absurdo meu medo de que Edward não quisesse ser pai, apenas ao ver seu sorriso e suas olhadas enquanto planejávamos nosso novo futuro para os três, era o suficiente para saber que ele estava muito feliz.

Chegamos ao hospital um pouco mais tarde do que eu pensava, parece que Edward havia dirigido um pouco mais cauteloso, quando eu perguntei, ele respondeu que agora carregava seus dois tesouros, que tinha que ter o dobro de cuidado. Algo que quase me fez chorar... malditos hormônios!

Entramos no hospital com nossos olhos entrelaçados, era evidente que estávamos felizes, os nossos sorrisos eram permanentes em nossos lábios e com certeza tínhamos até um brilho diferente nos olhos. Paramos em frente ao escritório de Carlisle, onde Jane, a secretária de Carlisle, nos parou.

"Por favor, eu sou Edward Masen, o sobrinho do Dr. Cullen, você poderia dizer que eu estou aqui com minha noiva?" Ele perguntou amavelmente.

Eu só pude sorrir diante de como ele me chamou, depois de tudo, ser a noiva de Edward não era uma coisa ruim, em nada, eu estava muito feliz com esse fato.

"O doutor está os esperando." Ela disse com um sorriso fingido, daqueles que eu tanto odiava.

Caminhamos lentamente para o escritório e apenas um segundo antes de Edward pegar a maçaneta da porta, ela se abriu de repente mostrando um sorridente Carlisle.

"Filho!" Ele quase gritou. "Que surpresa! A que devo a honra desta visita?" Ele perguntou enquanto dava um passo para o lado para que pudéssemos entrar no seu escritório.

Escritório que não estava nada como eu me lembrava, as paredes brancas repletas de fotos agora eram de um azul tão pálido que apenas se apreciava, as janelas agora tinham umas cortinas celeste e a mesa de mogno tinha sido substituída por uma de faia. Percebia-se a mão de Esme onde se olhasse e a decoração minimalista na estante ao fundo era claramente o estilo de Alice.

"Olá, Bella, querida." Ele disse me abraçando. "Você não caiu de novo, certo?" Ele perguntou sorrindo.

Corei enquanto ria nervosamente... nas poucas vezes em que eu estive no escritório de Carlisle foi precisamente por isso, pois minha estupidez me colocava em maus lençóis e eu acabava precisando de atenção médica.

"Não, eu estou bem." Eu murmurei.

"Então? Por que vocês vieram? Não me interpretem mal, eu estou contente de vê-los, mas é raro." Ele disse sem perder aquele sorriso deslumbrante que o caracterizava.

Edward e eu nos sentamos em duas cadeiras em frente à mesa de Carlisle, ele sentou-se em sua cadeira habitual com as mãos cruzadas sobre a mesa. Edward pegou minha mão, que tremia ligeiramente, não é que fôssemos dizer algo ruim, mas eu não podia imaginar o que seria a sua reação, afinal, uma gravidez quando tínhamos apenas um pouco mais de sete meses juntos poderia soar um pouco precipitada, mesmo que para nós não parecesse.

"Eu gostaria que você examinasse Bella." Edward sussurrou olhando para mim.

"Você está doente?" Ele perguntou com a testa franzida, olhando em minha direção.

"Algo assim." Murmurei enquanto corava novamente.

"Bem… veja…" Edward hesitou, mas não parecia nervoso, ele fez isso para dar mais emoção, ou para que os nervos do meu estômago pesassem, ou talvez uma combinação dos dois. "Bella está grávida".

"Oh!" O rosto de Carlisle ficou inexpressivo por alguns segundos analisando a nova informação. "O casamento é por isso?" Ele perguntou logo em seguida.

"Não." Apressei-me a explicar. "Eu descobri hoje... o casamento foi uma decisão que nada teve a ver com isso".

"E você tem certeza?" Ele perguntou.

"Bem... eu ah... eu fiz um teste," gaguejei, "além dos sintomas..."

"Está bem." Ele disse agora com um sorriso. "Venha para a maca, por favor".

Edward se levantou e me ajudou a levantar também, nos aproximamos da maca enquanto minhas pernas tremiam muito.

"Deite-se, querida, e descubra sua barriga." Ele disse ternamente. "Vamos fazer uma ecografia para certificar que esse teste diz a verdade".

Eu estava nervosa, não só porque em poucos segundos eu veria meu filho em preto e branco e quase como se estivesse codificado, mas seria a primeira imagem do meu filho, mas a atitude de Carlisle não me ajudava em nada. Era como se ele não acreditasse em mim, como se não tivesse certeza de que o que eu disse era verdade. Edward pegou a minha mão quando eu estava deitada de costas e a camisa erguida até o peito e seu enorme sorriso me tranqüilizou um pouco.

Carlisle acendeu o monitor do aparelho e com uma espécie de aparelho auricular espalhou aquele gel tão frio na minha barriga. Estremeci instantaneamente, algo que não passou despercebido por ninguém.

"Desculpe..." Carlisle se desculpou. "Todo mundo se incomoda, mas é sempre tão frio assim".

Neguei não dando importância e ele começou a mover o aparelho na minha barriga, sua expressão neutra mudou de repente para uma de surpresa e, finalmente, para um grande sorriso.

"Você estava certa, querida." Ele disse sorrindo. "Parabéns! Você está grávida de cerca de cinco semanas, ao que parece." Ele ficou pensativo por alguns segundos e depois começou a rir.

"O quê?" Perguntou Edward.

"Aparentemente, Seattle tem sido bom para vocês, é o tempo que estão aqui, certo?" Ele disse rindo um pouco.

"Sim, a noite que nos mudamos foi um pouco longa." Edward disse acompanhando suas risadas enquanto eu corava até um nível quase inesperado.

"Bem," Carlisle disse depois de passar o ecógrafo por alguns minutos, "tudo parece em ordem, veja, Bella." Ele virou o monitor para que eu pudesse ver melhor da minha posição. "Este é o coração dele, bate a uma velocidade normal, não se assuste. Tudo está bem, de verdade".

Meus olhos ficaram presos naquela imagem, esse pequeno grãozinho mostrado no monitor, o coração batendo a um ritmo exorbitante, esse pedacinho de Edward que estava crescendo dentro de mim. Eu senti logo as lágrimas caindo pelo meu rosto, e desta vez não era só dos hormônios, era felicidade, eu estava realmente feliz. Edward não demorou a se aproximar de mim e me beijar, quando eu olhei para ele seus olhos também estavam cheios de lágrimas... ele se sentia tão feliz como eu?

"Querida, recoloque sua roupa enquanto imprimo a imagem... quando Esme a vir, vai morrer de felicidade".

"Faça várias cópias... você conhece Alice." Edward sussurrou, o que Carlisle assentiu com entusiasmo.

Poucos minutos depois estávamos de novo sentados em frente à mesa de faia, Carlisle olhava as impressões arrebatado e todo meu nervosismo de minutos atrás pela sua reação desapareceu quando ele as estendeu para mim com os olhos vidrados.

"Tudo parece bem, Bella, mas você deve se cuidar. Nada de comida gordurosa, você deve descansar e, por favor... tente não cair." Ele disse, sorrindo maliciosamente.

Corei outra vez e Edward riu baixinho, até que eu o cutuquei e ele soltou uma gargalhada.

"Você tem que ir ao seu ginecologista regularmente e fazer mais exames." Carlisle concluiu.

"Bem..." Edward hesitou. "Eu gostaria que você fosse o responsável por acompanhar sua gravidez, se para ela isso não for ruim." Ele disse a última frase olhando nos meus olhos.

"Não tem problema." Eu disse segura.

"Bem... nesse caso você terá que viajar muito de Seattle para cá." Ele disse sorrindo novamente. "Esse bebê será praticamente meu neto, então eu quero vigiá-lo de perto. Você terá que fazer algumas análises, eu farei no sábado de manhã, assim você não terá que levantar muito cedo para vir até aqui".

"Sangue?" Eu perguntei num sussurro.

"É só uma picadinha, Bella... e é necessário para saber se você precisa de vitaminas, ou algum outro suplemento além do ácido fólico e iodo que vou prescrever agora mesmo".

Eu balancei a cabeça resignada... o que tiver que ser pelo meu pedacinho de Edward.

"Vocês têm algo para fazer?" Ele perguntou segundos depois e ambos negamos. "Esme adoraria que vocês ficassem para jantar, assim Bella descansa um pouco, não está com uma cara boa".

Então, poucos minutos depois, estamos cruzando a porta da mansão Cullen mais uma vez, algo estranho, já que era segunda-feira e apenas duas noites atrás tínhamos estado lá, mas Esme cumprimentou-nos tão amorosa como sempre, com abraços, sorrisos e suas palavras tão doces que faziam derreter o coração.

"Garotos, o que vocês fazem aqui?" Ela perguntou quando já estávamos sentados no sofá da sala.

"Bem... temos algo para você." Edward disse colocando a mão no bolso do seu casaco, onde havia guardado as impressões que Carlisle havia dado.

Ele entregou a ela a imagem e Esme olhou para ela por alguns segundos, até que seus olhos se arregalaram e ela me olhou chocada.

"Querida..." Ela sussurrou enquanto se sentava ao meu lado e me abraçava. "Como você está? Meu Deus... de verdade? Santa mãe... eu não posso acreditar... mas é de verdade?"

"Sim." Eu e Edward sussurramos juntos.

"Mas... de quanto?" Ela perguntou, ainda com o olhar perdido.

"Cinco semanas." Edward disse orgulhoso.

"Meu Deus... isso é maravilhoso, parabéns, meus filhos!" Ela gritou abraçando nós dois de uma vez, "Vá deitar-se um pouco, minha menina, certeza que você está cansada do stress da viagem de carro e depois do hospital." Ela disse me olhando com aquele olhar de mãe que faz você se sentir como uma criança.

Despedi-me de Edward com um leve beijo nos lábios e subi até seu quarto, deitei-me na grande cama, sobre o cobertor dourado. Olhando para o teto enquanto uma das minhas mãos inconscientemente acariciava a minha barriga... no dia anterior, a essa mesma hora, eu ainda estava trabalhando, totalmente alheia ao que estava acontecendo dentro do meu corpo, e hoje... foi algo precipitado, algo que nós nem sequer havíamos planejado, mas que fazia nós dois muito felizes, isso sem falar de Carlisle e Esme, eles estavam encantados... se comportariam como verdadeiros avós.

A porta do quarto se abriu e Edward entrou sentando-se ao meu lado na cama, sem dizer nada se aproximou da minha barriga e começou a colocar beijinhos nela. Eu acariciava seus cabelos enquanto sentia as pequenas lágrimas saindo dos meus olhos e descendo pelas minhas têmporas molhando meu cabelo.

"Obrigado." Ele sussurrou olhando para cima e cravando seus olhos verdes nos meus.

"Eu também deveria agradecê-lo... sem você eu não poderia." Eu também sussurrei.

"Você tem razão... eu também colaborei." Ele disse sorrindo. "Você me faz muito feliz... em menos de uma semana eu consegui que você se case comigo e que me desse um filho... é melhor do que se eu tivesse ganhado na loteria".

Agarrei-o pela gravata e o fiz deitar ao meu lado, ele me envolveu com seus braços por trás e descansou suas mãos sobre a minha barriga, eu suspirei e fechei os olhos.

"Eu te amo." Eu suspirei.

"Eu as amo mais... vocês são minhas princesas... as duas." Ele disse contra a pele do meu pescoço.

Eu me virei e olhei-o com a testa franzida.

"E se for um menino?" Eu perguntei, fingindo irritação.

"Se for, entregaremos a Emmett para ensiná-lo a jogar futebol... eu quero uma menina... que se pareça com você, então você sabe o que tem que fazer." Ele disse apontando para minha barriga.

"Você daria o menino para Emmett?" Perguntei seguindo sua piada.

"Claro... eu quero uma princesinha, se for um menino, será muito parecido comigo e, acredite... você ficaria louca com um terremoto como esse." Ele disse com uma risada.

"Emmett deixou morrer quarenta peixes quando estávamos na faculdade... você acha que ele daria conta do nosso filho?" Eu perguntei.

"Quarenta?"

"Peixes para cima... peixes para baixo... sim, praticamente quarenta. Cada um tinha nome e sua própria história... é melhor não perguntar porque ele te contaria toda a biografia completa".

Ele caiu na gargalhada enquanto fazia com que a cama tremesse com ele.

"Está bem." Ele disse um pouco mais relaxado. "Se for menino nós o colocaremos de volta até que se transforme em uma menina".

Olhei para ele sorrindo e com uma sobrancelha levantada.

"Você sabe que o sexo do bebê depende dos homens?" Perguntei e ele me olhou cético. "Sim... é o espermatozóide que determina se será menino ou menina... então, não me culpe".

"Ok, ok..." Ele disse em um grunhido. "Não é necessário discutir porque eu sei que será uma menina... eu sei que será igual a você e também sei que a amarei como amo você".

Quando eu ia responder, uma suave batida na porta nos interrompeu.

"Posso entrar?" Esme perguntou do corredor.

"Claro, entre!" Edward disse.

"É que... bem..." Ela hesitou. "Acabo de ligar para Alice, eu não sei como ela soube que vocês estavam aqui, mas ela se convidou para o jantar..."

"Bem..." Eu e Edward dissemos ao mesmo tempo.

"Mas é que ela está com Emmett e ele também quer vir..." Esme murmurou.

"Tudo bem... jantar em família na casa Cullen." Edward disse com relutância. "Eu, se fosse você, começaria a cobrar pelo jantar... com Emmett você ficaria milionária em pouco tempo".

Esme começou a rir enquanto negava com a cabeça, saindo pela porta de novo.

"Descansem um pouco, eu avisarei quando o jantar estiver pronto".

"Obrigado." Sussurramos.

A porta se fechou e eu deitei minha cabeça no peito de Edward. Aos poucos meus olhos foram fechando e eu adormeci completamente.

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Que cap. fofo... me diverti com a parte do Edward dizendo que entregaria o filho a Emmett se fosse menino..._

_Próximo cap. no sábado, então... deixem reviews!_

_Ah, postei uma ONE essa semana, chama __**Mi Molesto Compañero**__, leiam e deixem reviews lá tb!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	22. Chapter 22

**Capítulo 22**

_Tradutora: Ju Martinhão_

"_Descansem um pouco, eu avisarei quando o jantar estiver pronto"._

"_Obrigado." Sussurramos._

_A porta se fechou e eu deitei minha cabeça no peito de Edward. Aos poucos meus olhos foram fechando e eu adormeci completamente._

Quando acordei Edward não estava ao meu lado, levante

Levantei-me lentamente até ficar em pé e comecei a caminhar em direção à porta, minha cabeça começou a girar e eu tive que apoiar em um dos móveis para não cair. A porta abriu de repente e Edward, ao me ver, cruzou o quarto em dois passos e me tomou em seus braços.

"Você está bem?" Ele perguntou preocupado.

"Sim... não se preocupe..." Eu garanti a ele. "Onde você estava?

"Eu estava conversando com Esme e fazendo algumas ligações." Ele me deixou na cama e beijou minha testa.

"Algum problema no escritório?"

"Não... tudo está bem... e agora que estamos falando sobre o escritório... a senhorita vai mudar seu horário, somente trabalhará de manhã e à tarde será dedicada a descansar." Ele disse desafiando-me com os olhos.

"Eu já tinha pensado... e você está certo." Eu admiti sorrindo.

Ficamos alguns minutos abraçados, apenas desfrutando a companhia um do outro. Lembrei-me de suas palavras e quis satisfazer a minha curiosidade.

"Para quem você ligou antes?" Perguntei, erguendo a cabeça de seu peito para olhá-lo.

Ele suspirou e sorriu para mim...

"Não fique zangada." Ele sussurrou.

Eu fiquei tensa e endireitei-me na cama como se impulsionada por uma mola...

"Por que eu deveria estar brava?" Perguntei com uma carranca.

"Porque eu estou preparando uma surpresa..." Ele admitiu, desviando o olhar.

Eu gemi e me deixei cair sobre seu peito novamente.

"Você sabe que eu não gosto de surpresas..." Sussurrei.

"Eu sei, mas você vai adorar isso... ou eu espero." A última coisa ele disse quase para si mesmo. "Mas eu devo te pedir um favor".

Voltei a endireitar-me e olhei para ele com os olhos apertados.

"Não conte a ninguém sobre o bebê... eu quero que seja uma surpresa para todos".

"O que eu ganharei com isso?" Perguntei fazendo beicinho.

"Que eu te ame muito pelo resto da minha vida?" Ele respondeu com outra pergunta.

"Então... se eu não concordar, você não me amará..." Afirmei.

"Sim, amarei... mas com menos vontade." Ele sorriu.

"Chantagista." Eu disse levantando-me lentamente e caminhando até a porta.

"Onde você pensa que vai, Senhora Masen?" Ele perguntou, levantando-se também.

"Comer... e, entretanto, não sou a Sra. Masen..." Resmunguei.

"Por enquanto..." Ele sussurrou para si mesmo.

A semana passou devagar, eu parei de trabalhar durante as tardes e só o fazia no período da manhã, Edward a cada noite depois de sair do trabalho me trazia uma rosa vermelha, que eu colocava em um vaso ao lado da minha cama. Nunca pensei que minha vida mudaria tanto em tão pouco tempo, mas em apenas uma semana eu havia deixado de ser simplesmente Bella Swan, para me tornar a futura Sra. Masen e também a mãe dos filhos de Edward. Era um pouco assustador e às vezes eu me sentia incerta, porém eu relaxava ao perceber que era de Edward de quem estava falando, tudo ficaria bem ao seu lado.

Hoje era sexta-feira... abri os olhos depois de uma noite de descanso e me encontrei com o olhar divertido de Edward, que me sorria do outro lado do quarto, tentei endireitar-me na cama, mas uma leve pontada no meu estômago me disse que não era boa idéia, eu quis voltar para a minha posição inicial, mas também não funcionou... senti como meu estômago virava de cabeça para baixo e tive que correr para o banheiro. Não demorei a sentir as mãos de Edward acariciando minhas costas, como ele fazia todas as manhãs quando eu passava por isso... eu gostava de pensar que ele estaria sempre comigo nesse sentido.

Enquanto eu lavava meus dentes, cruzei meu olhar com o seu, ele estava sentado na beirada da banheira enquanto desabotoava a camisa, ele me olhava com culpa, como sempre quando o enjôo me fazia curvar sobre o vaso sanitário, mas desta vez a culpa era maior, havia algum medo em seus olhos e eu não gostei nada.

"O que houve?" Eu perguntei com o cenho franzido.

Ele ficou atrás de mim e passou as mãos em volta da minha cintura e deixou-as descansando sobre a minha barriga.

"Prometa-me que fará o que te pedem sem perguntar nada." Ele sussurrou em meu ouvido e logo começou a dar beijos no meu pescoço e meu ombro esquerdo.

"Por que eu deveria aceitar isso?" Perguntei num sussurro.

"Porque você me ama... porque confia em mim... porque quer que a minha surpresa saia perfeita e porque graças a ela nos amaremos por toda a vida." Eu vi como seu olhar brilhava enquanto cruzava seus olhos com os meus através do espelho e não pude negar.

"Tudo bem... mas espero que não me torturem..." Suspirei.

"Esme virá em meia hora para você ir às compras." Abri minha boca para protestar, mas ele me virou e colocou um dedo nos meus lábios pedindo silêncio. "Eu pedi a ela especificamente o que eu quero, então não valerá nada o seu protesto de 'isso eu não gosto', ou 'isso eu não quero'."

"O que eu devo comprar?" Perguntei em um rosnado.

"Esme sabe... é só fazer o que ela pede." Ele beijou minha testa e se olhou no espelho para tentar realocar os fios rebeldes de seu cabelo.

"Ainda bem que você disse Esme, e não Alice... eu não suportaria um dia de compras com ela." Murmurei.

"Esme será boa... cuidará muito bem de vocês." Ele acariciou minha barriga e me beijou profundamente nos lábios antes de sair do banheiro.

Esme me fez dar voltas por todo o centro comercial, se eu acreditava que ir às compras com Alice era uma tortura, com Esme não era muito longe disso. Ela me fez provar mil vestidos diferentes... cada vez que a funcionária trazia um e eu experimentava, ela apenas negava com a cabeça, um sinal que a garota usava para me trazer o seguinte. Esme era mais quieta do que Alice, porém mais seletiva e não se deixava guiar pelos meus protestos e parecia saber muito bem o que Edward queria que comprasse.

Uma hora mais tarde eu nem sequer olhava para o vestido que colocava, eu estava exausta mentalmente e nada mais me importava, eu deixava enquanto a garota me ajudava a experimentar mais um vestido e depois ouvia a recusa de Esme e suspirava em resposta... se eu estava cansada, a funcionária não era outra coisa... eu coloquei mais um vestido e já estava prestes a rasgar o tecido em pedaços e sair dali correndo, ainda que apenas de roupa íntima, quando Esme deu um grito abafado, olhei-a e ela tinha seus olhos vidrados e estava cobrindo a boca com as duas mãos.

"Esse! Esse é exatamente o que eu estava procurando!" Ela gritava emocionada enquanto tentava esconder uns saltinhos fracos, nesse momento eu percebi de onde veio a energia de Alice, ainda que Esme fosse um pouco camuflada... lá estava ela, exatamente como sua filha.

Olhei-me no espelho e minha boca abriu-se impressionada, era um vestido lindo, branco com motivos bronze e dourado*.

_* __Foto do vestido__: http:/ www. prom-dresses2009. com/ wp-content/ uploads/ 2009/ 09/ JOVANI-COCKTAIL-DRESS-HOMECOMING-BRIDESMAID .jpg (retirar os espaços)_

Olhei-me atentamente no espelho e não pude acreditar que quem estava ali era eu, o vestido parecia feito sob medida ajustando-se perfeitamente nos lugares certos, graças à gravidez meus seios estavam um pouco maiores e meus quadris um pouco mais pronunciados, eu tinha pouco mais de um mês e ainda não era aparente além dos sintomas, mas meu corpo já começaca a sofrer as mudanças.

Depois de Esme pagar o vestido sob meus protestos sem deixar-me sequer ver o preço, saímos da boutique e ela me arrastou até outra loja. Quando a vi eu gemi e me tingi de quatro tons diferentes de vermelho... como eu entraria com Esme ali?

"Não tenha vergonha, boba... eu venho sempre aqui, ainda que você não acredite... Carlisle agradece." Ela sussurrou em meu ouvido.

"Esme..." Protestei em um sussurro ficando ainda mais vermelha.

Ela não me ouviu e me arrastou para a Victoria's Secret enquanto tentava ignorar meus protestos. Prefiro não falar sobre o que ela me obrigou a comprar ali. Agradeci enormemente ao sair daquele lugar, já que todos os funcionários conheciam Esme e pensar que ela estava lá para comprar coisas para Carlisle... me dava arrepios. Era muita informação para mim.

"Para onde vamos agora?" Perguntei quando estávamos no carro e tomávamos um caminho diferente.

"Para Forks." Ela disse calmamente.

"Mas..." Olhei para meu relógio. "Já é tarde... Edward vai direto para lá?"

"Algo assim..." Ela respondeu, fugindo da minha pergunta.

Quando chegamos na mansão Cullen, Alice e Rosalie estavam lá, mas não havia nenhum vestígio dos rapazes. Quando eu perguntei onde eles estavam, elas disseram que eles teriam uma noite de homens solteiros, os três sozinhos, que nós também aproveitaríamos e faríamos uma festa do pijama. Quando perguntei de quem tinha sido a idéia, ambas apontaram para Esme, que sorria satisfeita por alguma razão desconhecida para nós três.

A noite passou entre risadas e confissões, uma festa do pijama com todas as letras, foi maravilhoso poder passar o tempo com minhas amigas, fazia muito tempo que não tínhamos tempo apenas nós três sozinhas. Apesar de eu sentir terrivelmente a falta de Edward, especialmente na hora de dormir, quando me enfiei em sua cama e, em vez de seu corpo, tive que colocar um travesseiro para dormir abraçada a alguma coisa para não me sentir tão sozinha.

Às dez horas da manhã Esme me acordou com um toque suave, estiquei-me com relutância e fiquei surpresa quando vi o meu café da manhã descansando no criado-mudo.

"Tome seu café da manhã rápido porque não temos muito tempo." Ela me alertou com um sorriso.

"Não temos tempo para quê?" Perguntei confusa enquanto mordia minha torrada.

Esme sorriu e sentou ao meu lado pegando uma das minhas mãos entre as suas.

"Edward não me deixa dizer a você, mas quer que você fique linda para esta tarde... ele tem uma surpresa para você." Ela disse enquanto seus olhos brilhavam.

"E você não pode me dizer nada...?" Perguntei.

Ela negou com a cabeça enquanto franzia os lábios.

"No começo eu me recusei a ajudá-lo, toda mulher tem o direito de planejar algo assim... mas quando ele me deu suas razões eu não pude recusar... ele te ama muito, Bella..." Ela confessou emocionada. "Não sei como você fez isso, mas ele é louco por você, eu nunca o tinha visto assim".

Meu coração foi esmagado com essa informação, eu sabia que Edward me amava, ele me dizia e mostrava todos os dias, mas outra pessoa me confirmar isso fez com que milhares de borboletas revolvessem no meu estômago e que surgisse um nó na minha garganta.

Depois do café da manhã, Alice e Rosalie também entraram no quarto para ajudar Esme a me arrumar. Tivemos que parar no meio da manhã para que eu esvaziasse o conteúdo do meu estômago, eu não suportava os sintomas da minha gravidez em momentos como este... felizmente as garotas culparam o nervosismo pela surpresa de Edward e eu pude manter minha gravidez em segredo até que Edward quisesse dizer a todos. Eu não entendia o ponto... mas se ele queria assim, eu não teria nenhum problema.

Eram cinco e meia da tarde e eu já estava completamente pronta... ainda que eu não soubesse para que, olhei-me no espelho novamente e o que vi me deixou maravilhada... o vestido era lindo, Alice e Rosalie, por ordens estritas de Esme, prenderam meu cabelo deixando alguns fios caírem em cachos perfeitos sobre meus ombros. Eu usava sapatos com um salto de matar e corei quando me lembrei que Esme me obrigou a vestir a lingerie que comprei ontem à noite.

Suspirei e olhei pela janela. Era um dia ensolarado... algo muito estranho em Forks, os raios de sol batendo contra a pele nua dos meus braços e ombros me deu um ligeiro calor. Eu vi alguns carros começando a chegar, Jasper e Emmett desceram do jipe vestidos com um smoking, fiquei surpresa, mas não sei quanto porque eu não tinha nem idéia do que Edward tinha planejado para esta tarde. Alice e Rosalie, perfeitamente arrumadas e envoltas em vestidos lindos, irromperam um pouco irritadas no quarto, especialmente Alice, que continuava resmungando baixinho.

"O que houve?" Perguntei.

"Esme!" Alice gritou, ela nunca usava o nome de sua mãe além de quando estava zangada com ela... algo que parecia acontecer nesse momento. "Você acredita que ela não me deixou sair para o jardim? Supõe-se que a surpresa é para você, mas só ela e Edward sabem o que vai acontecer".

Eu ri da minha amiga, mas eu estava muito mais intrigada do que ela. Voltei a olhar pela janela e fiquei surpresa ao ver a viatura de Charlie avançando pelo caminho de entrada da casa dos Cullen, e me surpreendi ainda mais quando vi o Aston Martin de Edward estacionado ao lado da Mercedes de Carlisle... esse carro era sagrado para ele e usado apenas em ocasiões especiais... meu nervosismo aumentou quando percebi isso... o que ele teria planejado?

Esme entrou no quarto muito emocionada, olhou para o seu relógio e eu, instintivamente, olhei para o meu, eram seis horas. Ela expulsou as garotas do quarto e elas saíram resmungando maldições, fecharam a porta em seu caminho quando saíram e logo ouvi um grito abafado de Alice. Olhei para Esme pedindo uma explicação, mas ela deu de ombros e sacudiu a cabeça não dando importância. Ela pegou minhas mãos e olhou em meus olhos, eu podia ver neles que ela estava muito emocionada, mas eu não sabia o motivo.

"Tenho uma coisa para você." Ela sussurrou mostrando-me uma caixa.

Quando ela abriu, eu tive que ofegar com a surpresa, dentro havia um colar de ouro branco com diamantes incrustados.

"Foi da mãe de Edward, ele disse-me que desse a você hoje, minha irmã Elisabeth teria gostado de ver isto... é uma jóia muito antiga e ele quer que seja sua." Ela disse enquanto se esforçava para que as lágrimas não saíssem.

Eu só pude engolir em seco tentando aliviar o nó que havia se formado na minha garganta. Ela colocou o colar em mim e depois de me abraçar, pediu-me para que saíssemos juntas dali. Quando desci as escadas, meu pai estava esperando no final delas. Também vestido com terno e um sorriso inesquecível, assim como o mesmo brilho de emoção que havia nos olhos de Esme.

"O que você está fazendo aqui?" Perguntei quando ele me abraçou.

"Cumprindo ordens." Ele disse... feliz?

"Que tipo de ordens?" A curiosidade era superior a mim.

"Agora você saberá... acompanha-me?" Ele disse mostrando-me seu braço.

Agarrei-me a ele com força, os sapatos me davam medo, quando estávamos prestes a sair para o jardim, Alice e Rosalie nos abordaram impedindo nossa passagem. Ambas sorriam radiantes e me olhavam de um modo estranho.

"Tome, Bella." Alice disse colocando uns brincos com pedras azuis preciosas. "Eu os comprei para a minha formatura e quero que sejam seus." Pude ver uma lágrima saindo de seus olhos, mas rapidamente ela teve o cuidado de fazê-la desaparecer sem que estragasse sua maquiagem.

"Isto eu quero de volta." Rose disse fungando. Ela colocou uma pulseira na minha mão esquerda e então olhou nos meus olhos sorrindo.

"Querem me dizer o que está acontecendo?" Perguntei com a voz trêmula.

"Agora você verá." Disseram em coro.

Elas me abraçaram e voltaram para o jardim, olhei para o meu pai e ele sorria tristemente.

"O que houve?" Perguntei.

"Você cresceu muito rápido." Ele disse com uma voz rouca de emoção.

"Papai, isso já..."

"Phil! Arrume direito essa flor... que vai cair." Gritou uma voz... essa voz... esse Phil.

"Mamãe está aqui?" Perguntei com a testa franzida.

"Ela não poderia faltar nesse dia." Meu pai sussurrou.

"Mas o que está acontecendo?" Eu perguntei, exasperada.

Charlie não respondeu, apenas começou a andar e eu, como ainda estava agarrada ao seu braço, fui atrás dele. Quando saímos ao jardim minha boca se abriu com a surpresa. Era a hora do crepúsculo e o céu inteiro estava tingido de um vermelho brilhante. Das árvores pendiam lanternas azuis e brancas vagamente iluminando o jardim. Havia flores... muitas flores que adoçavam o ar com seu perfume. Havia também cadeiras posicionadas estrategicamente para formar um corredor. No final do corredor estava ele, Edward, vestido com um fraque preto e aparentemente muito nervoso. O ar congelou na minha traquéia… ele estava deslumbrante, eu sabia que Edward era bonito, mas essa tarde ele estava... impressionante. Depois de um pigarrear de garganta do meu pai, em que imaginei que minha boca estava aberta por muito tempo, pude ver quem estava ao lado de Edward... o padre?

Todas as peças foram se encaixando aos poucos na minha cabeça, o pedido de Edward:

"_Porque você me ama... porque confia em mim... porque quer que a minha surpresa saia perfeita e porque graças a ela nos amaremos por toda a vida." _

A alegria de Esme ao encontrar o vestido perfeito:

"_Esse! Esse é exatamente o que eu estava procurando!"_

Suas palavras quando eu perguntei o que Edward estava tramando:

"_No começo eu me recusei a ajudá-lo, toda mulher tem o direito de planejar algo assim... mas quando ele me deu suas razões eu não pude recusar... ele te ama muito, Bella..."_

Algo antigo:

"_Foi da mãe de Edward, ele disse-me que desse a você hoje, minha irmã Elisabeth teria gostado de ver isto... é uma jóia muito antiga e ele quer que seja sua."_

Algo emprestado:

"_Isto eu quero de volta."_

E algo azul:

"_Tome, Bella." Alice disse colocando uns brincos com pedras azuis preciosas. "Eu os comprei para a minha formatura e quero que sejam seus."_

A presença dos meus pais, que todos estavam vestidos tão elegantes... a verdade me atingiu como uma marreta no meio do peito, fazendo com que o meu coração começasse a bombear a toda pressa. A surpresa de Edward era o nosso próprio casamento... Senti as lágrimas caindo pelo meu rosto, poderia alguém ser mais... perfeito?

Charlie me deu um aperto na mão e começamos a andar lentamente, eu não estava ciente do que fazia, eu só conseguia ver os olhos de Edward, que me olhavam com tanto amor que eu pensei que a qualquer momento eu entraria em colapso. Quando ficamos frente a frente, meu pai colocou minha mão sobre a dele e ele suspirou satisfeito. E eu senti que esse era o meu lugar... ao lado de Edward, segurando sua mão.

A cerimônia foi curta, eu disse os votos tradicionais porque, obviamente, não pude preparar outros, assim como Edward, que prometeu me amar e respeitar até que a morte nos separe. E com um belo sorriso deslizou a aliança na minha mão esquerda. Senti como meu mundo, que até então estava um caos, se acalmava, tudo era como devia ser e estava no lugar em que deveria estar. Agora eu era a Senhora Masen e estava muito orgulhosa disso.

Depois de abraços, lágrimas e parabéns de toda a família, as cadeiras desapareceram deixando uma pista de dança improvisada, Edward me colocou no centro e rodeou minha cintura com os braços começando a valsar.

"Eu te amo." Ele sussurrou beijando minha testa.

"E eu a você." Eu disse em meio às lágrimas. "Como e quando ocorreu isso a você?" Eu perguntei.

Ele suspirou e beijou meus lábios com ternura.

"Na tarde em que você adormeceu em meus braços depois de saber que estava grávida." Ele confessou.

"Foi apenas há cinco dias... você teve tempo para preparar tudo?" Perguntei surpresa.

"Esme me ajudou muito".

"Você é... incrível".

A festa continuou tranqüila, era como se o mundo tivesse parado para que pudéssemos aproveitar o dia sem qualquer impedimento. Até que chegou a hora do brinde, não era um casamento habitual, então Edward foi o encarregado disto, ele levantou-se e bateu o copo com a colher, todos se viraram e olharam para ele curiosos, e a mim causou um nó no estômago ao imaginar o que ele diria.

"Família..." Ele começou. "Muito obrigado por estarem aqui em um dia tão importante para nós." Ele me olhou e eu sorri. "Mas hoje não estamos apenas celebrando nosso casamento." Ele me estendeu sua mão e eu a peguei levantando-me. "Temos que dizer a todos algo mais que isso".

"Que vocês vão para a lua de mel... isso nós já sabemos, Eddie." Alguém gritou.

"Não só isso, Emmett..." Edward riu. "Em breve teremos mais uma na família".

"Mais uma?" Perguntei levantando uma sobrancelha, "Eu acho que nós já tínhamos conversado sobre isso..."

"Sim... é mais 'uma' e não discuta comigo." Ele sussurrou.

Todo mundo olhava para nós sem dizer nada, com um sorriso desenhado nos olhos, menos Emmett, que era claramente visível como estavam funcionando as engrenagens de seu cérebro tentando encontrar uma explicação para esta notícia. Alice e Rose correram para me abraçar com lágrimas nos olhos, em seguida foram dominadas pela minha Renée, que abraçou-me com tanta delicadeza como se eu fosse quebrar. Depois veio Charlie, um pouco relutante e com um olhar estranho, mas ele me abraçou e sorriu com ternura. Jasper foi o próximo, seguido por Phil e um Emmett muito confuso.

"Quem mais se casa?" Ele perguntou franzindo a testa.

Rose aproximou-se dele e lhe deu um tapa, ele esfregou o local do tapa e olhou para ela com os olhos apertados.

"Bella está grávida, seu idiota." Ela disse quase rosnando.

"O quê?" Seus olhos se arregalaram e ele perfurou Edward com o olhar. "Eu disse que não fizesse dano a ela!" Ele ameaçou.

"Emmett, querido," Rose sussurrou, "dano é o mínimo que ele fez para que ela esteja assim".

"Rose... Bella não pode... ela não... Edward é... não pode ser!" Ele gaguejava.

"Emmett." Eu o chamei. "Vem cá." Abri os braços e ele correu para me abraçar.

"Eu vou matá-lo, eu vou matá-lo." Ele murmurava no meu cabelo. "Sim, sim, você ri agora, que depois eu vou matá-lo..." Ele dizia para Edward.

"Emmett..." Eu o repreendi. "Já basta".

"Mas, Bella... eu não posso deixar que ele faça isso com você e fuja..." Ele queixou-se como uma criança.

"Ele não fugiu... se casou comigo, o que mais eu poderia fazer?"

"É por isso o casamento?" Charlie perguntou. "Você me disse que não estava grávida, e agora?"

"Papai... quando decidimos nos casar não sabíamos nada ainda da gravidez... para nós também foi uma surpresa." Tentei tranqüilizá-lo.

Após uma longa e esclarecedora conversa tentando tranqüilizar Charlie e Emmett, Edward me ajudou a entrar em seu carro e saímos da mansão Cullen.

"Para onde vamos?" Perguntei num sussurro.

"Para Port Angeles, eu reservei uma suíte em um hotel." Ele disse olhando para mim.

Eu não disse mais nada, eu sabia que discutir com ele sobre questões de dinheiro era uma causa perdida e eu não tinha vontade de me envolver em uma conversa na qual eu sabia que acabaria perdendo. Depois de fazer uma viagem de uma hora em pouco mais de quarenta minutos, Edward desceu do carro e entregou as chaves ao manobrista ameaçando-o duramente com um olhar de "cortarei suas pernas se acontecer algo a ele", mas parecia estar controlado.

Entramos no hotel e subimos diretamente para a suíte sem parar na recepção, o que mais uma vez provou-me que Edward tinha tudo mais que planejado. Antes de cruzar a porta, Edward me tomou em seus braços para cruzar o limiar dela enquanto ria.

"Não é suposto que isso deveria ser feito em nossa casa?" Eu perguntei rindo.

"Em casa vamos fazer outro dia..." Ele sussurrou.

Quando entramos no quarto estava quase tudo escuro, iluminado apenas por velas colocadas em diferentes pontos do quarto. Edward me deixou no centro dele bem em frente à cama, uma cama enorme e com um lindo dossel de renda branca combinando com a colcha. Ele afastou-se e foi para o aparelho de som, colocando uma música suave.

Ele virou-se se aproximando de mim lentamente e me pegou pela cintura voltando a dançar.

"Eu amo você." Ele sussurava em meu ouvido, "Agora você é a minha esposa".

Estremeci em seus braços, eu podia sentir suas mãos me queimando mesmo através do tecido do vestido. Eu podia sentir seus lábios marcando minha pele pelo meu pescoço e meus ombros. Eu podia sentir como meu coração batia descompassado no meu peito. Como o sangue circulava rapidamente por entre meus dedos como se fossem milhares de formigas. Eu podia sentir duas mil borboletas esvoaçantes no meu estômago e também podia sentir um nó na boca do estômago.

"Somente minha..." Dizia sua voz.

Edward balançava graciosamente enquanto meu corpo seguia seu ritmo por impulso porque minha consciência ficou em algum lugar do outro lado da porta, eu era apenas uma massa de músculo e pele em suas mãos, eu podia apenas sentir o amor que me queimava até os ossos, a paixão que transbordava pela minha lingerie, e isso somente com sua simples presença na minha frente.

"Minha esposa." Ele voltou a sussurrar.

"Eu te amo." Eu disse com a voz entrecortada.

Edward se afastou um pouco e olhou nos meus olhos, eu mal podia suportar o escrutínio daqueles olhos verdes que me hipnotizavam, senti que minha alma ficava nua diante das giradas e giradas... entregando-me total e incondicionalmente. Ele sorriu de lado fazendo meu coração saltar uma batida e me beijou suavemente nos lábios.

"Eu apenas te toquei e você já está neste estado?" Perguntou o arrogante.

Eu dei um tapa em seu ombro e fiz uma careta.

"São os hormônios... você já sabe." Murmurei.

"Hormônios... sei." Ele sussurrou antes de atacar meu pescoço com sua boca.

Seus lábios deslizaram lentamente pela minha pele, molhando-a e tornando-a mais sensível ao toque de sua respiração, fechei os olhos e agarrei-me ao seu paletó com força, se não fosse praticamente impossível, eu juraria que poderia ter um orgasmo apenas com o toque de seus lábios no meu pescoço. Ele se aproximou da zona sensível da minha clavícula e arranhou-me com os dentes. Eu gemi... gemi sem vergonha quando as mãos de Edward avançaram decididas até o fecho do vestido e, em seguida, até o final do pescoço.

Não fiquei parada e desfiz sua gravata, desabotoando seus botões logo em seguida, deslizei sua camisa junto com o paletó por seus ombros, ele soltou minha cintura e meu vestido desceu pelo meu corpo chegando aos meus tornozelos. Edward ofegou em choque. Eu não usava sutiã, já que com o vestido não era necessário, apenas um fio dental e uma cinta-liga branca me cobriam. Ele colocou as mãos na minha bunda e me apertou com força mostrando-me como estava excitado, eu também gemi quando sua ereção atingiu minha barriga. Minhas mãos se moveram freneticamente para o seu cinto e me desfiz dele em poucos segundos.

Edward estava com sua boxer e eu ainda com toda minha lingeria quando me agarrou rapidamente e me deitou na cama. Ele deitou-se também ao meu lado e começou a beijar cada parte do meu corpo que estava descoberta. Ele se ajoelhou entre minhas pernas e me olhou sorrindo. Ele se inclinou sobre mim e atacou ferozmente meus lábios. Pegou uma das minhas mãos colocando-a acima da minha cabeça, a outra a seguiu. Em seguida ele afastou-se sorrindo maliciosamente, tentei mover as mãos para mantê-lo, a última coisa que eu queria era que ele se afastasse, mas não consegui, minhas mãos estavam presas. Quando olhei por cima da minha cabeça meus pulsos estavam amarrados com um lenço de seda.

"Edward..." Chamei-o com uma voz rouca. "O que...?" Engoli em seco, "O que é isso?"

"Apenas aproveite, amor." Ele sussurrou contra a pele do meu peito.

Sua língua ficou presa em um dos meus mamilos e eu perdi a noção de tudo. Eu era apenas consciente de suas mãos desenhando linhas na minha pele, linhas que depois eram seguidas por seus lábios. Milhares de gemidos, suspiros e gritos saíam da minha boca. Ele foi me despindo lentamente, com cada centímetro de pele deixada descoberta eu recebia um beijo que enviava choques ao meu sistema nervoso. Demorei muito pouco a estar nua na frente dele, que se afastou olhando-me com a adoração pintada em seus olhos.

"Eu não posso acreditar que tenho a sorte de ter você só para mim." Ele disse com a voz rouca.

Eu só pude suspirar, seus dedos começaram a deslizar pelas minhas dobras, explorando essa parte do meu corpo que ele conhecia tão bem... tanto que sabia exatamente o que fazer para me enlouquecer. Enquanto seus dentes torturavam um dos meus mamilos, ele introduziu dois dedos dentro de mim, fazendo minhas costas arquearem em resposta. Gritei seu nome e uma fina camada de suor começou a cobrir meu corpo.

"Você está sempre tão pronta para mim..." Ele ronronou em meu pescoço.

"Edward... solte-me... por favor..." Implorei.

Ele negou com a cabeça e se posicionou entre minhas pernas de novo, cara a cara comigo, queimando-me com suas orbes completamente escurecidas pelo desejo. Ele me penetrou lentamente, fazendo com que eu aproveitasse centímetro por centímetro de seu comprimento, o ar abandonou meus pulmões e me senti enfraquecer. Minhas paredes o apertaram com força, como abraçando-o, convidando-o a ficar lá para sempre. Ele começou a estocar em mim, com cada toque, a cada beijo, a cada "eu te amo" saindo de seus lábios, eu sentia que voava mais e mais alto.

Minhas mãos se retorciam tentando se libertar, eu queria abraçá-lo, trazê-lo para mais perto de mim, fazer o seu corpo se fundir ao meu. Era meu marido, meu marido... só meu... meu...

Com um movimento rápido de sua mão as minhas foram liberadas e finalmente pude envolver seus ombros, aproximando-o mais do meu peito, enterrando minhas unhas em suas costas e fazendo-o grunhir contra o meu pescoço. Senti o prazer inundando minhas veias, acabando com a pouca sanidade que me restava naquele momento, enterrei minha unhas com mais força em sua pele e gritei seu nome enquanto me liberava. Edward se deixou cair ao meu lado e me abraçou com força, acomodei-me em seu peito e suspirei com prazer.

"Eu te amo..." Ouvi-o sussurrar. "Agora durma, Senhora Masen, amanhã será outro dia".

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_O que acharam desse casamento surpresa? Só a Bella mesmo pra não desconfiar de nada...__ Eu achei tudo lindo e perfeito, preciso de um Edward assim na minha vida... *suspira*_

_Deixem reviews e o próximo cap. virá na segunda-feira!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	23. Chapter 23

**Capítulo 23**

_Tradutora: Ju Martinhão_

Duas semanas depois do casamento e estávamos de volta a Seattle após nossa lua de mel. Cada segundo que vivi ao lado de Edward foi maravilhoso. Viajamos para a Itália, visitamos Roma, Florença, Nápoles, Veneza e, para terminar, passamos alguns dias em Volterra, com alguns parentes distantes de Edward.

Quando voltamos, uma muito efusiva Alice nos esperava no aeroporto preparada para nos fazer um interrogatório de terceiro grau, do qual me livrei porque a viagem tinha me cansado muito e acabei adormecendo no caminho para casa. Eu estava tão adormecida que Edward conseguiu me carregar e enfiar na cama sem que eu soubesse.

Mas isso foi há um par de dias, um dia após o nosso retorno Edward me obrigou a ir para Forks com ele para que Carlisle me examinasse e víssemos o estado do nosso pequenino. Ele voltou a fazer uma ecografia e eu fiquei atordoada olhando para o monitor enquanto duas lágrimas correram pelo meu rosto... eu não podia acreditar que tudo isso estava acontecendo comigo. Em apenas um ano após estar sozinha e abandonada por Jake passei a ter uma família, um marido como Edward e até mesmo um futuro promissor com um bebê nas mãos... eu não poderia pedir mais.

Mas todas as coisas boas são curtas e neste dia voltei a retomar meu trabalho como a Sra. Masen. Quando saí do elevador no andar correspondente, sorri para Ângela, que me esperava com um café pronto para mim e, quando eu ia entrar no meu escritório parei abruptamente na minha porta, já não se lia o nome de Isabella Swan, agora era Isabella Masen. O sorriso que cruzou meus lábios foi tão grande que eu acho que todos os meus dentes apareceram.

Ângela não disse nada, apenas esperou pacientemente com um sorriso que o meu torpor passasse e que eu entrasse no meu escritório. Quando eu fiz ela veio atrás de mim e colocou o café na minha mesa. Olhei-o por alguns segundos... eu queria um café e, apesar de Carlisle não ter explicitamente proibido, eu tinha a ligeira suspeita de que se eu continuasse com a cafeína, eu teria uma cópia de Alice... e eu não queria isso para meu filho.

"Ângela," eu disse com um suspiro, "leve o café para o Sr. Masen e traga um chá para mim... por favor".

Ela olhou-me por alguns segundos com um olhar desconfiado e, em seguida, se sentou na cadeira, estendeu a xícara de café para mim e sorriu.

"Eu sei que você quer... por que não toma?" Ela perguntou.

Suspirei, ninguém no escritório sabia da minha gravidez, todos ficaram surpresos que entre o noivado e casamento passou apenas um par de semanas, mas ninguém suspeitava que eu estava grávida... exceto Ângela, que eu conhecia muito bem e era capaz de ouvir como as engrenagens de seu cérebro começaram a juntar as peças do quebra-cabeça.

Desde que ela me disse que estava grávida, nossa relação foi reforçada ainda mais, agora nos cuidávamos quando não falávamos sobre trabalho e quando eu descobri que também estava grávida, passei o dia perguntando como ela estava se sentindo, tentando encontrar alguma semelhança entre sua gravidez e a minha.

"Eu não devo beber café." Respondi logo.

"Alguma razão em especial?" Ela perguntou, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

Suspirei e olhei-a nos olhos, ela tinha um olhar divertido e estava reprimindo um sorriso... ela já suspeitava.

"Estou grávida." Sussurrei.

Ângela sorriu amplamente, mas nada mais... eu, que estava acostumada com a efusividade de Alice e Rosalie, até mesmo Esme, que deu um grito de alegria quando soube da notícia, então a tranqüilidade de Ângela foi meio estranha por alguns segundos.

"Eu sabia..." ela declarou, "agora já trago seu chá 'Sra. Masen'." Ela destacou ainda sorrindo.

Ela saiu do meu escritório lentamente e antes que eu pudesse colocar a minha atenção sobre os saldos que estavam na minha mesa esperando para ser revisto, a porta se abriu de repente e minha melhor amiga, agora prima, entrou como se fosse sua própria casa e sentou-se na minha frente cruzando as pernas graciosamente. Eu a ignorei, não sabia o que ela estava fazendo em Seattle, mas conhecendo-a, certamente não era nada bom, pelo menos para mim.

Como passei vários minutos tentando decifrar algumas das contas que se somavam e não prestava atenção a ela, ela tossiu alto para chamar minha atenção... mas continuei a ignorando.

"O que você quer, Alice?" Perguntei com voz cansada.

"Olá para você também, Bella." Ela disse indignada.

Suspirei e parei o que estava fazendo para olhá-la nos olhos.

"Olá, Alice... o que você quer?" Eu perguntei novamente.

Ela bufou e cruzou os braços.

"Estou impressionada por tanto entusiasmo... Eu também fico feliz em vê-la!" Ela gritou em tom sarcástico.

"Alice..." Mas antes que eu pudesse continuar a porta do meu escritório se abriu e Edward entrou segurando meu chá.

Ele deixou sobre a mesa e olhou para sua prima com uma sobrancelha levantada.

"Olá, Alice." Ele disse suavemente. "A que devemos a honra da sua presença aqui esta manhã?"

Sufoquei uma risada sabendo que ele tinha escutado parte da nossa conversa e estava apenas brincando.

"Vim para seqüestrar sua esposa por um par de horas." Ela disse sorrindo em sua direção.

"Quando você diz um par de horas... realmente significa o que resta da manhã... estou certo?" Edward perguntou novamente.

"Não, você está errado." Ela confirmou.

Gemi e me afundei na cadeira... que idéia maluca havia ocorrido com essa duende endemoniada?

"Posso perguntar o que você vai fazer?" Edward perguntou com fingida inocência.

"É claro que você pode perguntar, primo." Alice disse sorrindo ternamente. "Mas não vou responder... pelo menos não com a verdade".

Eu não poderia recusar, ela e Edward conspiraram contra mim e, depois de tomar meu chá mais lentamente que o normal, tenho que admitir, Alice me empurrou para fora do prédio. Nós entramos em seu novo Porsche amarelo e eu gemi e cobri meu rosto com as mãos quando percebi para onde estávamos indo.

"Para onde estamos indo, Alice?" Perguntei já sabendo a resposta.

"Como se você não soubesse, Bella... fazer compras!" Ela gritou entusiasmada.

Bufei e olhei para fora da janela tentando ignorá-la.

"Não se faça de difícil... você precisa ir às compras." Ela refutou.

"Não há necessidade de fazer compras... Eu tenho roupas suficientes para os próximos seis meses sem precisar repetir o modelo." Eu rebati frustrada.

"Nisso você está errada, querida 'priminha'..." Ela negou sorrindo e comentando o meu novo título em relação à ela. "Em seis meses você estará tão grande que não poderá entrar naquelas calças que está usando... então,sim, dá-me o privilégio de ter razão neste momento e reconheça que você precisa ir às compras".

Fiquei em silêncio e observei o perfil de Alice, que olhava para a frente na estrada... sim... em alguns meses eu não caberia nas roupas... Deus! Eu ficaria enorme... como uma vaca! Eu não pude evitar as lágrimas traiçoeiras descendo pelo meu rosto quando me dei conta desse fato. Quando descobri que estava grávida, eu nem sequer pensei sobre as alterações que meu corpo sofreria... O que eu faria agora?

"Bella... o que acontece?" Alice perguntou quando estacionou o carro no estacionamento do shopping.

"Os hormônios." Tentei não dar importância enquanto movia minha mão indiferente.

"Você me dá inveja..." Alice disse em um sussurro.

Levantei o olhar na velocidade da luz para encontrar com seus olhos tristes. Tentei encontrar uma razão para que ela sentisse inveja de mim, mas não havia nada... minha mente não foi capaz de encontrar algo que eu tinha e Alice não.

"Por que você disse isso?" Eu perguntei curiosa.

"Edward não te ama... ele te idolatra, te venera. Para ele você é a única coisa importante." Ela explicou.

"Jasper olha para você exatamente da mesma forma que Edward olha para mim, ele te ama muito, Alie." Cortei-a.

"Eu sei..." Ela ficou alguns segundos em silêncio com os olhos em suas mãos. "Faz seis meses que nós tentamos... mas, sem efeito".

Ela falou tão baixo que eu quase não podia ouvi-la...

"Eu não te entendo..." Eu disse sinceramente.

Alice olhou para mim e eu só consegui ver a tristeza em seus olhos.

"Jazz quer um filho, faz mais do que um ano que nós planejamos e há seis meses decidimos tentar... mas, nada... parece que eu não posso." Ela respondeu enquanto tentava conter as lágrimas.

Eu não pude suportar isso e abracei minha amiga enquanto mais lágrimas escorriam pelo meu rosto... malditos hormônios!

"Alie... não se preocupe." Gemi em seu cabelo. "Às vezes essas coisas precisam de tempo".

"Para você uma vez foi o suficiente..." Ela disse com sua voz entre divertida e triste... eu até poderia imaginá-la fazendo um beicinho, mas ela tinha o rosto enterrado no meu peito e eu não podia vê-la.

"É que basta que não pense para que isso aconteça... não fique obcecada com esse assunto... assim ficará mais difícil." Tentei acalmá-la.

Ela se virou e olhou para mim com um meio sorriso.

"Você acredita?" Ela perguntou com um lampejo de esperança.

"Claro que sim! A média é de um ano mais ou menos, então você não saiu dela." Eu disse já sorrindo mais amplamente. "E se não funcionar, você pode pedir a Jasper que tome umas aulas com Edward de como fazê-lo... posso te assegurar que ele é muito bom".

Alice fez uma cara de horror e tapou os ouvidos, fechou os olhos e começou a negar efusivamente com a cabeça.

"Não quero saber mais... informação demais." Ela murmurava. "Ele é meu primo... por Deus!"

Eu ri entredentes e voltei a abraçar minha amiga, ela retribuiu o abraço e surpreendentemente colocou sua cabeça na minha barriga encostando a orelha nela...

"Você me deixará ser sua tia favorita?" Ela perguntou em um sussurro.

"Sim... mas isso ele mesmo terá que decidir." Eu disse sorrindo.

"Oh!" Ela disse afastando-se um pouco de mim e sorrindo maliciosamente "Ela vai, ela me amará muito".

"Ela?" Perguntei levantando uma sobrancelha. "Você também?"

"Será uma menina... fará o gosto de Edward." Agora sim pude ver um dos seus famososo beicinhos em toda sua glória.

Não pude deixar de rir a gargalhadas enquanto as lágrimas ainda rolavam pelo meu rosto... eu não entendia meus hormônios.

No shopping Alice foi mais contida que o habitual, em vez de arrastar-me loja após loja, ela simplesmente me dava ligeiros empurrõezinhos para que eu fosse na direção que ela queria. Ela me levou para a Victoria´s Secret e comprou vários conjuntos de um par de tamanhos maiores do que as que eu usava normalmente, depois fomos para várias lojas de roupas pré-mamãe, em que ela não parava de me jogar roupa atrás de roupa por cima do provador e eu já as provava mecanicamente sem perceber exatamente o que vestia. Eu estava provando uma camisa branca que se agarrava ao meu peito e depois afrouxava caindo até meus quadris. Essa eu gostei principalmente porque era simples e enfeitada com uma fina barra de renda, então eu me olhei no espelho mais do que estava fazendo com os outros itens.

"Alie." Chamei-a.

Ela enfiou a cabeça através da cortina e sorriu ao me ver.

"Você está linda, Bella!" Ela gritou.

Corei um pouco e fiz um gesto com a mão para que ela baixasse o volume de sua voz. "Eu gosto... mas só me servirá por um par de meses." Eu disse fazendo cara de irritada... coloquei minhas mãos sob a barra da blusa e estiquei-a para a frente, simulando uma pequena barriga. "Olhe... é muito apertada".

"Não se preocupe com isso." Ela respondeu casualmente. "Em breve voltaremos para comprar mais roupas para você".

Olhei para ela como se estivesse louca e ela apenas sorriu inocentemente...

Depois de comprar quatro sacolas enormes de roupas para mim, fomos para uma loja de bebês... Alice parecia quase possuída. Cada vez que ela via algo que gostava, soltava um grito e saía correndo. Em uma ocasião que a perdi de vista, ela se aproximou casualmente de mim enquanto eu observava um par de sapatinhos, mostrando-me um vestidinho rosa com muitos laços.

"É um pouco... não sei... carregado?" Eu perguntei duvidosa.

"Bobagem." Ela rebateu-me. "Oh, é impressionante! Esses sapatos são ótimos para o vestido... nos os levaremos".

Ela colocou tudo na cesta, que não sei de onde ela havia tirado, cesta que, incidentalmente, já estava quase cheia de roupas de bebê... tudo na cor rosa.

"Alice... Por que... tudo é rosa?" Perguntei tentando manter a calma... os hormônios faziam com que eu me irritasse com a coisa mais estúpida.

"É uma menina, Bella... eu sei." Ela tocou sua cabeça.

"Alice." Eu a chamei em tom de aviso.

"Vai ser uma menina, escreva o que eu digo." Ela disse com uma voz dura e cerrando os olhos.

Bufei e me virei olhando mais sapatinhos... aparentemente era a única coisa que parecia acertar.

"Eu gostaria de ver a sua cara se fosse um menino." Murmurei para mim mesma.

"Nós o cortamos e assunto resolvido." Ela gritou assustando-me, o que eu só poderia rir de sua ocorrência tão semelhantes às de Edward.

Depois de arrasar com metade da loja, de roupas rosa, Alice saiu dali disposta a fazermos uma pausa para comer e descansar, sob ordens estritas de Edward... algo que eu me alegrei. Quando nos sentamos no restaurante após pedir nossa refeição, Alice enfiou a mão na sacola da loja de bebês e pegou um vestidinho branco com um laço azul na altura do peito.

Meu coração apertou ao ver algo tão pequenino... e a verdade me atingiu, não é que eu não fosse consciente que estava grávida e tinha meu grãozinho crescendo dentro de mim, muito menos que eu não estivesse feliz pela idéia de ter um vínculo que me unisse muito mais a Edward, eu estava muito feliz. Mas neste momento tive uma epifania, foi quando realmente me tornei consciente de onde estava me metendo.

Eu teria um bebê, um bebê meu, alguém que precisaria de mim para continuar vivo, alguém que dependeria de mim cem por cento. Não é que eu não tivesse idéia do que era isso, já que tive que cuidar da minha mãe até que a maturidade mental a atingiu quando casou-se pela segunda vez, mas isso era diferente. Era uma pessoinha que estava crescendo dentro de mim, graças a mim, e a Edward, sem dúvida. Mas eu era a responsável por essa pessoinha pelos próximos meses...

Mas apesar de todas essas sensações que tomavam conta de mim de repente e sem aviso, eu me senti bem, senti que era o certo, eu teria um bebê, lutaria por ele... ficaria feliz de vê-lo feliz e faria o possível para que tivesse sempre um sorriso em seus lábios. Peguei o vestido das mãos de Alice e olhei-o com admiração, acariciei suavemente o lacinho azul enquanto algumas lágrimas furtivas escorriam pelo meu rosto. Eu teria um bebê...

"Eu vou ao banheiro." Ouvi Alice murmurar.

Concordei despreocupadamente enquanto continuava observando o vestidinho em minhas mãos... parecia a coisa mais linda que eu já tinha visto... e meu bebê o colocaria... embora tivesse um pequeno problema caso fosse um menino...

"Bella?" Uma voz me assustou.

Enxuguei as lágrimas lentamente e levantei a cabeça para ver quem falava comigo e minha boca se abriu em surpresa.

"Jacob." Sussurrei baixinho.

Ele ficou alguns segundos olhando para mim sem dizer uma palavra. Ele olhava para mim com olhos tristes e um leve sorriso nos lábios. Eu não sabia como agir, eu já tinha a idéia de que Jake não seria parte da minha vida e já tinha até esquecido por que guardar rancor dele. Minha vida com Edward era tão perfeita que as más recordações abandonaram-me completamente.

"Você está bem?" Ele perguntou com um tom incerto.

"Sim... por que você pergunta?" Perguntei com a testa franzida.

"Você estava chorando." Ele disse apontando para o meu rosto.

Levei a mão ao meu rosto e enxuguei a umidade dos meus cílios com a ponta dos dedos, neguei com a cabeça enquanto reprimia um sorriso ao recordar dos meus antigos pensamentos.

"Coisa de mulheres... você sabe." Respondi com um encolher de ombros.

"E... como tem passado?" Ele perguntou.

"Bem..." Respondi sem dizer mais nada.

"Eu posso...?" Ele deixou a pergunta sem terminar e apontou para a cadeira onde Alice antes estava sentada.

Assenti distraidamente enquanto tentava imaginar a reação da minha amiga ao ver Jake sentado em sua cadeira e falando comigo.

"Eu queria falar com você." Ele disse de repente, puxando-me dos meus pensamentos.

Olhei-o com a testa franzida sem entender... tanto quanto eu sabia, entre nós já havia sido dito tudo.

"Sobre o quê?" Perguntei a contragosto.

"Veja, eu..." Ele hesitou. "Queria pedir desculpas pelo modo como as coisas aconteceram... mas não foi planejado".

Observei-o por alguns segundos tentando encontrar a mensagem escondida por trás de suas palavras... não encontrei e minha testa franziu ainda mais.

"Estou contente que seja assim." Eu disse, não tendo muita certeza de onde ele queria chegar com isso.

"Bella, eu... estava com medo." Ele confessou olhando para baixo. "Tudo estava indo tão rápido... os preparativos para o casamento me sobrecarregaram... bem, Alice me sobrecarregou com os preparativos. Eu estava oprimido, eu não queria fazê-la pagar por tudo e por isso eu fui embora..."

Inclinei ligeiramente minha cabeça enquanto olhava para ele fixamente...

"Sobrecarregado?" Eu perguntei surpresa. "Você se casou com Leah três meses depois..."

"Eu sei... mas... não é o que parece." Ele passou uma mão pelo cabelo despenteado-o, em seguida comparei-o com Edward e aquele gesto em Jacob não combinava, em Edward era uma coisa natural, em Jake... parecia fora lugar. "Eu me enganei! Ela... ela me disse que estava grávida e eu acreditei nela... inferno!"

Fiquei surpresa com sua afirmação e compreendi um pouco mais o casamento apressado... mas eu não entendia por que ele estava dizendo tudo isso agora.

"Aonde você quer chegar?" Perguntei mais furiosa do que intrigada.

Jacob piscou algumas vezes confuso com minhas palavras, mas com um suspiro voltou a falar.

"Eu me arrependo de tê-la deixado escapar... eu nunca amei ninguém como eu te amo... Eu te amo..." Ele sussurrou olhando nos meus olhos.

Surpreendi-me completamente indiferente às suas palavras... era tão diferente quando Edward as pronunciava.

"Volte para mim." Ele continuou. "Perdoe-me, por favor... eu... eu fui estúpido e não... não sabe o quanto me arrependo disso".

Olhei-o e suspirei profundamente. Eu não gosto de ferir indiscriminadamente e, se as palavras de Jake eram verdadeiras, eu o faria de qualquer jeito.

"Já é tarde..." Eu disse sem hesitação e sem arrependimento.

"Por quê?" Ele perguntou. "Se você já não sente o mesmo podemos tentar de todas as maneiras... eu tentarei conquistá-la de novo, ser melhor para você, eu sei que..."

"Jake, pare." Eu o interrompi. "Eu me casei... acabei de voltar da minha lua de mel".

Ele ficou em choque por alguns minutos, dei-lhe o seu espaço e não disse nada enquanto esperava sua reação. Quando ele o fez, piscou várias vezes e pegou minha mão esquerda entre as suas, olhando para o meu anel de noivado e a aliança que agora o acompanhava, e um sorriso triste franziu seus lábios. Educadamente, afastei minha mão da dele e a escondi no meu colo, acariciando levemente o tecido do vestidinho de laço azul e lembrando do meu bebê... bem, eu não gostava dessa proximidade súbita.

"Você pode se divorciar." Ele disse de repente. "Eu o fiz".

Olhei para ele com uma sobrancelha levantada... ele estava falando sério?

"Eu não vou fazer isso." Eu disse rindo histericamente. "Não vou me divorciar de Edward".

"Então... o rapaz rico ganhou..." Ele disse com raiva mal disfarçada.

"Não ganhou nada, Jake... você deixou a sua chance escapar... se você tivesse sido mais homem e tivesse enfrentado qualquer problema que tivéssemos, agora seria você que estaria casado comigo. Mas não foi assim e agora estou felizmente casada com um homem que eu amo e que me ama como eu nunca imaginei que pudesse acontecer, vamos ter uma filha em poucos meses e estou completamente feliz. Então, se você se importa um pouco com a minha felicidade, o melhor que você pode fazer é se afastar e reconhecer que é tarde demais para nós." Estourei contendo a raiva e tentando não ser muito brusca... mas acho que não consegui porque Jake tinha uma sombra cobrindo seu rosto .

"Você está grávida?" Ele perguntou através dos dentes cerrados.

"Ela está." Ouvi a voz de Edward atrás de mim e me assustei.

Virei-me para olhá-lo e ele me deu um sorriso torto, para depois endurecer o gesto e olhar para Jacob.

"Acho que o melhor é fazer o que disse a minha esposa... já é tarde, eu sim acredito que você perdeu." Ele disse num tom neutro, mas dando-lhe um toque ameaçador que não passou despercebido.

Jake se levantou e com uma careta e saiu do restaurante a passos largos. Edward sentou ao meu lado e me envolveu num abraço que voltou a colocar todas as peças no lugar... ali era onde eu deveria estar, em seus braços. Suspirei contra seu peito e fechei meus olhos enquanto sorria tolamente, sim, eu estava apaixonada pelo meu marido, mas isso não era um pecado.

"Eu te amo." Ele sussurrou no meu cabelo.

Um arrepio percorreu minhas costas e senti como cada uma de minhas células foram despertadas diante da menção dessas palavras. Agarrei-me firmemente à camisa entreaberta de Edward e sussurrei um eu te amo de volta abafado em seu peito. Poucos segundos depois, porém poderiam ser minutos porque eu estava completamente distraída, ele se afastou de mim e me olhou com um sorriso.

"Então..." Ele disse casualmente, "Você está felizmente casada." Ele disse.

Lembrei-me do pequeno discurso que soltei para Jacob e minhas bochechas coraram ao me dar conta de que ele havia escutado tudo. Baixei os olhos e me cobri com meu cabelo. Não demorei a sentir os dedos frios de Edward em meu queixo levantando meu rosto para nossos olhos se encontrarem.

"Eu também estou... nisso estamos empatados." Ele disse me deslumbrando.

Ele lentamente se aproximou de mim e colocou seus lábios nos meus... suave, lento, torturante... me fazendo tremer e perder todo o contato com a realidade. Somente quando nos separamos e eu pude respirar fundo foi que eu percebi onde estávamos.

Ficamos em silêncio alguns segundos apenas olhando nos olhos um do outro, sendo interrompidos pelo garçom trazendo nosso pedido. Edward comeu o prato que Alice havia pedido sem questionar e percebi que a pequena duende tinha desaparecido suspeitosamente. Olhei para a cadeira vazia a minha esquerda onde nossa bolsas descansavam e a dela também havia desaparecido.

"Onde está Alice?" Perguntei para Edward com a testa franzida.

"Foi embora..." Ele disse com a boca cheia. "Eu liguei para perguntar onde vocês estavam e ela disse que nos deixaria comer em privacidade".

Sorri agradecendo silenciosamente o gesto de Alice, que parecia conhecer-me tão bem como eu mesma.

"Uma coisa." Ele disse tomando um gole de vinho e depois limpando a garganta. "Há uma das coisas que você disse ao cão que eu não vou esquecer." Ele sorriu.

"O quê?" Eu perguntei enquanto repassava mentalmente tudo o que saiu pela minha boca.

"Você disse que nós teremos uma filha... FILHA." Ele destacou a palavra. "Vê? Finalmente você me deu razão e admitiu que será uma menina." Ele disse em tom arrogante e divertido.

Revirei os olhos e continuei comendo, fingindo que não tinha escutado nada.

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_O que acharam desse reencontro com Jake? Acho que agora ele finalmente deixará de incomodar Bella... e quanto à Alice falando sobre a gravidez? Fiquei com dó dela..._

_Então, próximo cap. será postado na quinta-feira, portanto... deixem reviews!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	24. Chapter 24

**Capítulo 24**

_Tradutora: Ju Martinhão_

Eu estava seminua em frente ao espelho do banheiro, olhava para o meu perfil enquanto um sorriso bobo se desenhava em meus lábios. Passei a mão na minha barriga, que já sobressaía de entre os meus quadris e apertei um pouco a "bolinha", sentindo que estava dura sob meus dedos. Neste momento o ataque de histeria de minutos atrás foi completamente esquecido.

Fiquei louca quando tentei colocar uma calça e não chegou nem perto de fechar, eu me senti gorda... e não consegui evitar que algumas lágrimas caíssem dos meus olhos... os meus hormônios emocionais. Tirei a calça chutando loucamente com minhas pernas e amaldiçoando entre os dentes, mas tudo mudou quando vi meu reflexo no espelho... como eu poderia estar brava com isso? Sob esse montinho que me impedia de colocar minha roupa favorita estava o meu maior tesouro, eu não poderia ficar zangado com ele... nunca.

A porta do banheiro se abriu e Edward entrou parecendo preocupado, eu quase não prestei atenção enquanto continuei vendo o meu reflexo. Edward olhou para a calça atirada no chão e do avesso, meio enrugada e com alguns sinais visíveis de violência, ele me olhou levantando uma sobrancelha e tentando esconder um sorriso.

"Já não me serve." Sussurrei apontando para a calça com o queixo.

Edward não podia mais disfarçar o sorriso e me mostrou amplamente seus dentes brancos. Ele ficou atrás de mim e colocou sua mão sobre a "bolinha" acariciando-me com os dedos.

"Você está linda... que a calça não te sirva é tão normal." Ele sussurrou em meu ouvido.

"Eu sei..." Sussurrei de volta, sem apagar o sorriso pateta dos meus lábios. "É um pouco frustrante, mas não posso reclamar".

Ele beijou meu ombro me fazendo tremer e, em seguida, entrou no chuveiro, dando-me uma primeira visão da sua bunda refletida no espelho. Mordi o lábio inferior tentando abafar meus hormônios novamente... eu não estava apenas emotiva com a gravidez... também tinha mais desejo por sexo. Embora nesse momento não fosse possível, tínhamos que sair o quanto antes se quiséssemos chegar a tempo em Forks, onde teríamos um jantar de família convocado pelo maior dos Masen, Emmett.

Com um suspiro resignado, escovei meus dentes distraidamente, isto é, nunca tirando os olhos da minha bolinha ainda refletida no espelho.

"Sabe que não ajuda a minha sanidade mental que você ainda está de roupa íntima?" Edward me perguntou com voz rouca parado ao meu lado.

Olhei para ele de cima abaixo, estava recém-saído do banho, o cabelo molhado e bagunçado, apenas uma toalha amarrada na cintura cobrindo seu corpo e gotas de água ainda escorrendo pelos músculos do seu peito... engoli em seco e me obriguei a olhar em seus olhos. "Ele estava falando sobre sanidade? Para mim? Sem mais, cuspi a pasta de dentes que ainda estava na minha boca e que estava inevitavelmente se misturando com o excesso de saliva se formando, e enxaguei minha boca.

Saí do banheiro como uma alma que foge do inferno e procurei no meu armário alguns dos conjuntos que Alice tinha comprado para mim para quando minha barriga ficasse mais proeminente. Encontrei uma calça leggin preta e um vestido rosa que, acompanhados por umas sapatilhas, seriam perfeitos. Coloquei-o e, ao virar-me, Edward estava completamente vestido e esperando encostado no batente da porta, demorei tanto assim?

A viagem para Forks foi um pouco mais longa que o habitual, eu não podia tirar da minha mente a imagem de Edward recém saído do chuveiro e em mais de uma ocasião eu tive que suprimir o desejo de dizer a ele para estacionar o carro no acostamento e para fazer amor comigo ali mesmo. Mas me concentrei em que esta não era uma atitude digna de uma futura mãe... e menos ainda para uma mulher de 27 anos casada, grávida e com uma carreira promissora.

Quando chegamos na casa dos Cullen, saltei para fora do carro para fugir da tentação o máximo possível, Edward olhou-me interrogativamente, mas eu só dei de ombros para que ele deixasse passar. Entrei muito rápido e quase me arrependi, Jasper e Alice estavam se beijando no sofá, eles eram apenas uma massa de braços e pernas entrelaçadas. Edward estava atrás de mim e, vendo a cena à nossa frente, limpou a garganta ruidosamente. Alice e Jasper separaram-se um pouco constrangidos e se levantaram para nos cumprimentar.

"Continuando com as tentativas?" Perguntei para minha amiga em um sussurro.

Ela apenas corou enquanto olhava para baixo... pelo menos eu não era a única com vergonha na família.

Depois fomos para a sala de jantar, onde todos já nos esperavam, sentamos à mesa e começamos a comer entre risadas e piadas.

"E como está minha neta?" Ouvi perguntarem.

Olhei para cima do prato como uma mola e com os olhos apertados.

"Esme, você também?" Perguntei fazendo beicinho. "Carlisle... diga a todos que o sexo ainda não está claro... estão me deixando louca com tanta menina!"

Todos riram da minha queixa, mas Edward olhou para mim com aquele olhar de "será uma menina, você vai ver" que eu tanto tinha visto nos últimos meses.

"Quanto falta para você dar à luz?" Rosalie perguntou timidamente.

Abri minha boca para responder, mas nenhum som saiu quando eu percebi uma coisa... Rosalie envergonhada? Rosalie, a Rosalie que eu conhecia tão bem... estava envergonhada? Ela escondia algo...

"Rosalie Hale." Eu disse em um sussurro, endurecendo o olhar.

Ela apontou um "depois" que só eu vi. Eu suspirei.

"De acordo com o ginecologista." Olhei de soslaio para Carlisle que sorria pra mim. "Eu tenho cerca de três meses, mais ou menos".

"Já está de seis meses?" Alice perguntou surpresa.

Assenti com a cabeça, um pouco envergonhada, desde que ela havia me contado que também queria um bebê e não conseguia, eu ficava com um pouco de medo de falar com ela sobre a minha gravidez, eu não queria fazê-la sentir-se mal com isso.

"Sim." Edward disse orgulhoso colocando a mão na bolinha. "Logo a família aumentará".

"Eu que o diga..." Ouvi Emmett murmurar, mas então sufocou um gemido e começou a esfregar sua perna.

Olhei para minha amiga e seu noivo com uma sobrancelha levantada, mas eles estavam olhando para seus pratos. Depois de comer a sobremesa, todos fomos para a sala conversar em família, eu deliberadamente fiquei atrás de Rose e peguei sua mão, exigindo que me explicasse o que estava acontecendo porque algo estava acontecendo. Arrastei-a até a cozinha e encurralei-a contra a geladeira.

"O que está acontecendo?" Perguntei num sussurro, para que ninguém nos ouvisse.

Ela não respondeu e olhou para baixo enquanto levantava sua mão esquerda. Eu abafei um suspiro quando vi uma aliança ao lado de seu anel de noivado.

"O que é isso?" Perguntei às pressas.

"Bella, sabe o que é..." Ela disse, cruzando os braços.

"Mas... onde? Por que assim com tanta pressa? Rose... isto não é típico de você, há algo mais que você não está me dizendo." Ameacei-a com um dedo.

Ela voltou a baixar o olhar envergonhada com as minhas palavras, o que me indicou que eu estava certa. Mas o motivo tinha que ser de peso para que minha amiga, que sempre sonhou com o casamento perfeito, decidisse se casar de repente e sem avisar ninguém. Até que o entendimento chegou a mim e olhei-a com a boca aberta pela impressão.

"Você está grávida?" Eu perguntei, gesticulando com meus lábios.

Ela assentiu enquanto uma lágrima caía por sua bochecha, mas ao mesmo tempo um sorriso se desenhava em seus lábios.

"Oh, Rose!" Eu disse antes de abraçá-la e chorar com ela.

Edward e Emmett apareceram na cozinha naquele momento, com certeza preocupados porque suas mulheres grávidas estavam desaparecidas. Olhei para Emmett e ele me sorriu como uma criança ao perceber que eu já sabia da notícia. Não esperei mais tempo e corri para abraçá-lo e parabenizá-lo.

"Não vou impedir Edward se ele tentar matar você." Sussurrei em seu ouvido.

"Por que ele o faria?" Ele perguntou.

"Você tentou fazê-lo quando contamos a você... agora será a sua vez." Sorri zombeteiramente.

Ao me separar, vi que Edward nos olhava com surpresa, mas eu não disse nada, não era minha a novidade... então peguei a mão de Rose e caminhei com ela pela cozinha.

"Edward... você pode pegar para mim um sorvete de baunilha?" Perguntei sobre o meu ombro.

Rosalie parou e me olhou com a testa franzida.

"Emmett... eu também quero um." Ela disse.

Sentamos na sala e pouco tempo depois nossos maridos trouxeram um pote de sorvete de baunilha e duas colheres. Ambas nos sentamos em um sofá com as pernas cruzadas e devoramos o sorvete como se fosse a coisa mais deliciosa do mundo. Emmett e Edward nos olhavam divertidos e pude ver um brilho diferente nos olhos de meu amigo quando ele olhava para a sua agora esposa.

Sem mais, Emmett se levantou e limpou a garganta, então eu percebi o que aconteceria... Alice. Já tirando o fato de que ela ficaria com raiva ao saber que haviam roubado outro casamento dela, Rose estava grávida e ela não. Levantei-me e me aproximei dela secretamente, mas Edward estava de um dos seus lados e Jasper do outro, de modo que eu não podia fazer mais do que estar lá, perto dela.

"Bem, família..." Emmett começou falando com evidente nervosismo. "Rose e eu nos casamos".

Alice ofegou e levou as mãos à boca. Observei como suas feições mudaram de surpresa para raiva e ela ia ficando cada vez mais vermelha.

"Será que ninguém nessa família sabe casar como Deus manda?" Ela perguntou gritando.

Emmett e Rose se encolheram um pouco com sua explosão repentina, mas eu sabia que o pior ainda estava por vir.

"Por que tanta pressa, querido?" Esme perguntou docemente.

"É que..." Emmett hesitou e começou a coçar a cabeça.

"Eu estou grávida." Rosalie disse com uma voz firme.

As reações das pessoas ao meu redor foram mais que misturadas. Edward deu um salto surpreso, Carlisle olhava para Emmett e para a barriga de Rose com um sorriso, Esme chorava enquanto sorria, Jasper olhava para o chão e Alice... Alice felicitou o casal em um murmúrio quase inaudível e saiu da sala sorrido tristemente.

"O que acontece?" Rose perguntou.

"Não é nada..." Ao dizer isso, Jasper me olhou surpreso, assenti com a cabeça indicando que eu sabia e ele voltou a olhar para o chão. "Eu vou falar com ela".

Saí de lá procurando por ela no único lugar onde eu sabia que ela estaria. Seu quarto... mais precisamente em seu armário, dobrando e desdobrando suas roupas. Quando entrei no quarto eu encontrei-a fazendo o que eu esperava, ela tinha uma camisa vermelha em suas mãos, que estava dobrando com movimentos violentos demais.

"Alie?" Chamei-a em um sussurro.

"Eu estou bem." Ela disse com um fio de voz.

"Alie..."

"Eu sei o que você vai me dizer..." ela cortou, "eu estou bem, de verdade. É só que... eu não esperava".

Aproximei-me dela e a abracei, ela se deixou cair e encostou mais uma vez a cabeça na minha barriga, minha bolinha se moveu em resposa e chutou ligeiramente a cabeça de sua tia. Alice sorriu.

"Amanhã teremos consulta com um especialista em Seattle." Ela sussurrou. "Tenho medo do que ele pode me dizer".

"Tudo vai ficar bem, Alice..." Tentei tranqüilizá-la.

"Espero que sim." Ela disse em voz baixa.

Então quando voltamos para a sala, Alice cumprimentou Emmett e Rose como deveria e eles agradeceram a ela com um sorriso enorme. Eles estavam felizes, outro casal mais que encontrava sua felicidade completa, eu só esperava que Alice e Jasper também pudessem encontrar a sua.

Edward e eu estávamos voltando para casa após uma longa viagem voltando de Forks, eu estava cansada, mas quando vi que Edward tirava o casaco e desabotoava os primeiros botões de sua camisa, meu cansaço passou para segundo plano.

"Você vai me dizer o que está acontecendo?" Ele perguntou olhando para mim.

"Eu? Nada... por quê?"

"Você passou o dia todo me evitando, toda vez que tento me aproximar de você, você procura qualquer desculpa para sair." Ele disse com a testa franzida.

Suspirei e lentamente me aproximei dele, fiquei na sua frente e encarei seus olhos tentando transmitir naquele olhar tudo o que passava pela minha cabeça.

"Passei o dia todo pensando sobre isso." Sussurrei.

Fiquei na ponta dos pés e comecei a beijá-lo, começou com um beijo lento, em que tentei mostrar a ele o quanto eu o amava, mas quando senti seus braços em volta da minha cintura aprofundei o beijo, que se tornou necessitado e profundo. Fazendo que nossas roupas começassem a incomodar. Edward tentou me aproximar para mais perto de seu corpo, mas havia algo que nos impedia... nossa bolinha.

Edward se afastou sorrindo e me tomou em seus braços. Subiu as escadas comigo como se eu pesasse como uma pena e os sete quilos que eu havia engordado não fossem nada. Ele deitou-me na cama e começou a despir-me enquanto me beijava. Quando eu estava completamente nua, ajudei-o a se despir.

"Então..." Ele disse com um suspiro. "Você passou o dia todo querendo fazer amor comigo e por isso se afastava." Ele disse.

"Não acredito que seus tios achem muito ético que nós fizéssemos esse tipo de coisa debaixo do seu teto." Respondi também com a minha respiração acelerada.

"Em Forks há muita floresta." Ele disse sorrindo maliciosamente.

"Em Forks sempre faz frio." Rebati.

Ele não disse mais nada. Ele me fez deitar de lado e se colocou bem atrás de mim, senti seus lábios deixando beijos nas minhas costas e suas mãos acariciando meus quadris e descendo pelas minhas nádegas. Então, aproximou sua mão do meu sexo e começou a massagear-me. Eu gemia de prazer, ele sabia muito bem como me fazer cair sob o feitiço de seu toque, ele sabia muito bem o que tinha que fazer para deixar-me louca.

Quando eu estava mais confortável e quase tocando o orgasmo com a ponta dos meus dedos, ele afastou sua mão e deslizou-a pela minha coxa. Segurou-a com força e levantou colocando minha perna sobre a dele. Antes que eu pudesse pensar em outra coisa, ele me penetrou por trás fazendo com que eu fechasse os olhos e gemesse mais alto que o normal.

Ele começou a investir lentamente enquanto sua mão começou a massagear meu clitóris como momentos antes. Eu estava no paraíso, podia sentir sua respiração ofegante no meu pescoço, eu podia sentir como seus músculos tensionavam cada vez que ele estocava em mim. Eu estava perto de novo, Edward sabia e acelerou o ritmo. Então eu senti como minhas paredes retorciam em torno do seu membro. Ele gritou meu nome no meu ouvido e eu caí no abismo que suas carícias me transportavam.

Quando consegui voltar ao mundo real, Edward estava ao meu lado deitado de boca aberta com a respiração ainda acelerada. Aproximei do seu peito e descansei a cabeça sobre ele, deixando-me ser envolvida em seus braços.

"A próxima vez que você precisar de algo assim." Ele sussurrou em meu ouvido. "Diga para mim e encontraremos uma solução, mas não se afaste... por favor".

Eu balancei a cabeça e sorri com minhas bochechas queimando.

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Wow, quantas surpresas nessa família... gostaram desse cap.?_

_Essa fic está acabando... restam apenas 3 capítulos!_

_O próximo será postado no sábado._

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	25. Chapter 25

**Capítulo 25**

_Tradutora: Ju Martinhão_

"Edward... você pode se acalmar?" Perguntei num sussurro.

"Eu estou calmo." Ele disse despenteando-se mais uma vez.

"Sim... muito." Revirei os olhos. "Pare de tocar seus cabelos então".

"Eu não toco meus cabelos." Ele voltou a desgrenhar seu cabelo e eu arqueei uma sobrancelha. "Ok, eu paro." Ele admitiu, olhando para baixo.

"O Dr. Cullen espera por vocês." Fomos interrompidos pela enfermeira.

"Até que enfim..." Ouvi Edward murmurar.

Entramos no escritório de Carlisle, onde ele nos esperava com um sorriso sentado em uma cadeira atrás de sua mesa.

"Desculpem o atraso... uma emergência." Ele se desculpou.

Depois de revisar meus testes, ele olhou para mim e sorriu.

"Testamos se você tem sorte desta vez?" Ele perguntou divertido e com os olhos brilhantes.

Suspirei e revirei os olhos.

"Quantas ecografias você fez em mim este mês? Quatro?" Eu perguntei.

"Uma a mais não vai doer." Edward sussurrou, fazendo cara de menino bonzinho.

"Ele nunca se deixa ver... não sei por que deixará desta vez." Murmurei para mim mesma.

"Talvez porque desta vez vai ser diferente..." Carlisle disse, eu e Edward olhamos para ele interrogativamente e ele encolheu os ombros. "Ontem chegou um aparelho 4D, você será a primeira a usá-lo." Ele me olhou sorrindo.

Edward abriu a boca para falar, mas de repente calou-se. Olhei para ele não entendendo o que estava acontecendo.

"Veremos o seu rosto?" Ele perguntou esperançosamente.

"Algo parecido com isso." Carlisle disse. "Não será uma imagem perfeita como uma fotografia, mas mais explícito do que um ultra-som simples".

O sorriso que iluminou o rosto de Edward era um daqueles que você desejaria poder capturar para a posteridade. Deitei na maca e Edward me ajudou a levantar a camisa que cobria minha barriga enorme de sete meses. Quando me deitei, nosso bebê não pareceu concordar com esta nova posição, pois começou a se mexer e chutar, Edward sorriu ao ver como minha barriga se mexia sozinha e eu revirei os olhos.

Eu ainda me lembrava da ocasião em que Emmett me abraçou e começou a conversar com o bebê, com as mãos estendidas na minha barriga e falando com meu umbigo, poderia ser uma imagem muito terna, mas era Emmett de quem estávamos falando, então era mais engraçado do que terno. Ele estava contando o último filme de desenhos que tinha visto na televisão a cabo, o que acabou por ser Irmão Urso, e ele prometeu ao meu bebê que ele, seu tio Emmett, seria seu irmão urso quando decidisse sair da bola em que ele estava envolvido.

De repente, meu bebê começou a se mover e dar alguns chutes, algo normal, eu, depois da primeira vez não me surpreendia, mas adorava senti-lo, mas Emmett se afastou de um salto e olhou para mim com os olhos muito abertos.

"Tem um alienígena aí dentro." Ele sussurrou com uma nota de pânico em sua voz.

Após as gargalhadas de toda a família e um tapão de sua esposa, Carlisle explicou a razão pela qual meu "alienígena" estava se movendo dessa forma.

"Você já pensou em nomes?" Carlisle perguntou tirando-me de minhas memórias.

"Eu sim... fizemos um pacto." Edward disse sorrindo.

"Que tipo de pacto?" Carlisle perguntou, estendendo o gel gelado na minha barriga.

"Eu escolherei o nome se for menina e Bella se for um menino." Edward respondeu orgulhoso.

"Você já escolheu um, Bella?" Carlisle perguntou novamente.

"Sim..." Sussurrei. "Se for menino se chamará Jacob".

Edward olhou para mim com os olhos apertados e Carlisle abafou uma gargalhada.

"Sim, eu pensei em alguns..." Eu disse, já deixando de brincar. "Estou em dúvida entre Alexander e Jeremy".

"Jeremy?" Edward perguntou, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

"Eu não implico com seus nomes, então você não implica com os meus." Protestei de mau humor.

"Eu quero o direito de veto... você não pode chamar o nosso filho de Jeremy." Ele também ficou de mau humor.

"Não será uma menina? O que te preocupa?" Eu perguntei.

Quando Edward ia responder, Carlisle nos interrompeu.

"Não é por nada... mas o seu filho está rindo de vocês." Ele disse entre risadas.

Minha cabeça e a de Edward se mudaram em sincronia para o monitor e pudemos ver um rosto redondo e gorducho com um leve sorriso nos lábios. Não consegui segurar as lágrimas que vieram aos meus olhos novamente e Edward apertou minha mão enquanto eu o ouvia suspirar extasiado. Era o nosso bebê... estávamos vendo pela primeira vez... e era a coisa mais bonita que eu tinha visto na minha vida. Senti como meu coração deu um salto e começou a bater na velocidade da luz... nosso bebê.

Fazia três semanas desde que tivemos o ultra-som em 4D que, por sinal, também não foi possível esclarecer as dúvidas sobre seu sexo. Carlisle nos deu um DVD onde se poderia ver toda a gravação e Edward continuava assistindo abobalhado na TV.

No final eu me levantei e disse que não queria fazer mais ultra-sonografias, que se ele não tinha permitido se ver até então, era porque não queria ser visto... seria uma surpresa.

Eu estava arrumando uma mala com roupas, já que por ordens do meu médico e meu marido, em dois dias iríamos para Forks para estar mais perto do hospital quando chegasse a hora do parto. Eu não reclamava, ali eu podia ficar tranqüila de que não estaria sozinha quando tudo começasse, o que me deixava muito assustada. Meu medo do parto era mais do que óbvio, mas acho que todas as mães de primeira viagem tinham essa preocupação.

Eu estava tentando fechar uma mala com as coisas que, se eu não levasse, Alice se encarregaria de comprar para mim, quando a porta do quarto se abriu, deixando-me ver um sorridente Edward. Ele se colocou atrás de mim e, depois de me ajudar a fechar a mala, me abraçou colocando a mão sobre minha barriga.

"Olá, amor." Ele sussurrou contra meu pescoço, fazendo-me cócegas com sua respiração. "Está pesada, minha princesinha?" Ele perguntou acariciando minha bolinha, que agora mais parecia uma bola de praia.

"Um pouco... eu consegui dormir apenas uma soneca." Sussurrei apoiando minhas costas em seu peito.

"Cansada?" Ele perguntou, eu balancei minha cabeça. "Perfeito." Ele sussurrou.

"O que acontece?" Perguntei virando-me um pouco para ver seu rosto.

"Um presente para a mamãe." Ele disse estendendo uma rosa na minha frente, eu sorri e beijei-o nos lábios. "E outro para minha princesinha".

Ela me entregou uma sacola de uma loja de bebês e eu já imaginava o que teria dentro. Ao visualizar seu conteúdo eu não errei, era um vestidinho verde com um par de flores brancas na cintura.

"Edward..." Protestei. "O que faremos com todas essas roupas se for um menino?"

"Doaremos... mas deixe-me sonhar por agora... sim?" Ele disse fazendo um beicinho adorável.

Eu não podia recusar, por isso sorri e voltei a beijá-lo.

"O que há nesta outra sacola?" Perguntei com curiosidade ao ver outra sacola em sua mão.

Ele me olhou maliciosamente com aquele sorriso que sabia que me fazia palpitar a um ritmo desenfreado.

"Você já comeu?" Ele perguntou, eu afirmei com a cabeça. "Ótimo." Ele sorriu.

Ele voltou a se colocar atrás de mim e tirou o vestidinho da minha mão. Antes que eu pudesse perceber, ele estava colocando uma venda nos meus olhos.

"Edward .. o que você está fazendo?" Perguntei começando a ficar nervosa.

"Confie em mim." Ele sussurrou em meu ouvido. "Agora fique parada aqui, não quero que você caia".

"Edward?" Chamei-o com uma nota de histeria.

"Bella, acalme-se... confie em mim, por favor." Ele me pediu do outro lado do quarto.

Eu ouvi ele mover algo, então o som da sacola de papel enquanto ele tirava tudo que estava dentro, logo depois uma suave música de piano encheu o quarto e ele voltou a se colocar atrás de mim.

"Eu te amo, Bella." Ele sussurrou em meu ouvido.

"Eu também te amo..." Respondi. "Mas te amaria mais se você tirasse isso dos meus olhos".

"Você não quer me ajudar a cumprir uma das minhas fantasias?" Ele perguntou fazendo um tom humorado.

"Fantasia?" Perguntei em um sussurro. "Que tipo de fantasia?"

"Agora você verá..." Ele sussurrou. "Bem... você sentirá".

Suas mãos foram da minha barriga para meus ombros e, em seguida, por meus braços, eu o sentia mover-se lentamente, então ele pegou a bainha da camisa que me cobria e tirou-a para cima, percebendo o que ele queria, levantei meus braços para ajudá-lo a tirá-la e, logo depois, meu sutiã a seguiu. Ele baixou as mãos pelas minhas costelas acariciando-me com a ponta dos dedos, fazendo minha pele arrepiar e, quando chegou na cintura, agarrou o elástico da minha calça e da minha calcinha e puxou as duas de uma vez.

Ali estava eu, de olhos vendados e completamente nua diante dele, poderia ser muito erótico, mas com aquela bola inflável anexada ao meu corpo, eu não me via nada sexy, ainda que Edward não parasse de repetir isso.

Ele colocou as mãos na minha cintura novamente e me empurrou para começar a andar, eu fiz isso com cuidado, sentindo com o pé o chão na minha frente antes de avançar um passo para evitar a queda. Quando dei alguns passos, ele me disse para sentar e, ao fazê-lo, percebi que estava na cama, mas o que havia debaixo do meu corpo não era o edredon que havia há pouco sobre ela.

"Deite de costas." Ele sussurrou.

Obedeci sem perguntar, ainda que estivesse cada vez mais nervosa porque eu não sabia o que Edward queria fazer realmente. Não demorei a sentir seu peso sobre o colchão do outro lado da cama, suas mãos acariciavam suavemente minha barriga e seus labios depositavam beijos suaves nos meus lábios. Eu não entendia o ponto de sua fantasia, mas eu estava gostando disso, seus beijos, suas carícias lentas e desesperadoras, a música suave... tudo estava criando um ambiente muito íntimo e estar completamente nua diante dele permitia que eu me sentisse cada vez mais excitada.

"Isso vai ser um pouco frio." Ouvi-o sussurrar.

E sem mais, algo frio e úmido tocou minha barriga. Pulei um pouco, mas a voz de Edward em meu ouvido sussurrando o quanto me amava me relaxou um pouco. A coisa fria começou a rastejar pela minha barriga saliente, deixando para trás uma sensação úmida, era como o gel que Carlisle utilizava para fazer os ultra-sons.

Segundos depois, percebi que esse algo frio eram os dedos de Edward e ele estava espalhando algo em minha pele, estremeci com a imagem mental de Edward deitado ao meu lado acariciando-me dessa forma, e quando ele subiu para meus peitos e rodeou meu mamilo com um de seus dedos, não pude deixar de gemer. Edward soltou uma risadinha entre dentres e logo beijou minha têmpora, descendo para minha bochecha até meus lábios, quando sua língua invadiu minha boca eu a recebi com muito gosto.

Uma de suas mãos se enroscou em meu cabelo e logo depois senti como liberava a venda que cobria meus olhos, a luz me cegou por alguns segundos, mas depois de piscar algumas vezes, a imagem de Edward ao meu lado me tirou o fôlego. Em seus olhos havia diferentes sentimentos misturados, amor, adoração, mas, sobretudo... desejo. Suas pupilas estavam dilatadas e suas bochechas ligeiramente coradas. Sua mão acariciou minha bochecha deixando aquela sensação pegajosa e fria nela também e eu tive que fechar os olhos para os choques elétricos que esse simples atrito deixou no meu corpo.

Quando voltei a abrir os olhos, Edward estava muito perto de mim, prestes a me beijar, lancei-me sobre ele e o abracei, descobrindo que ele também estava nu, nossos lábios se encontraram e nos fundimos em um beijo apaixonado.

Quando nos separamos, olhei para minha barriga e a vi coberta com tinta de diferentes cores, olhei para Edward levantando uma sobrancelha e ele me deu um sorriso travesso. Não pude deixar de devolver. Passei a mão na minha barriga arrastando um pouco de tinta e então passei pelo peito de Edward, manchando-o também. Ele riu entredentes e voltou a me beijar enquanto nossos corpos entrelaçavam, na medida do possível.

Minhas mãos caíram para sua cintura até seu pênis e descobri que ele estava mais do que pronto, sua mão limpa caiu no meu sexo e ele comprovou que eu também estava. Ele colocou um travesseiro sob os meus quadris e se ajoelhou entre minhas pernas, sem deixar de me olhar nos olhos, ele penetrou-me lentamente, deixando que centímetro por centímetro eu sentisse sua intrusão em meu corpo.

Começou a se mexer lentamente, sem tirar seus olhos de mim e eu me senti como se estivesse hipnotizada pelo seu olhar, eu nunca tinha visto tanto amor e desejo nos olhos dele. Senti-me querida, amada, desejada... nunca tínhamos feito amor com essa intensidade.

Ele investia em mim suave e profundamente, saía quase completamente de mim e voltava a entrar, agarrado à minha cintura e, ocasionalmente, passando uma mão distraída pelo meu clitóris, fazendo-me gritar quando o fazia. Após alguns minutos ele deixou sua mão no meu clitóris acariciando tenuamente, fazendo com que o calor que eu começava a sentir começasse a se espalhar pelas minhas costas. Senti os primeiros sintomas do meu orgasmo e sussurrei seu nome. Ele compreendeu na hora e começou a investir mais rapidamente, gemendo no processo, rosnando e sussurrando o meu nome também.

Fechei meus olhos e me deixei levar, senti como minhas paredes cerravam em torno dele e ele explodia dentro de mim, ele caiu ao meu lado trazendo meu corpo ao seu. Com a respiração tão ofegante como a minha. Não pude deixar de olhar para ele e nossos olhos se amarraram, eu podia ler tanto neles... Edward era a minha outra metade... agora eu estava me chamando de idiota mentalmente por ter medo de unir minha vida a ele, nós fomos feitos um para o outro, as duas peças perfeitas de quebra-cabeças se encaixando uma na outra, cada um era a metade de um todo... esse todo que formávamos apenas estando juntos.

"Não durma... você tem que se lavar." Ele disse rindo entredentes.

Olhei para baixo e tanto ele como eu estávamos cobertos de tinta, se todas as fantasias de Edward acabassem assim... viva as fantasias!

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Gostaram? Logo logo a "bolinha" da Bella virá ao mundo... só restam 2 caps. para o final dessa fic... : (_

_Seguinte, estou indo viajar no domingo e só volto na terça a noite, vou pro show do __**KINGS OF LEON! **__*suspira* Semana que vem estarei viajando a trabalho, então tentarei postar o próximo cap. na quarta-feira, dia 13/10, ok? _

_Outra coisa, essa fic tem uma continuação... totalmente POV Edward, porém está com apenas 3 caps. postados e a autora disse que só vai terminá-la quando terminar outras fics. Então, a minha pergunta para vocês é... vc´s querem que eu traduza e poste esses 3 caps. e depois ficamos esperando a autora postar mais, ou preferem que eu espere até a autora voltar a postar e depois posto a tradução sem interrupção? Pergunto isso pq não quero ninguém me cobrando depois, por uma coisa que não depende de mim, ok? Quero muito saber a opinião de vc´s sobre isso, por favor, deixem nas reviews!_

_Pra quem acompanha, hj estou atualizando todas as fics do meu perfil!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	26. Chapter 26

**Capítulo 26**

_Tradutora: Ju Martinhão_

Eu estava deitada na cama do antigo quarto de Edward em Forks, que nas últimas três semanas tinha sido o meu também. Eu estava olhando através da grande janela como a chuva batia contra os vidros, como o vento balançava os grandes pinheiros que cercam a mansão e como o sol estava se pondo atrás das nuvens de chuva.

Suspirei, acariciando a minha enorme "bolinha"... já faltava pouco... faltava tão pouco que na noite anterior Carlisle me surpreendeu com um berço para colocar ao lado da cama para quando nosso bebê decidisse fazer sua aparição. Alice inicialmente fez uma careta e ficou irritada dizendo que ela teve a idéia e seu pai a tinha roubado. Mas depois elogiou o bom gosto de Carlisle e parabenizou-o com um sorriso e um abraço.

Todos conheciam a bipolaridade da pequena Cullen, ela poderia ir da risada às lágrimas em questão de segundos, eu ainda me lembrava da nossa adolescência, quando éramos inseparáveis depois de apenas dois dias de nos conhecermos na faculdade, então Rosalie foi adicionada à equação e, ainda que eu a adorasse, meu relacionamento com ela não era tão forte como era com Alice.

Eu ainda estava pensando sobre a minha amiga hiperativa quando ela própria entrou no quarto e sentou-se ao meu lado. Ela não disse nada, apenas ficou olhando para a janela distraidamente. Com um movimento mecânico colocou a mão sobre minha barriga e acariciou ausente, tanto que não percebeu que o bebê chutou e não começou a gritar completamente eufórica como de costume. Eu sempre brincava com ela e dizia que reconheceria sua tia pelos gritos, e Edward me calava dizendo que era melhor que conhecesse a tia tal como ela era, não uma versão mais moderada.

"Alice..." Chamei-a em um sussurro, ela me deu um olhar triste e sorriu sem querer. "Há algo errado?" Eu perguntei.

Ela negou com a cabeça e duas lágrimas escorreram pelo seu rosto. Sentei-me na cama, não sem dificuldade, e abracei minha amiga que, como sempre, colocou a cabeça na minha barriga, mas desta vez chorou em vez de escutar meu bebê. Consolei-a em silêncio, passando a mão pelos seus cabelos macios e acariciando suas costas durante os minutos que duraram seu choro.

Quando suas lágrimas pararam, ela me olhou com os olhos vermelhos e sorriu para mim. Naquele momento me lembrei que semanas atrás ela tinha ido à consulta do referido especialista em Seattle e, como eu tinha a cabeça em mil lugares diferentes, esqueci de perguntar como havia sido. Amaldiçoei-me por ser tão irresponsável com a minha amiga, ela que sempre havia estado lá para mim, eu agora me preocupava mais com a minha própria vida do que a de meus amigos.

"Você quer falar sobre isso?" Perguntei num sussurro.

Ela negou com a cabeça e sorriu para mim mais difícil.

"Amanhã terei tudo esclarecido." Ela disse com um suspiro de esperança.

Eu também suspirei... eu esperava que minha amiga encontrasse a sua felicidade, que era tão simples e ao mesmo tempo tão complicada como ter um bebê. Não me pareica justo, o destino não sabia como jogar as suas cartas, ou não sabia o que acontecia exatamente, mas havia mulheres que engravidavam de forma inesperada, que acabavam com a vida de seus filhos antes mesmo que nascessem, outras que não os queriam e abandonavam , ou os tratavam mal, e minha amiga... que desejava, que eu tinha certeza que amaria seu bebê e faria sua vida cor de rosa para vê-lo feliz, mas não poderia tê-lo, ou pelo menos custava a ela mais do que era necessário.

Adormeci com esses pensamentos na minha cabeça enquanto Alice continuou acariciando minha barriga, desta vez ela estava concentrada no que fazia e sussurrava ao bebê coisas totalmente incoerentes para mim. Tentando não levantar sua voz para não incomodar meu sono.

Acordei algumas horas mais tarde com um peso em minha cintura, meu bebê estava muito agitado e não parava de se mexer. Olhei para minhas costas e Edward dormia calmamente, tirei sua mão da minha cintura com cuidado para não acordá-lo e saí da cama em direção ao banheiro. Depois de fazer o que devia fazer lá, eu tinha fome, já que não havia jantado, e desci ao primeiro andar.

Entrei na cozinha e encontrei Rosalie à mesa comendo uma tigela de cereais com iogurte e frutas. Olhei-a e franzi o nariz... isso não me dava vontade nenhuma. Abri a geladeira e encontrei os restos de frango assado do jantar, servi-me um prato e depois de esquentá-lo no microondas, sentei-me ao lado da minha amiga, que me cumprimentou com um sorriso.

"Você ainda não comeu?" Perguntei com a boca cheia.

"Sim... mas eu tenho fome." Ela disse com a boca cheia também.

Nós duas rimos de nós mesmas pela improbabilidade da situação. Quando ela terminou sua refeição, Rosalie se levantou e revelou sua "bolinha" em toda sua glória. A gravidez tinha sido boa para a minha amiga, ela não tinha um grama de gordura a mais, tudo se concentrava em sua barriga, que estava arredondada e pronunciada para a frente. Seu rosto adquiriu uma expressão doce enquanto distraidamente passava uma mão e eu ri internamente de mim mesma, já que ultimamente meus pensamentos eram somente sobre bebês, fraldas e roupas de tamanho mini... o que os hormônios faziam.

Levantei-me também e minha testa franziu quando senti uma leve pontada nas costas. Coloquei minha mão lá e Rosalie olhou para mim com uma sobrancelha levantada.

"Não é nada." Eu a tranqüilizei.

Ela não pareceu acreditar, mas não dei-lhe importância e fui para a cama novamente deitando ao lado de Edward, que abriu um olho e apertou-me em seus braços enquanto sussurrava um eu te amo em meu ouvido. Sorri e fechei os olhos tentando dormir. Mas não pude... o bebê estava inquieto e a leve pontada nas minhas costas foi se tornando mais freqüente e se espalhou pela parte frontal do meu baixo-ventre.

Voltei a sair da cama e fui ao banheiro, eu tinha tido uma vontade enorme de repente. Quando me levantei e quis dar um passo, senti um líquido quente escorrendo pelas minhas pernas. Abafei um suspiro e coloquei minhas mãos sobre minha barriga, meu bebê chutou forte e eu comecei a tremer... "Não... não... ainda faltava uma semana... não podia estar acontecendo agora", respirei profundamente algumas vezes para me acalmar e caminhei muito lentamente pegando uma roupa limpa no meu armário e fui tomar um banho.

Tomei um banho rápido com água quente, o que me acalmou bastante, mas agora as pontadas chegavam da parte inferior das minhas costas, começando a ficar incômodas. Então deduzi que essas "pontadas" eram as contrações. Minhas mãos tremiam enquanto eu colocava a roupa limpa, dizer que eu estava nervosa era pouco, eu estava em trabalho de parto, por Deus! E era a primeira vez que eu passava por algo assim.

Uma contração um pouco mais forte fez com que eu tivesse que segurar na pia para não dobrar-me no chão... então sem perder mais tempo, saí do banheiro e me sentei na cama.

"Edward." Chamei-o em um sussurro, balançando seus ombros.

"Humm." Ele resmungou algumas coisas ininteligíveis e continuou dormindo.

"Edward?" Chamei-o elevando um pouco a voz e balançando seu ombro com mais energia.

"O quê aconteceu?" Ele perguntou com a voz pesada e sem abrir os olhos.

"Edward... acorde, por favor." Não consegui evitar que minha voz quebrasse no final da frase.

Isso pareceu alertar Edward, que piscou várias vezes e me olhou de cima abaixo franzindo a testa ao não me ver vestindo pijamas.

"Algo errado?" Ele perguntou nervosamente.

"Acho que a bolsa rompeu." Eu respondi.

Ele ficou olhando para mim e inclinou a cabeça... acho que o sono não o deixava pensar com clareza.

"Tudo bem." Ele disse calmamente.

Ele se levantou e começou a vestir-se lentamente, já que dormia apenas com sua boxer, pela primeira vez ao vê-lo seminu não me causou nada, acho que se eu não estivesse tão surpresa com a reação dele eu estaria rindo de mim mesma. Quando ele estava apertando os botões de sua camisa, ele olhou para o meu rosto e se concentrou em meus olhos, nesse momento senti outra contração e assobiei por entre os dentes porque tinha sido um pouco mais forte do que antes. Edward franziu a testa e me olhou por alguns segundos.

"Eu sei que você não vai acreditar..." Ele sussurrou. "Eu fui às aulas pré-natal com você e tudo isso, mas eu não estou muito lúcido nesse momento... o que eu devo fazer agora?"

Olhei para ele com a boca aberta, pronta para dizer uma série de maldições, ou até mesmo pedir o divórcio por não reagir como deveria, quando a compreensão pareceu chegar aos seus lentos neurônios e ele arregalou os olhos, calçou os sapatos em um tiro e agarrou o casaco colocando-o do avesso.

"O que eu faço?" Ele perguntou freneticamente.

Minha boca se fechou de um golpe e engasguei com uma gargalhada.

"Avise Carlisle, eu tentarei descer as escadas." Eu disse a ele.

Ele saiu correndo e eu balancei minha cabeça, eu também estava nervosa, mas eu canalizava meus nervos de forma diferente. Levantei-me e meus joelhos tremiam, respirei profundamente algumas vezes e avancei saindo do quarto pelo longo corredor em direção às escadas, quando eu estava prestes a chegar nelas, encontrei com Rosalie subindo. Ela me olhou de cima abaixo e sorriu.

"Dói muito?" Ela perguntou, mordendo o lábio inferior.

"Por enquanto, é apenas incômodo... eu responderei a você quando tudo tiver acabado." Respondi num sussurro quando senti outra contração.

Rose ajudou-me a descer as escadas e me deixou sentada em uma poltrona enquanto subia novamente ao segundo andar para buscar a bolsa que eu tinha preparado exatamente dois dias antes. Edward veio com a bolsa e com o rosto completamente desfigurado pela ansiedade, seguido por Carlisle, que tentava disfarçar um sorriso. Edward foi direto para a porta e Carlisle sentou ao meu lado.

"Como você está?" Ele perguntou pegando minha mão.

"Bem..." Eu respondi, não muito convencida.

Outra contração, fechei os olhos e segurei minha barriga.

"Quanto tempo passou desda a anterior?" Ele perguntou.

Abri um olho e olhei para ele sem saber o que responder, a última coisa que eu estava pensando nesse momento era em contar os minutos.

"Sete minutos." Ouvi a voz de Rosalie.

"Vamos já!" Edward rugiu.

Carlisle riu entredentes e me ajudou a levantar e sair pela porta, onde Edward tomou seu lugar e me ajudou a chegar até o carro. Eu gostaria de dizer que o caminho para o hospital foi em silêncio, mas não posso, Edward estava muito nervoso e não deixava de repreender Carlisle para ser mais rápido, e isso porque estávamos a apenas cinco minutos do hospital, mas para Edward aparentemente parecia uma eternidade.

Ao chegar ao hospital, uma cadeira de rodas esperava por nós e nos levaram para um quarto particular, onde me deram um vestido e me troquei sob a supervisão de Edward, que havia se tornado a minha sombra e nunca se separava de mim. Depois deitei-me na cama e me conectaram ao monitor fetal, onde se podia ouvir as batidas do coração do nosso filho. Ao longo deste processo, as contrações começaram a ficar mais fortes e cada vez que eu mostrava sinais de ter uma, Edward começava a se agitar ao meu redor sem saber muito bem o que fazer.

Quando Carlisle apareceu no quarto vestido de médico com o uniforme verde, dei um suspiro de alívio, especialmente quando tirou Edward dali e pediu a uma enfermeira para dar-lhe um calmante.

"Eu gostaria de dar a você uma boa notícia... mas não posso." Carlisle disse quando Edward saiu.

"O quê aconteceu?" Perguntei, evidentemente preocupada.

"Forks é um hospital pequeno e só temos um anestesista de plantão, que agora está ocupado com uma cirurgia de emergência e não podemos aplicar em você a epidural." Ele disse de uma vez.

Tentei processar a informação que ele tinha me dado enquanto outra contração me fazia gemer de dor... muitas mulheres deram à luz ao longo dos séculos sem epidural... mas eu não era dessas mulheres e eu estava realmente com medo da dor. Embora, pensando bem, que espetassem uma agulha no meio das minhas costas também não estava em minhas piores fantasias. Então, com um suspiro resignado sussurrei um está bem para Carlisle, que sorriu para me incentivar...

Edward voltou a entrar no quarto exatamente quando Carlisle estava olhando para quanto eu havia dilatado e muito sorridente nos disse que faltava pouco.

_"Mentiroso!"_

Duas horas depois, eu ainda estava deitada na cama me contorcendo de dor sempre que tinha uma contração. Edward já não sabia o que fazer e as enfermeiras entravam e saíam do quarto avisadas pelo meu marido, que as chamava a cada cinco minutos para dizer-lhes algo que elas simplesmente ignoravam e giravam nos calcanhares, ele murmurava algo como "incapaz" e sentava-se novamente ao meu lado segurando minha mão.

Outra hora mais tarde, Carlisle ficou ao meu lado, segurando minha mão agora cada vez que eu gemia de dor, já que Edward estava olhando para a escuridão pela janela, segurando a ponta do nariz e respirando profundamente para não entrar em choque, ou em um ataque de pânico.

Meia hora depois e um grito de "vamos agora", duas enfermeiras entraram no quarto e colocaram minhas pernas sobre o estribo, olhei para Carlisle assustada, que neste momento estava colocando luvas de látex, então olhei para Edward, mas o lugar onde ele estava segundos antes agora estava vazio... entrei em pânico, sim. Toda a tranqüilidade que eu tinha estado todo esse tempo se foi quando Edward desapareceu da minha vista, nosso filho não poderia nascer sem ele... não.

"Já?" Perguntei para Carlisle num sussurro, ele assentiu com um sorriso. "Onde está Edward?" Perguntei histericamente.

"Agora já vem." Ele disse. "Respire fundo e vamos começar".

"Não!" Gritei quase desesperada. "Onde está Edward?"

"Bella, querida, acalme-se... agora já vem, eu prometo." Carlisle disse em um sussurro.

"Não, não, não, não..." Lamentei cobrindo o rosto com uma das mãos.

A porta se abriu de repente e Edward entrou vestido todo de verde, o que ressaltou mais seus olhos, chamei-me de idiota internamente. Quem no seu perfeito juízo pensaria na cor dos olhos de seu marido no momento de dar à luz? Só eu, Bella Swan... desculpe, Bella Masen.

Edward veio até mim e pegou minha mão enquanto me olhava nos olhos, era o que eu precisava, sua presença era suficiente para incutir o valor que eu precisava para fazer isso... e sem remédios, sentindo tudo ao natural...

Assustador.

"Bem... vamos começar." Ouvi a voz de Carlisle um pouco abafada, quando olhei, ele tinha uma máscara colocada. "Na próxima contração, respire fundo e empurre com força".

Quando senti que a contração estava perto, comecei a respirar profundamente, ao primeiro sinal de dor respirei fundo e empurrei com todas as minhas forças... uma vez... e outra vez... e mais outra... eu já tinha perdido a noção e estava no limite quando...

"Eu já vejo a cabeça!" Carlisle gritou emocionado. "Tem muito cabelo... e escuro." Ele disse divertido.

Edward sorriu e eu busquei um pouco mais de força de onde não tinha e empurrei uma vez mais. Carlisle voltou a gritar incentivando-me e alguns empurrões a mais senti como algo saía do meu corpo, deixei-me cair sobre a cama e Edward beijou minha testa dizendo que eu tinha feito muito bem, nesse momento a coisa mais linda que eu tinha ouvido na minha vida quebrou o silêncio que havia se formado em torno de nós. Era um choro, ou tentava se parecer com isso, e senti como meu peito inchava e entrava um calor inexplicável... meu bebê nasceu... meu bebê.

"Edward." Carlisle o chamou.

Edward saiu do meu lado por alguns minutos enquanto eu tentava me concentrar nos sons ao redor de mim, já que eu não tinha forças para levantar a cabeça e ser capaz de ver com meus próprios olhos. Eu podia ouvir os sussurros do meu marido e Carlisle, a risada de duas enfermeiras e uma respiração suave, mas agitada. Quando respirei fundo para levantar a cabeça, Edward apareceu ao meu lado com uma protuberância em suas mãos, ele ajeitou-o em meus braços e quando vi pela primeira vez o rostinhoo redondo, perfeito, suas bochechas rechonchudas, seus lábios rosados, os cabelos castanhos... apaixonei-me à primeira vista, eu senti que não poderia haver algo tão lindo e maravilhoso no mundo. Meus dedos se estenderam e minha mão tremia enquanto acaricei sua bochecha.

"Obrigado." Edward sussurrou em meu ouvido.

As lágrimas encheram meus olhos e eu só pude olhá-lo e gesticular um agradecimento da minha parte... eu poderia morrer de felicidade? Esperava que não...

"Carlisle..." Chamei-o em um sussurro, ele aproximou-se ao nosso lado com um sorriso deslumbrante. "O que é?"

"Bem..." Ele hesitou. "É uma menina".

Eu juro, de verdade, por tudo que é mais sagrado, que o sorriso de Edward era enorme, ele tinha conseguido o que queria... sua princesinha. No fundo eu lamentei que não fosse um menino, para que eu pudesse zombar e dizer que ele estava errado, mas nesse momento eu não trocaria nossa princesinha por nada no mundo... ela era nossa, um pedacinho de nós mesmos.

"Eu sabia!" Ele gritou emocionado e, em seguida, beijou meus lábios e a testa da nossa pequena.

"Eu também sabia." Carlisle disse rindo.

Edward e eu olhamos para ele com a testa franzida.

"Como você sabia?" Perguntei sem tirar meus olhos dele.

"Eu sei há alguns meses..." Ele disse com um encolher de ombros.

"Por... por que você não disse nada?" Edward perguntou.

"Era divertido vê-los discutir sobre isso." Ele disse rindo.

Edward e eu nos olhamos franzindo a testa e então atiramos punhais com os olhos para Carlisle.

"Vovô Carlisle não merece sua atenção." Edward sussurrou para a nossa filha. "Em seu aniversário nós daremos uma floresta e que ele se perca".

Tanto Carlisle como eu rimos com isso e depois suspirei maravilhada. Olhei para Edward entre meus cílios e ele estava radiante, sorridente e com um brilho de felicidade em seus olhos.

"Você ainda não me disse como se chama." Eu disse suavemente.

Ele olhou-me entre os cílios e beijou meus lábios antes de me dizer.

Eu sabia que devia abrir meus olhos, mas estava cansada, além do mais, o sol não ajudava cegando-me intencionalmente. Eu podia ouvir a voz de Edward sussurrando uma melodia à distância e os gemidos inconfundíveis de um bebê .. meu bebê... nosso bebê.

Finalmente abri meus olhos com dificuldade e Edward estava sentado no sofá com nossa filha nos braços, fiquei fascinada observando-o, como se fosse a melhor imagem do mundo e, bem, se não era. Edward era impressionante em seu papel como pai e nem seu rosto cansado e suas olheiras proeminentes poderiam ofuscar uma imagem tão maravilhosa.

"Te amo." Essas duas palavras deixaram meus lábios quase sem eu perceber, mas era o que eu de verdade sentia, mesmo com meu corpo dolorido e estando extremamente cansada, mesmo acabando de acordar, o meu amor por esse homem não tinha feito nada mais do que crescer... crescer e se multiplicar por ele e que agora eu sentia também por nossa filha.

Passamos pouco tempo a sós com a nossa pequena, maravilhando-nos com a sua perfeição. Ela ainda não tinha nos mostrado seus olhinhos, mas eu tinha certeza que seriam tão verdes como os de seu pai, ou assim eu desejava. Nos distraímos contando os dedinhos de suas mãos e pés enquanto ela fazia caretas de desgosto pelas cócegas que recebia. Ela era linda... perfeita.

Mas a paz durou pouco, toda a família entrou no quarto. Rose, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Carlisle, Esme, Charlie... não faltava ninguém. Estavam todos que eu queria que estivessem, até que a porta se abriu novamente e uma Renée muito louca a cruzou seguida por seu marido Phil.

Minha mãe veio até mim com lágrimas nos olhos e beijou nós duas, minha filha e eu, na testa e abraçou Edward enquanto suas lágrimas escorriam. Após os cumprimentos de todos, o orgulho de Edward era palpável, "Estou melhor do que nunca, agora eu tenho as minhas duas princesas." Ele disse alegremente quando perguntaram como ele estava.

"E como se chama a nova Masen?" Emmett perguntou sorrindo.

"Renesmee." Edward e eu dissemos em uníssono.

Alice gemeu e se abraçou a Jasper, vi como seu corpo tremia, então eu percebi que ela estava chorando. Senti um nó na garganta, não era justo... maldição! Não era justo.

"Alice." Chamei-a em um sussurro.

Todos continuavam conversando, desconhecendo o que estava acontecendo, exceto Jasper, que olhou para mim e me guiou um olhar, deixando-me confusa. Alice veio e sentou ao meu lado na cama acariciando a cabecinha de Renesmee enquanto ela dormia em meus braços.

"Como você está?" Eu perguntei preocupada. "Eu sinto muito, querida..."

Ela começou a negar com a cabeça enquanto novas lágrimas escorriam pelo seu rosto e um sorriso enrugava seus lábios.

"Não há nada para sentir, Bella." Ela disse com uma voz quebrada.

"Alice..." Eu tentei falar, mas ela me cortou.

"Eu consegui." Ela disse tão baixo que quase não a ouvi.

"O quê?" Perguntei confusa.

"Jazz e eu conseguimos, Bella." Ela disse mais forte e com um enorme sorriso.

Meus olhos e minha boca abriram exageradamente e Alice pulou em meus braços, com cuidado para não machucar a minha pequena. Ambas chorávamos enquanto ríamos.

"O que acontece?" Emmett perguntou.

"Nada que você precise se preocupar." Alice rosnou.

"Como... quando?" Perguntei alegre.

"Ontem eu suspeitava, mas hoje eu confirmei com o médico... eu ainda não posso acreditar." Ela disse sacudindo a cabeça.

"Por isso você estava daquele jeito na noite passada?" Eu perguntei.

"Sim... desculpe se assustei você, ou a fiz sentir-se mal." Ela se desculpou.

"Está tudo bem, Alie... agora está tudo bem." Suspirei.

Nós nos abraçamos novamente enquanto ríamos a gargalhadas.

"Bem... Quem quer uma foto de família?" Perguntou uma enfermeira sorrindo.

"Obrigado, Kate." Carlisle disse segurando uma máquina fotográfica.

Todos se colocaram ao redor da cama nas mais diversas posições a fim de que todos os rostos fossem visíveis, e com um sorriso emoldurado no rosto de cada um, o flash da câmera nos cegou por alguns segundos e o choro da minha pequena assustada pela luz nos fez sorrir ainda mais.

Pouco tempo depois todos foram saindo do quarto e nos deixando sozinhos, apenas Edward e eu com a pequena da família... só por alguns meses, já que Rosalie em quatro meses teria o seu bebê também, seguida por Alice poucos meses depois... sorri como uma boba quando percebi que os três pares poderíamos finalmente ser felizes com nossos bebês, fazendo Carlisle e Esme triplamente avós.

Edward sentou ao meu lado e apoiou o queixo no meu ombro enquanto ambos olhávamos como Renesmee dormia.

"É linda." Eu sussurrei.

"Como sua mãe... terá seu cabelo." Ele disse beijando meu pescoço.

Sorri e virei minha cabeça para ficar face a face, nos beijamos devagar, curtindo o momento, deixando os nossos sentimentos serem expressos com evidência nesse simples gesto. Até que um ligeiro choro nos distraiu, ambos olhamos para o bebê, que segundos antes dormia e agora tentava choramingar sem muitos resultados. Acariciei suas bochechas para que ela soubesse que não estava sozinha e ela abriu os olhos deixando-nos completamente perplexos... seus olhos eram tão verdes como os de Edward.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_E então, era menina mesmo! Morri de rir com Carlisle falando que já sabia... e finalmente Alice conseguiu seu bebê tb! O que vc´s acharam?_

_O próximo cap. é o último, o epílogo! Postarei no sábado, mas queria que vc´s deixassem reviews! Tem muita gente lendo, adicionando aos seus favoritos e nunca deixando reviews, vamos lá, não custa nada e é super rápido!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	27. Epílogo

**Capítulo 27 ****– Epílogo**

_Tradutora: Ju Martinhão_

**Edward POV**

Suspirei pela terceira vez enquanto olhava para as escadas...

"Bella, nós vamos chegar atrasados!" Eu gritei.

"Já vou!" Ela disse também gritando.

"Alice ficará com raiva".

"Ela que agüente!" Ela disse.

Eu ri entre dentes, em seguida suspirei de novo e desviei meu olhar para a janela, era um dia ensolarado, incomum em Forks, o jardim dos meus pais estava totalmente iluminado e algumas gotas de chuva que caíram minutos antes brilhavam sobre as folhas das árvores... dois minutos depois ouvi o estalar dos saltos nas escadas e vi as minhas duas princesas dirigindo-se a mim, cada uma com um enorme sorriso.

"Você tem certeza que deixarão Ness passar?" Bella perguntou mordendo o lábio.

"Claro." Respondi revirando os olhos, era a sexta vez que ela me perguntava isso em uma hora. "Carlisle tem tudo arranjado, ela e Madie são convidadas".

Carreguei minha princesinha nos braços, que me recebeu colocando suas mãozinhas no meu rosto e tentando capturar meu nariz entre seus lábios rosados. Eu sorri e beijei sua testa, ganhando uma risada dela.

"Vamos." Bella disse pegando meu braço e me arrastando para fora da casa.

Entramos no Volvo e coloquei Nessie acomodada e bem presa na cadeirinha, logo depois sentando atrás do volante. Viajamos quase em silêncio pelas ruas de Forks em direção ao hospital, eu ainda me lembrava do nervosismo daquela noite, oito meses atrás, quando realizamos o mesmo caminho e para mim pareceu tremendamente longo. Estacionei o carro entre o de Carlisle e o de Emmett e ajudei Bella a descer tudo do carro, Nessie e uma bolsa com suas coisas.

Nessie estava sorrindo e olhando em volta com curiosidade, e muitas pessoas que passavam por nós nos olhavam sorrindo, é certo que passávamos a imagem da família perfeita... "o que éramos" pensei enquanto sorria como um idiota.

Quando cruzamos a porta, o quarto estava praticamente cheio e também não pude evitar recordar aquele dia quando todos vieram nos felicitar.

"Vocês se atrasaram." Alice disse cruzando os braços.

"Nessie estava decidida a comer seu sapato enquanto eu tentava colocar o outro nela." Bella disse com um encolher de ombros.

"Oh, princesinha!" Alice gritou. "Vem com a tia Alie".

Nessie começou a estender seus braços para sua tia e eu não tinha mais escolha senão colocá-la na cama ao lado de sua madrinha... a louca tia Alice.

"Onde eles estão?" Bella perguntou impacientemente procurando por toda parte.

"Papai levou-os para fazer alguns testes... agora já os trazem." Alice respondeu sorrindo como nunca havia feito.

Ela mal acabou de falar quando a porta se abriu e meu pai atravessou-a empurrando um daqueles berços e com um enorme sorriso nos lábios.

"Já estão aqui os pequenos Cullen." Ele disse sorrindo.

"São Whitlock!" Alice gritou.

"Se é o que você diz..." Carlisle protestou afastando a importância das palavras de sua filha.

Bella saiu correndo para o berço e olhou para Alice, que assentiu com a cabeça em sua direção, alguns segundos depois ela estendeu as mãos e pegou nos braços um dos bebês... sim, BEBÊS, Alice e Jasper tiveram gêmeos. Ela fez um par de gracinhas para o menino e logo Nessie protestou chamando sua atenção e arrancando risadas de todos nós, Bella se aproximou dela com o bebê ainda nos braços e Nessie olhou para ele com curiosidade, sorrindo em seguida para sua mãe.

"Quem é este?" Bella perguntou.

"Este é Chris, o que está com Rose é Alex." Alice respondeu sorrindo.

"Como você os diferencia?" Emmett perguntou franzindo a testa.

"É simples... eles têm as roupas de cores diferentes." Jasper disse revirando os olhos.

Alice mostrou a língua para seu marido e todos rimos.

"Chris tem o rosto mais redondo além dos olhos azuis, Alex ainda não os abriu." Minha prima explicou.

O silêncio foi quebrado por pequenos resmungos e a vista de todos caiu sobre a pequena que Emmett segurava nos braços. Era engraçado e ao mesmo tempo assustador ver o corpinho da minha sobrinha nos braços de seu pai, um daqueles braços seria suficiente para esmagá-la, mas o cuidado com que Emmett a tratava era admirável, ver o urso carinhoso e com muito cuidado era algo raro, mas quando ele estava com sua filha essa era a sua personalidade.

"Acalme-se, bebê... papai amará sempre você." Emmett sussurrou para sua filha.

Todos olhávamos para ele sorrindo e ele se envergonhou quando se deu conta e suas bochechas coraram. Foi a primeira vez que vi meu irmão corar em anos.

"Ninguém pode negar que a pequena Madie despertou um Emmett que nenhum de nós sabia que existia." Esme disse.

"Isso, sem dúvida." Carlisle disse colocando um braço sobre seus ombros e beijando sua testa.

**4**** anos depois**

"Papai!" Ouvi a voz de Ness quando cruzei a porta principal.

Procurei-a com os olhos e a vi correndo do jardim, ao chegar a mim, ela deu um salto e eu a peguei no ar dando um giro com ela. O som de suas risadas encheu a sala e não pude evitar que meus lábios se levantassem com um sorriso.

"Como se comportou minha princesinha?" Eu perguntei enquanto fazia cócegas na sua barriga.

"Muito bem, papai." Ela respondeu entre risadas. "Eu fiz o que você me pediu e cuidei muito da mamãe".

"De verdade?"

"Sim... mas ela é muito resmungona." Ela respondeu em um sussurro.

"Eu ouvi você, senhorita." Bella gritou da cozinha.

Deixei Nessie no chão e entrei na cozinha, onde Bella estava sentada preparando um bolo para colocar no forno. Ela tinha uma mancha de farinha na bochecha e o cabelo um pouco desgrenhado, mas ainda assim era a mulher mais linda que existia.

"Olá, amor." Ela sussurrou contra meus lábios antes de eu beijá-la.

"Como você está?" Eu perguntei me sentando ao seu lado e a abraçando.

"Bem... eu tive uma guardiã muito eficaz." Ela disse olhando para Ness com um sorriso.

"Essa sou eu!" Gritou a pequena levantando os braços.

"O que você está preparando?" Perguntei em seu ouvido fazendo-a estremecer.

"Emmett ligou... Rose entrou em trabalho de parto e está indo para o hospital, eles deixarão Madie aqui por alguns dias".

Olhei para Bella com os olhos apertados e bufei.

"Você pode lidar com tudo isso?" Perguntei.

"Sim, poderei... Ângela virá me ajudar mais tarde".

"Ficarei uns dias em casa... ligarei para o escritório para avisar." Eu disse levantando e buscando o telefone.

"Não é necessário... ficaremos bem." Ela protestou.

"É necessário... quero cuidar das minhas meninas favoritas." Eu protestei.

Bella suspirou e negou com a cabeça sorrindo, eu sabia que era muito fácil convencê-la quando eu a olhava e sorria...

Após o jantar, Madie e Ness estavam em seu quarto assistindo um filme, Bella estava deitada no sofá assistindo televisão e eu estava com o laptop deixando prontas várias coisas para deixar o trabalho de lado pela próxima semana.

Bella se levantou e foi até a cozinha, eu a segui com os olhos e sorri para sua forma graciosa de caminhar. Quando ela não retornou depois de alguns minutos, eu a segui e ela estava sentada na mesa devorando sorvete de baunilha.

"Você ainda está com fome?" Eu perguntei em tom de brincadeira encostado à porta.

"Não é só para mim e você sabe disso." Ela rosnou e depois fez beicinho.

Sim... Bella estava grávida de novo e exibia orgulhosa sua pequena barriga de seis meses. Embora eu estivesse muito mais orgulhoso do que ela. Dessa vez sabíamos o sexo, teríamos um menino, o qual eu garantiria que não se chamasse Jeremy, nem Jacob. Estremeci somente de pensar nisso.

Aproximei-me dela e coloquei um banquinho atrás do dela e me sentei envolvendo-a com meus braços, esfreguei minha barba em seu ombro esquerdo e beijei seu pescoço.

"Eu te amo." Sussurrei.

Bella estremeceu e não pude evitar soltar uma risada. Se algo definia nosso relacionamento, era o plano físico, e nossa atração não diminuiu com o passar do tempo. Eu amava minha esposa, para mim ela era a mais bela e mais maravilhosa e me encantava poder fazer amor com ela para provar isso a cada segundo.

"Vamos para a cama?" Perguntei em um sussurro enterrando meu nariz em seu pescoço e respirando seu perfume de frésias.

Ela tremeu e eu quase podia imaginá-la mordendo o lábio inferior e revirando os olhos.

"As meninas..." Ela sussurrou.

"Dormindo, e teremos cuidado para não fazer barulho..."

"Edward." Ela tentou protestar, mas mordi a pele do seu pescoço e ela ficou em silêncio.

"Você tem tanto desejo quanto eu... vamos?" Perguntei puxando-a para que ficasse em pé.

Ela virou para me encarar e pude ver suas bochechas coradas, ela ainda conservava aquele ponto de timidez que me deixava louco, eu ainda poderia fazê-la corar e balbuciar coisas sem sentido quando conseguia deixá-la envergonhada. Não esperei uma resposta e a peguei em meus braços subindo as escadas, deixei-a na porta do quarto de Nessie e ela comprovou que as meninas dormiam. Fui ao banheiro do nosso quarto para escovar meus dentes e quando saí Bella estava sentada na cama, vestindo apenas uma das minhas camisas. Engoli em seco ao ver suas longas e brancas pernas e me aproximei dela quase a espreitando.

Quando tentei me aproximar ela não permitiu e, com um empurrão, me fez cair na cama, veio rastejando para mim sem tirar o olhar do meu e senti como minhas calças pouco a pouco se tornavam menores. Ela montou sobre mim e colocou suas mãos em ambos os lados da minha cabeça. Ela se aproximou lentamente e uniu nossos lábios em um beijo profundo e carente. Minhas mãos foram diretamente para cercar sua cintura e ela se separou de mim segurando minhas mãos com as dela. Ela me olhou sorrindo e seus olhos brilharam com malícia, como eu adorava ver esse lado dela quando ela se desinibia e era ela mesma.

"Eu tenho um presente para você." Ela ronronou e o som de sua voz deixou-me tenso e minhas calças apertaram quase dolorosamente, ela levou minhas mãos para os botões de sua camisa e fixou seus olhos nos meus. "Abra".

Um rugido quase animal saiu do meu peito e, em vez de abrir os botões, puxei com força e eles saíram voando em várias direções, aproximei Bella do meu corpo e beijei-a com urgência, ela me devolveu o beijo e eu comecei a tirar a irritante camisa pelos seus ombros. Enquanto ela não perdia tempo e tentou se livrar das minhas calças. Nós estávamos nus em segundos e eu não pude agüentar mais e puxei Bella até meu corpo deslizando minhas mãos por suas curvas delicadas.

Eu adorava fazer amor com Bella quando ela estava grávida, poderia ser algo primitivo, mas a idéia de ter meu próprio filho dentro dela me excitava e eu me sentia um pouco dono de seu corpo, embora soubesse que era algo puramente emocional e que passaria assim que ela desse à luz, mas eu ainda me sentia dono dela e meu desejo por ela era além de mim, eu sempre tinha vontade de demonstrá-la isso.

Bella se encaixou no meu corpo com cuidado para não esmagar sua barriga, ela montou de novo sobre mim e guiou meu pau para a sua entrada encaixando-o de repente, eu sufoquei um gemido, tomando cuidado para não acordar as meninas e segurei-a pelos quadris empurrando para baixo para poder penetrá-la mais profundamente, um suspiro escapou de seus lábios e ela virou os olhos, para depois cravá-los em mim e começar a se mover.

Seus movimentos eram quase felinos, era como uma dança que só ela sabia fazer, para cima e para baixo com ambas as mãos sobre meus ombros. Seu cabelo caía de lado por um de seus ombros e fazia cócegas em meu peito. Subi uma das minhas mãos em sua cintura até chegar ao seu pescoço e puxei-a para mim para beijá-la, enquanto ela continuava subindo e descendo. Durante o beijo deslizei uma das minhas mãos para seus seios, eu os adorava, quando ela estava grávida eles inchavam e seus mamilos ficavam mais escuros e sensíveis.

Bella gemeu meu nome e senti como os músculos de suas costas tensionavam, ela suspirou com força e eu deixei-me levar sabendo que não demoraria muito tempo para ela. Suas paredes apertaram e aprisionaram meu pênis tornando-se quase doloroso, mas a dor se tornou prazer quando cheguei ao orgasmo e me derramei em seu interior. Ela caiu no meu peito e eu a abracei envolvendo seu corpo. Nossas respirações eram agitadas e nossos corações batiam em uma velocidade vertiginosa.

"Eu te amo." Dissemos os dois ao mesmo tempo.

Ela rolou até deitar ao meu lado de barriga para cima e eu me girei e coloquei uma mão sobre sua barriga, deixando as pontas dos meus dedos acariciarem em círculos. Nosso bebê começou a se mover e ambos sorrimos. Pouco a pouco ela adormeceu e aproximou seu corpo para mais perto do meu, deixando seu calor me inundar.

Enquanto eu tentava adormecer, sem muitos resultados, não sabendo muito bem por que, vieram à minha mente as lembranças de quando nos conhecemos, de como pouco a pouco fomos nos apaixonando. Foi algo incomum, mas eu não mudaria nada do que aconteceu. Eu gostava do resultado que as coisas tiveram, aventurei-me confiando nos meus instintos e não falhei, Bella era a mulher da minha vida, com ela eu queria passar todos os dias que me restavam, com ela e com nossos filhos. Eu não poderia pedir mais.

**FIM!**

**

* * *

**

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_E então, o que acharam desse final? Em POV Edward... mais crianças chegando na família Cullen..._

_Quero agradecer a todas as pessoas que acompanharam essa fic, aquelas que sempre deixaram reviews e aquelas que nunca deixaram tb! E só peço mais uma vez, deixem reviews pelo último cap.!_

_Sobre a continuação dessa fic, que é totalmente POV Edward... como eu perguntei antes a opinião de vc´s e levando em conta a democracia, a maioria de vc´s prefere que eu espere até a autora postar a fic inteira, então é isso o que eu farei. Eu realmente não tenho idéia nenhuma de quanto tempo isso vai levar, mas espero que não demore. A única coisa que posso pedir é que vc´s coloquem meu perfil em alerta e assim que a história for publicada aqui, vc´s saberão!_

_Mais uma vez, obrigada a todas! E à Illem tb, que me ajudou no início dessa tradução._

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_

_P.S.: _

_Hj tb atualizei caps. em __**Change of Heart, Bella Swan: Kidnapper **__e__** Cullen Ballet Academy.**_

_Amanhã postarei: __**Our Last Summer, Let Your Mercy Fall on Me **__e__** Mr Horrible,**__ não postei hj pq não consegui terminar de traduzi-las ainda!_


End file.
